Ecole Bishonens
by Sora278
Summary: Imaginez une école où les professeurs seraient de beaux bishonens. Les élèves seraient bien sûr leurs fans hystériques ! Les cours seraient délirants et torrides ! Ouvrez les yeux. Vous êtes maintenant devant le portail de l'école Bishonens !
1. Que j'aime l'école ! Et les beaux bisho

Note de l'auteur :

Titre : Ecole Bishonens  
Auteur : Sora278  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas ma propriété.  
Couple : **Beaucoup** de couples sont à venir... Patience !  
Chapitre : 1/17

Petit message : Hin hin hin ! Bienvenue dans ma dimension... Bienvenue dans mon univers... Bienvenue chez Black Sssssora !

Mes chéris, mes amours, voici ce qui vous attend :

Vous ne goûterez pas aux plaisirs de la luxure...  
Vous devrez vous contenter de cette lecture...  
Vous pourrez alors suivre, jour après jour,  
Mes élèves et leurs amours...

Des romances, toutes en constance,  
Des aventures et des tortures,  
Des délires et parfois pires,  
De l'action, bref que du bon.

Si vous êtes fous, si vous êtes bons,  
Si vous êtes mûrs et pas trop cons,  
Vous saurez donc comme il m'est doux,  
De recevoir une review.

Bonne lecture à vous mes agneaux... Que les lignes qui suivent pervertissent vos esprits et vous lient à moi pour toujours...

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Que j'aime l'école ! (et les beaux bishonens !)

Ça y est ! C'est le grand jour ! Elles attendaient toutes ce jour avec impatience et enfin : c'est arrivé ! Ça faisait si longtemps ! Depuis qu'elle avait discuté avec cette drôle de fille sur Internet, cette fille qui lui avait promis de lui faire rencontrer les _vrais_ pilotes de gundam, Ténébra avait pressenti avec angoisse et excitation que sa vie toute entière allait changer. Depuis que cette même fille lui avait posé toutes sortes de questions sur sa vie et sur ses sentiments vis à vis de ces mêmes pilotes de gundam, L.I.A s'était vraiment demandé si elle n'était pas devenue folle. Et enfin, depuis que cette mystérieuse personne lui avait avoué, secrètement, par mail, qu'elle avait les moyens de lui faire rencontrer les pilotes de gundam, en vrai de vrai, Angel s'était demandé si tout ça n'était pas une blague.

Mais maintenant, aucune d'entre elles n'osait remettre ce rêve en question. Car bien qu'il soit _scientifiquement impossible_ de rendre vivant un être de papier, et _impossible_ de voyager dans un monde _imaginaire_, _créé_ de toutes pièces, elles étaient _là_ ! Pour de vrai ! Au Royaume de Sank. Dans le monde des pilotes de gundam.

C'est comme ça que tout a commencé ! Après avoir été démarché sur Internet par une mystérieuse jeune femme prénommée Sora, une centaine de jeunes filles de pays et d'origines différentes sont sur le point de faire leur rentrée des classes de l'année 2004 dans une étrange école située au coeur du Royaume de Sank, dans un monde ravagé, il y a à peine 2 ans, par la guerre, un monde qui a vu la Terre et l'Espace s'entre-déchirer, un monde qui vit maintenant en paix mais qui va bientôt voir débarquer un car rempli de jeunes furies prêtes à tout pour conquérir corps et âmes de beaux _bishonens_. Pilotes de Gundam, gare à vous ! Ceci est le premier chapitre d' « École Bishonens » !

_Note : Bishonen : Un beau garçon, à la personnalité plus ou moins appréciable mais toujours canon, à la limite du réalisme. Leur apparence a parfois quelque chose d'assez invraisemblable, comme la couleur de leurs cheveux ou de leurs yeux, leur façon de s'habiller ou encore leur coiffure. Bien évidemment, ces créatures étranges mais très populaires (un peu comme les Pokémons) n'existent pas, au grand désespoir de millions de filles et pour le plus grand bonheur des garçons normaux._

**  
Jour 1, 8h33 : Arrivée du car dans la cour de l'école.**

Au deuxième étage, dans le bureau de la directrice, plongé dans le noir, une ombre féline et féminine se prépare au combat.

Après un an et demi de préparation acharnée, le projet de Black Sora allait enfin naître, dans quelques minutes. La rencontre entre des hystériques et des cas sociaux, entre des filles complexées et des garçons parfaits, entre des immatures et des séniles avant l'âge, des coincés et des extraverties, des mentalités vieille école et des élans opportunistes, des fous et des saints d'esprit.

…

L'éclate totale !

Bon, évidemment, ça ne durerait pas ! Black Sora s'attendait à ce que l'Ordre d'Olodar lui amène un vieux croulant sorti de son tombeau pour lui faire la morale mais bon, pour l'instant, place à la fête !

Vêtue d'un petit tailleur rouge strict, avec mini jupe en prime, elle rassemble ses papiers pour son discours de rentrée. Pas la peine de se regarder dans un miroir, elle était magnifique. Avant de quitter la pièce, elle jette un rapide coup d'œil dehors. Dans la cour, les jeunes filles descendaient du car, l'air anxieux. Bientôt arriverait le moment de leurs retrouvailles avec la mystérieuse et fascinante directrice. OH OH OH ! Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui plaire ce rôle !

Toute excitée à l'idée d'entrer dans le vif du sujet, Black Sora tire brutalement les rideaux sur la fenêtre et sort du bureau de sa démarche déterminée.

_Note : Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu Hana-BE, ou qui ont un trou de mémoire, Black Sora est à peu près la même fille que l'on voit dans Hana-BE, et dans Toi, moi, etc., à ceci près que Black Sora est la Sora d'une dimension différente dans laquelle elle a un très mauvais caractère, mélange d'égoïsme et de sadisme. Elle possède des pouvoirs de génie. Elle peut à peu près faire ce qu'elle veut avec. La seule chose qu'elle craint pour le moment, c'est l'Ordre d'Olodar, qui peut lui retirer ses pouvoirs si elle va trop loin. D'ailleurs, comme punition pour ses caprices et délires personnels, elle est parfois obligée de faire quelques travaux d'intérêt public pour l'Ordre d'Olodar : sauver des vies, transporter des gens d'un monde à un autre, porter des messages, etc._

**Jour 1, 8h35 : Discours de la directrice de l'école.**

Une estrade, ainsi que des chaises de jardin, avaient été aménagées dans la cour pour l'occasion et toutes les jeunes filles s'y étaient installées à la demande de la mystérieuse jeune femme. Comme tout le monde est prêt, celle-ci monte sur l'estrade, empoigne son micro avec assurance et appuie sur le bouton « on ». Puis, constatant le manque d'attention de son auditoire, elle hurle dans le micro un tonitruant : « OH ! Les voilà ! » Aussitôt, toutes les filles regardent partout autour d'elles comme des bêtes sauvages, prêtes à mordre le premier morceau de chair fraîche qui fera son apparition. Mais déjà, la directrice commence son discours.

« Mesdemoiselles, avant de vous présenter cette école et avant même de vous souhaiter la bienvenue, je souhaite me présenter : vous me connaissez toutes sous le pseudo de « Gundamium Godness » mais je tiens à me présenter de façon plus officielle. Après tout, c'est moi la directrice de cet établissement et vous me devez le respect. Aussi, je tiens à ce que vous reteniez qu'une chose de moi : je suis Mademoiselle Sora, je suis la fondatrice et la directrice de cette école. Compris ? »

Devant le silence complet de son auditoire, elle reprend, d'un ton un peu plus désinvolte : « Bon, à part ça, bienvenue à l'École Bishonens ! J'espère que votre séjour ici vous sera agréable et instructif ! Agréable, cela dépendra de votre chance ! Mais je ne doute pas qu'il vous sera très instructif ! Des questions ? »

Parmi les jeunes filles, seule une main se lève. La directrice, avec son plus beau sourire mielleux à souhait lui donne la parole : « Oui ? »

La fille curieuse lui demande alors : « C'est quoi votre nom de famille ? »

La directrice redresse la tête, la toise d'un regard glacial puis répond d'un ton sec : "Ça ne vous regarde pas ! Petite péronnelle ! Je viens de vous dire que tout ce que vous devez retenir de moi c'est que je suis Mademoiselle Sora et que je suis la fondatrice et directrice de cet établissement ! Vous m'êtes redevable de votre présence ici alors respectez-moi ou vous serez contrainte par la force de céder votre place de privilégiée à quelqu'un d'autre ! »

Sa voix devient tellement aiguë vers la fin que le micro se met à siffler et toutes les filles se bouchent les oreilles. Une fois le bruit dissipé, la fille curieuse se tourne vers ses copines pour chuchoter : « Á mon avis, elle doit avoir un nom ridicule ! »

Mais la directrice, qui a tout entendu, répond immédiatement, avec un sourire cruel : « Sûrement pas autant que le vôtre, Mademoiselle Mareva Nichon ! D'ailleurs, si vous voulez mon avis, vous portez mal votre nom, parce que moi, d'ici, je ne vois pas grand-chose dans votre décolleté ! Ahahahahahahahah ! »

Des rires moqueurs fusent dans l'assemblée. Fière de son petit effet, la directrice balaie les jeunes filles de son regard : « D'autres questions ? »

Une autre main se lève. La directrice, qui ne s'attendait pas à ça, commence à s'agacer : « Quoi encore? »

Une fille, habillée toute en noir, se lève et lui demande, sur un ton nonchalant et provocateur : « Bon ! Ils arrivent quand les profs ? Votre école de merde, peut-être bien que c'est une arnaque ! Nous, on veut des preuves ! Montrez-nous les pilotes de gundam ! »

Des filles acquiescent et bientôt presque tout le monde scande, dans toutes les langues : « Nous, on veut-les g-boys ! Montrez-nous les pilotes de gundam ! »

La directrice croise les bras, soupire puis hausse les épaules : « J'aurais peut-être dû faire plus attention dans mon casting et ma sélection. Bon, de toute façon, je commençais à m'ennuyer. Je vais virer les plus bruyantes et les plus excitées, sinon les profs pourraient démissionner rien qu'en les voyant et ça décevrait le reste de la clientèle. »

Elle ferme les yeux et bientôt un gros halo de lumière se forme autour d'elle. Toutes les élèves se tournent vers elle. Elle rouvre les yeux lentement et demande, en anglais, de sa voix la plus calme : « Qui, physiquement, a envie des pilotes de gundam, là, maintenant ? »

Une vingtaine de filles, hurlent comme des malades, tirent la langue, balancent leur culotte en l'air, bref, montrent clairement qu'elles sont en chaleur et peuvent se montrer dangereuses pour la virginité de certains professeurs. Aussitôt, un grand sourire satisfait s'étire sur les lèvres de la directrice. Très joyeuse, elle tape une fois dans ses mains et dit simplement : « Bien ! Dans ce cas, merci, de votre visite ! Au revoir ! »

Et là, d'un coup, un grand cercle lumineux, éblouissant apparaît au dessus de la cour et aspire la vingtaine de filles en chaleur, puis tout redevient normal ! Très calme, la directrice lève la tête vers le ciel, inspire un grand coup puis murmure : « Paix à leurs âmes ! »

L.I.A n'en croyait pas ses yeux : est-ce qu'elle venait de les tuer, comme ça, froidement, sous leurs yeux ? Nan, ce n'était pas possible !

Elle qui d'habitude est très calme commence péter un câble. (Ça aussi, c'est une habitude chez elle) N'y comprenant plus rien, elle se lève et s'écrie : « Hey ! C'est quoi ce délire ? Pourquoi vous les avez tuées ? Ça nous fait de la concurrence en moins, d'accord, mais quand même ! Elles ne sont pas plus perverses que vous et moi ! Vous aussi vous avez déjà fantasmé sur les pilotes de gundam, puisque vous les connaissez personnellement, non ? Vous m'avez dit ça, sur le net ! »

Tout le monde se tourne vers la directrice, dont le calme imperturbable était troublant. Sans se presser, elle fouillait dans sa sacoche à la recherche de quelque chose… des substances illicites peut-être ? Ou bien une arme ?

Sans lever les yeux, elle répond néanmoins : « Hmmm. ... Hé bien, Mademoiselle Parker, pour être honnête... » Elle sort un tas de dossiers scolaires qu'elle décorne et recompte pour enlever ceux qui sont à présent en trop, puis, elle poursuit : « D'abord, sachez que je n'ai tué personne. Je les ai simplement renvoyées chez elles. (Elle lève les yeux) …Mince ! J'ai oublié les culottes ! ... Tiens, elle est jolie celle-là ! Je la garde ! Voilà. Ensuite, je tiens à préciser que je n'ai pas fantasmé sur tous les pilotes. Duo, Quatre et Wufei, non merci. Je ne suis pas une psy et je préfère les beaux mecs silencieux qui en imposent vraiment. Enfin, pour celles qui commencent à s'impatienter, du calme ! Vos professeurs vont bientôt arriver ! Mais avant, voici le règlement de l'école, feuilletez-le un peu et lisez-le en entier plus tard ! »

Sur ce, elle lance en l'air du haut de l'estrade le paquet de règlements et toutes les filles sont obligées de courir après pour en avoir un.

« Elle nous prend pour des chiens ou quoi ? » remarque Ténébra à voix haute, en cherchant un règlement, à quatre pattes.

« Sûrement ! » fait une voix derrière elle. Elle se retourne aussitôt (Mais non, c'est pas Duo !) et se retrouve face à une fille un peu plus jeune qu'elle qui lui tend un règlement.

Ténébra le prend et la remercie en souriant : « Merci ! »

La fille sympa lui rend son sourire : « De rien ! Je m'appelle Angel, et toi ? »

Ténébra, ravie de se faire une nouvelle amie, lui répond simplement : « Moi ? C'est Ténébra. »

Angel la regarde alors, avec de grands yeux étonnés : « Ah. Heu, c'est marrant comme nom ! »

Ténébra hausse les épaules avec indifférence : « Très différent du tien en tout cas. »

Angel la fixe d'abord sans comprendre puis éclate de rire : « Ah ! Ouais ! J'avais pas remarqué ! C'est marrant ! »

Elles rient un peu et ouvrent le règlement tout en s'asseyant côte à côte.

Angel lit une ligne à voix haute : « Á l'école Bishonens, toutes les relations extrascolaires sont permises avec les professeurs. » ... Cool ! »

Ténébra renchérit : « Ouais ! Je suis bien d'accord ! ... Au fait, soyons claires : qui est ton pilote de gundam préféré ?"

Angel scrute son visage déterminé avec anxiété : est-ce que sa toute nouvelle amie était en fait une rivale. Finalement, elle répond ! « Trowa. »

Ténébra, soulagée, s'écrie aussitôt avec enthousiasme : « Et moi Duo ! Super ! Nous n'avons pas les mêmes cibles ! Ouf ! Tant mieux ! J'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir me faire une seule amie ici ! On s'entraidera si tu veux ! D'accord ? »

Angel est elle aussi gagnée par son enthousiasme : « Bonne idée ! Ce sera plus facile comme ça ! On va bien s'amuser ! »

Mais derrière elles, une voix sèche et cassante les fait sursauter : « Ne comptez pas là dessus les filles ! »

Elles se retournent pour faire face à une élégante et jolie jeune fille, assise derrière elles, qui les transpercent du regard. Soudain, son visage change d'expression et devient très doux et très sympathique comme elle s'adresse à Angel : « Pour toi, pas de problème ! Tu peux faire ce que tu veux avec Trowa, je pourrai même t'aider si tu veux, mais... »

Elle se tourne ensuite vers Ténébra et lui lance sur un ton menaçant et avec un regard assassin : « Mais toi, je t'interdis de tenter quoi que ce soit avec Duo ! N'essaies même pas de l'approcher ! Il est à _moi _! »

Ténébra reste un moment glacée par ces paroles puis reprend ses esprits : « On peut savoir qui tu es d'abord pour oser prétendre qu'il est à toi ! »

La fille se calme et répond avec un sourire ; « Je m'appelle Cyrielle, Cyrielle Quillaire. Je connais les pilotes de gundam ainsi que Sora depuis plus longtemps que toi et je suis même amie avec eux ! »

Angel reste bouche bée mais Ténébra ne se laisse pas démonter pour autant : elle la fixe froidement avant d'éclater de rire : « Ah ah ah ! Cyrielle Quillaire ! Serial Killer ! Ah ah ah ! J'avais pas fait le rapprochement ! Alors ? C'est quoi ton vrai nom ? »

Morte de honte, la pauvre Cyrielle devient écarlate : « C'est mon vrai nom, pauvre tarée ! Et toi, t'as mieux peut-être ? Mademoiselle Ténébra Hell ! On peut savoir qui tu essaies d'impressionner avec un nom aussi ridicule ? »

Ténébra, surprise, clique des yeux à peine une seconde, le temps de se reprendre : « Hm. Ainsi, tu connais mon nom ? »

Cyrielle se rassoit tranquillement, particulièrement fière de l'effet qu'elle a produit : « Oui, parfaitement ! Je connais beaucoup de choses sur pas mal d'élèves de l'école ! J'ai des alliés ici et je connais beaucoup plus de choses sur tous les pilotes de gundam que toutes les midinettes ici présentes ! J'ai beaucoup d'atouts pour moi » rajoute-t-elle en croisant ses longues et fines jambes. « Mon rencard avec Duo, je peux l'avoir quand je veux ! »

Ténébra la fixe avec indifférence : « Ah oui ? Mais si tu peux avoir un rencard avec lui quand tu veux et si, comme tu sembles vouloir le dire, tu le connais depuis si longtemps, comment se fait-il que vous ne sortiez pas encore ensemble ? »

Cyrielle hausse les épaules avec simplicité et répond tranquillement : « Parce que nous n'habitons pas dans le même monde, voilà pourquoi ! Mais je compte bien profiter de cette petite année scolaire pour l'avoir pour moi. Quant à toi, j'ai plutôt l'impression que tu es ici pour t'amuser ! Tant mieux pour toi ! Profite bien de tes vacances ! Moi, je ne suis pas là pour ça ! »

Loin d'être intimidée, Ténébra lui sourit et une lueur de défi passe dans son regard : « Ça risque d'être encore plus amusant s'il y a de la compétition. J'ai hâte de voir comment tu t'y prends ! »

Cyrielle lui rend son sourire : « Compte sur moi et prends-en de la graine ! Je vais t'en donner des leçons ! »

…

Un éclair passe.

…

Sur l'estrade, Black Sora observe la scène avec un sourire : « Et bien, on dirait que Cyrielle s'est faite des amies, ça fait plaisir ! Hé hé ! Ses parents vont être ravis ! ... Bon, à moi de jouer maintenant ! Hum hum ! Mesdemoiselles ! Veuillez regagner vos places et rangez vos règlements s'il vous plaît ! »

Tout le monde se remet en place et attend la suite dans le silence le plus total.

La directrice jubile intérieurement : (Hé hé ! On dirait que la démonstration de mes pouvoirs les a calmées. Tant mieux !) Bon, mesdemoiselles, veuillez garder votre calme et ne pas crier ! Je vais vous présenter vos professeurs ainsi que le personnel de l'école ! »

Des filles commencent à gesticuler nerveusement sur leurs chaises, d'autres se remaquillent rapidement, certaines ricanent en fantasmant déjà sur leurs profs.

Au premier rang, une élève plus âgée que la moyenne, Sériel, regarde autour d'elle en vérifiant son décolleté avant de demander à sa voisine d'à côté : « Ça va ? C'est pas trop provoquant ? »

Sa voisine, Alice, bien plus jeune qu'elle, la regarde à peine. Un peu nerveuse, elle répond rapidement : « Hein ? Heu, non non. Ça va ! »

Sériel reste pensive une seconde, puis déboutonne discrètement un bouton de son maillot : « Et voilà ! Avec ça, il aura du spectacle sous les yeux, le chinois ! »

Alice, très nerveuse et tremblante, devient de plus en plus pâle : « Ooooooh ! Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu ! »

Sériel la regarde d'un œil inquiet : « Hé ! Ça va pas ? C'est quoi ton nom ? »

Alice, au comble de la nervosité, lui répond en bégayant: « A. A. Alice. Mais mes copines m'appellent Oeil d'Ange. »

Sériel hausse un sourcil : « Oeil d'Ange ? Heu, t'as pas plus court ? »

Oeil d'Ange baisse les yeux et dit d'une toute petite voix : « Oda. »

Sériel reste un moment pensive puis sourit : « Hm ! Ça me fait penser à Yoda ! ... Hé ! Je peux t'appeler Yodie ? »

Oda soupire de dépit. Ça faisait un moment que ses amies ne lui demandaient plus la permission pour la rebaptiser : « Bah ! De toute façon... »

Sériel éclate de rire : « Alors, Yodie-chan, c'est l'arrivée des pilotes de gundam qui t'excite comme ça ? »

Yodie rougit légèrement : « Ben, voui. »

Sériel sourit et lui demande avec un petit air curieux : « Et on peut savoir qui est ton préféré ? »

Rien que de penser à lui, Yodie passe au rouge écrevisse : « Qu. Qu. Qu. Qu. Qua. Qua… »

Sériel l'observe avec un regard amusé et complète les blancs pour elle, tranquillement : « Aaaaaah ! C'est Quatre ! »

Aussitôt, Yodie devient écarlate et fumante d'excitation : « Aaaaaaah ! Voui. »

Sériel lui tapote l'épaule avec compassion : « Et ben, pas la peine de faire cette tête, tu vas l... »

Elle n'a pas le temps d'achever sa phrase car les pilotes de gundam arrivent, suivis des autres beaux professeurs. Yodie pousse un énorme cri en voyant apparaître Quatre : « Hiiiiiiiiiii ! », puis elle dégouline littéralement de sa chaise avec une expression d'extase et de béatitude sur le visage : « Gaaaaah ! »

Sériel ne s'aperçoit de rien, trop occupée à mater successivement les corps sculpturaux de Wufei, puis de Zechs : « Oooooooooh ! En voilà de la belle marchandise ! »

Pendant ce temps-là, au deuxième rang, la sœur de la directrice, Sunny, se tortille sur sa chaise. Elle avait été également enrôlée parmi les élèves, pour mieux y faire régner l'ordre, car sous ses airs d'étudiante sérieuse se cachait en réalité, un agent secret !

Mais là, dans l'immédiat, Sunny avait un peu de mal à se contrôler devant l'objet de ses désirs. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de bouger en soupirant bruyamment : « OoOOOooooOoh ! HeeeEEeEeeerooOOOoOOoo ! »

Á côté d'elle, Mayanaïs, une sorte d'elfe, la regarde bizarrement: « Heu, vous devriez vous calmer. Ce n'est qu'un garçon. »

Mais elle s'interrompt aussitôt en reconnaissant le splendide mâle qui vient de s'avancer sur l'estrade : « Aah ! Kyo ! »

Peu à peu, toute la cour résonne de cris d'hystérie, de feulements, de caquètements de poules affolées par les beaux coqs qui viennent de faire leur apparition dans la cour. Les uns derrière les autres, ils avançaient vers le bord de l'estrade, certains en roulant leurs yeux sexy (Bon, en fait, ils jettent des coups d'oeil inquiets et angoissés à droite et à gauche), d'autres, au contraire, bombent le torse et marchent en roulant leurs petites fesses rebondies.

La directrice les regarde avec des sourires pervers et des yeux, des yeux gourmands et luisants comme celui d'un serpent prêt à dévorer de tendres oisillons tombés du nid.

Enfin, les garçons se mettent côte à côte, en ligne. La directrice passe derrière eux pour traverser l'estrade. Les filles la regardent d'un air envieux.

Deedo, une élève aux longs cheveux châtains clairs ondulés, observe la scène avec envie : « Annnh ! La chance ! »

Carina, une autre élève aux longs cheveux châtains, descend de sa chaise, sur laquelle elle était debout, et s'assoit, dépitée : « Ah ! Quelle chance elle a d'être la directrice ! Ils doivent tous lui obéir au doigt et à l'oeil ! »

Deedo renchérit : « Oui, et elle doit avoir les clés de leurs chambres. »

Toutes deux se regardent et bientôt un sourire sadique et pervers ne tarde pas à naître sur leurs lèvres. Soudain, les deux filles se mettent à ricaner diaboliquement : « Hé hé hé ! »

« SILENCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUH ! »

Tout le monde se retourne vers la directrice qui a tempêté parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas finir son tripotage de fesses tranquillement. Comme elle s'était arrêtée au niveau de Duo, elle lui fiche une grosse pichenette dans la nuque.

Duo se retourne et la fixe d'un air vexé: « Hey ! »

En retour, Black Sora lui tire la langue : « Quoi ?! Tu voulais être tripoté toi aussi !? »

Duo la regarde avec de grands yeux ronds et fait la grimace. Puis, il se remet en place silencieusement tandis que la directrice reprend ses frôlements douteux. Elle s'arrête derrière Quatre, qui avale sa salive difficilement : « Heu, Sora… »

Black Sora soupire et lui donne une grande tape dans le dos : « Oh ça va ! Je rigole ! Pfff ! Même pas le droit de tripoter des Hommes d'État ! »

Quatre, dans son élan, tombe de l'estrade juste devant Yodie ! Celle-ci, écarlate, commence à respirer difficilement : « Oooooooh ! Ooooh ! Heu, ça... Ça va ? »

Á genoux devant elle, Quatre la regarde d'un air gêné, puis se redresse : « Ça va, merci. »

Striiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit !

C'est la directrice qui a sorti son sifflet et qui maintenant hurle d'une voix autoritaire : « Quaaaaaaaaaaaatre ! Dans les rangs ! Au garde-à-vous ! Et pas bouger ! »

Quatre fait la grimace, lui lance un regard noir (Pour qui elle se prend pour me donner des ordres ?) et la directrice de lui faire en retour son plus joli sourire, qui pourrait se traduire par : « Je suis la directrice et j'ai des pouvoirs plus puissants que les tiens, alors ton petit sourire de midinet, ça ne marche pas sur moi ! Je m'en balance si tu disparais, alors… »

Une fois qu'il a regagné sa place, elle continue de passer en revue toute sa troupe.

Réaction des pauvres garçons face aux pincements de leurs petits postérieurs :

Wufei, fou de rage : « Grrr ! Tu me paieras ! »

Shigure Soma, gêné : « Ho ho ho ! Petite coquine ! » (La directrice lui répond avec un clin d'œil : « Shigs, on verra çà ce soir, hm ? »)

Kyo, scandalisé : « Héééééééééééé ! Qui t'as perm... Hpppppmmmm ! » (Il ne peut plus parler car il a un poireau dans la bouche)

Yuki lance un regard menaçant à la directrice : « N'essaie même pas ! »

Black Sora pointe alors du doigt le bout de la cour : « Oh mon Dieu, c'est Akito ! »

Aussitôt, Yuki tourne la tête dans la direction qu'elle indique : « Quoi ?! »

Black Sora en profite pour lui pincer les fesses : « Hé hé hé ! »

Puis, elle passe près de deux petites silhouettes. N'osant pas s'approcher de Shaolan, elle passe rapidement et encore plus rapidement derrière le jeune hobbit qui est juste après. Elle arrive donc derrière un beau et grand jeune homme aux longs cheveux argentés. En essuyant ses lèvres baveuses, elle pense : « Gaaaaaaah ! Il est vraiment bien gaulé ! Non, je ne dois pas y toucher ! C'est un elfe et après ma conscience va me torturer ! De plus, lui prince elfe faillite de l'école si moi toucher petites fesses rebondies et à croquer. »

Elle passe donc en soupirant mais pas sans avoir caressé ses beaux cheveux. Puis, toute honteuse de ce geste qui va lui valoir une baisse de financement pour l'école - car elle se sert des riches professeurs pour la financer -, elle passe rapidement sans toucher au reste.

Une fois la revue des troupes terminées, la directrice reprend son sérieux : « Bon. Mesdemoiselles, voici vos professes. Heu, professeurs ! »

Duo ricane dans son coin ce qui lui vaut de se retrouver sur le point d'être étranglé par sa propre natte, avant d'être projeté au sol, son visage bleu violet (Améthyste si vous voulez) face contre terre. Des filles s'approchent pour le consoler, le tripoter et l'embarquer mais un bouclier magnétique les en empêche.

La directrice reprend avec indifférence : « Bien, comme je le disais, mesdemoiselles, voici vos professeurs. Vous aurez :

Mr Shigure Soma en Littérature

Mr Quatre Raberba Winner en Musique

Mr Heero Yuy en Informatique

Mr Trowa Barton en Gymnastique

Mr Chang Wufei en Arts Martiaux

Mr Yuki Soma en Jardinage

Mr Duo Maxwell en Mécanique/Pilotage

Mr Sirius Black en Camouflage

Mr Yue en Géographie

Mr Legolas en Tir à l'Arc

Mr Shaolan Li en Cuisine

Mr Toya Kinomoto en Expression Théâtrale

Mr Zechs Merquise en Athlétisme

Mr Treize Kushrenada en Escrime

Mr Hatsuharu Soma en Confection Vestimentaire

Mr Frodon Sacquet en Arts et Traditions de la Comté

Mr Kyo Soma en Soins des Animaux Domestiques.

Toutes les filles les regardent avec des yeux écarquillés puis, c'est le brouhaha qui revient.

Mayanaïs est toute étonnée : « Kyo ? En soins pour animaux ?! »

Sunny, à côté d'elle, murmure : « Heero. Je vais tester tes performances. De professeur, hum hum. »

La directrice, ravie de l'effet de cette rencontre, regarde la longue file de garçons puis se tourne vers l'auditoire : « Bon, pendant que les mecs montent vos affaires et préparent la bouffe de ce midi, on va aller manger un peu parce que moi, j'ai la dalle ! »

Yodie, étonnée, la fixe avec surprise : « Mais il est que 9h00 du mat' ! »

Black Sora lui lance un regard capricieux : « Et alors ? J'ai la dalle, moi ! On voit bien que c'est pas toi qu'as fait traverser une bande de folles à travers une dimension ! D'ailleurs j'ai usé de l'énergie à cause de vous toutes, vous mériteriez que je vous bouffe la tête ! »

Yodie, effrayée, se tasse sur sa chaise : « Heu, ben, désolée. »

Angel, ayant reconnu sa voix, arrive à sa rescousse : « Hiiiiiii ! Copinàmoi ! Je suis contente ! Tu es là ! Hiiiiiiii ! Á nous les beaux mecs ! »

Black Sora, déçue de ne pas pouvoir expédier quelqu'un d'autre dans la voix lactée : « Ah ? C'est une amie à vous ? Bon, alors dans ce cas… ! »

Sériel, en revanche, était ravie de la décision prise par la directrice : « Ouaiiiiiiis ! Manger ! »

D'un petit saut gracieux, la directrice saute de l'estrade et claque des doigts pour la faire disparaître. … L'estrade, pas Sériel ! Résultat : tous les garçons dessus s'écrasent par terre, évidemment ! Puis, re-claquement de doigt et un superbe banquet apparaît ! Tout le monde se met à table et commence à manger sous les yeux des garçons qui déchargent le bus et montent les bagages.

Carina met en route la discussion : « Dites, madame la directrice, vous devez être très riche pour avoir ouvert cette école ! »

Black Sora, bien que flattée par sa remarque, lui répond sur un ton très sérieux : « Oh mais c'est grâce à vos frais d'inscription et de séjour : 200 euros d'inscription + 100 euros par mois pendant deux mois multiplié par une centaine de petites minettes en chaleur, ça rapporte ! »

Yodie, terrifiée, lève aussitôt le nez de son assiette : « Mais je croyais que c'était 10 euros par mois ! »

Black Sora s'explique joyeusement : « Oui, mais avec les folles que j'ai dû faire disparaître, ça a augmenté ! »

Yodie, tremblante, voit la terre s'effondrer sous ses pieds : « Mais... Mais... J'aurai pas assez ! »

Angel lui passe un bras autour des épaules : « T'inquiètes pas, je te les paierai tes frais de séjour ! »

Cyrielle, assise à la droite de la directrice, prend de ses nouvelles : « Dis, Sora, t'as fait quoi le mois dernier ? Tu étais si occupée qu'on n'a pas pu se voir du tout ! Tu t'occupais de l'école ? »

Black Sora secoue la tête négativement : « Non ! Mais c'est Baltazar qui m'a pris tout mon temps ! »

Cyrielle cligne des yeux, sans comprendre : « Qui ? »

La directrice hausse les épaules avec une moue dédaigneuse, comme si c'était une évidence : « Ben, Baltazar Picsou, voyons ! Qui ça pourrait être d'autre ?! »

Sunny, qui dévorait sa cuisse de canard avec avidité, s'arrête et la regarde, étonnée : « Ah ? Tu lui as pas envoyé de faire-part ? »

Black Sora fait la moue : « Ben oui ! J'allais quand même pas envoyer des faire-part à tout va pour fêter mon mariage avec un canard ! UN VIEUX DEBRIS, qui plus est ! »

Un long silence s'installe illico presto dans toute la cour. Les garçons, qui ne comprennent pas la raison de ce silence, s'arrêtent. Black Sora ignore l'étonnement des autres et s'explique avec le même calme : « Ben oui, la fin justifie les moyens ! Pas d'argent - pas d'école ! Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez ? Que je me marie avec cet avorton de Winner ! »

Ni une ni deux, Yodie se lève pour prendre la défense de son bien-aimé : « Hey ! Ce n'est pas un avorton ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de parler de lui comme ça alors qu'il accepte d'être professeur dans votre école malgré ses responsabilités importantes ! »

La directrice la regarde froidement. Peu à peu, ses pupilles rétrécissent et finissent par disparaître. Ses globes oculaires deviennent complètement noirs et, alors que ses pieds quittent le sol et qu'elle s'élève au dessus de la table, des éclairs l'enveloppent, crépitant autour d'elle, menaçants. D'une voix caverneuse, elle répond : « Il n'est ici que par ma volonté et s'il essaie de s'enfuir, je le réduirai en cendres ! »

Les élèves et la plupart des professeurs se mettent à trembler, la table aussi tremble, puis disparaît pour laisser la place à une autre table couverte de bons gâteaux appétissants ! Aussitôt, la directrice reprend son état normal et se rassied tranquillement : « Et maintenant ! Le dessert ! »

Tout le monde la regarde. Elle fusille tout le monde du regard (Pour de faux, bien entendu ! ) et tous reprennent leurs activités : les élèves mangent et les garçons suent en portant valises et sacs de voyage. On n'entend que des bruits de sacs qu'on traîne, de valises qu'on fait rouler par terre et le tintement des couverts en argent et des verres en cristal. Soudain, quelqu'un ose poser la question qui brûle les lèvres de tous, à part bien sûr "Vous avez déjà pensé à aller voir un psy ?"

L.I.A, car il n'y a qu'une folle pour oser lui adresser la parole après ça, lui demande, très calmement et avec naturel (Les crises de schizo, elle connaît alors çà l'impressionne pas !) : « Et avec ce canard, vous êtes toujours ensemble ? Il est assez radin. Vous avez dû le tuer pour avoir tout son fric, j'imagine. »

Á cette question, Black Sora répond avec plaisir : enfin, quelqu'un à qui parler et qui semble là comprendre !

« Oui, et je ne regrette absolument pas ! C'était un canard délicieux ! »

Nouveau silence.

Sunny passe la main sur son estomac puis la porte à sa bouche : « Heu, tu n'aurais pas... ?! »

Deedo, inquiète, se hâte de la questionner : « Il est _où_ maintenant ce canard ? »

Black Sora semble réfléchir un moment, comme si elle essayait de se souvenir de quelque chose, puis elle répond distraitement : « Oh, dans vos estomacs. »

Aussitôt, un cri unanime fait le tour de la table : « Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! »

Deedo, scandalisée, s'insurge : « Dans nos estomacs ! Vous nous avez fait bouffer du Picsou !? »

Black Sora lui répond avec un doux sourire : « Oui, je me souviens parfaitement du plat vide ! Vous avez tout mangé ! Merci beaucoup ! »

Á ces mots, Deedo hausse un sourcil et la fixe d'un air soupçonneux : « Pourquoi « merci » ? »

La directrice lui offre alors son sourire le plus radieux : « Ben oui : grâce à vous, je n'ai plus besoin de cacher le corps ! »

Vlash !

--bruit que font toutes les filles en laissant tomber leur tête dans leur assiette--

Black Sora les regarde puis hausse les épaules et soupire tristement : « Hm. On dirait qu'elles n'ont pas aimé ça. »

Á Suivre…

* * *

Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah ! Bien fait ! 

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu mes chéris ! La prochaine fois, dans Ecole Bishonens, mes élèves adorés vont commencer à s'installer, à faire connaissance, à importuner leurs professeurs... Une fois de plus, nous passerons tous un délicieux moment...

Je vous souhaite une douce journée et vous dit à bientôt, au prochain chapitre d'Ecole Bishonens : Le couloir du deuxième étage...


	2. Le couloir du deuxième étage

Note de l'auteur :

Titre : Ecole Bishonens  
Auteur : Sora278  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas ma propriété.  
Couple : **Beaucoup** de couples sont à venir... Patience !  
Chapitre : 2/17

Petit message : Mes chéris... je suis de retouuuuur ! Désolée pour l'attente, j'étais très occupée à ne rien faire !

Malgré ce grand trou noir, je remercie Ténébra, alias, Miss Shinigami de m'avoir envoyé une petite review qui a illuminé ce dernier mois ! Merci à vous mon chou ! Vous saluerez "qui vous savez" (Ne spoilons pas la suite de la fic !) de ma part !

Et maintenant sans plus attendre, la suite mes amis... Les élèves se découvrent et préparent des plans d'attaque... Hin hin hin !Bonne lecture à vous mes agneaux... Que les lignes qui suivent pervertissent vos esprits et vous lient à moi pour toujours...

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Le couloir du deuxième étage

« Bon, assez parlé de ça, que pensez-vous du « casting » ? »

Sériel se tourne vers sa voisine de chambre, une jolie fille aux longs cheveux châtains et aux yeux verts : « Heu, Carina, c'est ça ? Et bien, ce casting, je le trouve assez... _très excitant_ ! Vivement demain qu'on commence les cours ! »

« Parce que t'es pressée de travailler, toi ? »

Carina et Sériel se tournent vers la fine jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtains frisés et aux yeux bleus qui vient de sortir de la salle de bain, Deedo.

Sériel lui répond avec un sourire malicieux : « Mais qui a parlé de travailler ? Moi je pensais plutôt à du zyeutage abusif, de la mate, et pourquoi pas, peut-être déjà tester la marchandise ! » En prononçant ces mots, elle pince son oreiller avec perversité comme si c'était une mignonne petite paire de fesses. Puis, toutes les trois éclatent de rire.

Deedo, entre deux éclats de rire, parvient à glisser : « Plus sérieusement, aucune de vous n'est intéressée par Trowa ? »

Carina, très étonnée : « Trowa ?! Heu, pas vraiment, je préfère Duo ! Il est trop marrant ce mec ! »

Sériel, tranquillement : « Ouais, c'est vrai. Moi, c'est Wufei que je veux. »

Deedo & Carina : « Hein ?! WUFEI ?! »

Ignorant la surprise de ses camarades, Sériel rassemble tranquillement ses affaires de toilettes et, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain : « Oui ! Fouillez dans ma valise si vous voulez, vous verrez que j'ai réuni tout ce qu'il faut pour l'appâter, le chinois ! » Puis, elle s'enferme dans la salle de bain, le sourire aux lèvres. Au fond d'elle-même, elle pensait : « Avec un peu de chance, j'aurais le droit de fouiller dans leurs valises, plus tard. »

Dès qu'elle referme la porte de la salle de bain, les filles se précipitent sur sa valise, l'ouvrent et une grosse boule de poil leur saute à la figure, renversant Carina à terre !

Carina, à terre : « Aaaaaaaaaaah ! (Á Deedo) C'était quoi ce truc ? »

Deedo l'aide à se relever : « Chais pas ! C'est sorti si vite ! Hiii ! »

Toutes deux baissent les yeux et constate à leur grand soulagement que la boule de poil qui se frotte aux jambes de Deedo n'est rien d'autre qu'un gros chat angora gris qui les fixe intensément de ses belles prunelles bleues : « Miaouuuuuuuuu ! Ronron-ronron. »

La voix de Sériel se fait entendre de la salle de bain : « HEY ! LES FILLES ! Vous pouvez me dire si mon chat est toujours vivant ? »

Les deux jeunes filles échangent un regard interrogatif avant de répondre.

Deedo : « Oh ! Rassures-toi ! Il va très bien ! »

Carina : « Peut-être un peu affamé Il a failli nous BOUFFER ton chat ! »

Sériel les rejoint aussitôt : « Quoi ?! (Elle se penche vers son chat pour le prendre dans ses bras) Ooooh ! Mon chéri ! Il va très bien ! Il veut juste un câlin ! »

Elle le passe à Carina et fouille dans sa valise.

Deedo : « Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Tu as amené un zoo dans ta valise ou quoi ?! »

Sériel : « Mais non ! Je cherche mon lapin ! ... Aaaah ! Le voilà ! »

Carina la regarde extirper d'une pile de vêtements un gros lapin un peu « abîmé » : « Heu, Il lui manquerait pas sa queue par hasard ? »

Sériel, avec une moue blasée : « Ah ? Oh, elle est sûrement dans l'estomac du chat ! »

Deedo et Carina la fixent sans un mot, perplexes. Décidément, il y avait vraiment des cas à part parmi les élèves.

-------------------------

Dans la chambre No 1.

Sunny, assise sur son lit : « Aaaaaah, Kyo ! Ouais, c'est pas mal ! Mais sortir avec des garçons aux cheveux roux, tu m'as pas dit que c'était contre les coutumes de ton peuple ? »

La jeune fille aux oreilles pointues et aux cheveux turquoises la regarde fixement : « Oui. Mais j'aime beaucoup Kyo. Et s'il m'aime bien lui aussi alors ce n'est pas important. »

Sunny hausse les épaules : « Tu as raison, il vaut mieux ne pas écouter les autres Tu sais, j'aimerais bien que Heero m'apprécie lui aussi. Malgré son air bizarre, il a beaucoup de qualités. »

Mayanaïs acquiesce en silence : « Oui, je vois. »

Sunny ricane nerveusement : « C'est bizarre, hein ? Bien sûr, je n'agirai jamais de façon extrême comme lui mais bon, c'est bien qu'il termine toutes ses missions. Il faut que je réussisse moi aussi. » Elle serre les poings et prend un air déterminé : « Ouais, il faut que je le fasse. »

Puis, elle éclate de rire : « Bien sûr, je suis pas aussi sombre que lui, encore heureux ! »

Mayanaïs, pensive : « Oui, heureusement. »

Sunny, inquiète : « Quoi ?! Ça va pas ? T'inquiète pas pour ton royaume ! Comme tu es seulement princesse, tes parents s'occuperont de tout. »

Sa camarade de chambre acquiesce en souriant faiblement : « Oui, tu dois avoir raison. Heu, excuses-moi, je vais aller dehors, pour réfléchir un peu. » Elle ramasse son ocarina sur sa table de nuit et sort de la chambre.

Sunny se laisse alors tomber sur son lit : « Aaaaaaaaaaaah ! Vivement demain ! Mais pourquoi attendre ? Et si je... »

--------------------------

Dans la chambre No 2.

« Vous croyez qu'il y a beaucoup d'autres filles comme elle qui veulent Duo ? »

Angel lève brusquement la tête et croise le regard de Ténébra, assise sur son lit, en train de ranger ses affaires.

Angel, hésitante : « Sûrement...il est assez populaire, tu vas avoir beaucoup de rivales ! Hey ! Oeil d'Ange ! C'était qui déjà le préféré de la fille à côté de toi ? »

Oeil d'Ange, près de la fenêtre : « Hum ? Ah ? Je crois que c'était Wufei ! »

Ténébra s'effondre sur son lit : « Hé ben, elle en a de la chance ! Elle, au moins, elle doit pas avoir beaucoup de concurrence ! »

Oeil d'Ange s'assit à côté d'elle : « Tu sais, si ça peut te réconforter, moi je... Je suis amoureuse de Quatre et je suis sûre d'avoir autant de concurrence que toi ! Mais je n'abandonnerai pas ! Alors toi aussi, tu ne dois pas abandonner ! Tu vas l'avoir ton Duo, accroches-toi ! »

Ténébra, encouragée par ces paroles, se relève aussitôt : « OUI ! Je n'abandonnerai PAS ! Tenez-vous bien les filles ! Parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de vous laisser Duo ! »

Angel, enthousiaste : « Ouais ! Bien parlé ! (Á Oeil d'Ange) Et bien, tu fais toujours des miracles, toi ! »

Oeil d'Ange, très fière d'elle : « Et ouais ! Ils auraient du m'engager comme psy ici ! »

Ténébra range ses affaires dans l'armoire sur l'étagère qui lui est assigné et se tourne vers ses deux camarades de chambre : « Bon ! Assez ruminé ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ce soir ? »

Angel, occupée à fouiller dans son sac : « On prépare un plan d'attaque ? »

Oeil d'Ange, malicieusement : « On pourrait faire semblant de se perdre dans l'école et aller voir les profs ! »

Ténébra, rêveuse : « Je me demande comment la directrice a réparti leurs chambres. »

Angel, triomphante : « Hé hé hé ! Trouvé ! » et elle sort joyeusement un lasso de son sac.

Oeil d'Ange, sans surprise : « Ah, tu as emmené ton lasso fait maison ? Il marche toujours ? »

Angel, fièrement : « Et comment qu'il marche ! (Elle le serre amoureusement contre elle) Aaaaah ! Mon compagnon de toujours ! Un jour, je te remplacerai par un autre être filiforme mais beaucoup plus musclé, mais jamais je ne t'abandonnerai ! Non, jamais ! »

Ténébra la regarde avec inquiétude et chuchote à l'oreille d'Oeil d'Ange : « Elle va bien là ? »

Oeil d'Ange : « Mais oui ! Elle est toujours comme ça quand elle pense à son Trowa ! Dans ce cas, il faut la laisser un moment et ensuite tu... »

Elle s'approche rapidement de Angel et lui chipe son lasso, ce qui la fait réagir au quart de tour : « Maiiiiiiiheuuuu ! Mon lassooooo ! Méchanteuuuuh ! Rends-le moiiiii ! »

Oeil d'Ange se dirige tranquillement vers l'armoire : « Nan ! Confisqué ! »

Angel bondit sur son dos et la fait tomber par terre : « Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Rends-le moi ! Pas touche à mes affaires ! »

Oeil d'Ange, sur le point d'étouffer : « Viiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! »

-----------------------

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces hurlements ? Je suis sûre que c'est cette folle et ces copines ! Ténébra Hell. »

Cyrielle se tourne vers son unique camarade de chambre, Lia, une fille blonde avec des pointes rouges, penchée sur sa valise : « Bah alors, réponds ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Lia s'approche lentement d'elle avec une démarche de zombie et lui met sous le nez un « gros-truc-bizarre-poilu-rose-et-violet-qui-sent-bizarrement-le-vomi ».

Cyrielle recule vivement : « Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaark ! »

Lia, avec une voix molle et sans émotion, frappante de sincérité : « Désolée. »

Cyrielle, recroquevillée sur son lit, tremblante : « C-c-c-c-c-c-c'est quoi cette bête ? »

Lia reste silencieuse mais commence à se balancer d'avant en arrière, les yeux fermés, toujours avec la boule de poil dans le poing, de façon un peu, heu, effrayante : en fait, elle se laisse tomber en arrière et, au moment où tout être humain normalement constitué aurait déjà perdu l'équilibre, elle revient vers l'avant dans un ignoble craquement d'os. Au bout d'une longue et angoissante minute, elle redevient « stable », rouvre les yeux, très lentement, et puis : « Saluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut ! »

Cyrielle : « Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Ça va pas, non ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

Lia fait des moulinets avec ses bras pour s'étirer et balançant la boule de poil contre le mur : « Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien dormi ! Alors, comment ça va, poulette ? Prête pour la chasse à l'homme ? »

Cyrielle descend de son lit et se place le plus loin possible d'elle : « Ouais, ouais. Évidemment ! »

Malheureusement pour elle, elle bute dans un truc qui fait : « Miouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! » et s'écroule par terre.

Lia, très excitée, s'avance vers le truc en question : « Oooooooh ! Mais c'est le gentil chat-chat à sa maman, ça ! Alors, tu sais que le violet ne te va pas au teint ! Mais bon, au moins, t'as bouffé les calmants de Miss Lia-je-sais-pas-m'amuser ! Hé hé hé ! Bien joué, petit ! »

Cyrielle se relève difficilement et se rassoit sur son lit, très nerveuse (Ce serait donc une schizo ?) : « Okay, je vois. Alors, tu comptes rester ici longtemps ou alors est-ce que Lia va revenir ? »

Lia, de plus en plus excitée, caresse son chat nerveusement en lui arrachant des poils : « Chais pas, chais pas. Ça a l'air marrant ici ! Y'a des beaux mecs en plus ! On va bien rire ! Alors, dis-moi, tu veux qui ? »

Cyrielle, très nerveuse (Si je lui dis Heero, qui est un fou comme elle, elle va me tuer) : « Duo. Juste Duo. Et personne d'autre que lui. »

Lia, la regarde intensément dans les yeux puis, cherche rapidement un truc dans sa valise : « Duo. Oui. Un choix intéressant. (Elle sort un gros sac de sport noir) Oui, très intéressant. (Elle sort une hachette et une paire de menottes) Et bien ! (Elle s'approche de Cyrielle avec un sourire sadique sur le visage) On va bien s'amuser ce soir ! »

----------------------

Sur le toit de l'école. Une douce mélodie flotte dans le ciel nocturne. Soudain, un cri angoissant déchire l'air et transperce toute l'école :

« NoOoOOOOOoOOOOOOOoOooOooooooOOoooOOoOOOOOoon ! »

Mayanaïs, assise sur le toit de l'école, se lève aussitôt : « Quoi ? »

Un autre bruit, celui d'une brique qui tombe dans la cour, détourne son attention des plaintes de Cyrielle.

Mayanaïs, regardant autour d'elle : « Y'a quelqu'un ? »

Elle se dirige vers l'échelle qu'elle avait utilisée quelques minutes auparavant et là, à sa grande surprise, elle se retrouve nez à nez avec un charmant rouquin, du nom de Kyo. En résumé, son idole, qu'elle adore.

Kyo, très surpris (Car les mots « rencontre » et « communication » ne font pas partie de son vocabulaire. En plus, il est à noter qu'il n'y a pas de filles avec des cheveux turquoise dans son monde !) : « Ah ? »

Mayanaïs était bien sûr très surprise, face à son idole, plus séduisant que jamais avec sa merveilleuse chevelure rousse qui semblait flamber au clair de lune : « Ah ? Kyo ?! »

Reprenant ses esprits, Kyo fait aussitôt demi-tour : « Bon, faut que j'y aille. » Sa seule pensée du moment était la fuite : c'était sûrement une de ces folles qui allait lui courir après et lui poser plein de questions.

Mayanaïs lui coure après (sur le toit !) : « Attends ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Kyo, très énervé : « Fiches-moi la paix ! J'ai horreur qu'on me suive ! »

Mayanaïs : « Mais pourquoi tu t'en vas ? »

Kyo se retourne, furieux : « Pourquoi ?! Parce que je sais très bien que tu es une de ces folles qui t'ont envoyé pour m'espionner ! »

Mayanaïs, vexée par ces paroles : « Quoi ?! Je suis venue ici parce que je voulais être au calme pour réfléchir, c'est tout ! Maintenant, si tu crois que le monde entier tourne autour de toi, je ne peux vraiment rien faire pour toi ! »

Elle tourne les talons, très en colère, et retourne s'asseoir contre une cheminée. Kyo la regarde s'éloigner, sans réagir. Une fois de plus, il venait de faire une grave erreur de jugement, et sur une élève cette fois. Et maintenant qu'elle était fâchée, maintenant qu'elle le considérait comme un moins que rien, comment pouvait-il aller s'excuser ?

Malgré tout, Kyo décide de prendre son courage à deux mains et d'aller lui parler. Alors que notre petit rouquin est perdu dans ses pensées, un air étrange et mélancolique s'élève dans le magnifique ciel étoilé et le fait sursauter. Avec précaution, il avance vers la source de cette musique à la fois si belle et si triste. C'est Mayanaïs, assise contre une cheminée, qui tire de son ocarina ces notes tourmentées et apaisantes en même temps.

Kyo, les yeux baissés, embarrassé : « HEY, TOI ! »

Mayanaïs lève les yeux, surprise : « Oh ! (Elle rougit un peu) C'est toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Kyo la regarde un moment, puis gêné par l'intensité du regard de la jeune fille, il détourne les yeux : « Heu, pour tout à l'heure, je... J'étais pas vraiment de bon poil alors, je t'ai jugée un peu vite et... Enfin, tu as le droit de me détester ! C'est normal après ce que je t'ai dit mais moi, j'ai rien contre toi si tu fais pas partie de ces folles qui me harcèlent tout le temps. Enfin, ce que je veux te dire c'est que je, heu, je te présente mes excuses. »

Mayanaïs le regarde avec de grands yeux. Finalement, comprenant que Kyo est sincèrement désolé et qu'il vient de faire un effort surhumain pour s'excuser, elle finit par lui faire son plus beau sourire : « Oh ! Oh. Merci, Kyo. ... Tu veux t'asseoir ? On a une super vue du pays d'ici. »

Kyo, un peu embarrassé : « Hein ? Heu, ouais. D'accord. » Et il s'assied à trois mètres d'elle.

Mayanaïs, amusée : « Ça va, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus, tu sais. Viens un peu plus près qu'on puisse discuter un peu ! »

Kyo, gêné : « Ouais...si tu veux. (Il s'assit à côté d'elle) Dis...ce que tu jouais tout à l'heure, c'est une musique de ton monde ? »

Mayanaïs, enthousiaste : « Ah ! Pas vraiment, c'est moi qui l'ai composée ! »

Kyo, intéressé : « Ah ouais ? Elle est pas mal. »

Un long silence s'installe entre eux.

Kyo, embarrassé : « Heu, tu... Tu veux bien la rejouer ? »

Mayanaïs, étonnée : « Oh ! Elle te plaît ? D'accord, je vais la rejouer ! Rien que pour toi ! »

Kyo, écarlate : « Bah, heu... »

Et bientôt, la triste mélodie remplit de nouveau le silence de la nuit.

--------------------------

Pendant ce temps-là, au deuxième étage.

Carina, tendant l'oreille : « C'est beau. »

Sériel, occupée à écouter aux portes : « C'est sûr, c'est une jolie mélodie. »

Deedo, l'oeil collé à une serrure : « Ouais, très joli. »

Ses deux camarades se précipitent vers elle.

Sériel, très excitée : « Qui c'est ?! Qui c'est ?! Qui c'est ?! »

Carina scrute le couloir avec inquiétude : « Chuuuuuuuut ! ... Bon ! TU VAS NOUS DIRE QUI C'EST ? Est-ce que c'est Duo ? Heero ? »

Deedo se relève brusquement et recule vivement, paniquée : « On se tire ! »

Sériel, inquiète : « Qui c'est ? C'est Wufei ? »

Deedo secoue la tête avec énergie : « Non, c'est... »

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre brusquement et une charmante tête blonde se révèle dans l'entrebâillement.

Carina, très gêné : « Quatre ! »

Quatre, dans un charmant pyjama : « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vos chambres sont au premier étage, non ? »

Deedo, embarrassé : « Ben, on s'est perdu. »

Sériel pose une main sur son épaule (Laisses-moi faire, j'ai plus d'expérience que toi, j'ai déjà vu pire) : « Voilà, nous cherchions un accès au toit pour savoir qui fait de la musique à huit heures du soir et nous joue un air aussi déprimant qui pourrait inciter n'importe quel dépressif à se jeter par la fenêtre. »

Quatre, embarrassé : « Ah. Je vois. Ne vous en faites pas, Kyo est allé voir ce qui se passe là-haut, vous pouvez retournez à vos chambres. »

Sériel s'approche de lui et avec un sourire étrange sur le visage : « Oui, mais puisque nous sommes là, et puisque tu es là, Quatre, tu pourrais nous dire dans quelles chambres sont les autres pilotes de gundam ? »

Carina & Deedo, innocemment : « S'il te plaîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîît ! »

Quatre réfléchit un moment, avant de répondre avec un sourire : « D'accord. »

Il sort de la chambre et leur montre plusieurs portes : « Vous voyez cette chambre là-bas, au fond du couloir, c'est la No 12, c'est là que dort Heero. »

Carina, avec curiosité : « Et il partage sa chambre avec qui ? »

Quatre, avec un sourire gêné : « Nous avons tous été séparés : Heero partage sa chambre avec Mr Ayame et Mr Shigure Soma. »

Les filles en restent baba, puis éclatent de rire :

Sériel, prise par un incontrôlable fou rire : « Ah ah ah ah ! »

Carina, amusée : « Pauvre Heero ! »

Deedo, malicieusement : « Il est bien entouré, ça promet ! »

Quatre, avec un sourire amusé : « Oui. La chambre à côté, la No 14, est occupé par Wufei, avec Yuki et Hatsuharu. »

Il se tourne vers l'autre côté du couloir et poursuit, sans s'arrêter (Parce que sinon, si les filles commentent chaque chambre, demain, on y est encore !) : « De ce côté-ci, dans la chambre No 17, vous pourrez trouver Kyo, Trowa et Touya. »

Les filles notent avec application tout ce qu'il dit sur un carnet. Quatre les regarde avec inquiétude et finit : « Enfin, dans la chambre No 18, tout au fond, il y a Duo. »

Carina, sans lever les yeux de son carnet : « Et ? »

Quatre : « C'est tout. »

Deedo, surprise : « C'est tout ? Il a une chambre pour lui tout seul ? Bah pourquoi ? »

Quatre : « Et bien, il ne s'entend pas très bien avec la directrice. »

Sériel, intéressée : « Pourquoi ? (En riant) Ce sont de vieux amants, c'est ça ? »

Quatre hésite puis répond : « Non, pas vraiment. En réalité, je crois qu'elle n'aime pas qu'il soit plus populaire qu'elle ! »

Carina, étonnée : « Ah bon ? Et c'est pour ça qu'elle l'isole ? »

Quatre lui fait signe de baisser d'un ton puis leur explique : « Je crois que comme elle a un caractère un peu difficile, les gens ont tendance à l'éviter. C'est pour cela qu'elle est jalouse de Duo, qui attire si facilement les autres. »

Carina regarde vers la chambre de Duo avec envie : « Ouais, ouais, d'accord. Donc, en ce moment, Duo est tout seul dans sa chambre. Il a sûrement besoin de compagnie. (Elle se tourne vers ses deux camarades de chambre) Je rentre me préparer et après j'attaque ! »

Puis, elle s'élance joyeusement vers l'escalier.

Deedo se tourne alors vers Sériel : « Je rentre aussi, je me vois mal débarquer comme ça dans la chambre de Trowa sans avoir rien à lui dire. Peut-être demain, après les cours ! »

Sériel hausse les épaules : « Moi, si je devais aller dans la chambre de Wufei, ce ne serait pas vraiment pour discuter mais bon, il faut que je prépare mon plan d'attaque pour être sûre que tout fonctionne comme je veux. Mais demain, je lui fais sa fête ! »

Elles se tournent vers Quatre comme si elles venaient de parler de la pluie et du beau temps, le remercie pour ses précieux renseignements, lui souhaitent une bonne nuit et rentrent à leur chambre.

Quatre les regarde s'éloigner avec inquiétude et soupire : « Et bien, je sens que nous allons passer d'étranges « vacances ». » Il s'apprête à refermer la porte quand une voix l'arrête :

« Mr Winner ! Attendez ! »

Quatre se tourne vers la voix. On dirait que c'est la jeune fille de ce matin. Mais que fait-elle ici ?

Oeil d'Ange : « Mr Winner ! » Elle s'arrête, essoufflée, juste devant lui : « Ah ! Je... Est-ce que vous... »

Quatre pose une main sur son épaule : « Du calme. Prenez votre temps. Reprenez votre souffle. »

Oeil d'Ange, écarlate car Quatre vient de la toucher, manque de s'écrouler à terre ! Heureusement pour elle, Quatre la rattrape dans sa chute en passant un bras dans son dos et murmure très inquiet : « Vous n'auriez pas dû courir autant. Vous voilà épuisée maintenant ! Vous voulez que je vous amène à l'infirmerie ? Mr Hatori s'occupera de vous. »

Oeil d'Ange, écarlate, à bout de souffle : « Nan nan ! C'est juste que... Il faut que je me repose un moment. »

Quatre ouvre la porte de sa chambre et passant le bras de la jeune fille autour de ses propres épaules pour qu'elle s'appuie sur lui, il l'invite : « Venez : ici, vous pourrez vous reposer. »

Ils entrent et la porte se referme sur eux.

Une ombre sort de derrière un pilier.

Angel, envieuse : « La channnnnnce ! Elle, au moins, elle n'a pas perdu de temps ! (Elle regarde vers l'escalier) Deedo n'attaquera que demain, mais moi, je n'attendrai pas jusque là ! Hé hé hé ! Á l'attaque ! »

Á pas de loup, tel le chasseur prêt à bondir sur sa proie, elle s'approche de la chambre No 17, sort un papier de sa poche et frappe à la porte. Angel reste seule dans le couloir à contempler la porte pendant une longue minute puis, on entend quelques murmures à travers le mur et enfin, la porte s'ouvre pour laisser apparaître Touya.

Touya : « Oui ? C'est pour quoi ? »

Angel, joyeusement : « Je voudrais voir Mr Trowa Barton, le prof de gym ! »

Touya rentre à l'intérieur de la chambre : « Trowa ! C'est pour toi ! »

Et là, entouré d'une lumière quasi divine, sort Mr Trowa Barton en caleçon et marcel moulant !

Angel, tentant vainement de remettre sa mâchoire en place : « Bon, bon, bonjour ! »

Trowa lui sourit : « Bonsoir. »

Angel, gênée : « Ah oui ! Bonsoir ! Heu, tenez ! C'est ma dispense de sport pour demain. »

Trowa prend le papier qu'elle lui tend et le parcourt rapidement des yeux, puis il pose sur Angel son regard vert pénétrant : « Un problème au genou ? Hmmm. »

Il baisse les yeux et, évidemment avec le gros jogging que porte Angel, ne peut pas constater par lui-même ce qu'il en est vraiment : « Hm. Passez à l'infirmerie avant les cours pour valider votre dispense. Vous devrez tout de même assister au cours, vous le savez ça ? »

Angel, avec un air malheureux (Mon oeil ! Elle va bien en profiter, ouais !) : « Oui. »

Trowa acquiesce en silence, puis lui demande, soupçonneux : « Vous avez un bon niveau en gym, habituellement ? »

Angel, gênée : « Heu, bof ! Pas vraiment ! »

Trowa, avec un petit sourire satisfait : « Je vois. Si, par hasard, Mr Hatori ne valide pas votre dispense, vous devrez faire un effort pour améliorer votre niveau. »

Angel, étonnée (Arrrrgh ! Il a deviné que ma dispense était fausse ?), reste un moment sans voix puis murmure, avec une légère grimace de dégoût : « Oui, je ferai un effort. »

Trowa, avec un sourire encourageant : « Mais si vous êtes vraiment un cas particulier, je vous aiderai. »

Angel, enthousiaste : « Quoi ?! Heu, (Elle se reprend) oui. Merci. »

Trowa, amusé : « Vos cours commencent à 9 heures, demain. Vous devriez aller vous coucher. N'oubliez pas d'aller à l'infirmerie demain, avant les cours ou pendant l'interclasse, au moins. »

Angel, joyeusement : « Oui ! Merci ! Je n'oublierai pas ! Bonne nuit, professeur ! »

Trowa regarde sa dispense et lui rend : « Bonne nuit, mademoiselle Angel. »

Angel s'éloigne écarlate en lançant un dernier : "Bonne nuit ! »

Au fond d'elle-même, elle espérait que tout se passait bien du côté d'œil d'Ange. L'esprit léger, elle redescend l'escalier et le couloir redevient désert.

---------------------------

Pendant ce temps-là, dans les escaliers de l'autre côté.

Ténébra : « Alors comme ça, tu partages ta chambre avec Cyrielle ? »

Lia, encore et toujours sous l'emprise d'une force inconnue : « Ouais. C'est une fille plutôt sympathique ! On a joué un peu tout à l'heure. Elle a vraiment de très beaux cheveux. Oui, très beaux. »

Ténébra, inquiète : « Ah ? »

Lia, fouillant dans ses poches, avec un sourire sadique : « Tu veux voir ? »

Ténébra, VRAIMENT inquiète : « Heu, plus tard, d'accord ? Heu, alors comme ça, tu vas voir Duo toi aussi ? »

Lia : « Ouaip ! Il est dans la chambre No 18, tout seul. Il a besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider à passer la nuit dans la bonne humeur et la chaleur. Quelqu'un avec qui s'amuser toute la nuit. »

Ténébra : « Ah ouais ? Comment tu sais ça ? Qui te dit qu'il ne partage pas sa chambre avec d'autres profs ? »

Lia, mystérieusement : « Ils me l'ont dit. »

Ténébra qui commence à flipper : « Qui ça ? Les profs ? »

Lia se tourne vers elle avec une lueur jaune brillante dans les yeux : « Les voix. Dans ma tête. »

Ténébra accélère l'allure : « Aaaaah, d'accord ! Ben, c'est bien, très bien ! Au moins, tu, t'es pas toute seule avec cette tarée de Cyrielle ! Tu as de la compagnie ! »

Lia, se tapotant la tête, affectueusement : « Ouiiiii ! De la bonne compagnie ! »

------------------------

Dans le couloir du deuxième étage. On frappe à la chambre No 12.

Une silhouette féminine vêtue d'une longue tunique rouge ouvre la porte : « Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii ? »

Sunny, ne sachant pas comment réagir : « Ah ? Salut, Ayame ! Heero est là ? Il faudrait que je lui parle. C'est important. »

Ayame appelle à l'intérieur de la chambre : « Heeroooooooooooo ! Mon petit ! C'est pour toi ! »

Heero paraît sur le seuil et renvoie Ayame à l'intérieur : « Idiot. »

Sunny, l'air grave : « Bonsoir. Je peux vous parler seul à seul, à propos des cours. C'est très important. »

Heero sort de la chambre et referme la porte derrière lui : « Très bien, je vous écoute. »

Sunny, d'un ton ferme : « Et bien voilà, je voulais vous dire que... Il y a des chances pour que je rate certains cours et j'aimerais bien que vous m'aidiez à faire passer ça auprès de ma soeur et des autres professeurs. »

Heero, soupçonneux : « Vous allez sécher les cours et vous voulez que je vous aide !? »

Sunny, indifférente : « C'est pour mon travail. »

Heero, moqueur : « Votre travail ?! Et on peut savoir ce que vous faites ? »

Sunny, très sérieusement : « Je suis espionne. Agent double pour être plus précise. »

Heero en reste sans voix (Mais bon, qu'est-ce que ça change par rapport à d'habitude ?) avant de répondre : « Et votre soeur n'est pas au courant ? »

Sunny hausse les épaules : « Si. Mais elle compte sur moi pour surveiller ses élèves, gratuitement. Il faut que je gagne ma vie quand même ! »

Heero la juge du regard puis se tourne vers la porte : « Je comprend, mais je n'ai aucune raison de vous croire. »

Agacée, la jeune femme le retient par le bras et lui met son badge d'agent de renseignements sous le nez : « Merde, vous allez m'écouter, oui ?! »

Heero regarde le badge un long moment, le prend et l'observe sous toutes les coutures avant de le rendre à sa propriétaire : « Je ferai ce que je pourrai, mais j'attend des preuves plus convaincantes. »

Sunny, satisfaite : "Bien. Merci. »

Elle reprend son badge et s'éloigne tranquillement. Puis s'arrête et se retourne et lui lance sévèrement : « Je compte sur vous ! »

Heero, indifférent : « Bonne nuit. »

Et il rentre en fermant sa porte à clé. Sunny entend la porte claquer bruyamment et se retourne, pensive : « Un peu froid ce Heero, mais plutôt sympathique. Je vais pouvoir compter sur lui. »

---------------------------------

Et si on allait jeter un oeil à la chambre de Quatre ?

Quatre, penché au dessus d'Oeil d'Ange : « Ah ! Vous êtes réveillée ? Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

Oeil d'Ange, allongée sur un lit, cligne des yeux avant de les ouvrir complètement : « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Quatre, avec un sourire compatissant : « Vous vous êtes évanouie quand je vous ai posée sur mon lit. Vous vous souvenez ? »

Oeil d'Ange devient rapidement écarlate en se souvenant des évènements. Finalement, elle parvient à bredouiller : « Oui, je m'en souviens. Pardon si je vous ai inquiété. »

Une nouvelle tête se penche au dessus d'elle : « Le plus important, c'est que vous n'avez rien, mademoiselle ! Heureusement pour vous, Quatre était là pour vous veiller ! Je lui avais pourtant proposé mon aide, mais bon ! »

Quatre, embarrassé : « Frodon ! Elle n'avait rien de grave, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas accepté ton aide ! »

Frodon, avec un sourire malicieux : « Ouais ouais ! On dit ça ! Bon, je vous laisse ! Puisque Mademoiselle n'a rien, je retourne préparer mon cours dans la salle des profs ! »

Comme il s'apprête à ressortir, Oeil d'Ange se relève aussitôt : « Mr Frodon ! Merci de vous être occupé de moi ! »

Frodon : « Oh c'était trois fois rien ! En plus, je vous l'ai déjà dit, c'est Quatre qui s'est occupé de vous ! Tout le temps ! »

Oeil d'Ange, couleur fraise se tourne vers Quatre, qui est très embarrassé : « Ah ? »

Frodon ferme la porte en riant en lançant un joyeux : « Faites pas d'bêtises, les jeunes ! »

Un long silence gêné s'installe dans la chambre.

Quatre prend la parole le premier : « Si vous vous sentez mieux, je vais vous raccompagner jusqu'à votre chambre, juste au cas où. »

Oeil d'Ange, ravie, lui fait son plus beau sourire : « D'accord ! Merci ! »

Quatre rougit un peu et un petit silence s'installe, bientôt troublé par un bruit à la fenêtre.

Quatre : « Ah ! Ce doit être Yue ! »

Oeil d'Ange, étonnée : « Á la fenêtre ?! »

Quatre, gêné : « Oui, il était parti faire un tour, avec ses ailes vous savez. »

Oeil d'Ange (Quelle idiote je fais ! Il faut vraiment que je me remette !) : « Aaaah ! Oui, c'est vrai ! »

Quatre ouvre la fenêtre et aide Yue à rentrer, ce qui n'est pas chose facile, à cause de sa grande taille ! Oeil d'Ange les regarde silencieusement. Soudain, des bruits de dispute, dans le couloir, capte son attention.

Yue, qui a finalement réussi à rentrer : « Hm ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Ils sortent tous les trois et découvrent un petit attroupement de trois devant la chambre No 18, celle de Duo, évidemment !

Carina : « Hey ! On peut savoir ce que vous êtes venues faire ici ? »

Ténébra : « On est venu voir comment va Duo ! Toi, je parie que tu es venue le voir pour le draguer ! »

Lia, rêvassant : « Duo, seul, dans sa chambre vide... Dans son grand lit vide... Mmmmm. »

Carina : « Poussez-vous ! J'étais là la première ! »

Ténébra : « Menteuse, on était là avant toi ! »

Carina : « Oui, mais j'avais décidé avant vous de venir le voir, donc c'est moi qui frappe en premier ! »

Au même moment, Lia frappe à la porte : « Duo chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! J'ai un petit cadeau pour toi ! » Et elle se frotte contre la porte de manière, heu, est-ce que l'expression comme « comme une chatte en chaleur » vous dit quelque chose ? »

Carina : « Hey ! Tu m'as doublée ! »

Lia se tourne vers elle avec un sourire coquin : « T'inquiètes, je suis partageuse ! » Et elle passe ses mains, l'une dans les cheveux de Ténébra et l'autre dans ceux de Carina : « Mmmmmm. Quels beaux cheveux vous avez toutes les deux ! Comme Cyrielle. »

Toutes les deux reculent vivement et se cognent à quelqu'un, derrière elles : un charmant jeune homme aux longs cheveux châtains noués en une tresse et aux beaux yeux bleus violets.

Duo, étonné, les bras remplis de trucs à manger : « Bah, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites toutes là ? »

Lia le prend par le col et approche son visage du sien : « On t'attendait, chéri ! »

Ses deux rivales protestent vivement et tout est sur le point de dégénérer en un monumental crêpage de chignons quand Duo a soudain la bonne (ou mauvaise) idée de dire : « Tiens, puisque vous êtes là, pourquoi vous n'entreriez pas un moment ? J'ai piqué des boissons et des trucs à grignoter dans les cuisines de l'école ! On pourrait se faire une petite fiesta tous les quatre, entre AMIS, hein ? Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? »

Les filles se regardent haineusement et échangent des grognements qu'on pourrait traduire par des « Dès qu'il a le dos tourné, je te fais ta fête ! »

C'est à ce moment que Quatre, Yue et Oeil d'Ange débarquent pour calmer le jeu.

Yue : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Vous ne devriez pas vous disputer ! Retournez à vos chambres ! »

Duo : « Oooh ! Allez Yue ! Elles font rien de mal ! Elles voulaient juste venir me voir ! Moi, ça ne me dérange pas, au contraire ! Ça me fait plaisir d'avoir la compagnie de trois jeunes filles aussi jolies ! »

Oeil d'Ange, devinant qu'il n'y aura pas de fête sans bagarre si les filles restent seules avec Duo lance alors une génialissime idée : « Mais comme on ne voudrait pas que tu leur fasse quoique ce soit, on va rester avec vous ce soir ! N'est-ce pas Mr Winner ? »

Quatre, embarrassé : « Hein ? Heu... (Il comprend son idée) Oh, oui ! Bien sûr ! C'est plus prudent ! Yue, tu restes avec nous, toi aussi ? »

Comprenant qu'il ne peut pas laisser six mineurs sans surveillance, Yue cède : « Oui, bien sûr. »

Duo, très enthousiaste : « Génial ! Moi qui m'imaginais déjà en train de passer une soirée ennuyeuse, tout seul ! Merci les gars ! (Il lance un clin d'oeil à Oeil d'Ange) Et merci Mademoiselle ! ».

Lia la regarde bizarrement : « Toi aussi, tu as de très beaux cheveux ! »

Oeil d'Ange, gênée : « Bah, heu... »

Duo, ravi, les poussent tous à l'intérieur : « Allez, allez ! On y va ! Que la fête commence ! »

Et ils dansèrent, dansèrent, mangèrent, mangèrent, burent, burent, jusqu'à l'aurore !

Á Suivre…

* * *

Hin hin hin ! Voilà qui laisse présager de paisibles moments d'amour et de fraternité à l'Ecole Bishonens... Hm hm hm ! 

La prochaine fois mes chéris, le corps professoral sera mis à l'épreuve lors des premiers cours. Mécanique avec Mr Maxwell, Karaté avec Mr WuFei, Littérature avec Mr Soma, Gym avec Mr Barton... Nous n'aurons guère le temps de nous ennuyer...

Messieurs Soma, Hatori et Ayame de leurs prénoms, ouvriront eux aussi les portes de leur cabinet.

Je prévois déjà une bonne centaine d'évanouissements pour la première journée de cours ! Hin hin hin !

Quant à vous, restez en forme et prenez soin de votre santé mes amours. Vous en aurez besoin pour survivre au prochain chapitre d'Ecole Bishonens : Tu souffriras et tu apprendras dans la douleur !


	3. Tu souffriras et tu apprendras dans la d

Note de l'auteur :

Titre : Ecole Bishonens  
Auteur : Sora278  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas ma propriété.  
Couple : **Beaucoup** de couples sont à venir... Patience !  
Chapitre : 3/17

Petit message : Salut tout le monde ! Black Sora ayant pris des vacances, c'est moi qui reprend les rênes de la section "petit message" ! ca tombe bien car j'ai plein de trucs à vous dire !

D'abord, je suis désolée pour l'attente ! Je n'arrivais pas à me motiver pour poster un chapitre... J'avias pas trop d'inspiration pour écrire les messages de début et de fin mais bon, cette fois, j'ai plein de trucs à dire ! Donc, je m'y mets !

Ensuite, et bien, c'est pour vous dire que je vais avoir plein de temps libre prochainement car... J'ai râté mon concours. Bien sûr, comment je pourrais le savoir vu que les résultats sont dans un mois ? Le fait est que... Le phénomène Miss Pas d'bol a encore frappé ! Le premier jour du concours, je me suis trompée d'horaire et je suis arrivée avec une demi-heure de retard... Du coup... On m'a pas laissé rentrerrrr ! Du coup, j'ai pas pu faire la première épreuve, celle de Français et quand on ne vient pas à une épreuve, c'est éliminatoire ! Wouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh !

C'est vrai que j'étais démotivée pour le concours mais quand même ! Faut pas pousser le bouchon trop loin ! Je voulais au moins essayer ! ... Aaah... -soupir résigné-

Bon, au moins, j'ai plein de temps libre maintenant, et je vais en avoir besoin car... J'ai trouvé pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à réécrire une fin pour Un Bourgeon En Hiver ! C'est parce que je trouve maintenant cette histoire d'amour trop improbable ! Mon personnage est trop... loufoque, nymphomane, surexcitée ! Normalement, Quatre aurait dû s'enfuir à toutes jambes dès le premier chapitre !

DONC... **J'ai décidé de... TOUT réécrire !** Et oui ! Donc, je vais me donner quelques chapitres d'avance et après, je recommencerai à publier cette fic en remplaçant les chapitres actuellement sur le site par les nouveaux que j'aurais écrit entretemps !

Donc, **pour le moment, Un bourgeon en Hiver est suspendu**, voilà !

Bon, mais Ecole Bishonens continue, hein ? Alors restez branché, voilà la suite ! Le début des cours et les premières attaques entre rivales ! Merci à Iroko et Mis Shinigami pour leurs reviews ! Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

Allez, fini de jouer ! Let'seuh go !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Tu souffriras et tu apprendras dans la douleur

**Semaine 1 : Du 6 au 12 Octobre 2004**

Pour un certain nombre d'élève de l'école Bishonens, le réveil fut assez dur en ce premier jour de cours. Et oui, pas facile de se remettre de sa première cuite ! Voilà ce que c'est de boire comme un trou avec ses professeurs jusqu'à l'aurore ! Mais parlons-en de ces professeurs ! Comment vont-ils ? Comment ont-ils vécu cette première semaine dans le corps enseignant ?

**Lundi 06/10, 11 h : Cours de mécanique**

Pour beaucoup de filles, le simple fait d'entendre parler de cette matière était synonyme de torture et évoquait en elles de terribles souffrances : des tâches d'huile, des vis à serrer, différentes clés à savoir différencier : clé de 16, clé de 12, et autre truc pas facile à retenir et tellement chiant qu'on s'en balance de toute manière. Mais pour d'autres filles, les chanceuses élèves de l'école Bishonens en l'occurrence, ce cours n'évoquait qu'une seule chose dans leur esprit, qu'un seul nom : Duo Maxwell. Leur professeur terriblement sexy, incroyablement séduisant, etc., etc., je vois pas pourquoi je devrais rappeler ce que tout le monde sait déjà !

« Mais quand même » pensa Duo intérieurement « Ce bleu de travail me rend vraiment très sexy ! Hé hé hé ! J'imagine déjà la tête des filles quand elles me verront arriver ! »

Visiblement, la fête de la veille n'avait pas vraiment eu d'effet sur lui. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas même eu l'occasion de finir son premier verre, tout occupé qu'il était à répondre à l'avalanche de questions à laquelle il avait dû répondre.

Après avoir rassemblé ses affaires, Duo quitta le distributeur, une canette de coca à la main, et se dirigea vers sa salle de classe.

Les élèves attendaient tranquillement dans la classe, qui ressemblait à un endroit étrange et inconnu, hybride entre le chantier de construction et le garage automobile. Les petites fêtardes de la veille, Yodie, Carina, Ténébra et Lia (redevenue elle-même après une bonne nuit de sommeil) étaient assises dans un coin mais restaient silencieuses, les mains sur les oreilles, le moindre bruit, le moindre son risquant de réveiller leur monstrueux mal de tête.

Alors que les autres filles bavardaient tranquillement et faisaient des commentaires sur la nouvelle coupe de cheveux de Cyrielle. (Une coupe garçonne à la place de ses longs et magnifiques cheveux auburn), une apparition divine fit son entrée dans la classe. Un garçon en bleu de travail, avec des dossiers sous le bras et un soda à la main s'avança vers les filles de façon très sexy en roulant des hanches et des fesses et en lançant des oeillades et des sourires ravageurs à droite à gauche. Immédiatement, les regards se perdirent dans la chemise grande ouverte, sur les pectoraux saillants, les abdos dessinés par une main divine visiblement très douée et sur le fessier bien rebondi. Hypnotisées par l'apparition, les filles suivaient avec attention une goutte de soda couler sur les lèvres du bel apollon, dégouliner le long de son menton, pour finir par tomber sur son torse exposé.

« OOOOOOAaAAaaaaaaAAAHHHH ! »

Quelques élèves s'écroulèrent inanimées sur le sol froid de la salle de classe. Sans y faire attention, Duo se dirigea vers son bureau pour déposer ses cours.

Carina ouvrit la bouche pour pousser un cri de satisfaction et de surprise mais aucun son ne sortit : l'information ne pouvait arriver à son cerveau, beaucoup trop perturbé pour réagir. En plus, elle avait une gueule de bois pas possible et assorti avec, un terrible mal de crâne.

Ténébra était dans le même état sauf qu'en prime, elle avait des sueurs partout, des frissons dans tout le corps et avait de la fièvre. Etait-ce dû à l'incroyable quantité d'alcool que Lia l'avait encouragé à boire ou bien était-ce...

Duo se retourna brusquement face à sa classe, du moins, ce qui en restait : « Salut les filles ! Comment allez-vous ce matin ? »

« OOOOOoOOoOAaAAAAaAAhhhhh ! »

Quelques élèves s'évanouirent de nouveau.

------------------------

« Hm. Très bien, et pensez à prendre à un déjeuner solide à la cantine, ça devrait vous éviter un nouveau malaise. »

« Oui. Merci docteur. »

La jeune fille sortit, rougissante et quelque peu confuse. Sitôt qu'elle fut sortie, une autre jeune fille en profita pour rentrer. Angel.

Hatori se retourna pour se retrouver face à une charmante petite brune aux yeux marron qui le fixait timidement.

Hatori : « Oui ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Angel lui tendit une feuille de papier : « C'est pour une dispense. J'ai un problème au genou et je ne vais pas pouvoir aller en sport cet après-midi. »

Le docteur observa la feuille un moment avant de lâcher brusquement : « Asseyez-vous sur le divan et remontez votre pantalon, nous allons voir ça. »

Gloups.

Angel hésita une seconde avant d'obéir. Il avait l'air sérieux et très loin d'être un pervers : c'était Hatori Soma quand même, le coeur prisonnier des neiges ! Il ne pouvait PAS être un obsédé !

Hatori s'agenouilla en face d'elle et donna des petits coups de marteau (médical) sur son genou.

Angel, souffrant visiblement le martyre : « Ouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaïeuh ! Ça fait mal ! Tapez pas si fort enfin ! »

Le médecin releva les yeux et la fixa avec un visage incrédule. Visiblement, il y avait déjà droit dès le premier jour.

Hatori s'en retourna vers son bureau et fit signe à la jeune fille de s'asseoir en face.

Et s'il avait deviné ?

Hatori : « Mlle Angel, je ne crois pas que vous ayez un RÉEL handicap au genou. »

« Et zuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuteuh ! » pensa Angel.

Le docteur poursuivit son analyse : « En réalité, je pense que vous êtes plutôt anxieuse à l'idée d'aller en gym. C'est un cours dans lequel vous avez des difficultés d'habitude ? »

Angel : « Heu, ouais. Un peu. »

Hatori la fixa un moment silencieusement, avant de répondre : « Je vois. Et bien, je pense que vous pouvez retourner en cours, Mlle. Je parlerai de vos difficultés à votre professeur. Je ne crois pas que Mr Barton soit le genre de personne à persécuter les élèves... (Il hésita un moment sur l'expression la plus adéquate) ...peu douées. »

Angel soupira puis se leva pour se diriger vers la sortie : « Merci Mr Soma. Heu, vous êtes sûr que j'ai rien ? »

Hatori se leva pour la raccompagner jusqu'à la porte de l'infirmerie : « Non, absolument rien. »

Angel, déçue : « Ah. Bon, bah, merci quand même, au revoir. »

Le médecin la regarda s'éloigner. Si toutes les élèves étaient comme elles, l'année scolaire risquait d'être mouvementée. De toute façon, ce serait à coup sûr plus intéressant que de rester enfermé au manoir.

----------------------

**Mardi 07/10, 14h : cours de karaté**

Un cours que redoutaient toutes les filles. Pourtant, il n'y a rien de plus passionnant que d'apprendre à se défendre à la force de ses poings et de ses pieds, encore plus si c'est pour défendre une cause juste ! Malheureusement, il n'y a rien de plus ennuyeux qu'un cours d'arts martiaux enseigné par un homme qui pense que les femmes ne devraient pas se battre, sont trop faibles pour ça et préfèrent leur apprendre l'art de la méditation (soporifique) ou « comment canaliser son énergie » (et s'emmerder pendant trois heures, ces jeunes filles n'ayant aucune patience, dans un tel lieu de tentation). Aussi, si ce cours était un véritable supplice pour les élèves, il l'était également pour leur professeur.

« Professeur ! J'y arrive pas ! »

Wufei leva les yeux pour la quinzième fois et retrouva une quinzième fois dans son champ de vision, Sériel, debout au milieu des autres élèves. Avec son kimono légèrement entrouvert, qui offrait aux yeux du rougissant chinois, une vue splendide sur les sous-vêtements de la jeune femme.

Les quatorze premières fois, il ne s'en était même pas aperçu, mais là, c'était flagrant ! On pouvait DIFFICILEMENT rater le soutien-gorge rouge à décolleté pigeonnant et le string en dentelle assorti avec.

Wufei (de couleur assorti avec les sous-vêtements) : "MADEMOISELLE SÉRIEL ! BOUCLEZ-MOI CE KIMONO IMMÉDIATEMENT ! »

Sériel, rougissante : « Oooooh ! Je suis désolée professeur ! Excusez-moi ! »

Wufei referma les yeux et reprit calmement : « Bien ! Reprenons la méditation, maintenant. »

Malheureusement, cette fois-ci, ce fut les autres élèves qui s'en mêlèrent :

Fille A : « Professeur ! On en a marre de tous ces trucs chiants ! »

Fille B : « Quand est-ce que vous nous apprendrez des prises ? »

Wufei, calmement : « Vous n'êtes pas encore prêtes pour ce genre d'enseignement. »

Sériel décida de passer à l'action (plan 1 sous-entendus et phrases ambiguës) : « Mais monsieur ! On veut faire des trucs ! Du corps à corps ! On veut de l'action ! »

Quelques filles se tournèrent vers elles et la fixèrent avec des yeux ronds.

Wufei rouvrit les yeux et se leva pour se mettre en position d'attaque : « Très bien. Je vais vous montrer que vous n'êtes encore pas prêtes pour ça. Vous êtes encore trop faibles et manquez de concentration. Mademoiselle Sériel, vous allez me servir d'adversaire : essayez de parer mes coups ! »

Et, sans lui laisser le temps de se mettre en place, il l'attaqua de front. Évidemment, sans échauffement, ni aucune base, Sériel s'écroula à terre dès le premier coup, un coup de pied latéral assez violent.

Wufei se tourna alors vers ses élèves, très impressionnées : « Voilà. Maintenant vous voyez qu'...Aaaaah ! »

Déséquilibré par le croche-pied de son adversaire, toujours au sol, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba à quelques mètres d'elle. Aussitôt, la jeune femme en profita pour lui bondir dessus et s'asseoir sur lui à califourchon : « C'est de la triche ! Vous m'avez attaquée alors que je n'étais pas prête ! Mais... (Elle se pencha au dessus de lui, confus) maintenant je suis prête ! »

Wufei essaya de garder son calme et de regarder ailleurs pour ne pas plonger les yeux dans le décolleté de la jeune femme.

Ding dong dig dog !

La sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours se fit entendre.

Wufei, toujours à terre : « Le cours est terminé. Vous pouvez partir. » Toutes les élèves quittent la salle. Sauf une.

Wufei désarçonna Sériel et se releva avec peine. Très confus, le chinois cacha son trouble du mieux qu'il put et bafouilla quelques mots à l'adresse de son élève. En français correct, ça donnait : « Veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau. »

------------------

**Mercredi 08/10, 11h : cours de littérature**

« Hm hm hm ! Des petites lycéennes ! Hm hm hm ! » Shigure sortit de la salle des professeurs en chantonnant, sous le regard consterné des autres professeurs.

Arrivé devant sa salle de classe, il s'arrêta et admira son futur harem à travers la vitre. Une vingtaine de jeunes filles plus jolies, plus sympathiques, plus fraîches, plus innocentes les unes que les autres. Soudain, au premier rang, quelque chose attira son attention et l'obligea à rentrer.

« Hum hum ! Ça suffit mesdemoiselles, on ne se dispute pas ! »

Á la vue de la merveilleuse apparition, Cyrielle lâcha aussitôt les cheveux de Ténébra qui laissa tomber son ingénieuse idée de l'étrangler en lâchant le col de son uniforme.

Shigure posa ses affaires sur son bureau et observa les deux jeunes filles : « Bien. Je préfère ça. Ce serait dommage d'abîmer d'aussi beaux visages ! »

Il constata avec satisfaction que son charme naturel faisait toujours effet : les deux jeunes filles rougissaient, les yeux baissés. L'une avait les cheveux très courts et auburn, ainsi qu'une moue hargneuse sur le visage, ce qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler la responsable de sa maison d'édition. Effrayant ! L'autre jeune fille était pratiquement son opposée : de longs cheveux noirs, des yeux noirs, un uniforme noir, bref du noir partout ! Cette fille lui rappelait un peu Saki Hanajima, une des amies de Tohru. C'en était presque encore plus effrayant ! Enfin, presque ! La jeune fille offrait un visage beaucoup plus ouvert et sympathique et avait quelque dans le regard, quelque chose qu'Hanajima n'avait pas. Hmmm. Une émotion ! C'est ça ! Elle avait un regard expressif !

Shigure, un peu troublé : « Hum, oui ! Et bien, bonjour ! Je suis Shigure Soma, votre professeur de littérature pour cette année ! J'espère et je suis sûr que nous allons bien travailler ensemble cette année ! »

Il écrivit son nom au tableau puis se retourna et son regard croisa celui de Ténébra.

Shigure, tranquillement : « Bien ! Aujourd'hui, j'aimerais que vous m'écriviez un petit texte pour vous présenter ! Mais d'abord vous allez me donner chacune à votre tour votre nom, votre âge et... (Hmmm. Leur tour de poitrine ? Non, mauvaise idée !) ce que vous pensez de l'école et de vos professeurs ! (Á Ténébra) Bien, on va commencer par vous, charmante demoiselle. Votre nom ? »

Ténébra rougit un peu avant de répondre : « Hé bien, je m'appelle Ténébra Hell, j'ai 16 ans et j'aime beaucoup cette école ! Elle est géniale et j'adore les professeurs ! »

Shigure, malicieusement : « Et vous avez déjà un préféré ? »

Ténébra rougit encore plus : « Hm, le prof de mécanique est très sympa, on s'amuse bien avec lui en cours ! »

Shigure, déçu : "Ah...Mr Maxwell...je vois... et vous ?" Il se tourna vers Cyrielle.

Cyrielle repoussa brusquement sa chaise et se leva pour s'adresser directement à Ténébra Hell : « Je m'appelle Cyrielle Quillaire, j'ai 17 ans et je suis dans cette école dans le seul but de sortir avec mon professeur de mécanique Duo Maxwell et je suis prête à tout pour y parvenir ! Alors si toi, Ténébra Hell, tu crois que t... »

« Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ! »

La jeune fille qui avait débité ça d'une traite sans s'arrêter, se retourna essoufflée vers Shigs qui venait d'éclater de rire.

Cyrielle, offusquée : « Arrêtez ! Comment osez-vous rire de moi de la sorte !? »

Shigure, au bord des larmes : « Pardonnez-moi ! C'est juste votre... Votre nom ! »

La plupart des élèves pouffèrent derrière leur table avant d'éclater de rire. Cyrielle les fixa sans réagir. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans cette école, tout le monde se moquait de son prénom ! Tout le monde. Même Duo s'était moquée d'elle ! Il avait ri discrètement derrière sa main mais il avait ri, comme tous les autres. Décidément, elle détestait cette école !

Elle se retourna vers la porte pour cacher ses larmes et lança à Shigure et à la classe toute entière : « Je vous déteste tous ! Je ne reviendrai plus jamais dans votre maudit cours ! »

Et elle quitta la salle en claquant la porte. Shigure la fixa silencieusement, consterné. C'était une belle carrière d'enseignant qui s'offrait à lui et peut-être que par simple manque tact, il venait de perdre sa place.

-----------------

« Aaaaaaaaaaah ! Enfin ! Voilà ma première patiente ! »

Lia entra dans un petit cabinet adjacent à l'infirmerie. Elle s'assit dans la minuscule salle d'attente, une pièce pleine d'affiches aux couleurs vives, meublée avec des sièges et d'autres meubles aux formes amusantes. Soudain, alors qu'elle se penchait pour prendre un magazine sur la table basse, une tornade rouge et blanche ouvrit brusquement la porte. Rouge comme une longue tunique de femme et blanche comme une longue et soyeuse chevelure.

Ayame, très excité : « Bonjour bonjour chère patiente ! Bienvenue dans le cabinet d'Ayameeeeee ! »

Lia, intimidée : « Ah, oui. Bonjour Mr Ayame. »

Ayame la poussa à l'intérieur de son cabinet : « Allons, allons ! Évitons de faire des chichis ! Appelez-moi Ayame et je vous appellerai Lia, vous voulez bien ? Bon, alors puisque vous êtes d'accord, (Il la fit asseoir sur une chaise en face de lui et s'installa devant son bureau) nous allons pouvoir commencer ! »

Lia l'observa un moment avant de baisser les yeux : comment elle pouvait expliquer « ça » au psy de l'école ? La situation devenait délicate : elle commençait à avoir des sueurs froides dans le dos, ses mains devenaient moites et ses mains étaient secouées par de violents tremblements tandis qu'Ayame fixait sur elle ses prunelles jaunes luisantes. Heureusement, ou plutôt, malheureusement pour elle, un grand bruit secoua la pièce, style « coup de tonnerre » et un objet de taille assez importante, traversa le plafond !

Ayame et Lia : « Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! »

L'Objet Tombant Non Identifié souleva un énorme nuage de poussière qui manqua d'étouffer le psy et sa patiente. Quand la pièce fut de nouveau à portée de vue, tous deux rouvrirent les yeux et s'approchèrent de l'OTNI. Un colis frappé d'un sceau étrange : « J.K.S »

Lia : « Oh non, c'est pas vrai ! Elles m'ont retrouvée ! »

Ayame : « Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous connaissez cette personne : « J.K.S » ? »

Lia prit le paquet et le posa sur le bureau : « Oui, ce sont des « amies » à moi. »

Ayame resta incrédule, sans réagir, quelques secondes avant de répondre avec dynamisme : « Et bien, vous avez des amies « intéressantes » ! Ça explique peut-être votre comportement étrange de ce week-end quand (Il sortit une feuille d'un tiroir et commença à la lire) vous avez coupé les cheveux de votre camarade de chambre avec une hachette, celui de lundi quand vous avez failli tuer Mr Kushrenada, votre professeur d'escrime et celui de mardi quand vous avez surfé sur des sites hautement confidentiels comme celui du ministre de la défense du Royaume de Sank. Vous avez quelque chose à dire pour m'expliquer tout ça ? »

Lia, l'oreille collée au paquet : « Passez-moi un couteau, un ciseau, n'importe quoi qui soit un truc pointu ! »

Ayame posa sa main sur son épaule : « C'est vrai que ces actions sont assez extrêmes et passables de la prison à perpétuité mais bon, vous n'êtes pas obligée d'en venir à votre autodestruction ! Bon, je sais que vous êtes sûrement sous influence dans cette école. C'est votre professeur d'informatique, Mr Yuy qui vous a soufflé cette idée ? Aaaaah ! Ce garçon est un sacré dur à cuire, hein ? Oh ! Á moins que vous ne vouliez faire ça dans le but de l'impressionner !? »

Lia se tourna brusquement vers lui, un ciseau à la main : « NON ! (Elle s'aperçut soudain qu'elle menaçait son psy avec une paire de grannnnnnds ciseaux !) Heu, pardon ! Écoutez ! Il y a une bombe dans ce colis et nous devons absolument l'ouvrir ! »

Ayame : « QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Bon bon bon ! Pas de panique ! On va appeler Mr Yuy et hop ! Plus de problème ! »

Lia, exaspérée et sur les nerfs (On la comprend, vue la situation) : « Non ! On n'appellera personne ! Bon, je me lance ! »

Á l'aide du ciseau, elle ouvrit soigneusement le paquet et y trouva :

1. Une bombe comme elle l'imaginait. Les JKS lui envoyaient rarement des gros réveils qui font « tic-tac ».

2. Une oreillette avec un micro et une antenne rétractable.

3. Un réveil en matière indestructible qui faisait un boucan pas possible, avec des figurines de filles sexy, déguisées en démones tenant des fouets, de chaque côté pour décorer, avec la sonnerie bloquée sur quatre heures du matin. Visiblement, il y avait un début à tout !

Ayame, penché au dessus du paquet : « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Hm ? Pas mal, les filles sur le réveil ! »

Lia, désespérée : « C'est Jaïga et Kit'. Ce sont elles les JKS. »

Ayame : « Aaaaaaah, je vois ! Et b... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase : l'oreillette se mit à grincer, couiner, hurler avant d'émettre un langage compréhensible.

Oreillette : « Allo allo ! Ici les JKS ! Lia, tu nous reçois ? Tu as le colis ? Tu as la bombe ? »

Lia se saisit de l'oreillette et hurla dans le micro : « Un peu que je l'ai ! Nan mais ça va pas ? Vous êtes tarées ou quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui vous est encore passé par la tête ? »

…

Silence à l'autre bout de la ligne.

Jaïga, sérieusement : « T'as une idée Kit' ? »

Kit', en pleine réflexion : « Ben, non ! En fait... »

Jaïga, joyeusement : « Il ne nous est rien passé dans la tête ! »

Lia soupira : « C'est bien ce que je pensais. Bon, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Et comment je dois désamorcer cette bombe moi ? »

JKS : « Elle se désamorcera automatiquement si tu mets cette oreillette ! »

Lia, étonnée : « C'est tout ? »

JKS, innocemment : « Viiiiii ! »

Ayame : « Allez ! Dépêchez-vous avant que nous ne finissions en confettis ! Bon, évidemment, c'est très beau les confettis, mais quand même ! »

Lia, sans écouter : « Hm, ça sent l'embrouille. »

Elle mit quand même l'oreillette. Hélas, juste au moment où elle la passa à son oreille, de minuscules crochets s'enroulèrent autour si bien que lorsque Lia, effrayée voulut l'enlever, ce fut totalement impossible et toutes ses tentatives furent vaines !

Lia : « Hiiiiiiiiiiii ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

JKS : « Hé hé hé ! Maintenant où que tu ailles, quoique tu fasses, on t'accompagnera partout ! Niark niark niark ! En plus, si tu réussis à enlever cette oreillette, elle explosera immédiatement ! »

Lia, horrifiée : « NooooOOooooooooon ! »

JKS : « Bon, en attendant, comme tu as été bien gentille et bien crédule pour aujourd'hui, on désactive cette bombe ! »

Le tic-tac de la bombe s'arrêta aussitôt. Ayame la prit et la balança par le fenêtre allègrement : « Et voilà ! Bon débarras ! Bon, puisque nous avons la chance d'avoir vos amies en ligne, elles vont pouvoir m'expliquer votre comportement étrange ! »

JKS : « Bon, ben, on a plein de trucs à faire aujourd'hui alors, on va vous laisser, salut ! »

Plus aucun son dans l'oreillette. Lia laissa échapper un soupir désespéré.

Ayame se rassit tranquillement à son bureau : « Alors ! Dites-moi tout ! »

Lia rejoignit sa place, en face de lui et, comme elle n'avait plus trop le choix, au point où elle en était, elle décida de lui donner l'explication de sa double personnalité.

Lia, les yeux baissés : « Et bien, vous venez de rencontrer mes amies les JKS. Elles sont un peu « excentriques » et font souvent des choses « hors norme ». Un jour, elles ont voulu m'aider en me créant un filtre pour attirer les garçons, seulement, elles se sont planté dans la formule et ont divisé ma personnalité. Maintenant, je me retrouve affublée d'un « oni » et d'un « tenshi » : un côté sombre, pervers et dangereux et un côté « normal », assez sympathique, je crois et... »

Kit', hurlant : « Et complètement coincée aussi ! Allez Lia ! Laisses l'oni prendre les commandes qu'on rigole un peu ! »

Lia, rougissante : « Heu... »

Ayame, très amusé : « Hmmmmm ! Quelle situation amusante ! Hm-hm-hm ! Ahahahahahahahahahahaha ! »

Lia, confuse : « Heu, Ayame... »

Ayame, toujours riant : « Ahahahahahahahahaha ! »

Lia se pencha en avant, au dessus du bureau, saisit Ayame par le col et le secoua comme un prunier : « Ayame ! Reprenez-vous ! »

Ayame, entre deux éclats de rire : « Oui. Hum hum. Bon, dites-moi ce qu'il faut faire pour vous calmer ! Il y a sûrement un moyen, hm ? »

Lia : « Baaaah, heu, me faire dormir, me mettre des brocolis sous le nez, me balancer à l'eau... Heu, pourvu que je n'ai rien oublié ! »

Jaïga : « Tu oublies qu'on peut aussi te balancer du premier étage ! L'oni ne sent pas la douleur ! »

Kit' : « Mais si, il la sent ! Seulement, ça le fait pas vraiment souffrir ! Ahahahahaha ! »

Jaïga : « Oh oui, j'avais oublié ! Ahahahahahahahahaha ! »

Lia, très gênée, préféra garder le silence. Devant cette scène si comique, Ayame commença à pouffer de rire, avant d'éclater franchement : « Hm. Hm. Hm. Aha. Ahaha. ... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! »

Lia, désespérée, soupira bruyamment et préféra quitter le cabinet, en emportant le réveil avec elle.

_Note : « Oni » et « Tenshi » se traduisent respectivement par « Démon » et « Ange » en japonais._

-------------------

**Vendredi 10/10, 16h : cours de gym**

C'était la deuxième fois dans la semaine que les élèves avaient ce cours et c'était devenu un de leurs préférés. Et cela pour deux raisons : d'abord pour leur musculeux professeur, Mr Barton. Pas très bavard, certes, mais très gentil, compréhensif et surtout TRÈS bien bâti. Sous son T-shirt serré, on pouvait voir se profiler un corps admirablement bien formé.

Et encore, ça, c'était par temps sec mais imaginez-le après les démonstrations ! En effet, ce qui différenciait Trowa de tous les autres profs de sport qu'on a l'habitude de subir, c'est qu'il n'hésitait jamais à mouiller son maillot pour prouver à ses élèves que c'était « physiquement possible ». ... Hm. Oui. « Physiquement possible ». Les fantasmes de toutes les élèves se devinent dans cette simple expression très prometteuse.

La deuxième raison qui faisait de ce cours l'un des favoris des élèves, c'était l'habituelle compétition à laquelle se livraient Angel et Deedo. L'une, étant peu douée et faisant tout pour le rester afin de recevoir l'aide de son professeur et l'autre, exceptionnellement douée et faisant tout pour être la meilleure et ainsi s'en rapprocher. Angel avait même réussi à obtenir un rendez-vous avec lui ! Enfin, en réalité, il fallait qu'elle vienne s'entraîner le mercredi suivant au gymnase où son professeur en personne, lui donnerait des conseils pour s'améliorer. « Pitoyable ! » me direz-vous ? « Peut-être ! » vous répondrais-je. Car après tout, il faut admirer les efforts qu'elles faisaient pour arriver à leurs fins !

« Professeur ! »

Trowa tourna la tête dans la direction de l'appel puis leva les yeux vers les barres asymétriques. Dès qu'elle eut attirée l'attention du prof, Deedo exécuta son enchaînement à la quasi perfection avant de retomber gracieusement sur les matelas. Les élèves autour d'elle applaudirent.

Trowa : « Très bien. C'était presque parfaitement exécuté. »

Deedo s'approcha de lui : « Justement professeur, je voulais vous demander : vous n'auriez pas quelques conseils à me donner pour que j'améliore ma technique ? »

Trowa réfléchit quelques instants : « Hm. Et bien... »

« Professeur ! Au secours ! »

Élèves et professeurs se tournèrent vers la barre fixe haute, d'où provenait cet appel déchirant.

Angel, accrochée à la barre, les yeux fermés : « Au secours ! J'arrive pas à descendre ! Aidez-moi ! »

Deedo, moqueuse : « Et si tu lâchais la barre, ce serait déjà un bon début, non ? »

Angel rouvrit aussitôt les yeux : « Encore toi ! Fiches-moi la paix ! Je veux pas que tu sois la dernière personne que je vois avant de mourir ! »

Pour seule réponse, Deedo lui tira la langue : « Grosse nouille ! Il y a des tonnes de matelas, juste au dessous de toi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien t'arriver ?! »

Angel, pleurant : « Ouinnnnnnnnnn ! J'ai le vertiiiiiiigeuuuuuh ! »

Deedo : « Pfffff ! Menteuse ! »

Malheureusement pour elle, Trowa, sans l'écouter, s'avança vers Angel et se posta juste au dessous de la barre.

Trowa, les bras ouverts : « Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je suis juste au dessous de vous. Vous pouvez vous laisser tomber, je vous rattraperai ! »

Angel le fixa un moment : c'était une super occasion pour marquer des points ! Mais s'il la ratait, elle risquait de s'écraser au sol ! Bon, ce serait un peu douloureux sur le coup mais au moins, après ça, elle serait enfin dispensée ! Donc elle se laissa tomber de la barre. La chute fut courte puisqu'elle tomba presque aussitôt dans les bras de son professeur.

Angel, à la fois confuse et ravie : « M. Merci, professeur ! »

Trowa la reposa à terre : « Voilà, c'est fini. Faites plus attention la prochaine fois : si vous avez le vertige, demandez à quelqu'un de vous servir de parade. »

Angel, écarlate : « Vouiiiiiii. »

Trowa se tourna vers Deedo, folle de rage qu'on lui ait piqué la vedette.

Trowa : « Vous vouliez des conseils pour améliorer votre technique, c'est ça ? »

Deedo, un peu rose : « Mouiiiiii. »

Trowa partit aussitôt dans un long discours sur l'équilibre, les appuis et autres trucs techniques compliqués. Un petit attroupement s'était formé autour de lui et de Deedo qui comprenait tout, contrairement à d'autres élèves qui, au bout d'une minute, lâchèrent aussitôt l'affaire et partirent discuter un peu plus loin sur des matelas. Angel essayait de suivre le plus possible et, pour attirer l'attention de Trowa, lui posait des questions toutes les cinq minutes.

Trowa, totalement dans son trip : « Et ainsi, propulsée par l'effet de balancier, votre trajectoire décrit une courbe plus arrondie, plus gracieuse et... »

Angel, levant la main : « Monsieur ! Est-ce que cette force de balancier est applicable à tout le monde ou est-ce que l'âge et le poids de la personne sont fonctions de la courbe ? »

Trowa, surpris (et, peut-être, impressionné) : « Heu, oui ! Voici une question très intéressante ! Et bien... »

Et il repartit une nouvelle fois dans son monde. Deedo, furieuse, de constater qu'Angel avait encore marqué des points, décida de passer à l'action.

Trowa, toujours très concentré : « De cette façon, quelle que soit votre âge ou votre corpulence, vous obtiendrez plus de vitesse et votre enchaînement sera plus dynamique ! »

Deedo, presque agacée : « PROFESSEUR ! Heu, (avec une voix très calme) quand l'enchaînement est fait de manière assez lente, il apparaît tout de même comme gracieux, non ? »

Trowa, surpris : « Oui. Oui, tout à fait ! Vous avez tout compris ! Très bien ! »

Alors que Trowa regardait fièrement sa brillante classe, la sonnerie de fin de cours retentit : « Ding dong dig dog ! »

Trowa, à la classe : « Bien ! Le cours est fini pour aujourd'hui. Vous avez très bien travaillé, je suis fier de vous. Mlle Deedo, Mlle Angel, vous pouvez rester encore un peu ? Je ne vous retiendrai pas longtemps. »

Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard assassin avant de répondre en choeur avec sourire et bonne humeur : « Ouiii ! »

Trowa attendit que la dernière élève fut sortie et s'approcha d'elles. Avec un air très sérieux, il se pencha vers Deedo et posa sa main sur son épaule : « Mlle Deedo, je vous félicite : votre niveau en gym est excellent. Bien meilleur que celui de toute la classe. »

Angel regarda sa rivale avec envie tandis que celle-ci rougissait à vue d'oeil : « Bah, c'est rien ! »

Trowa posa ensuite sa deuxième main sur l'épaule d'Angel : « C'est pour cette raison que j'ai un grand service à vous demander : Cela vous dérangerait-il de venir au gymnase mercredi prochain, après les cours pour aider votre camarade à améliorer son enchaînement ? »

En entendant ces mots, Angel devint très pâle et songea à son rencard qui s'envolait à tire d'ailes, loin, très loin. Au revoir cher rencard ! Ravie de t'avoir entraperçu !

Deedo sauta sur l'occasion et répondit joyeusement en passant un bras autour des épaules de la pauvre Angel : « Bien sûr, professeur ! J'en serais ravie ! Il est naturel de s'aider entre camarades de classe et il est HORS DE QUESTION que j'abandonne Angel toute seule avec ses difficultés ! (Et surtout avec vous !) »

Trowa, soulagé d'un poids, s'adressa ensuite à Angel : « Ah ! Alors c'est parfait ! Je suis rassuré de voir que vous avez des amies pour vous aider. Je suis certain que vous ferez rapidement des progrès de cette manière. Comme je ne suis que votre professeur, je me suis dit que c'était peut-être ça qui vous posait problème...vous apprendrez sûrement plus facilement avec une amie. »

Angel en resta sans voix : c'était pas possible ! Il était en train de se planter sur toute la ligne ! Il fallait qu'elle dise quelque chose, qu'elle éclaircisse ce malentendu, elle ne pouvait pas laisser Deedo gagner ! C'était pas possible ! NooooooOOoooooOon !

Deedo la traînait jusqu'à la sortie en faisant de grands signes de main à Trowa : « Au revoir professeur, à lundi ! »

Trowa, occupé à ranger de la paperasse, relava la tête et leur sourit : « Hmhm. Passez un bon week-end. Reposez-vous bien et à lundi. »

Une fois sorties du gymnase, les filles s'écroulèrent par terre, assaillies de redoutables bouffées de chaleur : « Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! »

----------------------

**Samedi 11/10, 17h27 : réunion hebdomadaire des professeurs **

Directrice, en robe de chambre, assise au bout d'une longue table : « Merde ! On pourrait pas la faire plus tôt cette foutue réunion ! J'étais en train de dormir ! Vous auriez pas pu envoyer quelqu'un d'autre pour me réveiller ? »

Elle jeta un regard noir à Wufei qui haussa les épaules avec indifférence.

Directrice, en baillant : « Bon. OOOaaaaaaah ! Vous pouvez commencer ! »

Shigure : « Bon, et bien, cette semaine, on n'a pas rencontré de gros problème. Les filles ont été assez calmes, comparées à la semaine de leur arrivée. »

Directrice, affalée dans son fauteuil : « Tiens donc ! Comme c'est étonnant ! »

Les professeurs tournèrent vers elle des regards soupçonneux.

Directrice, agacée : « Mais merde ! Vous allez continuer que je puisse aller m'coucher ! »

Ayame, joyeusement : « J'ai rencontré la jeune Lia. C'est une fille très amusante et très sympathique, ses amies aussi d'ailleurs ! Je crois qu'avec les brocolis qu'a plantés mon cher petit frère adoré, on devrait pouvoir maîtriser son côté obscur sans aucun problème ! »

Yuki se leva brusquement : « Excusez-moi, il faut que j'ailles m'occuper de mon jardin. »

Ayame, inquiet : « Yuki ! Mon frère ! Mon cher petit frère ! Si j'ai dit quelque chose qui t'a froissé, pardonne à ton grand frère qui t'aime plus que tout ! »

Yuki, froidement : « Jamais de la vie, j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire ! »

Il sortit avec le psy à sa poursuite : « Yuki, attends ! Je ferai n'importe quoi pour racheter mon pardon ! Je t'aiderai à planter des légumes, j'irai chercher de l'eau au puits, je t'accompagnerai pour acheter des graines au marché, je porterai les sacs, je serai ton esclave à vie, Yukiiiii ! »

Les autres professeurs se gardèrent de tout commentaire. La directrice, quant à elle, restait indifférente à tout cela. Elle ne faisait que bâiller : « Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah. Bon, on enchaîne ? »

Treize : « Á propos de cette paix apparente dans votre école, (Wufei tirait une tête de trois mètres de long, évidemment) Mlle la directrice, (Il lui offrit son sourire le plus ravageur, ce qui lui arracha un nouveau bâillement) J'ai tout de même pu décelé quelques cellules de crise au sein des élèves : Mlles Ténébra Hell et Cyrielle Quillaire, par exemple et aussi Mlles... (Il vérifia rapidement ses notes) Mlles Deedo et Angel. De charmantes créatures bien qu'un peu agressives. »

Hatori, très sérieux : « Peut-être que le fait d'être dans une école exclusivement composée de filles et de n'avoir que des hommes comme professeurs les trouble. »

Quatre : « Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Duo, en riant : « Bah ! C'est plutôt simple à comprendre, non ? Toutes ces filles sont folles de nous, et c'est pour cela qu'elles ont été prises dans cette école ! (La directrice joue nerveusement avec la ceinture de sa robe de chambre) C'était le premier et unique critère de recrutement ! Pas vrai, Sora ? »

La directrice, passablement agacée par ce manque de respect : « Merde ! Duo ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus m'appeler par mon prénom, okay ?! Je suis la directrice de cette école et vous devez tous me considérer ainsi ! »

Duo grimaça : « Okay. Okay. Mlle la directrice. »

La directrice s'apprêtait à se lever mais Wufei l'arrêta : « J'ai encore une chose à dire ! Je demande à ce que l'élève Sériel soit renvoyée de l'école ! »

Directrice, surprise : « Sériel ?! C'est un très bon élément, pourtant ! Qu'a-t-elle bien pu faire pour t'énerver ? ... Oh mon Dieu ! (Elle prit un air faussement choqué) Elle n'a tout de même pas abusé de toi, j'espère ? »

Wufei, confus : « N-Non, mais elle m'a fait des avances ! »

Directrice, haussant les épaules : « Bah ! C'était prévisible ! D'autres problèmes ou je peux aller me recoucher ? »

Un grand silence retomba sur la pièce, les professeurs se regardaient entre eux, un peu inquiets, se demandant comment allait réagir la directrice. Finalement, ce fut Heero qui prit la parole et le lui annonça : « Votre soeur n'est pas venue en cours de toute la semaine. »

La directrice n'eut aucune réaction. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, puis, soudain, sans prévenir, elle releva la tête, très choquée : « Quoi ? »

Elle se leva brusquement sur ses deux pieds et sa robe de chambre s'ouvrit en grand, dévoilant, un magnifique porte-jarretelles fushia : « Quoi ? Quoi ? QUOI ? Ma soeur n'est pas venue en cours ? »

Quatre, écarlate : « Sora... Ta robe de chambre... »

Directrice, les poings sur les hanches : « Mais merde ! Ma soeur était absente toute la semaine et on ne m'a rien dit ?! »

Shigure : « Mais, heu, Mlle Sora... »

Directrice, folle de rage : « Tant pis ! Je la retrouverai moi-même ! En attendant, inscrivez-la en colle ! »

Elle sortit en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Duo, soulagé : « Ouf ! J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait encore... »

La porte se rouvrit brusquement, c'était toujours la directrice.

Duo, un peu intimidé : « Heu, heu... »

Directrice, joyeusement : « Et Mlle Sériel aussi ! »

La porte se referma doucement...derrière on entendit simplement quelques gloussements de satisfaction et la directrice déclarer avec entrain : « Plus on est de folles, plus on rie ! Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser ! »

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voici le forum des élèves, à la disposition de toutes les élèves inscrites à l'École Bishonens. Laissez un message à vos camarades. Faites de votre mieux pour communiquer intelligemment et restez polies, merci.

Mr H. Yuy, votre professeur d'informatique.

**Message de Deedo à Angel :** « Pour Angel, je tiens à lui dire qu'elle peut toujours essayer de séduire Trowa mais elle ne l'aura pas cette manière, je ferais tout pour l'en empêcher. Mouahahahahahhahaah ! Oups. Sumimasen. Pétage de plomb en direct ! lool »

**Message d'Angel à Deedo :** « Ah-ah-ah ! Rire sarcastique ... T'inquiètes pas pour moi, comme dis plus haut, un point pour moi, Mr Barton m'aime déjà bien ! . »

Á Suivre…

* * *

Voilàààà ! OH ! A propos du forum des élèves !C'est un truc nouveau qui n'existait pas dans la précédente version que j'avais postée il y a 4 ans ! Vous savez ce que c'est ? 

Ce sont tous les petits messages que les élèves se transmettaient à travers leurs reviews ! lol J'ai décidé d'en faire profiter tout le monde ! Héhéhé ! J'espère qu'elles ne m'en voudront pas...

A part ça, il vous a plu ce chapitre ? Le duo Deedo-Angel booste bien le rythme de la fic, vous trouvez pas ? On dirait un duo comique ! Ahahahahahahah !

Alooooors... la prochaine fois... La tension va augmenter chez les élèves ! Le duel Angel-Deedo prend une nouvelle dimension quand elles décident de mettre en avant leur sens de l'amitié. De leur côté, Sunny et Sériel découvrent les joies des heures de colle le mercredi après-midi ! Mais qui est donc leur surveillant ? Vous le découvrirez en lisant le prochain chapitre d'Ecole Bishonens : Pathémata Mathémata - Les soufrrances sont des enseignements !


	4. Les souffrances sont des enseignements

Titre : Ecole Bishonens  
Auteur : Sora278  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas ma propriété.  
Couple : **Beaucoup** de couples sont à venir... Patience !  
Chapitre : 4/17

Petit message : Salut tout le monde ! ... Aaah ! Ne me lancez pas vos déchets ! Je sais, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté, un mois ne fait. Mais c'est parce que je suis atteinte de flemmingite aigue ! C'est une maladie chronique qui me touche à chaque période de vacances !

En plus, on dirait que je suis en vacances forcées pour un moment... J'ai trouvé le moyen de me mettre dans une situation encore pire que celle dont je vous précédemment. Comme j'ai râté mon écrit... je ne peux pas me réinscrire à l'IUFM ! SI !!!!!!!! Je peux toujours passer le concours mais en attendant, pour l'année à venir... je n'ai rien !!!!! Pas de boulot ! Pa d'expérience, rien ! Juste quelques diplômes pour faire joli sur mon C.V... Quelle poisse !

Enfin bref, je vais me débrouiller et me remettre à mettre des chapitres en ligne ! Un par semaine, ça vous va ? Mais pour me faire pardonner de cette fois, je vous en offre deux !

Merci à tous mes lecteurs et à toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de me reviewer ! Merciiiiii !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Pathémata mathémata, les souffrances sont des enseignements

**Semaine 2 : du 13 au 19 Octobre**

**Lundi 13/10 :**

Le lundi avait été une journée bien ordinaire. Après un entretien avec Hatori, le prof de mécanique avait (malheureusement) cessé ses petites exhibitions au grand dam des élèves. Mais bon, c'était peut-être mieux comme ça. Au moins, leur santé physique et mentale était préservée. Á part ça, l'après-midi avait eu le mérite de démarrer sur les chapeaux de roue avec le cours de gym ! Il devait certainement s'être passé quelque chose l'autre jour après les cours quand le prof avait retenu Deedo et Angel. En effet, depuis ce jour, elles étaient toujours collées l'une à l'autre ! Pas moyen de les séparer !

« Effrayant, avait murmuré Carina, j'aurais jamais cru voir ça un jour de mes propres yeux. »

« Tu as pactisé avec l'ennemi ! » avait dit Yodie en grondant Angel.

Mais dans le fond tout le monde savait que ce n'était qu'un nouveau jeu entre elles : la première qui disait une méchanceté à l'autre passerait pour une moins que rien aux yeux de Mr Barton ! Une moins que rien ! C'était un peu exagéré évidemment mais bon, c'était la règle et toutes deux avaient décidé de ne plus laisser passer à l'autre une seule occasion de marquer des points.

C'est pourquoi pour faire lâcher prise à l'autre, elles en étaient arrivées à une gentillesse excessive : imaginez un peu, deux pots de colle qui se rencontrent et qui décident de se prendre mutuellement pour cible. Effrayant. Oui, vraiment effrayant.

…

Mais je passe sur cette journée car les deux suivantes sont un peu plus intéressantes. Hé hé hé !

--------------------------

**Mardi 14/10 :**

« Quelle journée de merde ! » pensa Kyo. Il faisait froid et tout était brumeux. Il avait toujours eu horreur de l'automne et c'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait changer ! En plus, il allait devoir apprendre à des gamines à apprivoiser des souris alors qu'ils détestaient ces « sales petites bestioles puantes qui courent partout », pour reprendre ses mots exacts.

Kyo enfila rapidement son imperméable et sortit en direction du parc sous un ciel chargé de gros nuages moutonneux.

----------------------

**9h - 10h : Soins pour animaux domestiques**

« Oh regardez ! Voilà Poil de Carotte ! »

« Kyaaaaaa ! C'qu'il est mignon ! »

« Aaaaaaah ! Regardez ! Il a encore son adorable frimousse renfrognée ! »

« C'qu'il est chou ! »

Ignorant les remarques des quelques filles hystériques qui sautillaient sur place dans les flaques de boue, Kyo s'adressa aux autres, un peu refroidies par l'air glacial et par ses dix-sept minutes de retard qu'elles venaient de passer à l'attendre devant la salle, sous la fine pluie qui tombait.

Kyo ouvrit la porte de la vieille cabane en bois et se tourna vers ses élèves : « Okay. Ben entrez. »

Elles ne se firent pas prier, évidemment.

« Hé ben ! Pas trop tôt ! »

« Pfffff... »

« J'ai failli attendre ! »

« J'ai faim ! »

« J'espère que ce sera pas comme ça tous les jours. »

« Bonjour Kyo ! »

Kyo Soma leva les yeux vers la jeune fille qui venait de l'interpeller : c'était Mayanaïs.

La jeune fille le fixait avec ses yeux turquoise et ses oreilles pointues remuaient un peu en attente d'une réponse.

Kyo rougit : « Ah, oh, heu, salut ! »

Mayanaïs sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et rosit de plaisir en constatant que Kyo semblait l'avoir acceptée comme amie.

Kyo, écarlate : « Heu, tu peux aller t'asseoir. » Il fit un vague geste en direction des autres élèves, déjà installées qui les épiaient en chuchotant.

Mayanaïs, en souriant : « D'accord ! »

Elle prit place à côté de Sunny. Sériel, de l'autre côté de Sunny se pencha en avant pour lui souffler : « Hey ! Si tu veux mon avis, t'as un ticket avec ce mec ! »

Mayanaïs releva la tête pour observer Kyo, penché sur une grande cage pleine de rongeurs.

« Maudite bestiole, tu vas arrêter de gesticuler, oui ? Sale rat ! »

-----------------------

**10h - 11h : Informatique**

« Va t-elle venir aujourd'hui ? » C'était la question qu'Heero s'était déjà posé vendredi dernier et qu'il se posait aussi aujourd'hui encore, alors qu'il était sur le point d'entrer dans sa classe.

« Bah, qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? Je ne suis pas là pour ça ! Ce sont ses affaires, pas les miennes ! »

Il entra, se dirigea vers son bureau, y posa un gros tas de feuilles et commença à noter le déroulement de la séance au tableau. Sans jeter un seul regard à ses élèves, bien entendu. Et comme d'habitude...

Heero se retourna brusquement et transperça la classe entière de son regard bleu acier. Comme les autres fois, une fille s'écroula à terre, inconsciente en poussant ce cri désespéré : « OOOOooOOOOAaAAAAAaAaAAAahhh ! »

C'était tout simplement sa façon à lui de faire l'appel. Connaissant la liste des élèves par coeur et ayant mémorisé leurs visages, il lui suffisait de jeter un coup d'oeil à la classe pour savoir s'il y avait des absentes. Aujourd'hui, tout le monde était là. Sunny aussi. Elle faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Heero s'éclaircit la gorge avant de l'interpeller : « Hum hum. Mlle Sunny ? Vous étiez absente la semaine dernière, il me semble. Vous avez un bulletin pour justifier votre manque d'assiduité ? »

Sunny ne se démonta et répondit effrontément : « Non, mais je ne vois pas où est le problème : je suis là et j'ai déjà rattrapé tous les cours. »

Heero, froidement : « Vous ne pourrez jamais remplacer la pratique par quelques feuilles de papier. C'était inutile. »

Sunny, insolente : « Je ne me suis pas contentée de rattraper le résumé écrit du cours, je l'ai également mis en pratique avec l'aide de Lia hier, quand la salle était libre. »

Heero se tourna vers Lia et la fusilla du regard. Celle-ci se fit toute petite derrière sa table. Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle avait fait de mal, pour une fois. Elle avait bien raison d'ailleurs. Puisque son aide était légitime et qu'elle était une excellente élève, Heero garda le silence.

Heero, froidement : « La directrice m'a tout de même chargé de vous dire que vous étiez collée demain après-midi. »

Sunny, scandalisée : « Quoi ?! Elle m'a collée ?! Mais quelle... Quelle - quelle - quelle – quelle sal... (Elle croise le regard assassin de Heero) Saleté !"

Heero, glacial : « Réjouissez-vous. Vous ne serez pas seule. Mlle Sériel est également conviée. »

Sériel, enthousiaste : « C'est vrai ? Génial ! Je suis impatiente de voir qui est chargé de nous surveiller ! »

Heero, indifféremment : « Akito Soma est chargé de veiller sur vous pendant toute la durée de votre colle. »

Sunny & Sériel : « QUOIIIIIIIII !? »

Heero, les ignora : « Bien. Puisque que vous avez rattrapé tous les cours, vous allez pouvoir me dire tout ce que vous savez sur « la page html ». »

Sunny poussa un long soupir désespéré : elle allait certainement mourir. C'était bien la peine de survivre si c'était pour en arriver là ! Ignorant les plaintes bruyantes des élèves, Heero lança un œil par-dessus son épaule, vers la jeune fille étendue sur le sol, puis, d'un coup, il jeta son regard sur une autre élève : « Mlle A, ramassez Mlle B et amenez-là à l'infirmerie. »

Fille A, rougissante : « Oui, tout de suite, monsieur ! »

----------------------

**14h - 15h : Karaté**

« C'est un scandale ! Comment avez-vous OSÉ parlez de ça à la directrice alors que c'était trois fois rien !? »

« Trois fois rien !? Vous m'avez littéralement sauté dessus dans mon bureau l'autre jour et aujourd'hui encore vous avez perturbé mon cours avec des propos ambigus et licencieux ! »

Ça y est. Ça commence. Sériel. Wufei. Une histoire mémorable.

Sériel, réfléchissant à un nouvel angle d'attaque : « Hmmm. Mais Professeur, vous ne pouvez pas me laisser à la merci d'Akito, c'est un malade ! Il va nous transformer en sushis, Sunny et moi ! »

Wufei, moqueur : « Vous n'aurez qu'à essayer de le convaincre comme vous avez essayé de me convaincre de participer à vos jeux lubriques ! »

Sériel, réfléchissant (Il a raison. Ça peut peut-être marcher !) : « Okay. Merci. »

Elle quitte le bureau de Wufei, l'air grave. Tant pis pour lui, elle devait d'abord s'occuper de sa survie, ensuite elle règlerait cette affaire, par « les grands moyens ».

Wufei, soupirant, la main sur la figure : « Pourvu qu'elle ne tente rien. Hm ? (Il relève la tête) Je me demande s'il est aussi dangereux qu'on le dit. »

-------------------------------

**Mercredi 15/10 :**

**14h - 16h : Torture. Non, je plaisante ! C'est juste les heures de colle surveillées par Akito !**

_Note de l'auteur : Dans cette fanfiction OOC (Out Of Character), les personnages n'ont pas tout à fait la même personnalité que dans notre dimension. Pourquoi ? Parce que nous sommes dans une fanfiction, pardi ! Par exemple, dans cette histoire, Akito est un homme, particulièrement sadique et pervers. Par exemple._

Sériel et Sunny frappèrent à la porte d'un petit pavillon de style japonais caché au milieu du parc. Il était déjà 14h45 et elles étaient complètement épuisées. Á 13h40, la directrice les avait fait appeler dans son bureau pour leur donner une carte du parc et, comme le chemin semblait simplissime, les deux jeunes filles étaient sorties de l'école à 13h50 seulement. Elles seraient sûrement parties plus tôt si elles avaient su que le parc était truffé de pièges au fur et à mesure qu'on s'y enfonçait. Décidément, la directrice avait un drôle de sens de l'humour : mettre des haches ensorcelées, des grizzlis, des boeufs, des chevaux, des ours, des lacs de colle, des marécage de pots de peintures rouges dans un parc tout rose, tout fleuri, tout mimi ! Au début, on se serait cru dans une charmante promenade « au pays des merveilles » mais dès qu'elles avaient croisé un ours avec une tronçonneuse, les deux filles avaient tout de suite accéléré le pas, pour ne pas dire « s'étaient carapaté en quatrième vitesse » !

La porte en feuilles de riz glissa lentement et difficilement et un visage fatigué apparut. Akito. Akito avec un sourire sadique et très inquiétant sur son visage.

Akito (S'il avait été humain, l'ours à la tronçonneuse aurait sûrement eu cette tête !) : « Bienvenue, mesdemoiselles. Je vous en prie, entrez. »

Sunny lança un rapide coup d'oeil à Sériel : il avait dit ça comme si elles venaient prendre le thé !

Comme elles le suivaient dans un long couloir lambrissé, Sériel lui chuchota discrètement : « Si on agit rapidement et proprement, on peut encore le poignarder dans le dos et s'enfuir d'ici ! »

Sunny : « Ouais, bonne idée ! On n'est pas dans notre monde, on n'ira pas en prison ! »

Sériel : « T'as un couteau ? »

Sunny, perplexe : « T'en as pas un ? »

Sériel : « Ben non. J'ai pas ce genre de matériel dans mes bagages, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Sunny soupira : « C'est pas vrai ! »

Akito, froidement : « Silence. Vous n'êtes pas ici pour vous amuser ! »

Les deux futures victimes se raidirent en entendant cette phrase. Bien sûr, l'objectif d'une colle n'est pas de s'amuser mais tout de même, elles allaient bien trouver une occasion pour rire un peu, non ? NON ?

Akito s'arrêta devant une porte : « Nous y voilà. »

Sunny et Sériel déglutirent difficilement et ouvrirent de grands yeux étonnés quand Akito leur révéla le contenu de la pièce.

--------------------------

Pendant ce temps, au gymnase. Hm. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ces passages sont devenus l'attraction principale de la fic ?

ATTENTION ! CERTAINES PARENTHÈSES AVANT LES RÉPLIQUES DES FILLES TRADUISENT LEURS PENSÉES ET CE QU ELLES AIMERAIENT DIRE ! MERCI DE VOTRE COMPREHENSION !

« Pauvre idiote ! Tu crois vraiment que tu vas y arriver ? Je vais faire de mon mieux pour que tu atteignes au moins un niveau minable parce que tu es bien en dessous ! »

« Pffff ! Décidément tu comprends vraiment rien à rien ! Tu penses sincèrement que ton niveau en gym va suffire pour séduire le prof ? T'es vraiment aveugle, ma parole ! »

Mr Barton entra à ce moment dans la salle, coupant court à ce charmant échange d'encouragements !

Trowa : « Excusez mon retard. J'ai été appelé dans le bureau de la directrice pour mettre au point, hum, certaines choses au sujet de cet entraînement extrascolaire. »

Angel & Deedo : « Hm ? »

Trowa, impassible : « Oh, rien du tout. Ne vous en faites pas, c'est une affaire réglée. Alors, dites-moi Mlle Deedo, où en est votre élève ? »

Deedo, joyeusement : (Une vraie chiffe molle ! Incapable de se tenir droite sur une barre, elle pend lamentablement comme un jambon dans la vitrine d'un boucher !)

« Elle se débrouille (comme un pied) très bien Mr Barton ! Elle a fait des (efforts inutiles) progrès incroyables ! Je suis très fière (de rester la meilleure) d'elle ! »

Trowa, étonné : « Vraiment ? C'est aussi votre impression Mlle Angel ? »

Angel, timidement :

(Oh, c'est surtout que cette vieille peau m'a traînée jusqu'au gymnase samedi dernier et j'ai dû supporter ses critiques pendant des heures, une vraie torture ! J'ai failli la tuer !)

« Oh ! Et bien, Deedo a eu l'extrême gentillesse de m'entraîner ce week-end aussi. Ça n'a pas été facile mais j'ai fait beaucoup d'efforts (pour me retenir de lui tordre une barre de fer autour du cou) pour m'améliorer et je crois que mon niveau est devenu bien meilleur (que le sien) que celui de la semaine dernière ! »

Trowa acquiesça tranquillement : « Bien. Nous allons voir ça tout de suite. »

-------------------------

Retour au pavillon japonais, le repaire d'Akito. Musique effrayante de suspense à la Fantômas « Tin tin tin tinnnnnnnnn ! »

Akito : « Et mon cocktail alors ? J'attends toujours ! »

Sériel lança de la cuisine un vague « ouais ouais, ça vient, ça vient ! » avec mauvaise humeur.

Habillées d'un court mais néanmoins délicieux uniforme de soubrette, Sériel et Sunny étaient devenues pour l'après-midi les esclaves d'Akito.

Akito, allongé sur un tapis : « Et n'oubliez pas mes médicaments ! C'est le jour de congé d'Hatori aujourd'hui. Si je ne les prends pas, Dieu seul sait ce qui pourrait m'arriver ! Vous ne voudriez quand même pas être accusées d'homicide sur ma personne ?! »

Sunny arriva en traînant les pieds dans son mignon petit uniforme rose et blanc : « Voilà vos médocs Mr Akito ! »

Akito fronça les sourcils et tourna les yeux vers une vitrine dans laquelle étaient exposée une merveilleuse collection de katanas, de poignards et de fouets : « Je vous l'ai déjà dit ! Chaque fois que vous viendrez en colle, car il est évident que ce ne sera pas la dernière fois, vous devrez m'appeler « Mon Maître », est-ce bien clair ? »

Sunny, avec lassitude : « Oui, Mon Maître. » Elle s'en retourna à la cuisine où Sériel l'attendait.

Sériel, très énervée (pour ne pas dire « folle de rage ») : « Ça suffit ! Je ne resterai pas plus longtemps au service de ce mec ! On va lui piquer un katana, on lui tranche la gorge et on se tire ! »

Sunny jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et un sourire satisfait illumina son visage fatigué : « T'inquiète pas ! Il ne nous reste plus que cinq petites minutes à tenir ! »

Sériel, rassurée : « Ouf ! J'en avais marre de laver ses kimonos de soie à la main et de le masser. Si encore il la bouclait mais il faut toujours qu'il nous donne des ordres ! »

Sunny, en riant : « Et moi j'en avais assez de cuisiner des trucs compliqués pour sa face de fouine ! Allez, on va travailler dur encore quatre minutes trente et après, on s'en va ! »

La voix lente et monocorde d'Akito les appela à le rejoindre.

Akito, avec un sourire sadique sur le visage : « Puisque vous êtes arrivées en retard et que vous faites preuve de mauvaise foi, vous resterez ici une heure de plus ! »

Sériel & Sunny, scandalisées : « QUOIIIIIII ?! »

Sériel, éclatant : « Ecoutez-moi bien, sale pervers ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous retenir ici contre notre gré ! Il avait été décidé qu'on serait ici jusqu'à 16h et il sera 16h dans deux minutes alors laissez-nous partir ! »

Sunny : « Ouais ! Parfaitement ! Laissez-nous partir sinon... »

Akito, moqueur : « Sinon ? »

Les deux filles se tournèrent avec une synchronisation parfaite vers la vitrine mais Akito les arrêta immédiatement en les empoignant par les cheveux.

Akito, menaçant : « Vous ne sortirez pas d'ici tant que je ne l'aurais pas décidé ! Je suis votre Maître ! Souvenez-vous en ! »

Sériel & Sunny, souffrant (Ben oui, ça fait mal !) : « AaaaaaAAAaaAAAAaAAaaAAh ! »

CrAAAaAAAAaaAaaaaaAAAaAAAAc !

Le bruit effroyable qui venait de retentir semblait venir de la porte d'entrée (Et non ! Ce n'est pas le bruit d'une colonne vertébrale qu'on fracasse contre un mur !) mais cela ne sembla pas inquiéter Akito dont les lèvres se fendirent en un large sourire.

Akito : « Aaaaah ! Ça doit être elle, enfin ! »

Sériel & Sunny : « Hein ? »

Akito voulut les traîner jusqu'à l'entrée mais deux silhouettes masculines, couvertes de boue, de sang, de colle et de peinture rouge lui barrèrent le passage.

Wufei, froidement : « Lâchez-les Akito. »

Akito : « Hm ? Vous ? Ici ? »

Heero, impassible : « Vous attendiez quelqu'un ? »

Les deux filles en profitèrent pour mater leurs sauveurs de haut en bas avec intérêt. La situation était loin d'être inintéressante.

Heero, froidement : « Laissez-les partir. Il est 16h et elles ont fait ce qu'elles avaient à faire. »

Akito, tremblant (le couvercle est sur le point de sauter, il semblerait) : « Elle sont arrivées en retard, elles doivent payer. Elles resteront mes esclaves pendant une heure encore ! »

Wufei, éclatant : « Vos esclaves ?! Comment osez-vous parler ainsi de deux élèves !? Ce sont vos disciples et rien de plus, rien de moins ! Le but de cette école et de cette punition est de leur apprendre quelque chose, pas de les faire souffrir ! »

Akito, avec un sourire sadique : « Mais ne dit-on pas que « les souffrances sont des enseignements » ? »

Heero : « Akito, c'est un ordre de la directrice : elle nous a demandé de ramener les deux filles à l'école. »

Aussitôt Akito devint blanc comme un linge et lâcha les cheveux de ses pauvres et innocentes victimes : « Mlle Sora. C'est un ordre de Mlle Sora. Ooooh ! Elle... Elle... »

Il repartit dans le couloir en titubant et en divaguant, laissant là Heero, Wufei, Sunny et Sériel.

Sériel se leva d'un bond et, tirant Wufei par le bras, sortit du pavillon en courant : « C'est bon, je crois que j'ai compris la leçon, on se tire ! »

Sunny, à Heero : « Vous êtes venus nous chercher parce que Sora vous l'avait demandé ? »

Heero, froidement : « Évidemment, pour quelle autre raison ? »

Sunny, précipitamment : « Rien ! Rien du tout ! Je voulais juste savoir ! »

Ils se mirent en route et pénétrèrent dans le parc.

Heero : « Votre soeur a été un peu injuste de vous punir pour vos absences. Si vous voulez, je pourrais vous aider à rattraper les cours. Je sais que vous l'avez parfaitement assimilé théoriquement mais pour la pratique, je crois qu'il serait plus judicieux d'avoir recours à moi plutôt que d'ennuyer Mlle Lia avec ça. »

Sunny : « Mais ça ne la dérange pas du tout ! En plus, je me suis beaucoup amusée avec elle la dernière fois ! On a piraté l'ordinateur central de l'armée spatiale de... (Comme Heero levait un sourcil, elle changea de sujet) mais bon, passons ! Si ça vous fait tellement plaisir, je veux bien ! »

Heero, embarrassé, changea de sujet également : « Hum hum ! J'ai été impressionné de voir que vous étiez toujours vivantes, vous et Mlle Sériel : ce parc est extrêmement dangereux. »

Sunny, fièrement : « Oh ! J'ai l'habitude ! Ce genre de pièges, j'en croise presque tous les jours ! »

Heero en doutait : « Et même des ours avec des tronçonneuses ? »

Sunny, perplexe : « Heu... »

Ils fixèrent un court instant l'énorme bête qui leur faisait face, menaçante et qui faisait vrombir sa tronçonneuse en grognant. Heero jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Sunny et d'un regard, ils décidèrent que le meilleur moyen pour en venir à bout c'était...

Heero, déterminé : « Courez ! Je vous couvre ! »

Sunny, prenant la fuite : « Ne prenez pas cette peine ! Je sais parfaitement me débrouiller seule ! J'ai déjà vécu ça ! ... Sauf que ce n'était pas un ours bien entendu ! »

Heero, pensif mais courant : « Et c'était une tronçonneuse ? »

Sunny : « On s'en fout ! Magnez-vous, merde ! »

---------------------------------

Pendant ce temps, au gymnase.

Trowa : « Bien. C'était parfaitement exécuté Angel. Vous avez fait d'énormes progrès depuis la semaine dernière, félicitations ! »

Angel descendit du gros matelas en mousse et accourut auprès de Trowa et auprès de son coach qui la regardait avec un regard noir.

Trowa, étonné : « Et bien Deedo, vous ne félicitez pas votre camarade ? Vous pouvez être fière d'elle, et de vous aussi d'ailleurs ! Grâce à vous, je ne doute pas qu'Angel aura la moyenne lundi à l'évaluation ! »

Deedo, avec un sourire crispé mais avec enthousiasme : « Ouais, super ! Félicitations Angel ! Je suis si heureuse pour toi ! C'est tout simplement merveilleux ! »

Trowa la fixa un moment surpris, en voyant une larme rouler sur sa joue : « Enfin, Deedo, ce n'est pas une raison pour pleurer. Vous êtes heureuse à ce point ?"

Deedo regarda Angel du coin de l'oeil avec un sourire mauvais (Attention ! Préparez-vous à une attaque digne d'un maître en la matière !) et se jeta dans les bras de Trowa : « Ooooooh ! Oui, Mr Barton ! Je suis tellement heureuse d'avoir pu travailler avec vous ! Si Angel a pu réussir à s'améliorer, c'est surtout grâce à vous ! Vous avez été tellement merveilleux, maintenant je sais ce que je veux faire plus tard ! Je veux être professeur de gym ou mieux encore gymnaste ! »

Trowa, perplexe : « Ah, heu, bien. C'est bien. »

Comme il posait une main sur ses épaules, Angel les regarda d'un air envieux et s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer leur attention.

Trowa, embarrassé par la situation : « Oui, qu'y a t-il Angel ? »

Angel, nerveuse : « Monsieur, heu, je suis d'accord avec Deedo : si j'ai fait des progrès, c'est surtout grâce à vos conseils et à vos encouragements. Je sais que Deedo m'a dit avoir quelques difficultés dans certaines matières et donc, puisqu'elle doit les rattraper, je pense qu'on ne devrait plus lui demander de m'aider. Ça ne fait que la déranger. »

En prime avec ce discours, elle le regardait avec des yeux larmoyants et une mine de chien battu.

Deedo (toujours collée à Trowa), précipitamment : « Mais non ça ne me dérange pas mais vraiment pas du touuuuuuuuuuut ! »

Trowa l'écarta doucement : « Non, Angel a raison : je n'aurais pas du faire appel à une élève. Désormais, je m'occuperais moi-même de l'aider à s'améliorer. »

Angel s'approcha de Deedo et lui tapota l'épaule, l'air grave : « Nous n'avons pas le choix, Deedo. C'est pour ton bien. C'est pour toi que le prof fait ça. Tu dois respecter sa décision. »

Trowa : « Bien. Vous avez fait du bon travail toutes les deux. Vous pouvez partir. Vous avez bien mérité de vous reposer ! »

Angel, tout sourire : « Oui, merci professeur ! Á vendredi ! »

Elle traîna Deedo, figée comme un bloc de pierre, la bouche ouverte, jusqu'à la sortie du gymnase.

----------------------------

**Vendredi 17/10 : **

**10h - 11h : Soins pour animaux domestiques**

De la pluie, encore et toujours. Kyo avait horreur de ça. Il avait un moment espéré qu'elle ne tomberait plus après son cours mais ç'avait été peine perdue : à présent c'était un véritable torrent qui semblait tomber du ciel.

Kyo, grognant : « Maudite pluie ! »

« Hé, Kyo ! Pourquoi on ne ferait pas la route ensemble, jusqu'à l'école ? »

Kyo se retourna et se trouva de nouveau face à Mayanaïs. Il ne l'avait pas senti arriver derrière lui. Comme avec Tohru, le jour de leur rencontre.

Mayanaïs leva les yeux vers son parapluie noir : « La couleur n'est pas très féminine. On n'attirera pas l'attention et personne ne se posera de questions ! »

Kyo : « Tu rigoles ? Si on me voit avec une fille sous un parapluie, quelque soit la couleur les autres vont se poser des questions ! »

Mayanaïs, amusée : « Et alors ? Qu'ils parlent ! Je te propose simplement mon parapluie ! »

Kyo, gêné : « Nan ! Ça va ! Je vais rentrer sous la pluie, c'est tout ! »

Mayanaïs, inquiète : « Non, tu vas attraper froid ! Je vais rentrer à l'école sans parapluie. Prends le mien ! Je ne sentirai rien de toute façon puisque je vais courir ! »

Elle lui donna son parapluie et partit en courant en direction de l'école sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer. Mais finalement, après une minute de course, elle s'arrêta et continua en marchant, essoufflée et trempée jusqu'aux os. Un bruit sourd et régulier lui fit lever les yeux au dessus de sa tête. Un parapluie noir.

Mayanaïs, surprise : « Kyo !? »

Kyo, embarrassé : « Dépêchons-nous. Tu vas attraper froid et être encore plus en retard. »

Mayanaïs : « Oui. »

Ils retournèrent ainsi à l'école, sous le même parapluie.

-----------------------------------

**Samedi 18/10 :**

**11h - 12h : Musique**

Certainement un des cours les plus passionnants et des plus faciles à suivre de tout ceux qu'on pouvait suivre à l'école. Même les mauvais élèves trouvaient du plaisir à venir ici. Pour une fois, ils pouvaient trouver un prof qui ne les culpabilisait pas et les mettait à l'aise. Dès qu'un élève était complètement largué, Mr Winner accourait à sa rescousse et lui expliquait de nouveau le cours entier de façon plus simple et tout rentrait presque aussitôt dans l'ordre. Mais le moment préféré de la plupart des élèves, c'était le chant : chaque fille passait au tableau et devait chanter, tandis qu'une de ses camarades l'accompagnait au piano. Un grand moment d'angoisse en perspective mais heureusement, le prof, posté à son bureau rassurait les candidates à l'examen grâce à des sourires encourageants. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'examen, un premier examen général avait été prévu pour la semaine suivante et c'était l'effervescence dans la classe. La directrice avait manifesté une très grande envie d'écouter des mélodies de Yoko Kanno le jour de l'examen. Sans quoi, quelques renvois de l'école seraient envisageables. Pour celles qui n'avaient jamais fait de piano (Comment ça toutes ?) c'était une véritable catastrophe ! La fin du monde ! Rentrer ? Déjà ? Seulement UNE semaine après la rentrée ? Hors de question ! C'était avec ces mots en tête que Oeil d'Ange décida d'aller demander de l'aide à son professeur de musique à la fin du cours.

Oeil d'Ange, rosissant : « Heu, excusez-moi. Mr Winner, je voulais vous demander… »

Quatre leva le nez de la pile de copies qu'il était en train de corriger : « Ah ! Mlle Oeil d'Ange ! Qu'y a t-il ? Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que vous n'avez pas compris ? »

Oeil d'Ange, embarrassée : « Non non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! J'ai bien compris le cours, c'est juste que je n'arrive pas très bien à jouer du piano. Je crois que je m'y prends mal et j'aurais bien aimé que vous, heu... »

Étrangement, pour une raison inconnue, elle se mit à rougir, à bafouiller un truc inaudible puis se tut brusquement.

Quatre lui sourit doucement, se leva et s'assit devant le piano : « Très bien. Venez vous asseoir près de moi. Nous allons étudier le problème. »

Oeil d'Ange rougit un peu et s'approcha lentement du piano avant de s'écrouler lourdement sur le siège. Excusez-la, c'est l'émotion !

Quatre, perplexe : « Heu, ça va ? »

Oeil d'ange, écarlate car très embarrassée, se releva difficilement : « Heu, oui oui, ça va ! Je vais bien. »

Quatre : « Bon, posez vos mains sur le clavier. Nous allons voir si vous les placez correctement. »

La jeune fille s'exécuta et Quatre resta silencieux un moment en l'observant.

Oeil d'Ange, embarrassée : « Alors ? »

Quatre prit une partition sur le piano et la posa devant le clavier : « Bien, essayez de jouer les trois premières mesures du morceau que nous avons étudié aujourd'hui. »

Les petites mains se déplacèrent lentement mais avec grâce sur les touches. Malheureusement, une fausse note vint soudain perturber le bel ensemble de notes finement jouées.

Oeil d'Ange, désespérée : « Zuuuuuuuteuh ! Encore raté ! »

Quatre, souriant : « Ce n'est rien. Ça peut arriver. Recommencez une nouvelle fois, je crois que j'ai compris d'où vient le problème. »

De nouveau, une jolie mélodie s'éleva du piano presque aussitôt coupée par une fausse note.

Quatre hocha la tête : « D'accord, je vois. Regardez ici. (Il lui montra un endroit sur la partition) C'est toujours sur cette note que vous bloquez. Reprenez cette mesure. »

Oeil d'Ange réessaya mais, au moment où elle déplaçait sa main vers la touche correspondante, comme elle était sur le point de frôler encore une fois la touche d'à côté, Quatre lui prit la main et la posa sur la bonne touche.

Quatre, sans lâcher sa main : « C'est là, vous voyez. Á chaque fois, votre main ne frappe pas la bonne touche. Vous devez lever votre main plus haut et être plus rapide. »

Oeil d'Ange, écarlate : « C'est... Je crois que c'est ma main. Elle est toute petite ! »

Quatre leva la main à hauteur de son visage et l'observa : « Ah oui ? »

Oeil d'ange le regarda faire en silence, se contentant d'acquiescer timidement.

Quatre lâcha finalement sa main et en approcha la sienne : « Heu, vous permettez ? »

Oeil d'Ange, au bord de l'évanouissement, répondit dans un souffle : « Vouiiiiiiiiii ! »

Le jeune homme colla donc sa main contre la sienne pour comparer la taille de leurs deux mains. Celle de Quatre était un peu plus grande mais ses doigts étaient plus fins.

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, assis sur le banc, les yeux fixés sur leurs deux mains collées.

Oeil d'Ange, aux anges (Désolée, j'ai pas trouvé mieux comme expression ! ) : « ... »

Bah oui, tout est dans sa tête et il ne vaut mieux pas que vous sachiez ce qui s'y passe. De toute façon, vu la situation, ça doit être le bordel !

Quatre rougit et retira brusquement sa main : « Hum hum. Pardon, veuillez m'excusez. Je., heu... Voilà, maintenant, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ! »

Oeil d'Ange, perturbée : « Heu, oui, quoi ? »

Quatre, perplexe : « Plus de rapidité, de légèreté et de fluidité dans vos mouvements. Avec ça, vous devriez vous en sortir sans problème pour l'évaluation de mardi. »

Oeil d'Ange, troublée : « Heu, d'accord. Je crois que je vais y aller. »

Elle se leva doucement en s'appuyant sur le clavier du piano (Donc, bruit épouvantable des touches) et sortit en titubant et en butant dans les chaises et les tables : « Oups ! Pardon. Pardon, excusez-moi. Heu, au revoir. »

Quatre, amusé : « Oui, au revoir. Mlle Oeil d'Ange. »

Seul dans la salle de musique, assis devant le piano, Quatre resta un moment immobile à fixer sa main.

--------------------------------------

Comme d'hab', la rubrique forum qu'on devrait rebaptiser « Deedo/Angel, le grand duel » vu que personne d'autre ne veut participer.

**Angel à Deedo :** Deedo, compte sur moi pour te pourrir au moins quelques heures de ta vie, déjà mercredi : combien tu paries que je te tombes dessus « sans faire exprès » et que tu passes le reste du mois - au moins - sur le banc, un bras malheureusement plâtré ? Et que donc, par conséquent, tu ne puisses plus que me regarder tenter de réussir un seul pitit enchaînement et pour cela nécessiter une bonne partie du temps de notre cher prof magnifiquement bien fait ? Ce serait bien tout de même… Ah ! Et pis si j'arrive pas à te casser quelque chose par accident, je me plaindrai au prof que t'as été trop dure avec moi ! … VV Je sais, plutôt lâche comme technique, mais efficace Très Chère !

**Deedo à Angel :** Ne crois pas m'avoir si facilement en me tombant dessus « sans faire exprès ». De plus, j'ai une capacité de guérison assez rapide donc ton plan tombe à l'eau. Niahahahahahahahah ! Non mais c'est quoi ces manières ?! Je vais bien trouver une parade à ton stratagème. Niark.

**Angel à Deedo : **

Message pour Deedo (Ça devient une habitude ... VV) Trouver une parade à mon stratagème ? Tu rêves, tout est déjà étudié ! Tu n'as aucune échappatoire si je... Nan, pas de révélation de stratégie ! Ça pourrait se retourner contreuh moi !

et bon courage à toi, Très Chère adversaire.

**Deedo à Angel : **

Message pour Angel (Eh oui encore pour elle. Pas de ma faute si c'est mon adversaire). Tu parles d'une stratégie toi ! -- Mouahahahahahahah ! Non mais arrêtes de rêver chère ennemie. Tu crois que je vais me laisser avoir aussi facilement à ton petit jeu ? Tu rêves tout debout là. On verra qui vaincra. Non mais ! Sort des plans et étale tout sur la table Voyons voir. Niahahahah ! (Oui je sais, j'suis tarée) Ah bah voilà ce qu'il me fallait. Hum. Ma vengeance sera terrible. Sourire de pur sadique

**Angel à Deedo :**

Message à Deedo (Pourquoi personne d'autre ne dialogue ? C'est vrai quoi ! On n'est pas les seules ennemies ! ... Presque. Hé Mince quoi ! Vous êtes combien à courir après Duo, les filles ?! Tapez-vous dessus !) Jette un regard sur les plans entassés sur ta table Tu en es encore au papier ? Heu, nan, au parchemin, en fait. Plutôt encombrant pas vrai ? Moi, tous mes plans sont... Là-dedans ! Désigne sa tête Peut-être est-ce assez bordélique, mais je m'y retrouve. Hin hin ! Et de plus, tu te laisseras avoir à MON petit jeu que si tu le connais. Chose qui n'arrivera certainement pas ! En tout cas, je suis sûre de moi. Mwahahahahahah !

**Deedo à Angel :**

Message pour Angel (J'suis d'accord avec elle pour une fois. On a l'impression d'être les seules à se taper dessus. Allez les filles, on se bouge un peu ! Motivées !) Regarde le cerveau d'Angel La vache, le bordel, j'aimerais pas y habiter. Tu n'as vu que mes plans papiers là. Tu crois que je vais te montrer mes plans sur mon ordi portable ?! Arrête de rêver ! Mais je m'avoue pas vaincue pour autant. Yeux qui brillent de fureur de vaincre Je vaincrai.

**Angel aux autres élèves : **

Message à mes très chères collègues coureuses de bisho Nan ! Bah, je sais pas ! Moi qui pensais que les fans de Duo étaient plus coriaces que ça ! Mah nan, ça traîne, ça traîne ! -- Réveillez-vous bon Dieu ! Allez, un peu de nerf et défendez votre place près du prof de vos rêves ! lol ... Bref !

**Angel à Deedo :** Mais oui mais oui ! Tu vaincras ! C'est ça ! ... Nan, dans mon cerveau, c'est le bordel, c'est vrai, mais il sait s'y retrouver ! Je t'assure, il a tellement été entraîné à slalomer entre les tas d'idées avortées et tout et tout que maintenant, il est conditionné ! Et voila. Mais pour mes plans, t'inquiètes, tu rentres dans mon cerveau, c'est dans le troisième tiroir à gauche, de la quatrième armoire en partant de la gauche. ... Nan t'as vraiment cru que j'allais te donner le vrai endroit ? Ah, tu peux toujours chercher ! Fais gaffe, j'ai des chiens de garde quand même ! Quant à tes plans à toi... Ah ! Ils me font peur, tiens !

Á Suivre…

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ? Héhé. La prochaine fois, la partie théorique des cours de l'Ecole Bishonens s'achèvera par un examen très important ! Seules 10 élèves seront retenues parmi la centaine d'hystériques qui courent après les profs ! Du danger, du feu, du sang, des larmes ! Préparez vos peintures de guerre avant de passer au prochain chapitre d'Ecole Bishonens : Quand votre vie toute entière se joue sur un examen ! 


	5. Quand votre vie toute entière se joue

Titre : Ecole Bishonens  
Auteur : Sora278  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas ma propriété.  
Couple : **Beaucoup** de couples sont à venir... Patience !  
Chapitre : 3/17

Petit message : Et voilà tout de suite le chapitre 5 ! Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes ! Allez, fini de jouer ! Let'seuh go !

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Quand votre vie toute entière se joue sur un examen

**Semaine 3 : du 20 au 26 Octobre**

Dure semaine pour les élèves de l'Ecole Bishonens ! Deux semaines après leur rentrée, elles doivent déjà passer une évaluation ! Les mauvaises élèves seront renvoyées de l'école ! Tout cela en vue d'un lonnnng voyage scolaire qui durera toute l'année scolaire ! … C'est-à-dire deux mois. Troooooooop cool, non ? Mais ce privilège n'est pas réservé à tout le monde ! Seules les dix meilleures resteront à l'école !

**Lundi 20/10 :**

**14h - 16h : Évaluation de Gym**

Évidemment, aucune élève n'était au courant. Seuls les professeurs, la directrice et le personnel de l'école était au courant de ces éliminations. Heureusement d'ailleurs, car sinon l'évaluation de gym aurait certainement tournée au carnage ! ° ... Minute ! En fait, il y a tout de même failli avoir des morts !

« Hé hé hé ! Une ch'tite boule de feu et le tour sera joué, hé hé hé ! »

« Salut. Ca a l'air marrant ce que tu fais. Je peux t'aider ? »

Deedo se retourna et se retrouva face à une jeune fille au regard démoniaque et à la tenue peu réglementaire, dans le genre « pantalon noir moulant en cuir avec des sangles tout partout » et « un t-shirt blanc très serré qui n'arrête pas de remonter avec pour unique « décoration » de vagues traces ou taches rouges qui, une chose est sûre, ne viennent pas du repas de ce midi. (Homard, canard (sûrement Gripsou) et légumes vapeur)

Lia, avec un sourire pas rassurant du tout : « Allez, c'est quoi ton plan ? Tu veux qu'on la tue ? »

Deedo jeta un coup d'oeil à Angel, qui dévorait des yeux le prof de gym, en écoutant ses dernières recommandations.

Deedo, perplexe : « Nan, juste de quoi lui faire un peu peur. Pour qu'elle voit de quoi je suis capable. »

Un petit sourire sadique étira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle pensa au futur résultat de la « ch'tite » boule de feu.

Lia lui répondit par un grand sourire qui en disait long sur ses intentions : « Okay. Vas pas te salir les mains pour ça, vas ! Je m'en charge ! Tu pourrais être accusée d'un regrettable accident. »

Deedo, surprise : « Quoi ?! C'est vrai ? Tu ferais ça pour moi ? »

Lia enfila ses gants en cuir : « T'inquiètes pas ! Je le fais uniquement pour le sport ! »

Et elle s'éloigna en ricanant, en direction des barres asymétriques.

Deedo sourit (Ah ! L'innocente ! Si elle savait !) : « Hmmm. Génial ! Cette fois, ça va marcher ! »

…

Un peu plus tard, donc.

« Bien ! Maintenant que tout le monde est passé ! C'est à vous, Angel. »

Plusieurs élèves se tournèrent jalousement vers celle-ci. Depuis quand le prof l'appelait-il par son prénom au lieu du conventionnel « Mlle » ?

Angel, un peu gênée : « Oui. C'est bon, je suis prête ! »

La malheureuse et future innocente jeune fille se mit en place devant le futur instrument et lieu du crime, les barres asymétriques, non sans avoir lancé un sourire éclatant à son EX coach. Deedo lui répondit par un petit signe de main en se retenant d'éclater de rire, à la pensée de la mauvaise farce qu'elle était sur le point de lui faire. Un rapide regard lancé en direction de Trowa lui indiqua qu'il était prêt à l'évaluer. C'était maintenant ou jamais pour Angel : l'occasion parfaite pour marquer des points ! Elle prit donc une grande inspiration et commença son enchaînement.

Dans un coin du gymnase, personne n'ayant remarqué son absence, Lia, les yeux fermés et les mains tendues en direction d'Angel, préparait son prochain méfait.

Lia, en mode « oni prêt à déverser sa folie destructrice », comme vous l'aurez deviné : « Hé hé hé. Hé hé hé ! Trop cool la nouvelle potion de Kit' et Jai' ! Hé hé hé ! Je vais bien m'amuser moi ! »

Jaïga : « Et merde ! On aurait dû lui envoyer une caméra pour immortaliser ce délicieux moment de violence pure et brute ! »

Kit' : « C'est pas grave ! Le colis devrait arriver pour l'évaluation de Confection vestimentaire. Hmmmm. Je suis impatiente de voir à quoi ressemble ce prof. »

Jaïga : « Celui atteint du même symptôme que Lia ? »

Kit' : « Ouais. Pour enseigner la confection de vêtements, un métier si minutieux, je suis sûre qu'il doit être très doué de ses mains. Hmmmmmm. »

Lia, toujours les yeux fermés : « LA FERME ! Je veux plus vous entendre ! Vous allez me faire rater mon boulot ! »

Kit' et Jaïga émirent à l'unisson un petit couinement plaintif avant de se taire.

Lia, faisant craquer les jointures de ses doigts : « Biennnnnn ! On y va ! »

La boule d'énergie qui s'était concentrée jusque-là dans les mains de la démoniaque sorcière commençait à émettre de légers crépitements et était passé du bleu ciel au rouge pourpre, signe qu'elle était prête à être utilisée. Un peu comme certaines poêles de cuisine. Pratique, non ?

Lia leva les bras, prit une grande inspiration (Ben ouais, ça a beau flotté : c'est quand même lourd ce truc, mine de rien !) et balança la grosse boule en direction de la malheureuse Angel, fort occupée à exécuter son enchaînement.

Aaaaaah. C'est dommage, ça ! Elle se débrouillait bien quand même ! Bon, évidemment, c'était pas non plus super fameux mais elle aurait pu avoir la moyenne si elle avait pu survivre à ce regrettable incident. Paix à son âme. ... Nan, je plaisante ! Elle aurait pu avoir la moyenne si elle avait pu terminer cet enchaînement.

Au moment où la lumière rouge frappa les barres asymétriques, celles-ci furent noyées dans une énorme explosion et tout le gymnase fut éclairé par une aveuglante lumière blanche. Une fois celle-ci dissipée, un magnifique feu d'artifice éclata. Ah ! La belle rouge ! Oh la jolie jaune ! Á un moment, on put lire en lettres lumineuses rouge sang « LES JKS SONT LES MEILLEURES ! »

Trowa restait sans voix et sans réaction. Il n'avait rien vu venir. Il faut dire aussi qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'une attaque terroriste éclate au beau milieu de son cours. Finalement, en lisant le message en lettres lumineuses, il fronça les sourcils ; « Où est Lia ? »

Oeil d'Ange, inquiète : « Monsieur ! Je ne vois plus Angel ! Elle n'est plus sur les barres ! »

Ç'aurait été difficile pour elle d'y rester !

Trowa, inquiet : « QUOI ?! Où est-elle ? Pourvu qu'elle ne soit pas... »

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! »

Oeil d'Ange leva aussitôt la tête et désigna une VAGUE forme humaine qui s'approchait du sol à grande vitesse : « Je crois qu'elle n'est pas loin, professeur. »

Trowa se précipita aussitôt pour la rattraper, mais malheureusement...

Carina et Sériel : « Deedo ! Attention ! »

Deedo qui se dirigeait vers Lia pour lui demander des explications, leva le nez et aperçut un être humain volant identifié comme étant sa pire ennemie lui tomber droit dessus.

Deedo, toute étonnée : « Hein ? »

BOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM !

Devant l'énorme nuage de poussière qui se souleva, toute la classe ainsi que le prof restèrent sans voix.

Deedo, enfoncée deux mètres dans le sol : « Ouille. »

Angel, écroulée sur elle : « Aïe. »

Une longue minute passa et quand toute la classe se fut rassemblée autour d'elles pour constater les dégâts, il y eut un nouveau silence. Finalement, Angel fut la première à réagir.

Angel, écarlate, frottant sa bouche avec la manche de son sweat avec énergie : « Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Beurk ! Quelle horreur ! C'est, c'est, c'est... Dégoûtant ! Tu... ! Je... ! (Elle se tourna vers Trowa) Et il n'a pas pu... ! Il ne pourra jamais me... ! … Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! »

Elle s'évanouit et s'écroula à terre, inconsciente à cause d'une étonnante douleur provoquée par une double fracture de ses deux membres inférieurs.

Trowa la fixa un moment et hésita : devait-il d'abord jeter un coup d'oeil à l'état de Deedo ou vérifier le pouls d'Angel ? Finalement, il choisit la deuxième solution et constatant qu'elle était encore vivante, il demanda à Oeil d'Ange d'appeler l'infirmerie. Il se tourna ensuite vers le trou béant dans lequel Deedo était encastrée.

Trowa : « Hé ! Ca va ? »

Deedo, tendant la main vers lui : « Vous pouvez m'aidez à me relever s'il vous plaît ? J'arrive plus à sortir ! »

---------------------

Dix minutes plus tard, à l'infirmerie.

Angel, allongée sur un lit d'hôpital continuait de frotter ses lèvres (qui commençaient à saigner) avec énergie.

Deedo lui lança à la figure une boulette de papier avec ces quelques mots griffonnés dessus : « Ça va ! Pas la peine en faire toute une histoire. C'était un accident. Ce n'était PAS un VRAI baiser ! »

Angel se tourna vers elle comme si elle était folle (Ça changeait pas beaucoup des regards qu'elle lui lançait d'habitude) et lui répondit par le même moyen : « T'es malade ! C'était la chose la plus dégoûtante et la plus monstrueuse qui me soit jamais arrivée ! »

Deedo, toujours communiquant par boulette de papier habilement balancées sur le crâne de sa camarade de chambre : « Ça va ! La ramène pas ! Tu crois que ça m'a fait plaisir peut-être ?! Tu m'as cassé la mâchoire ! J'pourrais plus rien mâcher pendant trois semaines ! Je peux même plus parler ! »

Angel (Oups ! Dans l'oeil ! Ça doit faire mal !) : « Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ! C'est pareil pour moi ! Tu vas me le payer ! Dès qu'on sera sorties d'ici, je te ferai ta fête ! »

Deedo, avec un regard noir : « Saleté ! Tu veux me rendre aveugle en plus ?! Je suis impatiente de voir comment tu vas t'y prendre pour me régler mon compte avec tes deux jambes dans le plâtre ! »

Angel : « Et toi, avec ton dos bousillé, on dirait une vieille décrépie ! Tu devrais avoir honte de vouloir draguer des p'tits jeunes ! »

Deedo, avec rage (Tiens ! Prends ça sur ton plâtre !) : « On t'a jamais dit que les filles qui voulaient sortir avec des mecs plus âgés souffraient du complexe d'Oedipe ! »

Les messages qui suivirent ce premier échange étant beaucoup moins policés, je vous en épargnerai le contenu. Les deux filles se livraient à présent une véritable bataille de boulettes de papier. Finalement, il fallut que l'une de ces boulettes manque sa cible, ricoche sur le mur, rebondisse sur le plâtre d'une jambe d'Angel (qui vint percuter son autre jambe, également dans le plâtre) et échoue sur le bouton pour redresser le lit de Deedo.

…

Les deux patientes : « AAAAAAAaAaaaaaaaaAaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAaaAAH ! »

-------------------

**Mardi 21/10 : **

**14h - 15h : Dans la salle d'Informatique.**

Heero : « Bien. Je pense qu'avec ça, tu devrais avoir un résultat correct. »

Sunny : « Correct ? CORRECT ?! J'espère bien ! On a travaillé pendant des heures sur ces machines ! J'ai des ampoules sur les doigts, des crampes aux mains et... Heu, non rien. »

Il valait mieux éviter de lui parler de l'engourdissement qui avait envahi ses muscles fessiers.

Ignorant ses lamentations, Heero se dirigea vers son bureau et fouilla dans le tiroir principal.

Sunny le regarda quelques secondes. Tellement dommage. Trois longues heures de perdues à ne rien faire. Enfin, au moins, l'informatique n'avait plus de secret pour elle maintenant. Ça pouvait lui être utile pour une prochaine mission.

Elle s'apprêtait à quitter la salle quand la voix de Heero l'arrêta.

Heero, juste derrière elle : « Tiens. Avec ça, tu ne sentiras plus rien demain. »

La jeune fille se retourna et son regard tomba non pas sur la chemise de Heero mais sur ce qu'il tenait dans sa main. Un tube de pommade. Contre les ampoules, les durillons et autres trucs pas jolis jolis.

Sunny : « Oh ! ... Merci. »

Heero : « De rien. Passe une bonne journée. »

Sunny sourit, prit le tube, le remercia pour cet « agréable » après-midi et sortit.

Heero la regarda partir, pensivement. Cet après-midi avait été réellement agréable pour lui.

-----------------------------------

**15h - 16h : Évaluation de Musique**

La cloche sonna, indiquant la fin du cours et ainsi de la séance d'évaluation. Les élèves saluèrent leur professeur et sortirent - la plupart - en gloussant. Seule Oeil d'Ange s'attarda un peu.

Oeil d'Ange, un peu rouge, debout devant son pupitre : « Pro... Professeur ! »

Quatre referma le piano : « Oui ? Qu'y a t-il Mlle Oeil d'Ange ? »

Oeil d'Ange, écarlate (Ça y est ! C'est reparti ! Venez à moi, bouffées de chaleur !) : « Heu, Mr Winner, je voulais... »

Quatre, avec un sourire encourageant : « Oui ? »

Oeil d'Ange devint rouge comme on ne peut pas l'être et dut se rasseoir brusquement pour ne pas s'écrouler sur sa table : « Oh, Monsieur... Professeur, je... (Une grande inspiration, et...) Je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir aidée l'autre jour ! »

Elle s'arrêta essoufflée par l'énorme effort qu'elle venait de faire. La pièce resta silencieuse une longue minute. Tout deux se regardaient sans parler. Finalement, une rougeur soudaine prit d'assaut le visage de Quatre et le força à baisser les yeux.

Quatre, gêné : « Oh, ce n'est rien. Je l'ai fait parce que... »

Hm. Oui. Bonne question. Pourquoi il avait agi comme ça avec elle ? Depuis quand il rougissait quand il croisait son regard ?

Oeil d'Ange baissa les yeux à son tour : « Hm. »

Quatre releva la tête et la fixa un moment. Il savait bien ce qu'était cet étrange sentiment qui envahissait son coeur quand il la regardait. Un mélange de lumière et d'obscurité. Pas de la joie, pas plus que de la tristesse. C'était bien au dessus de tout ça. Il avait envie de l'aider, de la protéger. Il avait tellement voulu et espéré qu'elle réussisse l'évaluation, pour qu'elle continue le voyage avec eux, pour qu'elle reste.

Quatre, avec un faible sourire : « Je l'ai fait parce que vous me l'aviez demandé, et parce que vous aviez besoin de moi. »

Oeil d'Ange sursauta et resta paralysée par ces paroles : qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Que ça lui était égal ou alors qu'au contraire, ç'avait été important pour lui de lui venir en aide ?

Quatre avait repris ses esprits. Il leva les yeux vers elle et lui sourit : « Vous avez parfaitement réussi l'évaluation. Je suis vraiment très fier de vous. Surtout, la prochaine fois que vous besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas à me le demander. » Il hésita un peu avant de rajouter : ça me ferait tellement plaisir si je pouvais vous aider encore une fois. »

Oeil d'Ange gardait les yeux baissés et fixés sur sa table : « Heu, oui. … Monsieur Winner ? »

Quatre s'approcha d'elle, avec un sourire encourageant : « Oui ? »

Oeil d'Ange, embarrassée : « Vous voulez bien m'emmener à l'infirmerie ? »

-------------------------

**Jeudi 23/10**

**11h - 12h : Évaluation de Confection vestimentaire**

Encore en retard. Qu'est-ce que Lia allait bien pouvoir expliquer au prof aujourd'hui ?! Avant chaque cours, il fallait que l'oni se réveille et s'arrange pour la mette en retard. Et pendant chaque cours, elles intervenaient. Exprès pour provoquer Mr Hatsuharu Soma, évidemment ! C'était le seul moyen pour le transformer en Black Haru et pour découvrir sa face cachée. Malheureusement, ça ne marchait jamais, car il semblait ne pas les entendre. Mais cette fois-ci, il aurait une bonne raison de se fâcher !

Lia sortit de la chambre en courant, un tas de loques sous le bras.

Jaïga, avec une voix sadique : « Hé hé hé ! On va bien se marrer ! C'est moi qui vous le dis ! »

Kit', avec une voix pleine de luxure : « Hmmmmm. J'espère que ce prof est canon ! Il pourrait nous être utile. »

Jaïga : « Ouais ! ... Enfin, c'est vrai que s'il pouvait intégrer le « club », ça ferait un mélange détonant ! »

Kit', rêveuse : « Aaaaah ! Lia et Haru, les amants terribles ! »

Lia, essoufflée : « Ça va ! Fermez-la vous deux ! ... Vous savez bien que c'est Duo que je préfère ! »

Jaïga, amusée : « Oh oh oh ! On dirait que le coup de la caméra ne lui a pas plu ! »

Kit' : « Á moins que ce soit la concurrence ? Un petit coup de potion et hop : l'affaire est réglée ! Qu'est-ce que t'en dis Lia ? Ça t'intéresse pas ? Contre 1 ou 2 petits millions... D'euros évidemment ! Quoique en galions, c'est peut-être plus avantageux ! »

Lia : « Fermez-la ! On arrive ! »

Depuis la veille, Lia était d'une humeur exécrable alors qu'au contraire quand l'oni prenait le contrôle, c'était pour être douce, gentille et serviable. C'était tout simple : elle passait son temps à rendre des services à tout le monde ! Par « service », entendez par là, le même genre de services qu'elle avait rendu à Deedo en début de semaine. Peut-être que le fait d'avoir reçu dans un joli boulet de canon, 100 gundamium, une micro caméra en forme de pierre précieuse qui lui avait sauté au visage et s'était enfoncée à l'avant de son crâne y était pour quelque chose ? Oui. Peut-être.

_Note :__ La micro caméra en question est une jolie pierre précieuse, 1.000.000.000 £, création J.K. Elle devient noire quand l'oni est de sortie, sinon elle reste bleu ciel quand le tenshi monte la garde._

Lia ouvrit brusquement les portes battantes qui donnaient sur la salle de classe.

Lia : « Désolée, je suis en retard ! »

Hatsuharu qui regardait les élèves défiler sur le podium avec leurs créations se retourna pour observer la retardataire. Á la vue de Lia, il soupira et sourit : « J'aurais dû faire l'appel. Je savais bien qu'il manquait quelqu'un. »

Kit', en ricanant : « Hé hé ! Il s'est aperçu de ton absence sans même avoir fait l'appel...hé hé hé ! »

Lia : « La ferme, Kit' ! »

Kit' : « Hé hé ! Tu ne peux rien nous faire d'où tu es ! »

Lia : « Grrrrrrrr. »

Hatsuharu, amusé, se décida à intervenir : « Salut Kit'. Toujours la forme à ce que je vois ! »

Kit' : « Hé ! Salut Haruuuuuuuuu ! Enfin, tu te décides à nous causer ! En plus, tu te souviens de mon nom ?! Cooooool ! »

Hatsuharu sourit : « C'est que vous intervenez si souvent dans mon cours Jaïga et toi : vous êtes pratiquement des élèves à part entière ! Au moins dans ce cours. »

Jaïga & Kit' : « Cooooooooooooooooooool ! »

Jaïga : « Ça, c'est un gentil garçon ! »

Kit' : « Hé hé ! Il me plaît bien, à moi ! »

Hatsuharu : « Bon, écoutez-moi les filles ! Puisque toutes les trois, vous êtes élèves dans ce cours, je veux que vous prépariez une nouvelle tenue que Lia portera demain pour une nouvelle évaluation ! »

Jaïga (On entend un bruit de ciseau dans l'oreillette de Lia) : « Ok ! Au boulot ! OUAIIIIS ! »

Kit' (On entend des cris d'horreur, des hurlements et des gémissements) : « Hé hé ! Je sais déjà où trouver la teinture ! »

Puis, c'est le silence radio.

Hatsuharu, perplexe : « Tu peux dès maintenant quitter ce cours pour t'y mettre toi aussi. Bonne chance, Lia. »

Puis, il tourna les talons et s'assit sur une chaise devant le podium.

Lia poussa un profond soupir : « Bon. Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix. Pourvu que tout se passe bien cette fois-ci. »

--------------------------------

**15h - 16h : Évaluation de pilotage **

Tout avait commencé sur un défi lancé par Duo pour encourager ses élèves.

« Celle d'entre vous qui obtiendra la meilleure note aura droit à une journée entière avec moi, samedi ! »

Le tout assorti, bien entendu, d'un clin d'oeil charmeur et d'un sourire qui avait fait bien des ravages parmi les élèves les plus sensibles et les plus fragiles.

Et là, depuis une heure, toutes les fans de Duo (C'est à dire les trois quart de la classe) se livraient à une terrible bataille. L'épreuve consistait à conduire le mieux possible divers véhicules sur plusieurs simulateurs. Au début, la directrice avait reçu l'autorisation de la reine Réléna pour que l'évaluation se fasse sur de véritables machines mais dès qu'Heero avait mis son grain de sel dans l'affaire, Sa Majesté était immédiatement revenue sur sa décision, de façon tout à fait INEXPLICABLE.

On en était dans les cinq dernières minutes et la finale (une course de patinettes) opposait, non pas Cyrielle et Ténébra, comme beaucoup s'y attendaient mais Carina et Ténébra. La première s'était faite plutôt discrète dans la compétition mais maintenant qu'elle était sur le point de battre Ténébra, il était difficile de ne pas la remarquer.

Impressionné par l'inénarrable duel que se livraient les deux jeunes filles, Duo s'était rapproché pour observer de plus près cet étrange phénomène.

Duo : « Courage les filles ! Tenez bon ! »

Ces paroles inattendues encouragèrent brusquement Ténébra qui reprit du poil de la bête et finit par battre Carina sur un score incomparable.

Carina, effondrée : « J'ai été battue ?! Non, pas possible. »

Duo s'agenouilla près d'elle pour la réconforter : « Allons, ce n'est pas grave. Tu es arrivée deuxième ! La semaine prochaine, c'est Halloween. Si tu veux, on pourra... »

Dans un coin, Cyrielle pleurnichait tandis que Ténébra n'en croyait pas ses yeux : elle avait gagné ! Depuis le temps qu'elle espérait avoir un moment seul avec Duo ! Enfin, dans deux jours ! C'était seulement dans deux petits jours ! Une journée entière avec lui ! ... Kyaaaaaaaaaah !

Dans deux jours.

---------------------------

**Vendredi 24/10 : **

**14h - 15h : Évaluation personnelle de Lia en Confection vestimentaire**

L'horloge de l'école sonna 14h. Il était 14h03 à la pendule de la salle de cours et en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa montre, Hatsuharu constata qu'il n'était pas plus que 13h56. Á cet instant précis, une tornade entra dans la classe et fit voler les portes battantes. Lorsque le vent se leva, le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux et se trouva face à face avec une fille qui portait un peignoir assez court mais avec un gros col et qui descendait à peine jusqu'à ses genoux. Ca ressemblait plus à un gilet qu'à autre chose, d'ailleurs.

Fille en peignoir, avec une voix sensuelle : « Je suis prête pour le show. »

Hatsuharu avala difficilement sa salive. C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait l'oni de Lia. Physiquement, c'était presque la même personne : blonde avec des pointes rouges et avec des yeux bleus gris presque argentés. Ç'aurait pu être la Lia habituelle si elle n'avait pas cet indéfinissable regard mêlé de cruauté et de sadisme et ce sourire plein de luxure.

Lia, s'impatientant : « J'y vais ou on passe la nuit ici ? (Elle se rapprocha de lui et déboutonna d'un niveau la chemise d'Hatsuharu) Ensemble. »

Hatsuharu, très calme : « Peut-être une autre fois. L'évaluation va commencer, mets-toi en place, Lia. »

Lia, avec un sourire plein de promesses : « Ok, allons-y ! Je vais t'éblouir ! (Elle baissa d'un ton en montant les marches du podium) Tu vas voir. Si avec ça, tu ne perds pas le contrôle. »

Lia prit place au fond du podium et décida, à l'aide de ses pouvoirs, d'agrémenter son petit défilé avec un petit morceau musical assez sexy, universellement connu sous le titre de « Lady Marmelade ». Pour la version, à vous de choisir laquelle pourrait le mieux convenir avec cette scène.

Hatsuharu demeura sans voix. La situation devenait dangereuse. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir lui faire ? Il regarda à droite et à gauche pour vérifier si personne d'autre n'allait être témoin de cette expérience qui pourrait s'avérer humiliante et gênante pour Tenshi Lia.

L'oni fit doucement glisser son peignoir/gilet en avançant lentement sur le podium. Hatsuharu ouvrit grand les yeux et laissa tomber son crayon à terre, sous le coup de la surprise.

Agréable surprise.

La jeune fille portait une sorte de, heu, porte-jarretelles rouge en cuir avec quelques coutures décoratives noires. Les jarretières étaient noires avec des bords rouges et étaient rattachées à la pièce principale de l'oeuvre par des chaînettes et des sangles. Au cou de Lia, on pouvait apercevoir un collier de chien, noir avec des piques en métal.

Arrivée en fin de podium, elle fit un tour sur elle-même, regagna le fond de la scène puis redescendit les marches, pour se diriger d'un pas décidé vers son professeur qui était toujours dans le même état.

Hatsuharu, cherchant ses mots : « Je... C'est… Stupéfiant ! »

Lia, se frottant contre lui : « Je voulais ajouter un peu de piment à la mise en scène en amenant un fouet mais... (Elle passa une main sous sa chemise) Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. »

Hatsuharu, très gêné : « Heu, et bien... C'est... (Il se recula brusquement) C'est un costume très intéressant, très détaillé. On a dû mal à croire qu'il a été fait par des amateurs ! »

Lia, avec un regard cruel : « Je porte toujours mes PROPRES vêtements ! Je ne supporte PAS que quelqu'un soit habillé comme moi ! J'ai HORREUR de ça ! Quand ça arrive, je... »

Hatsuharu, qui ne tenait pas spécialement à entendre la suite : « D'accord ! Très bien ! Vous aurez les résultats dimanche soir, pendant la cérémonie organisée par la directrice ! »

Lia, avec un sourire étrange : « D'accord. Je vois. Je vais vous laisser, monsieur le professeur. Mais avant... »

Hatsuharu, à la fois impatient et pas très rassuré : « Oui ? »

Lia, mystérieusement : « Une question : vous avez aimé mon costume ? VOUS ? »

Hatsuharu, embarrassé : « Oui. Il était très joli. Très différent de ceux des autres filles. Original. Coloré. A… Agréable à l'œil et... Original. Oui. C'est ça. »

Lia éclata de rire : « Hé hé ! D'accord ! J'ai pigé ! »

Et, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, elle le prit par le col de la chemise et l'embrassa de façon indescriptible. Entre le « fougueux » et le « torride », en promenant ses mains un peu partout, mais surtout en bas. Les projecteurs de la salle brillèrent de plus en plus intensément, clignotèrent plusieurs fois, avant de disjoncter. Plongés dans le noir, les deux jeunes gens s'embrassaient encore avec passion quand soudain...

Lia, repoussant Hatsuharu brusquement : « Aaaaah. Super journée, non ? Allez, salut ! »

Et la tornade repartit là d'où elle était venue - c'est-à-dire d'on ne sait pas trop où - et laissa seul dans la salle plongée dans l'obscurité un pauvre Hatsuharu tout essoufflé.

---------------------------

**Samedi 25/10**

**10h - 11h : Évaluation de Littérature**

« Mlle Hell, pouvez-vous rester ici un moment ? »

Ténébra leva la tête de son sac, posé sur ses genoux et son regard croisa celui de Shigure Soma, son professeur de littérature.

Ténébra, surprise : « Heu, oui. »

Peu à peu, les élèves quittèrent la salle de classe, les laissant seuls.

Shigure, avec un grand sourire charmeur : « Dites-moi, Mlle Hell, il me semble que vous avez particulièrement bien réussi l'évaluation. »

Ténébra, avec enthousiasme : « C'est vrai ? Super ! J'étais pas sûre de mes réponses mais... »

Shigure la coupa aussitôt : « Hola ! Une minute ! En fait, je n'ai pas encore corrigé votre copie mais il m'a semblé que ce que vous écriviez tout à l'heure, quand je suis passé dans les rangs, était tout à fait correct ! »

Ténébra, déçue : « Oui, mais il y a plusieurs questions sur lesquelles je suis revenue parce que je n'étais pas sûre de mes réponses. »

Shigure, embarrassé : « Oui, je vois, je vois. Écoutez, si vous voulez, je peux vous expliquer les réponses autour d'un verre et ainsi corriger votre copie. Comme ça, vous saurez à l'avance si vous avez réussi le test ! » Á cette phrase, il assortit un petit clin d'œil.

Ténébra, gênée : « Hé bien, ç'aurait été avec plaisir mais j'ai déjà un rendez-vous dans un heure et le temps que je me prépare (psychologiquement surtout), j'ai peur de ne pas être prête. »

Shigure, déçu : « Ah. Je vois. Bon, et bien, ce garçon a bien de la chance d'être aimé par une jeune fille aussi charmante que vous ! »

Ténébra ouvrit grand les yeux et rougit : « Oh ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ? »

Shigure se pencha au dessus d'elle et lui prit le menton : « Hé hé ! Une jeune fille ne met tout de même pas autant de temps à se préparer pour n'importe quel rendez-vous ! »

Ténébra, écarlate : « Mr Soma… »

Shigure se redressa et se tourna vers son bureau : « Tant que je ne suis pas ici, à cette place, vous pouvez m'appeler Shigure ! »

Ténébra : « D… D'accord. »

Une longue minute de silence embarrassé s'écoula avant que Ténébra se décide à quitter la pièce. Non sans avoir réitéré ses excuses.

---------------------

**Rencard spécial de Duo et Ténébra : 12h, devant la grille de l'école.**

« Prête ? On peut y aller ? »

Ténébra, rougissant : « Oui. Je suis prête ! »

Duo fit vrombir le moteur de sa moto pour en vérifier le bon état. Finalement, il sourit et se tourna vers sa passagère : « Okay ! C'est parti ! Accroches-toi bien ! »

Et ils partirent à toute allure, s'éloignant rapidement de la grille immense et des paires d'yeux qui les espionnaient à travers les buissons. Carina, Cyrielle et Shigure (Lia étant trop troublée pour sortir de sa chambre), cachés derrière les buissons, les virent disparaître au loin, sans pouvoir agir.

Cyrielle, folle de rage : « Suivons-les ! On ne peut PAS laisser Duo aux mains de cette folle ! Qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait lui faire ! »

Shigure, très sérieux (Ouah !) : « Moi, c'est plutôt pour Ténébra que je m'inquiète. Ce garçon a l'air dangereux ! Et s'il se montrait trop empressé avec elle ?! Pauvre petite fleur ! Tous ses beaux rêves de prince charmant, brisés par cet énergumène ! Quelle tragédie ! »

Carina restait perplexe devant les réactions excessives de ces deux camarades : « Ouais, mais vous, vous auriez été un parfait prince charmant, c'est ça ? »

Shigure se tourna vers elle avec de grands yeux larmoyants : « Ah ! Carina ! Il n'y a que vous pour me comprendre ici ! »

Carina lui tapota l'épaule avec compassion : « Mais oui, mais oui ! Pleurez mon grand, ça vous fera du bien ! »

Cyrielle, tapant du pied : « Bon ! On y va, oui ou merde !? »

Shigure, très remonté : « OUI ! ALLONS-Y ! »

Et tout deux s'élancèrent en direction du garage de l'école où la directrice garait ses voitures de collection.

Carina les suivait loin derrière en marchant : « Aaaaaah ! Quand je pense qu'il suffirait de demander Lia de nous téléporter pas loin d'eux ! »

…

Un peu plus tard, à la terrasse d'un petit restaurant.

« Et voilà ! Deux assiettes de spaghettis à la bolognaise ! »

Duo et Ténébra : « Merci ! »

Le serveur s'éloigna et passa près d'une énorme plante verte, à travers laquelle perçaient trois paires d'yeux.

Shigure plissait les yeux : « Il a joué dans la stratégie : il a pris le même plat qu'elle pour lui faire croire qu'ils ont les mêmes goûts ! »

Cyrielle serra les dents : « Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ? Si ça tombe, c'est elle qui a prit le même plat que lui ! »

Shigure, avec une voix émue : « Impossible ! Les pâtes font partie des plats préférés de Mlle Ténébra ! Elle ne pouvait pas choisir d'autre plat ! »

Cyrielle, jalouse : « Grrrr. »

Ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser tous les deux. Comme ce n'est pas toujours évident de manger des spaghettis, ils n'arrêtaient de se moquer l'un de l'autre dès que l'un deux faisait tomber quelque chose par terre ou sur la nappe.

Carina les observait pensivement, elle aurait bien aimé être à la place de Ténébra ou au moins être assise avec eux pour participer à leurs jeux. D'une voix distraite, elle murmura : « Hé, Shigs ! Comment ça se fait que vous connaissiez le plat préféré de Ténébra ? Vous lui avez demandé ? Elle vous l'a dit ? »

Shigure, distraitement car très occupé à foudroyer Duo du regard : « Non ! ... Je me suis renseigné. »

Cyrielle et Carina, choquées : « OH ! »

…

Retour à la table :

« Atchoum ! »

Ténébra, à Duo : « Á tes souhaits ! Est-ce que ça va ? »

Duo jetait des coups d'œil autour d'eux : « Ouais, mais j'ai l'impression qu'on nous observe depuis un moment. »

Ténébra, inquiète : « Quoi ?! On nous épie ?! »

Duo, amusé : « Ouais, mais je crois qu'on devrait pouvoir s'en débarrasser facilement ! »

Ténébra, pas rassurée : « Ah ? Bon, okay. Je te fais confiance. »

Duo replongea dans son assiette de pâtes : « Très bien. »

Ténébra : "Dis...Duo...on va où après manger ?"

Duo leva le nez de son assiette et lui fit un grand sourire mystérieux : « On va faire les boutiques ! »

Ténébra, incrédule ; cligna des yeux : « Les boutiques ? Les boutiques de vêtements ? »

Duo, mystérieusement : « Pas exactement. »

Ténébra, qui en conclut qu'elle ne pourrait pas en tirer plus pour l'instant, repiqua dans son assiette : « Bon. »

…

Du côté de nos trois espions en herbe :

Shigure, sur un ton pathétique (au sens littéraire du terme) : « Vous avez entendu ça ? Ce petit obsédé va l'emmener dans une boutique ! »

Carina, soupirant : « C'est juste une boutique de vêtements ! »

Shigure, scandalisé : « Mais non ! Il a dit « pas exactement » ! C'est sûrement dans une boutique de sous-vêtements ou dans un magasin d'accessoires sado-masochistes qu'il veut l'entraîner ! Oh mon Dieu ! Ma pauvre princesse ! Pervertie par ce garnement ! »

Carina, désespérée : « Shigs, arrêtez de baver ! Cette plante n'a pas besoin d'être autant arrosée ! »

Cyrielle : « Duo n'aurait jamais à l'esprit une pareille idée ! Si ce n'est pas une boutique de vêtements ou de sous-vêtements et si ce n'est pas non plus un magasin d'accessoires sado-masochistes, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ? »

Carina, réfléchissant : « Á mon avis, c'est sûrement une boutique de déguisements. »

Shigure, scandalisé : « Mais bien sûr ! Il veut la déguiser en infirmière pour jouer au docteur avec elle ! »

Cyrielle, très choquée : « Oh mon Dieu ! Pas ça, non ! Quelle horreur ! »

Carina jeta un coup d'oeil au couple assis à la table et bavant devant leur dessert. Vivement la semaine prochaine. Ce serait alors à son tour de passer un bon moment avec Duo. En attendant, il fallait qu'elle veille à ce qu'il ne se passe rien de sérieux entre eux. Non, plutôt à ce qu'il ne se passe rien tout court.

Carina se retourna vers ses deux compagnons de galère et vit Shigure accroupi près du bar en train de verser un sachet de poudre médicamenteuse dans un verre. Comme le serveur s'approchait pour emporter le verre et le déposer à la table de Duo et Ténébra, il rampa rapidement vers la grosse plante verte pour observer les résultats de son petit méfait.

Malheureusement, le verre n'arriva pas à sa bonne destination.

Ténébra, avec une grimace de dégoût : « Ah ! Beurk ! C'est amer ! »

Duo qui s'apprêtait à aspirer d'une traite tout le contenu de son verre, s'arrêta : « Quoi ? C'est pas bon ? Tu veux qu'on échange ? »

Ténébra : « Ah ! Non non ! Si ça tombe, toi non plus, tu ne vas pas aimer ! »

Duo, avec un sourire charmeur : « Je peux goûter au moins ? »

…

Au même moment, derrière la plante verte :

Cyrielle, dégoûtée : « Quelle horreur ! Vous avez vu ça ? C'est un baiser indirect ! Il a bu là où elle avait posé ses lèvres ! »

Shigure, horrifié : « Oh mon Dieu ! Ils échangent leurs verres ! Ténébra va boire son verre à lui ! »

Carina, agacée : « Et alors ? Il n'a pas bu dedans ! Il n'y aura de baiser indirect ! »

Shigure, effondré : « Oui, mais j'avais mis un laxatif dans ce verre. »

Carina et Cyrielle : « QUOIIIII ?! »

Cyrielle, furieuse : « Quoi ?! Un laxatif ? Dans le verre de MON Duo ?! »

Carina hésita un moment puis, finalement, se lança : elle se leva, prit un cocktail fruitée sur la table d'une grosse dame au chapeau rococo et...

"Excusez-moi !"

Ténébra, très surprise : « Carina ?! Qu'est-ce-tu fais là ? »

Duo, joyeusement : « Hey ! Salut ! Tu es venue pour nous surveiller ? »

Carina cacha sa gêne et trouva une excellente excuse : « Non, je suis là pour chaperonner Shigure et Cyrielle qui vous observent depuis tout à l'heure. »

Ténébra, regardant autour d'elle en rougissant : « Quoi ?! Shigure est dans le coin ? C'est lui qui nous épie depuis tout à l'heure ? »

Carina, embarrassée : « Oui. Et je crois bien qu'il était sur le point de gâcher votre après-midi. Excuses-moi Ténébra. »

Elle prit son verre et le remplaça par le cocktail fruité.

« Hum hum ! Excusez-moi ! Y aurait-il eu une erreur dans les commandes ? »

Carina se retourna et se retrouva face à la grosse dame : « Ah, oui. Tenez, voici un cocktail pour vous. Le goût est assez inattendu mais je vous jure que c'est bien votre commande ! »

Elle lui tendit le verre, toujours rempli de laxatif, je le rappelle, et après s'être excusée auprès de Duo et Ténébra, elle reprit son poste derrière la grosse plante verte et subit les reproches de ses gentils camarades.

Duo la regarda s'éloigner. Elle avait pris des risques en venant les voir... juste pour sauver leur après-midi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans ce verre d'abord ? Minute, ce verre lui était destiné à l'origine !

En voyant Duo pâlir soudainement, Ténébra décida qu'il était temps de partir : « Finalement, je crois que je ne vais rien boire. Ça vaut mieux. On y va ? »

Duo : « Hein ? Ouais, bonne idée ! Allons-y pendant qu'ils se disputent ! »

_Note :__ Un laxatif est un médicament qui purge l'intestin et provoque une irrésistible envie d'aller aux toilettes._

…

Plus tard, en ville :

« FARCES ET ATTRAPES, DEGUISEMENTS, MAQUILLAGE, COTILLONS. »

Telle était l'enseigne du magasin dans lequel entrèrent Duo et Ténébra. Par mesure de sécurité, Cyrielle, Carina, bâillonnée pour l'occasion, et Shigure étaient restés à l'extérieur.

« Bonjour ! Vous êtes Duo Maxwell ? Mlle Sora m'a dit que vous viendriez ! »

Duo : « Ah ? Ouais, c'est moi. Je viens chercher les costumes ! »

Gérant du magasin : « Très bien ! Je vais les chercher. »

Ténébra, soupirant : « Aaaaah ! C'est pour ça que tu m'as emmenée ici : c'est pour chercher des costumes pour Halloween ! »

Duo, en riant : « Exactement ! La directrice a décidé d'organiser une fête pour Halloween : la semaine prochaine, il n'y aura pas cours et on ira dans une autre école pour fêter ça ! »

Ténébra, curieuse : « Une autre école ? Ici, au royaume de Sank ? »

Duo, embarrassé : « Ah, j'ai encore trop parlé ! Désolé mais je ne peux rien te dire. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ça devrait faire plaisir à beaucoup d'élèves. »

Ténébra, déçue : « Ah. »

Gérant : « Et voilà ! »

Duo lui tendit un chèque mais le gérant lui sourit et répliqua en riant : « Désolé mon vieux mais je crois qu'il n'y a pas assez ! »

Duo, étonné : « Hein ? Heu, combien est-ce qu'il vous manque ? »

Gérant : « Hmm. Laissez-moi voir. (Il regarda un truc sur sa caisse enregistreuse) 30 euros. »

Duo : « Hein ? »

Gérant, étonné : « Heu... Ah ah ! Pardon ! Je voulais dire, heu, 5000… »

Duo déglutit difficilement : c'était si cher que ça ?!

Le gérant acheva sa phrase, avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres : « 5900 yens ! »

_Note :__ 5900 yens Á peu près 40 euros._

Duo, un peu perturbé lui tendit un gros billet et quelques pièces, ramassa les paquets et salua : « Bon. Très bien. Bonne journée, monsieur et merci encore. »

Le gérant regarda sortir les deux jeunes gens avec un grand sourire : « Mais à vous aussi les enfants ! Revenez quand vous voulez ! »

…

Un peu plus tard, nous retrouvons nos amis à la sortie d'un…

« SEX-SHOP »

Ténébra et Duo sortirent de ce magasin, les bras chargés de nouveaux paquets.

Ténébra, embarrassée : « Et maintenant ? Est-ce qu'on va encore devoir aller dans un autre magasin comme ça ? »

Duo, les yeux baissés car également embarrassé : « Non. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à aller à l'hôtel. »

Ténébra ouvrit de grands yeux : « Á l'hôtel ? »

Duo, très gêné : « Ouais. (Il baissa la voix) La directrice m'a demandé d'y aller pour que nous puissions y... »

…

Cachés un peu plus loin, derrière une haie, Carina, Cyrielle et Shigure n'entendaient plus rien.

Shigure, extrêmement choqué : « Oh mon Dieu ! Vous avez vu ?! Vous avez entendu ?! Ils sont allés dans un magasin de déguisements, dans un sex-shop et maintenant, ils vont à l'hôtel ! C'est pas possible ! Ils ne vont quand même pas... ?! Déjà ! »

Cyrielle, également choquée : « Ils se connaissent à peine ! Et ils ne sont même pas mariés surtout ! »

Shigure et Carina se tournèrent vers elle, incrédules.

Cyrielle, gênée : « Bien sûr, ils font ce qu'ils veulent ! »

Carina se leva d'un air décidé : « Bon, il est temps d'y aller ! Je ne crois pas que ce soit le genre de Duo d'agir de cette manière, ni le genre de Ténébra mais il vaut mieux vérifier. Allons-y ! »

…

Ainsi, un quart d'heure plus tard, Duo et Ténébra arrivèrent à l'hôtel.

« Voilà ! Je crois que tout y est ! »

Ténébra regarda sa montre : il était 16h. Á quelle heure Duo avait-il prévu de rentrer à l'école ? Ils avaient encore du temps devant eux. C'était un peu bizarre que la directrice lui ait demandé d'entreposer les costumes dans cette chambre d'hôtel, mais puisque c'était Duo, ça ne pouvait pas être un mensonge. Il était donc inutile d'espérer quoi que ce soit.

Duo s'assit sur le lit et se laissa tomber en arrière, en soupirant : « Pfffiu ! Chuis crevé ! »

Ténébra le fixa un moment puis détourna les yeux brusquement. C'était plus prudent sinon, elle était capable de faire quelque chose qu'elle aurait regretté. Son regard se posa sur les sacs remplis de déguisements, accessoires et maquillage pour se déguiser.

Ténébra : « Duo, pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a si peu de déguisements ? Normalement, avec les élèves et les profs, on devrait avoir beaucoup plus de sacs que ça ! »

Duo, embarrassé, fixait le plafond : « Et bien... »

Ténébra, avec un sourire encourageant : « Allez, expliques-moi ! Je ne le répèterai à personne ! Tu peux compter sur moi ! »

Duo soupira : « Bon. Okay. » Il se releva et se rapprocha d'elle.

« ÇA SUFFIT ! LACHEZ TOUT DE SUITE CETTE JEUNE FILLE ! »

Duo, surpris, recula aussitôt : « Hein ?! »

Dans l'encadrement de la porte, Shigure pointait Duo du doigt, avec un air très courroucé.

Ténébra, étonnée : « Qu'est-ce que... ?! Shigure ?! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

Cyrielle poussa Shigure à l'intérieur pour pouvoir passer : « Fais pas l'innocente ! On sait très bien que tu étais sur le point de forcer la main à Duo ! »

Duo tombait des nues : « Attendez une minute, vous deux ! Il allait rien se passer du tout ! Qu'est-ce que vous étiez en train de vous imaginer ? »

Cyrielle, écarlate : « Mais elle... Et tu... (Elle baissa les yeux sur les sacs) Ces trucs ? »

Duo, en riant : « Ah ! Ça ? C'est rien ! C'est la directrice qui m'a demandé d'aller chercher les déguisements pour la fête d'Halloween de la semaine prochaine ! »

Shigure plongea la main dans un sac estampillé « Sex-shop, pour que vos fantasmes deviennent réalité » et en sortit un long fouet : « Et nous aurons besoin de ça ? »

Ténébra, gênée : « C'est une commande faite par Lia. Il y a aussi quelques bricoles que Sériel avait demandées. »

Shigure, embarrassé : « Ah. Bon. Alors... »

Duo, amusé : « Alors ? »

Shigure détourna aussitôt la conversation : « Puisque vous avez fini vos courses, on peut retourner à l'école ? »

Duo, en souriant : « Bien sûr ! Allez-y ! Nous, (Il se tourna vers Ténébra) on a un rencard à terminer ! »

Cyrielle le prit par le bras et le fit sortir de la chambre : « Ça, ça m'étonnerait ! Il est tard ! Il est temps de rentrer ! »

Duo, étonné : « Mais ! Mais ! Mais ! »

Carina, qui attendait dans le couloir, le prit par l'autre bras : "Vous avez encore beaucoup de copies à corriger, professeur !"

Shigure et Ténébra restèrent seuls dans la chambre d'hôtel.

« Je me demande à quoi il pense. » se dit Ténébra intérieurement.

Shigure, hésitant : « Bon, on y va ? »

Ténébra rougit : « Hein ?! »

Shigure, en souriant : « On les suit ? Après avoir porté tous ces sacs, vous devez être fatiguée, non ? »

Ténébra, surprise : « Heu, oui. »

Shigure la prit par le bras et la poussa hors de la chambre : « On y va on y va ! Ne faisons pas attendre les autres ! »

--------------------------

**Dimanche 26/10**

**15h, dans la cour de l'école.**

« Ça suffit ! FERMEZ-LA ou je vous envoie dans une dimension infernale où vous n'avez sûrement pas envie d'aller ! »

Aussitôt un lourd silence pesa sur la cour où une estrade et une cinquantaine de chaises avaient été installées.

Directrice, avec une voix mielleuse : « Bien ! Maintenant, je vais vous expliquer ce qui va se passer. Les examens que vous avez passés cette semaine étaient des tests, destinés à choisir parmi vous les dix meilleures élèves de l'école. Dès demain, elles partiront avec moi et leurs professeurs pour visiter d'autres mondes. Les autres retourneront chez elles et les souvenirs de leur séjour dans cette école seront effacés de leur mémoire. »

Un nouveau brouhaha agita l'assemblée des élèves.

Directrice, agacée : « SILENCEUH ! »

Mais personne ne l'écoutait. Très agacée, la directrice prit sa décision.

Un grand vent se leva et une tornade se matérialisa au centre de la cour, emportant presque la totalité des élèves. Presque toutes. Seules dix malheureuses jeunes filles restèrent sur leurs chaises, recroquevillées, tremblant comme des feuilles.

Directrice, soulagée : « Bien. Enfin du silence. Maintenant je vais vous dire les élèves qui vont rester dans cette école :

- Angel

- Carina

- Cyrielle

- Deedo

- Lia

- Mayanaïs

- Oeil d'Ange

- Sériel

- Sunny

- Ténébra

Voilà ! Vous resterez toutes les 10 dans cette école. Soyez prêtes demain, à 9h dans cette cour avec toutes vos affaires. Je ferai exploser cette école à 9h03. Si à cette heure-ci, vous n'êtes pas prêtes, tant pis pour vous ! Sur ce, bonne journée. »

Une explosion de joie retentit alors que la directrice s'éloignait en souriant.

Directrice, en souriant mystérieusement : « Bien. Tout est en place. Ils ne pourront pas me suivre si je me déplace constamment. »

Á Suivre…

* * *

Voilà pour cette semaine ! J'espère que ces deux chapitres vous ont fait bien rire et fantasmer ! Héhéhé... La prochaine fois, les aventures de Black Sora et ses élèves se poursuivront dans un autre monde... Un monde que vous connaissez bien. Si je vous dis sorcellerie, baguette magique et... heu... (Voyons... Un indice un peu plus flagrant...) Et... Harry Potter ? Vous me dites ? Ouiiiii ! Nos élèves vont passer à la pratique dans le monde d'Harry Potter ! A Poudlard, nos dix jeunes filles vont expérimenter toutes sortes d'émotions et d'alchimies... Révélations, costumes, fiesta et rencontres en tout genre seront au menu de ce chapitre en deux parties ! Découvrez les premiers effets de cette potion démoniaque dans le prochain épisode d'Ecole Bishonens : Mystères et Secrets à Poudlard ! (Partie 1) 


	6. Mystères et secrets à Poudlard, Partie 1

Titre : Ecole Bishonens  
Auteur : Sora278  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas ma propriété.  
Couple : **Beaucoup** de couples sont à venir... Patience !  
Chapitre : 6/17

Petit message : Salut tout le monde ! Voici le nouveau chapitre d'Ecole Bishonens ! Et comme c'est une aventure en deux parties, vous allez voir droit à deux c hapitres pour le prix d'un ! Et ouais ! Je suis trop gentille ! OH OH OH !

C'est parce que je suis de bonne humeur ! L'année prochaine, je vais rester étudier chez moi avec le CNED, tout en étant boursière ! Cool, n'est-ce pas ? Ca fait des soucis en moins !

Bon. Je crois qu'il est temps de passer au chapitre ! Merci à Iroko et Miss Shinigami pour leurs reviews !!!! Allez allez, je vous laisse avec le chapitre ! Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Mystères et secrets à Poudlard (Partie 1)

**Semaine 4 : Du 27 Octobre au 2 Novembre**

**Lundi 27 Octobre**

**12h12, à Poudlard.**

Pour cette occasion très spéciale, les tables de la Grande Salle avaient été recouvertes de nombreux plats plus appétissants les uns que les autres : un véritable tour du monde da gastronomie ! On pouvait distinguer de la charcuterie (Jambon, salami, rosette, etc.) des pâtes de toutes les couleurs, de toutes les formes (Il y en avait même en forme de petits chauve-souris, citrouilles ou fantômes !) et aux goûts parfois très, hum, surprenants ! Un peu comme dans les Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. En un peu moins original, on pouvait admirer un magnifique plat de canard (Mais contrairement aux élèves de Poudlard, ceux de l'école Bishos s'en méfiaient beaucoup : c'était peut-être la dernière conquête de la directrice), des bouchées à la vapeur, des nems, des sushis et des rouleaux de printemps, des fajitas et autres plats exotiques comme - par exemple, comme ça, au hasard - du Ti jacque boucané avec des saucisses, des haricots jaunes et du riz. Devant ce fabuleux festin, élèves et professeurs de l'école Bishos ne savaient plus où donner de la tête.

Le repas avait déjà commencé, sans que le professeur Dumbledore et Mlle la directrice fussent arrivés. Aussi, quand ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde leva le nez de son assiette et un silence respectueux régna bientôt entre ses murs.

Dumbledore prit place à sa place habituelle, dans le grand fauteuil, au milieu de la table des professeurs. La directrice s'assit à sa droite. Le maître des lieux se leva et prit la parole :

Dumbledore : « Mes amis, cette semaine est une semaine bien particulière. Comme vous le savez, c'est la semaine d'Halloween mais cette année, pour l'occasion, nous recevons une autre école, venue de très loin. »

Il regarda la directrice du coin de l'oeil et celle-ci lui répondit un petit sourire crispé. Elle n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup apprécier le vieux directeur de Poudlard.

Dumbledore reprit : « Ces jeunes filles et leurs professeurs sont nos invités jusqu'à la fin des festivités d'Halloween. Ils assisteront ensemble aux mêmes cours que vous mais en tant qu'élèves de Griffondor. Ils partageront également vos repas et mais bénéficieront d'un dortoir spécial. Traitez-les avec respect et avec gentillesse. Selon Mlle la directrice, nous aurons peut-être des visites surprises plus ou moins dangereuses (Grand sourire de Black Sora) alors restez sur vos gardes et s'il y a le moindre problème ou si vous découvrez quelque chose d'étrange, faites en part à Mlle la directrice, à vos professeurs ou à moi-même. »

La Grande Salle resta silencieuse. Harry se demanda ce que Dumbledore voulait dire par « quelque chose d'étrange » : à Poudlard, il était toujours surpris par une nouvelle découverte que ce soit en cours ou avec ses amis.

Dumbledore : « Vous pouvez dès à présent reprendre le repas. »

Aussitôt, le bruit des couverts frottés contre les assiettes reprit de plus belle.

Assises à la table des Griffondor, les dix « finalistes » de l'école Bishos s'étaient vite retrouvées entourées par la bande d'Harry, Ron, Hermione et les autres. Á moins que ce ne soit le contraire !

George, avec enthousiasme : « Si c'était pas une école de magie et si c'était pas une école pour moldus, vous appreniez quoi dans cette école ? »

Carina, gênée : « Des trucs pour filles ! »

Hermione, intéressée : « C'est un pensionnat ? »

Carina, hésitante : « En quelque sorte. On a été sélectionnées et on a commencé à suivre des cours avec... (Elle lui montra du menton la table des professeurs) Tous les beaux garçons connus qu'on admirait ! »

Hermione, très excitée : « Une école pour rencontrer des célébrités ? »

Carina, amusée : « Ouais, on peut dire ça ! »

Hermione, rêveuse en regardant la table des professeurs : « Si seulement nos professeurs pouvaient être aussi... »

Puis, se rappelant qu'elle était encadrée par ses deux amis, elle se tut. Mais Harry était en pleine discussion avec Ténébra au sujet de Sirius et Ron ne pouvait pas quitter Cyrielle des yeux. Étrangement, au lieu de l'envoyer balader, celle-ci avait décidé de l'ignorer et restait le nez plongé dans son assiette. Malheureusement, ce petit jeu ne pouvait pas durer bien longtemps.

Ron : « Hé, Cyrielle ! Jamais j'aurais cru que ce serait ton genre d'aller dans une école comme celle-là ! Est-ce que Fleur a aussi essayé de s'inscrire dans cette école ? »

Á la table des Griffondor, tout le monde se tourna vers Cyrielle et les autres élèves de l'école Bishos en particulier, la regardaient d'un air interrogatif : comment se faisait-il que Ron lui parlait aussi familièrement ? Ils se connaissaient ?

Cyrielle, écarlate : « Excuses-moi : je... Tu peux répéter, je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire ? Qui est Fleur ? »

Ron, étonné : « Ben, Fleur ! Fleur Delacour ! Ta meilleure amie, tu sais bien ! »

Hermione lui souffla à l'oreille : « Peut-être que le fait d'avoir rencontré tous ces garçons lui a fait oublié certains détails de sa vie ? »

Ténébra interrompit sa très intéressante discussion (ou interrogatoire si vous préférez) avec Harry pour en savoir plus :

Ténébra : « Attend une minute Ron, tu connais Cyrielle ? »

Ron, la bouche plaine : « Éfidemment ! Elle était ichi afec nous, y'a deux chans. » ( Évidemment ! Elle était ici avec nous, y'a deux ans.)

Hermione lui donna un coup de coude (Parler la bouche pleine devant des invités ? Pas biennnn !) et termina sa phrase : « Il y a deux ans, lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, Cyrielle est venue avec son école, Beauxbâtons pour y participer. Elle avait voulu s'inscrire mais avait mis son nom dans la coupe mais ça s'était retourné c... »

Cyrielle vira au cramoisi et hurla de toutes ses forces : « C'ÉTAIT PAS MOI ! VOUS DEVEZ SÛREMENT ME CONFONDRE AVEC QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE ! »

Un silence de mort se fit immédiatement dans la Grande Salle. Une poignée d'élèves ricanèrent à chaque table. Très confuse, Cyrielle s'approcha de la table des professeurs et murmura quelque chose à l'intention de la directrice. Finalement, elle sortit de la pièce en courant, tête baissée.

Le repas reprit bruyamment. Était-il possible que Cyrielle ait un sosie homonyme dans ce monde ou bien avait-elle simplement quelque chose à cacher ? La question fit le tour de la table pendant quelques minutes avant que l'intérêt des élèves ne se porte brusquement sur autre chose. En effet, à la place des délicieux plats, une foule d'appétissants desserts venait d'apparaître : du tiramisu bien fondant, des Saint-Honoré, des mille-feuille étincelants de blancheur, de rafraîchissantes tartes au citron, des crêpes et des gaufres accompagnées de toutes sortes de garnitures (Sucre, Nutella, beurre de cacahouètes, sirop d'érable, crème de marron, confitures, etc.), des gâteaux moelleux et encore tout chauds, des glaces, des sorbets en tout genre (Toutes marques confondues, donc, de l'Haagen-Das pour Sériel) avec une infinité de parfum.

**Mardi 28 Octobre**

**Á une heure assez avancée de la matinée.**

Un jour d'école pour Poudlard. S'il n'y avait pas eu ce séjour, toutes les élèves de l'école Bishonens seraient en vacances, mais qu'importe ! Elles étaient à Poudlard et ici, même si elles devaient suivre les cours avec les Griffondor, elles pouvaient commencer à les suivre à l'heure qu'elles voulaient ! Et ce matin avait été proclamé à l'unanimité « matinée de grasse matinée ». Malheureusement, un évènement inattendu vint perturber les projets de ces demoiselles et elles durent émerger de leurs couettes en plumes d'oies pour pouvoir entendre la nouvelle de la voix de Cyrielle.

Cyrielle, paniquée : « Écoutez-moi les filles ! C'est la panique en bas ! Harry vient de recevoir des menaces de mort ! Ça vient de Vous Savez Qui ! »

Sunny, toute ensommeillée : « Mm ? Voldemort ? Il est vivant ? »

Cyrielle, paniquée : « Évidemment ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Comment il aurait pu disparaître comme ça du jour au lendemain ?! »

Les autres filles s'assirent dans leur lit et clignèrent des yeux silencieusement.

Cyrielle soupira et leur lança en tournant les talons : « Grouillez-vous, Dumbledore nous attend dans son bureau à 11h. »

Elle claqua la porte puis s'arrêta et colla son oreille contre le bois. Silence. Pas de réaction.

Sériel se laissa tomber en arrière sur son lit : « Bah ! On peut bien dormir encore une ou deux heures ! Toute façon, si on est en retard, quelle importance, c'est qu'un vieux croûton ! »

Cyrielle, à travers la porte : « Il est 10h30. 11h, c'est dans une demi-heure, au cas où vous ne sachiez pas compter ! Et les profs seront aussi au rendez-vous ! »

Aussitôt, la jeune fille put entendre à travers la porte un véritable vacarme, comme si un troupeau d'éléphants en tutu interprétait un ballet qui s'intitulerait « fin du monde ». Mais non. C'était simplement neuf jeunes filles qui se disputaient une salle de bain.

**11h17, dans le bureau de Dumbledore.**

« Hiiiiiii ! Ça crame ! Vite ! Y'a le feu ! »

Angel se saisit d'un énorme seau d'eau énorme, accroché - comme par hasard - à son fauteuil roulant et le balança sur Deedo, dont le fauteuil roulant était juste devant le sien. Comme les deux jeunes filles n'étaient toujours pas en mesure de parler (Fort heureusement pour le public sensible), elles se contentèrent d'échanger des regards menaçants pendant que toutes les autres observaient d'un air désolé le vieux phénix partir en cendres.

« Ah ! Vous voilà toutes enfin ! »

Avec dix-sept minutes de retard, les jeunes filles avaient fini par toutes rentrer dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Entassées les unes contres les autres, toutes attendaient avec impatience leurs professeurs en tâchant de mieux qu'elles pouvaient de ne pas froisser leurs vêtements.

Dumbledore, amusé : « Vos professeurs ont été plus ponctuels que vous. Je leur donc déjà expliqué la situation : comme Cyrielle a dû vous l'apprendre, Mr Harry Potter a reçu des menaces de mort ce matin, au petit déjeuner. »

Sériel, en baillant : « Ouais, rien de tel pour bien commencer la journée ! »

Cyrielle la réprimanda d'un regard sévère : « Sériel, on ne plaisante pas ! Tu Sais Qui pourrait venir ici et nous n'aurions aucune chance de survivre ! »

Dumbledore profita de cette dernière phrase pour enchaîner sur la grande nouvelle du jour : « Justement ! C'est pour cela que je vous ai fait appeler ! Á partir de ce soir, vous suivrez tous les jours des cours particuliers de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec le professeur Maugrey et le matin, des cours de potion avec le professeur Rogue. Vous serez libres l'après-midi. Celui d'aujourd'hui ne fait pas exception, bien entendu. Voilà, si vous avez des questions, adressez-vous à Cyrielle. »

Oeil d'Ange : « Pourquoi à Cyrielle ? »

Dumbledore : « Et bien, elle est déjà venu ici, n'est-ce pas Cyrielle ? C'était lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il y a deux ans ? »

Cyrielle leva les yeux vers le professeur Dumbledore, ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose mais finalement, se ravisa. Si elle mentait, il la regarderait avec son super regard détecteur de mensonges et elle serait obligée de revenir sur ses paroles et donc montrer qu'elle avait menti.

**21h32, dans la Salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.**

Tout le monde s'activait sur un sort très difficile qui demandait beaucoup de concentration et de patience. Pour l'occasion, Cyrielle, plus douée que ses camarades car ayant déjà pratiqué, avait été placé en binôme avec Duo qui n'était « pas spécialement doué » pour ne pas dire autre chose.

« C'est trop cool ! Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit plus tôt que tu venais de ce monde-ci ? »

Cyrielle baissa les yeux. Après avoir adroitement évité les insistants interrogatoires de toutes ses camarades pendant toute la journée, elle venait juste de céder devant une toute petite question posée par Duo. Elle avait croisé son regard et avait ressenti presque la même chose que face à Dumbledore. Comment aurait-elle pu mentir ? Il l'aurait si aisément deviné et elle ne voulait pas perdre sa confiance. Elle le connaissait juste un tout petit peu parce qu'elle avait passé l'été avec la directrice à recruter les professeurs. Ils avaient passé les vacances ensemble et elle en avait gardé de bons souvenirs. Elle ne connaissait rien de la série Gundam Wing mais elle s'était beaucoup attachée à Duo. Lui, il ne se moquait pas d'elle. Lui, il s'était excusé après s'être moqué de son nom. La directrice aussi, d'ailleurs. Eux, ils étaient gentils avec elle. Et Duo, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un la respectait et faisait attention à elle. Oui, c'était surtout ça, il faisait attention à elle.

Cyrielle, rougissant : « Désolée, je... Je ne voulais pas te mentir. Je voulais être comme les autres. »

Ce n'était pas une chose très facile. D'un côté, elle ne voulait pas que les autres fassent attention à elle grâce à ses pouvoirs mais sans eux, elle n'était jamais regardée par qui que ce soit, tout le monde l'ignorait. C'était comme être vide, transparente. Est-ce que les autres le remarquerait si elle disparaissait ?

Duo, tranquillement : « C'est sûr ! Pas facile d'être acceptée à sa juste valeur avec tous ces pouvoirs ! Si tu me l'avais dit et que tu m'avais demandé de ne rien dire aux autres, j'aurais tenu promesse. »

Cyrielle, gênée : « Je voulais te le dire mais comme toutes les autres filles en ont toujours après toi. »

Duo, embarrassé : « Ouais, excuses-moi. Ça va faire longtemps qu'on n'a pas parlé comme ça, tous les deux. En plus, je sais que tu es assez nerveuse depuis que tu as perdu. J'aurais bien aimé passer plus de temps avec toi. »

Comme il approchait sa main de son visage pour la poser sur ses cheveux - devenus courts depuis un certain incident -, la jeune fille recula vivement en rougissant : « Oui oui, je sais ! »

Duo, gêné : « Je sais ce que tu ressens. Si on m'avait coupé ma tresse, j'aurais été aussi perturbé que toi. Si seulement j'avais plus de temps libre, on pourrait discuter de ça si tu veux ? Demain après-midi ? »

Cyrielle ouvrit de grands yeux et rougit : « Demain ? »

Duo : « Ah ! Mais tu as sûrement déjà quelque chose de prévu ? C'est pas grave, on peut remettre ça ! »

Cyrielle, soudainement joyeuse : « Non non ! Demain après-midi, ça me va ! Heu, à 15h, devant la porte d'entrée ? »

Duo, avec un clin d'oeil : « Ok ! Ça me va ! »

Évidemment, non loin d'eux, assises à une table, Ténébra et Carina les fixaient avec insistance, le regard plein d'envie.

Ténébra, envieuse : « Elle va avoir un rencard avec Duo ! »

Carina, maugréant : « Te plains pas ! T'as déjà eu le tien ! Si ça tombe, Duo va finir par annuler le nôtre ! »

Ténébra, étonnée : « Ah bon ?! Parce que vous avez fixé un rendez-vous ? »

Carina, fièrement : « Oui ! Pour le soir d'Halloween ! On va passer toute la journée ensemble ! »

Ténébra lui lança un regard jaloux mais à peine une seconde car quelqu'un tira Carina par le bras et vint s'asseoir à sa place.

Shigure, joyeusement : « Alors ?! Ma petite Ténébra, en quoi allez-vous vous déguiser Vendredi soir ? »

Ténébra, prise au dépourvu : « Heu, chais pas. Peut-être en... »

**Mercredi 28 Octobre**

**7h47, dans la salle de Cours de potion.**

« Pour la CENTIÈME fois, Mlle SUNNY, ne mélangez pas vos ingrédients comme si vous battiez des oeufs ! »

Sunny leva un regard de pauvre petit caniche vers Rogue et cligna des yeux avec innocence.

Rogue, avec une voix lente et inquiétante : « Sauf bien sûr si vous avez envie de les voir vous EXPLOSER Á LA FIGURE ! »

Sunny, pas rassurée, déglutit difficilement.

Rogue, sévèrement : « Et cessez de me regarder ainsi ! On dirait un chien qui vient d'être battu ! Alors que tout ce que je viens de dire est juste ! C'est tout ce que vous méritez ! Vous avez fait exploser SIX CHAUDRONS en moins d'une heure ! Á côté de vous, Neville Londubat est un véritable génie de la potion ! »

« Ça suffit, professeur. Sunny en a assez de vos remarques méprisantes. Elle est perturbée par la situation et votre attitude n'arrange en rien les choses. »

Le regard de Rogue perça les ténèbres des cachots, où avait lieu le cours et il fixa Heero avec colère.

Rogue s'avançant lentement vers lui : « Mr Yuy, je n'admet pas qu'on me réponde. Si vous TROUVEZ que mes méthodes ne sont PAS adaptées à la situation, venez donc prendre ma place puisque vous pensez avoir une meilleure solution ! »

Heero se leva et s'avança vers Rogue sans le quitter des yeux. Il ne le fusillait même pas du regard, c'était simplement des yeux froids et durs qui s'étaient posés sur le professeur. Des yeux qui n'exprimaient rien d'autre que du mépris et de l'indifférence.

Rogue, au bord de la crise de nerfs : « Mr Yuy ! Que faites-vous ! »

Comme Heero arrivait à sa hauteur, il recula brusquement. Mais Heero ne fit même pas attention à lui et vint s'asseoir à côté de Sunny.

Heero, avec douceur, à Sunny : « Essaie encore. Je vais t'aider et te dire ce qui ne va pas. »

Cinq minutes après, le contenu du chaudron vira au violet comme le professeur Rogue l'avait demandé en début d'heure. Celui-ci qui n'avait pas bougé, observait avec agacement Heero et Sunny, très près l'un de l'autre, en train d'admirer le fruit de leurs efforts communs.

Sunny : « Géant ! Merci Heero ! C'était sympa de m'avoir défendue ! »

Heero, indifféremment : « Tu n'aurais pas dû te laisser marcher sur les pieds : en tant qu'agent de renseignement, tu dois être plus ferme avec ceux qui te veulent du mal. Souviens-toi, ceux qui t'en veulent sont tes ennemis. Et... (Chose surprenante, son regard devint plus doux) Ce sont aussi mes ennemis. »

Sunny n'en revenait pas : « C'est une blague ? »

Heero, très sérieusement : « Non. »

Rogue, très en colère : « Ça suffit ! Taisez-vous ! Copiez la formule au tableau et sortez ! Vous en savez assez pour aujourd'hui ! »

Sunny, impatiente : NON ! NON ! IL FAUT QUE J'EN SACHE PLUS ! »

Malheureusement, conformément aux ordres du professeur J, heu, Rogue, Heero n'adressa plus un seul mot à Sunny jusqu'à la fin du cours.

**15h04, dans le parc.**

Duo baissa les yeux : « Ah. C'était donc ça. »

Cyrielle commençait à pleurer : « Duo ! Tu es la seule personne qui fait vraiment attention à moi ! … Je t'aime, et je n'aime pas voir toutes ces filles te traîner autour et aussi, je sais que je suis bien avec toi. Je ne veux plus me contenter de l'amitié qui nous lie. Je veux qu'on sorte ensemble ! Pour que rien ne nous sépare jamais ! »

Duo, avec douceur : « Tu es sûre de toi ? Pourtant, avant cette histoire d'école, il m'est déjà arrivé d'avoir des rendez-vous avec quelques filles et tu n'as jamais rien dit. Tu n'étais pas jalouse ? »

Cyrielle se blottit contre lui : « Bien sûr que non ! Je savais que ces filles étaient gentilles, qu'elles ne m'empêcheraient jamais de te voir ! Celles de l'école, ce sont toutes des folles et des excitées, tout ce à quoi elles pensent, c'est t'avoir rien que pour elles ! Elles ne pensent qu'à s'écraser les unes les autres. Ça ne m'a rien fait quand j'ai appris que Sora allait ouvrir cette école, je pensais juste m'inscrire pour vous surveiller toi et Sora mais quand j'ai vu à quel point elles étaient surexcitées, j'ai eu si peur d'être séparée de toi ! Une telle chose, ça ne peut être que de l'amour, n'est-ce pas ? »

Duo sourit légèrement : « Mais enfin, tu sais bien que jamais je ne laisserai aucune fille se mettre en nous ! Tu es mon amie, sans doute la plus précieuse qui soit ! Si jamais je sortais avec une fille adorable, gentille, qui te promettais d'être partageuse et de te laisser me rendre visite de temps en temps, tu serais rassurée ? »

Cyrielle : « Mais après, tu serais obligée de t'occuper de ta famille, de tes enfants, tu n'aurais plus une minute pour moi ! »

Duo, avec douceur : "Hé ! Voyons ! Tu seras la marraine de mes enfants ! Ne te fais donc pas tant de soucis ! Quoiqu'il arrive, tu seras toujours mon amie, et j'aurai toujours un peu de temps pour toi, ne t'en fais pas. Je te le promets. »

Cyrielle renâcla un peu puis sourit, enfin : « Oui. Sniiiirfl ! ... Merci Duo. »"

Pendant ce temps, derrière une vitre, dans l'école, deux petites curieuses les observaient.

Carina, agacée : « Aaah ! Pousses-toi ! Je vois rien ! »

Ténébra, énervée : « Grrrr ! Pour ce qu'il y a à voir ! Cette sangsue est collée à lui ! »

Carina, désespérée : « Hé ! Elle va vraiment finir par me piquer mon rencard d'Halloween si ça continue ! »

**Jeudi 30 Octobre**

**Dans la chambre des filles, au petit matin.**

Une fine silhouette entra silencieusement dans la chambre, escortée par un rayon de soleil. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la fenêtre et écarta légèrement les rideaux. Sous les chaudes couvertures, des corps remuèrent et s'étirèrent paresseusement.

Quand soudain…

« BANDE DE PARESSEUSES ! LEVEZ-VOUS ET ALLEZ DIRE AU REVOIR Á VOTRE CAMARADE ! … OU FAUT-IL QUE JE METTE LE FEU Á VOS DRAPS POUR QUE VOUS VOUS LEVIEZ ?! »

Deedo, complètement dans le coltard, se releva brusquement : ça y est ? Angel quittait l'école ? Elle regarda autour d'elle et aperçut sa rivale, assise dans son lit, la déception se lisait aisément sur son visage. Elle avait eu la même réaction.

Peu à peu, les autres filles se réveillèrent et leurs regards se posèrent alors sur la messagère. C'était la directrice. L'air courroucé, elle tapait du pied : « Cyrielle s'en va et je ne veux pas qu'elle ait une mauvaise image de mon école ! Allez tout de suite lui faire vos adieux ! »

Ténébra, étonnée du départ de sa rivale : « Quoi ?! Cyrielle s'en va ?! Mais hier, elle avait pourtant marqué des points avec Duo ! Á moins que... »

Carina devina ses pensées : « Est-ce que Duo part avec elle ? »

Black Sora fronça les sourcils, s'avança vers leurs lits et en retira les draps brutalement : « Bien sûr que non ! Espèces de cruches ! Duo est un professeur et il accompagne notre classe verte jusqu'à la fin ! … Pffff ! Cyrielle et Duo ! N'importe quoi ! Et puis quoi encore ? Boule et Bill ? Quatre et Trowa ? Tsss ! On aura tout vu ! »

Ténébra, surprise : « Mais… Mais elle n'a pas le droit de faire ça ! On est rivales ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle abandonne ? Elle avait dit qu'elle me donnerait des leçons ! Que je devrais en prendre de la graine ! »

Sériel, sautant sur ses pieds : « Une de nos camarades s'en va ? GO ! GO ! GO ! Il faut faire une méga fête de départ en son honneur ! »

La directrice haussa les épaules et quitta la chambre commune en faisant un grand mouvement de bras : « Pas le temps pour ça ! Habillées ou pas, ramenez votre cul et plus vite que ça ! Vos professeurs sont déjà en bas, _eux_ ! »

Aussitôt, Oeil d'Ange s'habilla en vitesse : « Mise à part la compétition, elle a toujours été sympa avec nous ! Elle m'avait un peu coaché en sport, pendant qu'Angel était coachée par Deedo. »

Trop préoccupées par le départ de leur camarade, aucune des deux intéressées ne profita de l'occasion pour se chamailler. Enfin prête, Ténébra ouvrit la porte : « C'est vrai que, maintenant que j'y pense, peut-être que Cyrielle avoir peur de voir disparaître Duo. Après tout, s'ils se connaissent depuis longtemps, ils doivent être très amis. Ça a dû être dur pour elle de voir toutes ses filles se battre pour avoir une relation exclusive avec Duo. »

Carina, impatiente de voir Cyrielle, poussa la jeune fille dehors : « Allez ! On y va ! Ce serait trop bête de se quitter comme ça ! »

Toutes les filles sortirent précipitamment de la pièce. Seule Lia resta un moment dans la chambre, le nez en l'air.

Lia, la main sur son oreillette : « C'est bizarre : ce matin, je n'ai pas eu le droit à un réveil en fanfare de Kit' et Jaiga. J'espère qu'elles ne mijotent pas quelque chose. »

**Pendant ce temps-là, en bas, devant l'entrée.**

Cyrielle s'apprêtait à partir. Entourée de toutes ses camarades et de tous ses professeurs. Elle était encadrée à sa droite par un homme immense et assez épais, Hagrid, le garde-chasse du château, qui portait ses bagages et à sa gauche par Duo et la directrice.

Ténébra, triste : « Alors, tu t'en vas déjà ? »

Cyrielle, joyeusement : « Ouais ! Ça va faire un petit moment que je n'ai pas vu ma famille ! Avec la situation, on n'est pas à l'abri d'une attaque imminente de Vous Savez Qui, alors je veux pouvoir passer le plus de temps possible avec eux ! »

Carina acquiesça tristement : « Ouais, je comprend. »

Élèves et professeurs baissèrent les yeux et se turent.

Cyrielle, avec douceur : « Allez ! Ne faites pas cette tête ! Je reviendrai vous voir à Noël ! En attendant, je vous confie Duo, les filles ! Je suis sûre que vous saurez très bien prendre soin de lui. Mais, attention ! (Elle reprit son visage froid et dur des premiers jours) Si j'apprends que vous lui avez fait du mal, gare à vous ! Vous vomirez des limaces jusqu'à la fin de vos jours ! »

Duo, gêné : « Cyrielle ! »

Cyrielle, très calme, comme apaisée : « Ça va. Je sais qu'il y a des gens qui m'aiment et qui font attention à moi. »

Sériel s'avança et lui donna une grande tape sur l'épaule : « Et puis, tu as des amis ici aussi ! Tu peux revenir quand tu veux ! »

Cyrielle, surprise, ouvrit de grands yeux : « Ah ? C'est vrai ? ... Merci. »

Shigure, embarrassé : « Cyrielle, je voulais m'excuser de m'être moqué de ton nom. Ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi. »

Ténébra : « Oh ! C'est vrai ! Excuses-moi ! Moi aussi, je me suis moquée de ton nom la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré ! Je suis désolée ! Ce n'était pas méchant. »

Cyrielle rougit, en repensant à ces moments très humiliants : « Je sais. Ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'était pas la première fois et je suppose que ce ne sera pas la dernière. ... Merci. Merci d'être mes amis. Je ne vous oublierai pas ! »

Une grosse voix interrompit leurs adieux : « Mlle Quillaire, il est temps de partir. Sinon vous allez rater votre train. »

Cyrielle leva la tête vers l'immense silhouette à côté d'elle : « Oui, vous avez raison Hagrid. Allons-y ! »

Après une longue séance d'embrassades, d'accolades à laquelle même des personnes inattendues comme Heero, Akito et Wufei participèrent, Cyrielle ouvrit la grande porte et, après avoir inspiré une grande bouffée d'air frais, descendit le grand escalier du château, en direction du lac. Arrivée en bas, elle salua une dernière fois ses amis et partit. Duo la suivit, ainsi que la directrice.

Black Sora, froidement : « En tant que ses « premiers amis », nous la raccompagnons à la gare. Vous, vous restez ici, vous surveillez le château et vous ne faites pas de conneries, pigé ? »

Les élèves, joyeusement : « Pigé ! »

Elle descendit l'escalier en courant : « Cyrielle ! Duo ! Attendez-moi ou je vous réduis en charpies ! »

Comme ils disparaissaient au loin, les regards des élèves furent enfin plus à même d'être retenus par l'immense nuage de poussière qui depuis un moment se dirigeait vers elles à une vitesse assez inquiétante.

Ayame plissa les yeux pour mieux le distinguer : « Tiens ! Mais ne serait-ce pas là... ? »

**Retour à la chambre des filles !**

« LIA ! Viens vite ! Tu n'arriveras jamais à croire qui est là en bas avec nous ! »

Á peine ces mots furent-ils joyeusement prononcés par Ayame qu'on entendit un vacarme assourdissant venant de l'extérieur du château. En entrant dans l'école, le bruit devint tellement épouvantable que tout le monde dut se boucher les oreilles. Lia, visiblement habituée, se dirigea vers l'escalier et commença à en descendre les marches, très calmement. Malheureusement, la « tornade », mot très faible pour décrire ce qui lui faisait face, la renversa au passage et elle déboula les escaliers.

Un grand silence retomba aussitôt. Époussetant avec indifférence leurs habits, comme si elles descendaient d'un simple taxi, Kit' et Jaïga redescendirent l'escalier et se penchèrent sur Lia, complètement assommée. Celle-ci cligna des yeux un moment puis, brusquement et même brutalement, saisit ses deux _amies_ (Vous êtes sûres ?) par le cou et les plaqua au sol tandis qu'elle leur hurlait au visage : « ÇA VA PAS LA TETE ?! QU'EST-CE QUI VOUS A PRIS D UTILISER LA POUDRE D'ESCAMPETTE POUR VENIR JUSQU'ICI ?! BANDE DE TARÉES ! VOUS SAVEZ TRÈS BIEN QUE LES MOLDUS PEUVENT VOUS VOIR ET SE DOUTER DE QUELQUE CHOSE ! »

Jaïga, à moitié étranglée : « T'inquiètes ! Ceux qui nous ont vu, ils pourront plus rien dire ! »

Lia (En mode, heu, je sais pas trop ! ° Quelqu'un veut lui demander ?) : « Comment vous avez fait pour nous retrouver ? »

Kit', une belle couleur violacée sur le visage : « Vioc... Cape noire... Jolies fringues… Noires... Beau visage... Effrayant... Puissants pouvoirs... Magie noire... »

Lia la lâcha aussitôt : « Qui ça ?! »

Á ce moment, un éclair illumina la pièce et brisa le magnifique lustre de l'entrée. Je précise qu'il était vieux de plusieurs centaines d'années pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu « L'histoire de Poudlard ». Une silhouette fine et toute vêtue de noir se matérialisa dans les airs. Sa figure, invisible, était masquée par une capuche rabattue sur son visage. Tout le monde recula vivement, en tremblant. Pour celles qui commençaient déjà à baver, mettons-nous bien d'accord sur une chose : ce n'était pas le Dieu de la Mort, Shinigami, un shinigami ou qui que ce soit de sexy entretenant un rapport étroit avec la Mort.

C'était Voldemort, évidemment, qui avait eu l'extrême gentillesse d'indiquer aux deux jeunes sorcières le chemin de l'école en échange d'un sort capable de forcer la barrière magique qui la protégeait.

Oeil d'Ange, tremblante : « Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu ! »

Carina, sur la défensive : « Est-ce que nos sorts seront efficaces ? »

Ténébra, prête à l'attaque : « Je crois qu'il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir ! »

Deedo prépara une boule de feu et ce qu'elle dit fut… Inaudible. Ben oui ! Elle avait toujours la mâchoire cassée ! °

... petite musique de suspense

... roulement de tambour

... silence

Voldemort étouffa un large bâillement. Quand donc allaient-ils se décider à attaquer ? Á s'incliner ? Á pleurer ? Á dire « bonjour » au moins ?!

Dumbledore, calmement : « Vite ! Tout le monde aux abris ! Que tous les élèves regagnent leurs chambres ! Appelez les professeurs ! »

Heero semblait imperméable à l'urgence de la situation : « Entendu. »

Il prit Sunny par le bras et essaya de l'entraîner vers l'escalier.

Sunny, à Voldemort : « On se retrouvera, vous et moi ! »

Voldemort soupira et secoua la tête en signe de désespoir : Poudlard n'était vraiment plus ce qu'elle était.

Sans réfléchir, Quatre prit Oeil d'Ange par la main et suivit Heero vers les escaliers, en courant. Wufei essayait vaguement de faire la même chose sauf qu'il se contentait d'escorter Carina et Ténébra, qui couraient devant lui. Malheureusement, il lui était très difficile d'en faire autant, avec Sériel qui était littéralement accrochée à lui.

Sériel, bavant, avec un soupir plein de luxure : « Aaaaaaah. »

Oeil d'Ange, tête baissée, écarlate : « Aaaaaaah ! »

Carina, devant tout le monde : « Dépêchez-vous ! Les filles d'abord ! Les mecs, couvrez-nous ! »

_Note spéciale de l'auteur :__ Je pourrais dire qu'en tant qu'aînée, elle prend les choses en main mais c'est censé être Sériel, l'aînée._

Voldemort se posa à terre, tout sourire : « Bonjour tout le monde. Je vous remercie pour ce charmant accueil. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous donner une mort qui en soit digne ! »

Mayanaïs, Deedo, Angel, Lia, Kit', Jaïga, Trowa et Kyo étaient restés dans l'entrée, prêts à affronter le dangereux sorcier. Trowa et Kyo s'étaient postées entre les filles et Voldemort et essayaient vainement de les convaincre de regagner leurs chambres.

Kyo, énervé : « Allez, Mayanaïs ! Il est trop fort pour nous ! Laissons-le aux sorciers de l'école : ils sont plus qualifiés que nous pour faire ça ! »

Mais la jeune fille ne l'écoutait pas : les yeux fermés, elle commençait à psalmodier une chanson qui semblait avoir de l'effet sur Vous Savez Qui. En effet, le sorcier tremblait sensiblement, sans pour autant pouvoir bouger le moindre de ses membres. Il était paralysé.

Kyo, surpris : « Qu'est-ce que... ? »

Trowa, étonné : « Aaah ! »

Deedo et Angel, admiratives, restèrent sans voix. Mâchoires cassées obliges.

Jaïga, sourcils froncés : « Bah ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à not' copain ! Il va avoir mal comme ça ! »

Kit', avec des yeux larmoyants : « Ouais, vous êtes pas sympa ! Lui, il a été assez gentil pour nous indiquer le chemin et vous, vous avez... (Elle brandit brusquement un flacon sorti d'on ne sait où, et regarda Voldy avec un air triomphant) Mais je vais arranger ça moi-même, bande d'ingrats ! »

Tout le monde, paniqué : « Nonnnnnn ! »

Heureusement, sembla t-il, Jaïga tapota du doigt sur l'épaule de son amie. Tout le monde soupira de soulagement en pensant qu'elle allait l'arrêter mais elle lui demanda simplement : « Mais, heu, pourquoi « bande d'ingrats » ? Il leur a pas rendu service ! »

Kit', triomphante : « Mais si ! Puisqu'il nous a amenées jusqu'ici, c'est grâce à lui qu'ils ont l'honneur d'être en notre présence ! »

Autour d'elles, tout le monde était abasourdi : « Hé ? »

Jaïga prit la fiole des mains de Kit' : « Ah ! Ok ! »

Un grand soupir de soulagement unanime passa dans les rangs des élèves et des professeurs mais… Malheureusement, au grand dam de toute l'école, Jaïga balança la potion sur Voldemort qui, délivré du sortilège de Mayanaïs, se mit à rire sadiquement et sortit sa baguette. Une lueur verte commença à briller à son bout. Et plus celle-ci grossissait, plus les vitres de l'école commençaient à se fissurer. La situation devenait critique.

Lia, catastrophée : « Raaaaaaaaaaaah ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait !? Ce mec va tous nous tuer ! »

Kit', surprise : « Ah ? »

Jaïga, toute étonnée du coup : « Sans blague ? »

Mais déjà, Voldemort avait achevé de préparer son sort : « Hé hé hé ! »

Les vitres explosèrent. Pour tous, c'était la fin.

Soudain, alors que le sorcier s'apprêtait à leur balancer à la figure un Avada Kedavra collectif, on entendit un « Oooooooh ! » provenant de l'escalier où tous les autres s'étaient figés. Élèves, professeurs et sorcières dérangées tournèrent aussitôt la tête dans cette direction. C'est alors que le bruit effroyable d'un « objet » transperçant le mur du son se fit entendre. Et en effet, une demi seconde après, une « chose » informe entourée d'un aveuglant halo de feu percuta Voldemort de plein fouet, le déstabilisant. La dite « chose » poursuivit son vol jusqu'aux fenêtres surplombant la porte d'entrée du château et perdit brusquement de la vitesse. Tous purent alors apercevoir un minuscule petit hibou se percher sur l'épaule d'une jeune fille, assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, qui portait des habits d'homme du XIXe siècle, très élégants.

Jeune fille, caressant le hibou : « Bien joué, Météore ! »

Elle se redressa et, comme elle était éclairée par la lumière qui traversait la fenêtre, tout le monde put reconnaître son visage.

Mayanaïs, surprise : « Hein ?! La directrice ?! Mais… »

Carina, en haut des escaliers : « Impossible ! Duo et la directrice sont partis il y a à peine quelques minutes ! Comment peuvent-ils déjà être revenus ?! »

Tout le monde tourna la tête dans la direction de son regard. Un jeune homme, habillé dans un costume noir, lui aussi du XIXe siècle, et qui portait une longue cape noire, à doublure violette, était perché sur la rambarde et observait la foule qui le fixait en contrebas, dans l'entrée.

Heero, dégainant son flingue : « Qui êtes-vous ?! »

Fin de la première partie.

* * *

Le forum des élèves :

**Message d'Angel pour Deedo :**

« Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire : tu devrais avoir honte ! Même pas capable de faire tes coups bas toi-même ! Pfff ! ...

Et en plus m'attaquer ! Moi ! « Pauv' pitit ange c'est jamais de ma faute je suis innocente ! », je rappelle ! Alors que j'essayais d'avoir (Non sans mal c'est vrai) ma moyenne ! Mais pire que tout ça, c'est que maintenant je dois te supporter à l'infirmerie ! ... Tu peux t'en prendre qu'à toi ! »

Á Suivre…

* * *

Héhéhé ! Voilà !!! OH OH OH ! Mais qui sont ces mystérieux personnages ?! Bien sûr, si vous avez lu la trilogie "P5", "Hana-BE", "Toi, moi, etc", vous savez déjà de qui il s'agit ! Alors, qu'attendons-nous pour passer à la suite des réjouissances ? Au programme, costumes, rapprochements et combat de titans ! A tout de suite dans le prochain épisode d'Ecole Bishonens : Mystères et secrets à Poudlard (Partie 2) ! 


	7. Mystères et secrets à Poudlard, Partie 2

Titre : Ecole Bishonens  
Auteur : Sora278  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas ma propriété.  
Couple : Heero/Sunny, Duo-Carina-Ténébra, Trowa-Angel-Deedo, Quatre/Oeil d'Ange, Wufei/Sériel, etc.  
Chapitre : 7/17

Petit message : Et voilà tout de suite le chapitre 7 ! Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes ! Allez, fini de jouer ! Let'seuh go !

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Mystères et secrets à Poudlard (Partie 2)

**Semaine 4 : du 27 Octobre au 2 Novembre**

AVERTISSEMENT : CE CHAPITRE EST PLUS DÉLIRANT ET PLUS POUSSÉ DANS LA BÊTISE QUE LE PRÉCÉDENT. VEUILLEZ FERMER VOS FENÊTRES ET VOS PORTES ET DEMANDER Á TOUT LE MONDE DE SORTIR DE CETTE PIÈCE POUR ÉVITER TOUT DÉRANGEMENT (DE VOTRE PART). MERCI DE VOTRE COMPRÉHENSION. ATTENTION ! DÉBUT DU CHAPITRE !

Flash Back ! La veille, dans une autre dimension, dans le monde de Gundam Wing. Nous retrouvons Sora, l'héroïne de Hana-BE, ainsi que Duo, chez eux. Alors que le monde de Gundam était en pleine période de vacances d'été, le monde de Sora, au contraire, avait deux mois d'avance. Ainsi, après avoir repris les cours quelques semaines auparavant, après une année sabbatique, la jeune fille était de nouveau en vacances, pour la Toussaint.

Ce soir-là, Sora et Duo regardaient tranquillement la télévision dans leur salon quand soudain, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent, ainsi que le téléviseur.

Sora, surprise : « Oh ! Une panne de courant. »

Duo, agacé : « Et zut ! On ne saura donc jamais s'il va retrouver son père ! »

Dans le noir complet de la salle, Sora sentit soudain une main se poser sur son genou. Surprise, puis amusée, elle sourit : « Ouais, ben ta main n'a pas l'air si déçue que ça, elle ! »

Duo, étonné : « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? … Je ne te touche même pas ! »

…

« Oh ! C'est votre genou ? Excusez-moi ! »

Aussitôt, Sora poussa un cri et se leva d'un bond. La lumière revint soudain et la télévision se ralluma. Assis sur le canapé, il y avait un homme vêtu d'une longue robe pourpre à capuche. Un membre de l'Ordre d'Olodar, l'organisation chargée de surveiller les actions des génies, comme Sora. Cette intrusion dans la vie des deux jeunes gens n'était pas la première et malheureusement, ce ne serait sûrement pas la dernière. Tous deux connaissaient bien cet homme : c'était Ydrekim, chargé de surveiller le bon déroulement des « épreuves » auxquelles on les soumettait régulièrement pour une raison qu'ils ne savaient pas trop, en fait.

Duo poussa un soupir de soulagement : « Ah ! C'est vous Ydrekim ! Vous nous avez fait une peur bleue ! Vous pourriez quand même passer par la porte, comme tout le monde ! »

Ydrekim, tranquillement : « Oh, désolé. Vous voulez que je refasse mon entrée ? »

Sora croisa les bras avec impatience : « Laissez tomber. Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez cette fois ? »

Ydrekim prit la télécommande posée sur la table basse et commença à zapper les différentes chaînes : « C'est à propos de votre double dimensionnel, Sora. Enfin, celle que vous connaissez. Elle a commencé un petit projet qui a pris des proportions un peu, hm, exagérées. »

Duo leva les yeux vers Sora, qui haussa les épaules. Pour elle aussi, la situation était loin d'être claire. Il décidé donc d'interroger le messager : « Vous pouvez nous en dire plus ? C'est quoi ce projet exactement ? »

Ydrekim posa un regard sévère sur Sora : « C'est un projet peu intelligent qui lui a été soufflé par votre tendre amie. » Á ces mots, la jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés : « Hein ?! Mais je ne lui ai rien dit du tout, moi ! ». Mais le messager poursuivit : « Apparemment, d'après le dossier qu'elle nous a rempli il y a deux mois, vous lui avez proposé d'ouvrir une agence matrimoniale, ce qui lui aurait donné l'idée de créer une école dans laquelle des idoles donneraient des cours à leurs fans. Avec toute relation extrascolaire autorisée entre le corps enseignant et les élèves. »

Sora n'en revenait pas : « Mais… » Elle avait très envie de dire : « Mais c'est génial ! » mais elle savait que cette remarque serait très mal vue par Ydrekim et puis, en y réfléchissant bien, une telle école, dirigée par Black Sora, devait avoir une ambiance très chaotique. L'apparition de violences entre élèves et de démissions de la part des professeurs dans cette école ne l'étonnerait pas d'ailleurs.

Finalement, elle hocha la tête d'un air très sérieux : « Je vois. Je comprends. Ce doit être plutôt bizarre. » Avec cette phrase bien bateau, elle était sûre de ne pas se planter. Ydrekim acquiesça à son commentaire et rajouta : « De plus, non seulement les inscriptions à cette école sont payantes mais en plus, le prix demandé est exorbitant ! Et puis, franchement ! Organiser la rencontre entre des jeunes filles et des personnages de papier ! Ça n'a pas de sens ! On est en plein paradoxe spatio-temporel ! »

Duo et Sora échangèrent un regard et un sourire perplexe. Duo se tourna vers l'homme encapuchonné : « Excusez-moi Ydrekim, mais, est-ce que ça veut dire que notre relation à Sora et moi, est un paradoxe spatio… Heu, ce que vous venez de dire, là ? »

Ydrekim se leva et pointa la télécommande vers le plafond, d'un air triomphant : « Mais évidemment ! C'est pour ça qu'avant que votre relation ne devienne plus qu'amicale, vous devez passer toutes ces épreuves ! »

Sora, qui tombe des nues : « Aaaah ! D'accord ! C'est pour ça ! Je me demandais aussi ! »

Duo, amusé : « Mais Ydrekim, vous savez bien que Sora et moi, on est déjà… »

Ydrekim lui lança un regard sévère : « Oui, ça va, je sais ! N'en rajoutez pas ! Si mes collègues avaient mieux fait leur boulot, nous serions intervenus plus tôt. Hum. Bon. Quoi qu'il en soit, le double dimensionnel de Sora a décidé de partir en classe verte à travers différents mondes, ce qui risque de devenir dangereux pour ses élèves. Elle n'arrivera pas à les protéger seule des dangers que cela peut apporter. Aussi, comme elle en est arrivée là par votre faute – et aussi parce que nous manquons d'agents en ce moment – nous vous engageons, vous et Duo, comme Agents Spéciaux de la Police Inter dimensionnelle. »

Duo, impressionné : « Wouah ! »

Sora, méfiante : « Tu parles ! Je parie que je vais être obligée de sécher les cours à cause de ça ! »

Ydrekim se leva et fit apparaître dans sa main une petite boîte noire qu'il tendit à la jeune fille : « Voici vos badges. Sora, je vous charge de la création d'uniformes convenables pour vous et Duo. … Hum. Nous manquons un peu de budget pour ça aussi. … Attention ! Il faut que ça claque, que ça ait de la classe ! Je ne veux pas voir de slip ou de string par-dessus vos collants ou vos pantalons ! … C'est démodé. Pour la durée de votre mission et l'organisation avec vos cours, je vous recontacterai. Au revoir. »

Puis, sans un mot de plus, il disparut. La télécommande retomba lourdement sur le canapé. Duo soupira et croisa les bras derrière sa tête : « C'est malin, ça ! On ne sait pas où ils se trouvent ! »

Sora ouvrit la petite boîte noire : « Á l'intérieur s'y trouvaient deux petits badges, ainsi qu'une note expliquant le lieu où se trouvait Black Sora et son école. Le badge était censé leur fournir une autorisation de voyage inter dimensionnel et faciliter leur transport.

Étonnée d'abord par la destination qu'on leur indiquait, Sora se tourna avec un visage souriant vers Duo : « Hm. Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser. »

Devant son air joyeux, le jeune homme haussa un sourcil.

-----------------------------

Retour à l'École de Magie Poudlard, le lendemain. Durant l'attaque de Voldemort, élèves et professeurs venaient d'être sauvés par l'apparition de deux mystérieux jeunes gens ressemblant étrangement à la directrice ainsi qu'à Duo. Cependant, ce ne pouvait pas être eux, puisqu'ils venaient à peine de quitter l'école pour accompagner Cyrielle à la gare.

Aussitôt, l'inquiétude et la méfiance gagnèrent les rangs.

Heero, dégainant son flingue : "Qui êtes-vous ?"

Le garçon sourit : « Hé hé ! Décidément Heero, quelque soit la dimension, tu ne changes vraiment pas ! »

Heero, surpris par ces étranges paroles, serra plus fort son pistolet entre ses mains.

La jeune fille, sérieusement : « C'est assez compliqué à expliquer mais on vous racontera tout ça après, d'accord ? »

Voldemort, les poings sur les hanches : « Elle a raison ! D'abord, je vous tue et ensuite vous aurez tout le temps pour parler de ça ! Hé hé hé ! Oh oh oh ! Ah ah ah ah ah ! »

Tout le monde le fixait avec de grands yeux étonnés : est-ce que c'était vraiment Voldemort ?

Jaïga, à Kit' : « Hé ! Il est bizarre ton copain ! »

Kit' : « Hein ? Mais c'est pas mon copain ! C'est le tien ! »

Jaïga, dégoûtée : « Heu...non merci ! Je te le laisse ! Il est trop bizarre ! »

Les autres n'en revenaient pas : c'était bien elle qui dit ça ?!

Voldemort, sur les nerfs : « Bon, ça suffit ! Je sais déjà par qui je vais commencer ! »

En prononçant ses mots, le sorcier sortit sa baguette et marmonna entre ses dents une formule magique. Mayanaïs, qui lui faisait face, put très nettement lire sur ses lèvres les mots magiques : « Avada Kedavra ».

Mayanaïs, paniquée : « NON ! »

Une lueur verte extrêmement brillante s'échappa soudain de la baguette et se dirigea droit sur elle. La jeune fille poussa un cri terrible.

Kyo s'élança pour la protéger : « Oh, non ! »

La fille debout sur le rebord de la fenêtre, celle qui ressemblait à la directrice, s'élança également : « Zut ! C'est pas vrai ! »

BRAOUUUUUUUUUUUUM !

Ténébra rouvrit les yeux : « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Carina, inquiète, regarda à travers les barreaux de la rambarde : « Mayanaïs... »

Sunny, à moitié sous Heero qui l'a protégée de l'attaque : « Gaaaaaah ! Heu, hum-hum ! Pardon ! Est-ce qu'elle est...? »

Comme la lumière s'estompait, tous les regards se posèrent sur l'entrée, là où Mayanaïs se trouvaient quelques secondes auparavant. Mises à part Deedo et Angel, protégées par Trowa et les JKS qui s'étaient protégées en réunissant leurs forces pour créer une barrière protectrice, il n'y avait personne.

Le jeune homme qui ressemblait à Duo jeta des coups d'œil rapides autour de lui puis poussa un grand soupira de soulagement : « Les voilà ! »

Sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le sosie de la directrice avait transporté Kyo et Mayanaïs et les avait protégés avec sa cape bleu nuit. L'air satisfait, elle souriait tranquillement : « Ça va ? Rien de cassé ? »

Mayanaïs, soulagée : « Oui, merci ! »

Kyo, méfiant : « Ouais. Ça va. »

Sora leur sourit puis tourna son regard vers Voldemort : « Bon ! Tant mieux alors ! Je vais vous transporter dans un endroit un peu plus sûr. »

Mais le vieux sorcier était un peu fâché que l'on ait contrecarré ses plans. Furieux, il leva sa baguette vers elle : « AVADA KEDAV... »

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BORDEL ?! »

Tout le monde se tourna vers la porte d'entrée qui venait de s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître à la lumière du jour, Duo et la directrice !

Black Sora, toute étonnée : « Hein ?! Voldy ?! Déjà là ?! »

Voldemort fronça les sourcils. Décidément, la situation était de mieux en mieux : voilà que maintenant on lui donnait des surnoms ridicules !

Duo observa les dégâts autour d'eux : « Merde ! On est arrivés trop tard ? » Alors qu'il balayait des yeux les fenêtres aux vitres éclatées, son regard se posa soudain sur la jeune fille qui ressemblait à Sora.

Duo, perplexe : « Heu, qu'est-ce que...? C'est qui celle-là ? »

La directrice devint rouge de colère et fronça les sourcils : « C'est pas vrai ! Elle m'a retrouvée ! »

La jeune fille sur la fenêtre sourit : « Salut ! Contente de te revoir, moi aussi ! »

Élèves et professeurs s'interrogèrent du regard : « Hein ?! »

Directrice, embarrassée : « Heu, non, rien ! (Á Voldemort) Hey, vous ! Vous vouliez pas détruire l'école ? »

Voldemort, tapant du pied : « Si ! Mais je suis interrompu toutes les cinq minutes, soit par vous soit par ces morveux ! »

Black Sora amorça un demi-tour vers la porte : « Bon, bah, je vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps alors, salut ! »

« HEY ! » ATTENDS UNE MINUTE ! »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le jeune homme qui ressemblait à Duo et qui avait sauté en bas, dans l'entrée. Devant cette soudaine apparition, la directrice plaqua une main sur sa figure : « C'est pas vrai ! Parce qu'elle emmené son mec, en plus ! »

Son sosie se téléporta alors de la fenêtre, avec Mayanaïs et Kyo, et apparut à côté du double de Duo. Celui-ci était furieux : « Où tu vas comme ça ?! Au lieu de t'enfuir, tu pourrais au moins prendre tes responsabilités et protéger tes élèves, non ? Surtout que tu en as largement le pouvoir ! »

La directrice était un peu embarrassée : « Je veux bien mais la formule pour tuer définitivement Voldemort... « Toute honteuse, elle fit une pause.

Voldemort, impatient : « Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a cette formule ? »

Directrice, gênée : « Ben, je l'ai perdue ! »

Devant cette surprenante révélation, chacun manqua de s'écroula par terre : « Aaaaaaah ! »

Jaïga sortit un long parchemin d'on ne sait où : « Excusez-moi mais, d'après la charte officielle des sorcières, il est indigne d'une professionnelle d'oublier ses formules ! »

Le double de la directrice croisa les bras et sourit : « Quoi ?! Mais ce n'est pas une sorcière ! C'est un génie ! »

De nombreuses exclamations de surprise ainsi que des commentaires devant la situation incompréhensible commencèrent à fuser. La directrice commençait à s'impatienter car la situation était quand même assez grave. Enfin, à bout de nerfs, Voldemort mit fin aux discussions. Il piqua sa petite crise de Grand Méchant : « Ça suffit ! J'en ai marre ! Je vais détruire cette maudite école une bonne fois pour toutes ! Et je vais tous vous tuer même ce misérable Potter ! »

« Nous ne vous laisserons pas tuer le Survivant ! »

Tout le monde se tourna vers la porte de la Grande Salle qui venait de s'ouvrir devant l'intégralité des professeurs de Poudlard, Dumbledore à leur tête.

Voldemort fronça les sourcils : « Tiens ! Dumbledore ! Toujours vivant, vieille carcasse sénile ? »

Dumbledore, très sérieusement : « Moi aussi, je suis content de vous voir, Tom. »

Le directeur leva sa baguette et l'abaissa brusquement en la pointant sur Vous Savez Qui. Le vieux sorcier n'eut pas le temps de se défendre : il fut violemment projeté contre le mur qui trembla fortement.

La directrice décida alors que le moment était venu pour elle d'utiliser la fameuse... technique du crabe ! Elle s'éloigna discrètement de Voldemort et rejoignit Trowa, Angel et Deedo. Cette dernière préparait une boule de feu au cas où le sorcier maléfique se relèverait.

Voldemort, un genou à terre, tête baissée : « Très bien. Vous avez gagné. Cette bataille tout du moins, mais je reviendrai ! » Il se relava d'un bond et menaça Dumbledore de sa baguette : « JE REVIENDRAI ! Et la Fête des Morts sera également la vôtre ! Ah ah ah ! Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ! »

Le directeur de Poudlard leva une seconde fois sa baguette mais alors qu'il l'abattait Voldemort avait déjà disparu. Seule restait sa pèlerine noire qui bientôt se décomposa en une multitude de chauves-souris, lesquelles s'envolèrent à travers les couloirs du château.

Tout le monde, sérieusement resta sans voix. La directrice, soulagée, soupira : « Pfiou ! On a eu chaud ! »

Dumbledore acquiesça : « Oui, comme vous le dites ! Je crois que chacun devrait regagner sa chambre pendant que les professeurs de Poudlard et moi-même préparons la résistance. »

Puis il quitta la pièce, suivi de tous les professeurs de son école. Le silence régnait à présent dans l'entrée. Tout le monde fixait intensément la directrice, Duo, ainsi que leurs doubles. Finalement, le double de la directrice prit la parole : « Bon. Hé bien, puisque mon double n'a pas l'air de se décider, je me présente. Je m'appelle Sora et je viens d'une autre dimension. »

Le double de Duo fit de même : « Moi c'est Duo et, c'est pareil. Je viens aussi d'une autre dimension. Ravi de faire votre connaissance. »

Œil d'Ange, toute étonnée, tourna ses regards vers la directrice et descendit l'escalier pour l'interroger. Bientôt, tout le monde fit de même et elle fut complètement encerclée. Ténébra la questionna en premier : « Une autre dimension ? »

Directrice, les yeux baissés : « Ouais, c'est ça : ils viennent d'une autre dimension. »

Heero tourna la tête et posa un regard méfiant sur le double de Duo, qui lui répondit par un grand sourire.

Sunny, intéressée : « Donc, dans cette autre dimension, nous avons tous un double ? »

Directrice, encouragée : « Exactement ! Il existe beaucoup de dimensions et dans chacune d'entre elles, un élément diffère. Dans leur dimension, (Elle jeta un coup d'oeil mauvais à son double qui aussitôt fronça les sourcils) c'est ma personnalité qui est différente. Alors que moi, je suis intelligente, rusée et indéniablement, très séduisante, l'autre moi est stupide, naïve et incroyablement maladroite ! La première fois qu'elle a utilisé son pouvoir, c'était par accident. Moi, c'était par intuition ! Je savais que j'avais le pouvoir de réaliser tous mes souhaits ! »

Le double de Duo se tourna vers elle, le regard chargé de reproches : « Mais tu te sers de ce pouvoir à tort à travers ! Depuis notre dernière rencontre, tu n'as pas changé ! Tu es toujours aussi irresponsable ! »

Directrice, gênée : « Hey ! C'est pas ma faute si j'étais pas là ! J'étais partie accompagner une de mes amies à la gare ! C'est pendant ce temps-là que l'école a été attaquée !"

Son double lui lança un regard amusé : « Tu as une amie ?! Je ne savais pas ! »

Black Sora fronça les sourcils et détourna les yeux, embarrassée : « Pfff ! Á vous entendre, on croirait que je suis un monstre sans cœur ! N'importe quoi ! »

Son double sourit largement : « D'accord, excuse-moi. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'Ordre d'Olodar m'a chargé de surveiller tes affaires et de veiller à la sécurité de tes élèves. Avec Voldemort dans les parages, ils risquent un peu la mort, quand même ! Pour la suite, on verra bien. En attendant, on reste avec toi ! »

La directrice poussa un profond soupir de désarroi : « Je vois. Puisqu'ils en ont décidé ainsi. »

-----------------------------

**Vendredi 31 Octobre. 18h34, dans la chambre des garçons.**

_Note de l'auteur :__ Á partir de maintenant, le personnage de la directrice sera désignée soit par son titre, « la directrice » soit par son surnom « Black Sora ». Son double sera appelé « Sora ». Quant aux deux Duo, le professeur sera appelé « Duo No1 » et l'autre « Duo No2 »._

Duo No1 et Carina entrèrent avec un air triomphant dans l'antre des mâles (Oh oh oh ! Heu, non, rien !). Chacun portait deux énormes sacs d'où dépassaient de longs morceaux de tissu.

Carina posa un sac sur un lit : « Voilà vos costumes les mecs ! Choisis spécialement pour vous par la directrice ! »

Quatre, étonné : « Mais nous avions fait une sélection dans un catalogue ! »

Duo No1, perplexe, posa ses deux sacs sur un autre lit : « Ouais, ben faut croire que ça lui a pas plu ! »

Trowa, sourcils froncés : « Alors quel genre de costumes peut lui plaire ? »

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que les mecs comprennent tout le danger que pouvait comprendre une réponse précise à cette question.

Dès qu'il comprit, Kyo se rua sur un sac : « C'est pas vrai !? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore préparé celle-la ?! »

Wufei, très pâle : « Je me demande ce que les filles ont l'intention de porter. »

Duo No1, malicieusement : « Hé hé hé ! Tu aimerais bien le savoir, hein ? »

Wufei, prenant sur lui : « Pas plus que ça. Ce n'est rien de plus que de la curiosité. »

Duo, le taquinant : « Mon oeil, oui ! Tu aimerais bien savoir ce que la jolie Sériel va porter ce soir ! »

Wufei rougit mais conserva son sang-froid : « Fermes-la, si tu ne veux pas mourir prématurément. »

Carina, perplexe : « Bon, je vous laisse ! (Elle brandit son deuxième sac) : je dois apporter leurs costumes aux filles ! Á plus tard ! »

Duo, curieux : « Hey ! Attends ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas porter ce soir ? »

Carina lui répondit, avec un sourire mystérieux : « J'ai commandé un costume « très saillant » mais je me demande si la directrice l'a retenu. Elle n'aime pas trop qu'on lui fasse de l'ombre. »

Duo, intéressé : « Ah ouais ? Mais tu peux quand même me dire ce que c'est, hein ? »

Carina s'approcha des lits et se pencha au dessus de lui. Puis, comme son visage était très près du sien, elle lui dit avec malice : « Et bien… Non ! »

Duo cligna des yeux quelques secondes, sans réagir. La jeune fille sortit sans se retourner en fredonnant joyeusement : « Á tout à l'heure ! »

Duo, se remettant difficilement : « Bon, heu, on s'y met ? »

Mais, comme il se retournait, le jeune homme constata que les garçons avaient déjà commencé la distribution des costumes.

**18h47, dans la chambre des filles.**

« Tadaaaaa ! Fini ! »

Sériel défila au milieu des lits sous les applaudissements de ses camarades : « Alors ? »

Sunny, enthousiaste : « Super ! Avec ça ! Wufei n'a qu'à bien se tenir ! »

Ténébra, amusée : « Á mon avis, il sera plus effrayé qu'autre chose ! »

Sériel, avec un clin d'oeil : « Mais n'est-ce pas là tout le but d'un costume d'Halloween ? »

Oeil d'Ange, perplexe : « Oui, mais ce costume-là... »

Sériel fit un tour sur elle-même : « Ben quoi ? Y'a un problème ? »

Le fait est que, la jeune fille portait une longue toge romaine qui, bien qu'elle lui descendait jusqu'aux pieds, était assez lâche, Sériel n'ayant (malencontreusement) pas réussi à retrouver le mode d'emploi qui indiquait comment serrer sa toge.

Sériel, malicieusement : « Maintenant, question ! Avec ou sans sous-vêtements ? » Et pour illustrer sa question, elle se pencha fortement en avant.

Toutes, affolées : « AVEC sous-vêtements ! »

Sériel regagna la salle de bain, l'esprit tranquille : « Très bien ! Je me change et ensuite, je cède ma place ! »

**Vingt-cinq minutes plus tard, après s'être fait beaucoup attendre, c'était au tour de Sunny de défiler.**

Toutes, impressionnées : « Oooooooooooh ! »

Sunny brandit une grande et longue fourche rouge : « Hé hé hé ! Pic pic ! »

Carina, admirative : « Waaah ! J'espère que mon costume est aussi sexy ! »

Sunny portait un charmant ensemble de diablotine. Rouge et noir, évidemment. De longues bottes noires à reflet rouge métallisé, qui montaient jusqu'aux genoux, des bas résille noirs mais dont les mailles scintillaient de reflets rouges, un mini short noir, une longue jupe rouge qui descendait jusqu'aux chevilles et qui se fendait au milieu pour laisser voir le mini short et les bas, un bustier rouge bien serré par des liens sur le devant, une longue cape noire nouée autour des épaules et comme accessoires, un intéressant collier de chien avec des piques et un serre-tête avec des cornes de démon. Mais le détail le plus fascinant de cette tenue, ce qui captivait tous les regards, c'était sans nul doute les étincelles qui jaillissaient du bas de la cape. On eu dit qu'elle était en feu mais heureusement pour Sunny, ce n'était pas le cas, le feu ne gagnait pas le reste de la cape et les petites flammes étaient inoffensives. C'était incontestablement de la magie, tout simplement.

Sunny, fièrement : « J'ai harcelé Hermione pour qu'elle envoûte ma cape ! »

Oeil d'Ange, inquiète : « Aaaah ! J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas eu de mal à trouver le costume que je voulais au magasin. »

Sunny s'assit à côté de Sériel, qui avait rajouté des sous-vêtements sous sa toge : « Tu n'as qu'à aller fouiller dans le sac ! Ça ne dérange personne si c'est son tour ? »

Toutes, d'une voix tranquille : « Non non. »

Oeil d'Ange se dirigea donc vers la salle de bain : « D'accord, j'y vais. Merci ! »

Une minute plus tard, on entendait un cri de surprise et finalement, après dix longues minutes, Oeil d'Ange passa la tête par la porte de la salle de bain : « Heu, je suis prête ! »

Angel, impatiente : « Et bien ! Sors, qu'on puisse voir si ça te va ! »

La porte de la salle de bain, laissant apparaître une splendide jeune femme ou jeune fille (?), genre beauté fatale. Une pointe de rimmel au coin des yeux pour un regard qui tue, du rouge à lèvres couleur sang pour des lèvres appétissantes. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en chignon dans un bonnet filet, de longs gants noirs en soie et dentelle recouvraient ses bras fins et ses petites mains. Un porte-cigarettes en ivoire se balançait au bout de ses doigts. Une longue robe moulante rouge suivaient les lignes de son corps et pour finir, des escar...

Boum ! Patatra ! (J'en profite pour remercier Angel, reine des bruitages qui m'a inspiré ces deux mots pleins d'intelligence et de sagesse)

Angel se précipita avec son fauteuil roulant vers son amie, qui venait de faire une chute magistrale : « Hm hm ! Hmhmhmhmhmh ? » ( « Oeil d'Ange ! Est-ce que ça va ? »)

Oeil d'Ange, perplexe : « Ouais, ça va. Ah la la ! Il faudrait vraiment faire quelque chose ! »

Ténébra acquiesça : « C'est sûr, si tu te casses la figure devant Quatre, ça va casser l'image du costume ! »

Oeil d'Ange, sérieusement : « Nan, c'est pas ça - enfin, c'est vrai qu'il faut que j'arrange ça - je parlais de la mâchoire d'Angel et Deedo ! Après tout, on est à Poudlard, non ? Un peu de Repouss'os devrait faire l'affaire, non ? »

Á ces mots, les deux rivales réagirent au quart de tour, c'est à dire qu'elles essayèrent de se lever pour s'enfuir et s'écroulèrent lamentablement.

Sériel, amusée : « Et ben, mes chéries ! C'est pas gagné ! Quelqu'un les traîne jusqu'à l'infirmerie ? »

Carina, indignée : « Pourquoi t'y vas pas toi-même ? »

Sériel s'allongea de tout son long sur son lit, comme dans les banquets romains : « Je ne peux pas : si les garçons me croisent dans les couloirs, tout le secret de mon costume tombera à l'eau ! »

Carina soupira : « O.K, j'y vais ! » Avec un peu de chance, elle croiserait Duo dans le couloir ou alors il la laisserait entrer dans la chambre des garçons.

Oeil d'Ange : « Attends-moi ! Je me change et je t'accompagne ! »

Carina croisa les bras : « O.k, je t'attend ! »

**Quinze minutes plus tard, elles frappaient à la porte de la chambre des garçons.**

Oeil d'Ange était inquiète : "Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont nous laisser entrer ?"

Carina lui répondit, pleine d'assurance : « Bien sûr ! Qui pourrait résister à deux filles aussi mignonnes que nous ! »

Toc ! Toc ! Toc !

Voix derrière la porte : « Qui c'est ? Le cousin chinois ? »

Carina, ravie (Cool ! C'est Duo !) : « C'est moi : Carina. »

On entendit aussitôt des chuchotements, des protestations, des froissements d'habits et finalement, la porte s'ouvrit juste assez pour laisser passer la tête de Duo.

Duo, souriant : « Oui ? Que puis-je faire pour vous, jeunes filles ? »

Oeil d'Ange, intimidée (Même si c'est Quatre son chouchou, c'est quand même Duo qui est en face d'elle) : « Heu, et bien, c'est Carina qui... »

Carina, la coupant : « Oui, je voulais savoir si on pouvait entrer juste cinq minutes ? »

Elle appuya un peu sur la porte mais Duo appuya également dessus pour qu'elle ne voie rien.

Duo, avec un sourire charmant : « Je ne crois pas. »

Carina se sentit fondre : « Aaaah. Bon. (Ressaisis-toi ma grande !) Vraiment pas ? Allez, juste une minute ! »

Soudain, une autre tête de Duo apparut dans l'ouverture de la porte. Carina comprit alors qu'elle ne s'était pas adressée au bon Duo.

Carina, surprise : « Ah ! C'était toi ! »

Duo No2 éclata de rire : « Désolé ! On n'a pas pu résister à l'idée de te faire cette blague ! Tu ne nous en veux pas, j'espère ? »

Carina, honteuse (Comment j'ai pu me laisser berner par un clone ?) : « Ça va, c'est pas grave ! Je peux entrer ? »

Duo No1 hésita : « Heu... (Il échangea un regard avec son double) Non, désolé ! Ça va pas être possible : on va garder le mystère encore un peu. »

Duo No2 renchérit : « Histoire de vous faire mariner encore un peu, les filles ! »

Carina, dégoûtée : « Ouais, je vois. Tant pis ! »

…

**Au même moment, dans la chambre des filles.**

Mayanaïs ouvrit en grand la porte de la salle de bain : « Et voilà ! »

Sériel leva aussitôt : « Woooh ! Pas mal ! »

Mayanaïs était entièrement vêtue de noir. Elle portait un costume de Black Tchii, tiré de _Chobits_. Il s'agissait de longues bottes noires qui montaient jusqu'aux cuisses rattachées à un short noir par une sangle, d'une jupe cape qui se terminait sur le devant à la hauteur du short. Derrière, elle descendait jusqu'aux chevilles avec de nombreux plis. De longs gants noirs recouvraient ses bras et un bustier noir serré par des liens dans son dos composait tout son costume. Le tout en vinyle, bien sûr. Vous imaginez la pauvre fille compressée pendant cinq heures dans un bustier en cuir ?

Sunny fronça les sourcils d'un air contrarié : « Ouais, pas mal. (C'est qu'elle va me faire de la concurrence, la petite !) Quelqu'un d'autre pour les essayages ? Lia ? »

Silence.

Ténébra, la cherchant du regard : « Personne. »

Carina et Oeil d'Ange qui revenaient à ce moment précis se chargèrent d'éclaircir ce mystère.

Oeil d'Ange : « On l'a croisée dans un couloir avec Kit' et Jaïga. Elles ont sûrement l'intention de créer elles-mêmes leurs déguisements. »

Ténébra leur désigna soudain l'autre Sora, assise sur un lit à côté d'elle : « Ah ! A ce propos ! Pendant que vous êtes sorties, Sora No2 est venue nous apporter un colis pour Angel, de la part de sa mère. C'est sûrement un costume, non ? Puisqu'elle n'avait rien commandé. »

Oeil d'Ange : « Oui, sûrement. Sa mère est une grande styliste, elle lui a sûrement confectionné un super costume ! »

Toutes les filles poussèrent un soupir rêveur : « La chance ! »

Carina se ressaisit la première : « Et pour Deedo ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Quelqu'un lui apporte son costume ? »

Les autres la regardent avec insistance : « Oui. »

Carina soupira : « D'accord, j'ai compris. »

La jeune fille fouilla quelques instants dans le tas de déguisements qui restaient et partit de nouveau pour l'infirmerie. Sitôt qu'elle fut partie, Ténébra plongea sa main dans le sac : « Hé hé hé ! Á moi de jouer ! Voilà un déguisement qu'elle n'aura pas ! »

Et elle se précipita aussitôt dans la salle de bain, pour en ressortir quelques minutes après, dans un costume assez, heu, dangereux ?

Oeil d'Ange, impressionnée : « Ah ! Attention ! »

Sériel : « Hey ! Fais gaffe ! Tu pourrais éborgner quelqu'un avec ça ! »

Ténébra abaissa brusquement sa gigantesque Faux de la Mort : « Ouais, t'as raison ! »

Malheureusement, l'instrument divin vint s'écraser sur son lit où était toujours assise la Sora No2.

Sora No2 écarquilla les yeux en constatant que la faux venait de la rater de peu. Quelques centimètres avaient fait la différence.

Sora No2, perplexe : « Wo… Wouah ! C'est… mortel ! »

Ténébra, confuse : « Oups ! Ça va ? »

Sora No2 décolla les yeux de la lonnnnnngue lame qui avait manqué de la trancher en deux et cligna des yeux en découvrant le déguisement de son « agresseur ».

C'était une longue robe noire très flottante avec un col en V trèèèèèès profond mais refermé par une petite chaîne dorée. Elle était si lâche qu'on pouvait voir « beaucoup de choses ». Mais rien de vulgaire, je vous rassure ! « Juste » un début de poitrine. En dessous de cette robe qui descendait jusqu'aux pieds, on pouvait à peine voir la paire de talons aiguille qui donnait beaucoup de fil à retordre à Ténébra. Difficile de marcher avec une longue robe ( risque de marcher dessus et de se casser la figure) et en plus avec des talons ( risque de se tordre la cheville et de se ramasser par terre). Oh ! Et j'allais oublier la lonnnnngue Deathscythe cent pour cent bronze pour le manche, du gundamium pour la lame -bien tranchante je précise- et accessoirement un peu d'or pour la déco. Enfin bref, un très joli joujou !

En tout cas, le résultat était vraiment impressionnant sur Ténébra : ses longs cheveux noirs détachés flottant autour d'elle et ses beaux yeux noirs fixant le public avec insistance avaient de quoi à la fois captiver et mettre mal à l'aise.

Alors que le silence total régnait dans la pièce, que tout le monde était sous le choc, -parce que Ténébra venait de bousiller son propre lit et que c'était tellement tordant que tous avaient oublié de rire-, Carina entra brusquement dans la chambre : « C'est l'heure ! Où est mon costume ! »

Oeil d'Ange lui tendit alors un tas de chiffons poussiéreux : « Tiens ! C'est le seul qui reste ! Dis, je savais pas que tu voulais t'habiller en sorcière ! »

Carina déplia le costume précipitamment et constata avec horreur : « Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? Il est hors de question que je porte ça ! »

Mayanaïs, ramassant un papier par terre : « Tiens ! C'est tombé de ton costume ! »

Carina, folle de rage : « Ce n'est PAS mon costume ! »

Puis, elle lut la note :

« Un petit cadeau pour ma grande soeur adorée

Passes une bonne soirée et amuses-toi bien !

Ton adorable petit frère que tu adores,

Deathslave. »

Carina froissa le papier en serrant le poing : « Le sale petit scorpion ! Il va me le payer ! »

-----------------------------

**Dans l'entrée, à 19h45.**

Toutes les filles attendaient tranquillement les mecs en bas de l'escalier. En résumé, Mayanaïs costumée en Black Tchii, Sunny en diablotine, Ténébra en Déesse de la Mort, Sériel en Aphrodite, Les JKS en...

Ténébra : « Heu, les filles ? »

Jaïga, enthousiaste : « Wouaaaaah ! Cool, ta deathscythe ! Tu me la prêtes, dis ? Tu me la prêtes ? »

Ténébra : « Heu, plus tard ! Vous êtes déguisées en quoi, là ? »

Kit' réfléchit : « Heu, on est déguisées en quoi, déjà ? »

Jaïga pleurnichait : « Ouinnn ! Elle veut pas me prêter sa deathscyyyythe ! Méchannnteuh ! »

Lia leva les yeux au ciel : « Ben… »

Elle observa le costume de ses deux camarades : Jaïga et Kit' portait comme elle un uniforme d'écolière : souliers noirs vernie, mini jupe plissée, chemisier blanc, veste, cravate à demi desserrée. Seules les couleurs de leur maquillage, de leur jupe, de leur cravate et de leur veste différait : rouge sang pour Lia, noir pour Kit' et bleu pour Jaïga.

Lia, comme si c'était en évidence : « Ben, notre déguisement est celui des créatures les plus terrifiantes qui soient... »

Les trois sorcières, en choeur : « En JKS ! »

Ténébra hocha la tête, légèrement déconcertée : « Ah ! D'accord. »

Donc, Les JKS étaient déguisées en JKS ; Deedo, quant à elle portait un très intéressant costume de geisha : un kimono traditionnel rouge à fleurs blanches avec des manches évasées, mais avec un col en V très ouvert qui laissait entrevoir un début de poitrine et une large ceinture noire pour le maintenir fermé. Enfin, juste un peu ! Le bas du kimono était ouvert pour laisser apparaître un short noir très court, de longues chaussettes blanches ainsi que des bottines, blanches également. Ses longs cheveux frisés étaient relevés en un lâche chignon d'où quelques mèches s'échappaient pour encadrer son visage très joliment. Pour seul accessoire, quelques épingles à cheveux empoisonnées cachées dans le chignon et un éventail magnifiquement décoré. Pour le maquillage, un teint impeccablement blanc (Merci, poudre de riz !), une pointe de rouge au milieu des lèvres et du mascara noir qui faisait ressortir ses yeux bleus. Une vraie geisha ! ... Dans l'apparence, bien sûr ! Heu, nan ! Pas tout de suite les boules de feu, merci !

Bon, revenons à nos moutons, vous devez vous demandez pourquoi Deedo était de sortie, non ? Et bien, après une bonne demi-heure de dure souffrance, tous les os brisés de nos deux rivales préférées avaient entièrement repoussé ! Hé hé hé ! Les revoilà dans la course aux bishos ! Et en forme à en juger leur costume ! Ce qui nous ramène au costume d'Angel. La rivale de Deedo avait spécialement reçu grâce à sa chère maman, un costume des plus luxueux : une très belle robe, divisée en deux parties par une large bande de dentelle blanche à gauche et noire à droite. Le côté gauche était entièrement fait en plumes d'oies blanches essentiellement nourries au grain, en basse-cour dans une ferme dont l'hygiène a été garantie par de nombreuses inspections, mais bon, passons au côté droit, entièrement en soie, dans les tons rouges et noirs, mais s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse. Ce qui est, évidemment, beaucoup plus léger, nous en conviendrons tous.

Et pour finir... Aaah ! Pour finir, jetons un coup d'oeil au costume de Carina : admirez cette magnifique robe médiévale, toute en soie, aux adorables tons pastels ! Bleu ciel et rose ! Un magnifique col carré qui vous salue bien bas, et un merveilleux chapeau pointu qui vous regarde de haut et d'où sortaient un charmant assortiment de rubans roses et bleus. Si c'est pas mignon, ça !

Carina, sur les nerfs, préférait ne rien dire, de peur d'insulter tout le monde, sans doute. Cependant, elle semblait marmonner quelque chose entre ses dents serrées.

Lia, à Kit' : « Hein ? Kekeldit ? »

Kit' sortit une télécommande : « Y'a qu'à augmenter le volume ! »

Elle pointa la machine sur Carina qui nous fit alors part de ses sentiments les plus positifs du moment : « Je vais le tuer ! Je vais le tuer ! Je vais le tuer ! Je vais le tuer ! »

Jaïga, perplexe : « Oh la ! Y'a quelqu'un qu'a abusé du Wing Zéro ! ... Hm ? Tiens ! »

Comme elle s'était retourné, Kit' suivit son regard, et déversa aussitôt un flot de bave sur le tapis rouge du grand escalier : « Wooooooah ! Visez-moi un peu ces bombasses ! »

En haut de l'escalier, une masse impressionnante de beaux gosses suintant la sensualité et la testostérone commençaient à faire leur apparition.

Les filles, au bord de l'évanouissement : « Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! Ouaaaaaaaaaah ! »

La longue procession commença à descendre l'escalier. En tête de file, Sora No1, déguisée en reine du XVIIe siècle avec couronne, fraise autour du cou et longue robe dorée, au bras d'Akito, costumé en empereur japonais avec kimono royal et coiffe impériale.

Sunny : « Et ben ! Elle a pas fait les choses à moitié ! »

Derrière eux suivaient deux intéressants spécimens mâles que tout opposait. D'un côté, Quatre, habillé en John Steed, c'est à dire, costume en tweed, chapeau melon et canne, et d'un autre côté, Shigure en Austin Power ! Dans un merveilleux costume ORANGE avec une coupe des SIXTIES et une chemise avec des froufrous au niveau des boutons. ... La pure classe !

Shigure fit un signe de la main à Ténébra : « Yeaaah, baby ! »

Ténébra, déconcertée : « Ouais. C'est ça. Yeah. »

Á côté d'elle, Oeil d'Ange était en train de fondre littéralement : « Ah ! Oh mon Dieu ! Quatre ! »

Pour éviter de s'écrouler par terre et de sortir de son personnage, elle s'appuya sur la deathscythe de Ténébra en prenant une pose sexy.

Derrière Shigure et Quatre suivaient deux spécimens mi-homme, mi-bête des plus... Rrrrr ! … Hum. Sans commentaire.

Wufei descendait l'escalier avec mille précautions pour ne pas faire tomber le peu de choses qu'il portait sur lui, c'est à dire, une simple, mais néanmoins admirable peau de bête. Une peau de tigre pour être plus précise. Pour celles qui sont pour la protection des animaux, je tiens à préciser que le tigre, aux penchants suicidaires et au goût prononcé pour l'exhibitionnisme, était consentant pour habiller Wufei. Évidemment, pour faire plus bestial, notre délicieux ami avait les cheveux dénoués et au final, le résultat était très... Mais laissons la parole à Sériel qui nous dira ça avec plus d'éloquence :

Sériel, bavant : « Mmmmm ! »

Merci Sériel. Passons à notre second spécimen animal. Á priori, on pourrait croire que Kyo avait refusé de participer à la fête mais en réalité, la directrice lui avait un peu forcé la main. Habillé de son traditionnel ensemble baggy plus t-shirt noir, Kyo portait de mignonnes oreilles de chat et une queue assortie. Je veux dire, une vraie queue de chat et de véritables oreilles de félin !

Kyo lançait à Sora No1 des regards pleins de haine : « Grrrr ! Pour faire « plus vrai » ? J'aurais dû le mettre ce $& costume de Zorro ! »

Soudain, les deux plus beaux spécimens de la procession firent leur apparition !

Angel et Deedo : « Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! »

Non. Contrairement à ce que vous pouvez penser, elles ne faisaient pas des vocalises pour montrer à tous que leur voix était revenue, elles venaient juste d'apercevoir Trowa en haut de l'escalier, déguisé en appétissant Néo. … Aaaaaaaah ! Non, je dois me ressaisir pour terminer ce chapitre !

Donc, Trowa, déguisé en Néo : bottes noir, en cuir, pantalon noir, en cuir, et le célèbre imper noir en cuir qui fait trop la classe et bien sûr, l'accessoire qui tue, les lunettes noires. Le tout emprunté au véritable Néo par notre charmante directrice !

Angel, ronronnant : « Ron ron (Super bruitage, non ?) ... Il est à moi ! »

Deedo lui enfonça aussitôt un coup d'éventail dans les côtes : « Rêves pas ! »

Angel : « Espèce de geisha ! »

Deedo : « Moi, au moins, mon costume ressemble à quelque chose ! »

Angel, vexée et frustrée de pas savoir quoi répondre : « Maiiiiiheu ! »

Aux côtés de Trowa, Haru descendait les escaliers, un plateau à la main, déguisé en très séduisant serveur : un pantalon noir en cuir, une chemise blanche entrouverte, une paire de bretelles en nerf de boeuf (C'est de la même matière dont on fait les cravaches, non ?) et un adorable noeud papillon noir. … Dois-je préciser qu'il y avait des menottes sur le plateau et que notre gentil Haru avait cédé la place à Black Haru ?

Lia se mit alors à trembler de façon plutôt inquiétante (ou marrante, selon les points de vue) : « Oh non. »

Kit' bavait : « Ouais ! Il vient vers nous ! Mmmm ! »

Jaïga, très enthousiaste : « Cooooool ! On va bien se marrer ! »

Arrivé en bas de l'escalier, Black Haru saisit Lia par le menton : « Ouais ! Je vais te faire ta fête ce soir ! »

Lia, toujours en tenshi : « Heu, bonsoir ? »

Bon ! Et si on en revenait à nos escaliers ? C'était au tour de Duo (No1) et de Heero de faire leur apparition : Duo portait un costume de Dracula qui lui allait comme un gant. Une longue cape à doublure rouge, un pantalon noir, une chemise noire entrouverte (Gaaaaaaah !) et bien sûr, l'accessoire indispensable...

Duo découvrit des canines bien pointues : « Ssssss ! Gare à vous, mesdemoiselles ! »

Heero, à côté de lui, balayait l'assistance du regard : « Idiot. »

Bizarrement, au moment où son regard croisa celui de Sunny, Heero rentra parfaitement dans la peau de son personnage. Autrement dit, il commença à descendre l'escalier d'une démarche très mécanique. Vêtu d'un pantalon déchiré par plusieurs endroits, d'une chemise déchirée en plein milieu et recouvert ici et là de bandelettes ensanglantées, une énorme vis plantée à travers le cou, le visage parsemé de quelques points de suture, Heero avait maintenant en tout points l'air d'un être humain modifié.

Sunny soupira : « Ouh la la ! »

Sériel jeta des regards curieux à droite et à gauche : « Il manquerait pas quelques professeurs par hasard ? »

Sora No1 arrivait justement à sa hauteur : « Si, Frodon et Legolas sont repartis dans leur monde ! Ah ! Et Shaolan, Yue, Touya, Treize et Zechs, Yuki, Hatori et Ayame aussi ! »

Ténébra, scandalisée : « Et vous nous avez rien dit ?! »

Sora No1 : « Bah, je voulais le faire mais j'ai oublié ! J'ai tellement de choses plus passionnantes à faire ! Ah ah ah ! »

Elle éclata de rire et s'éloigna en secouant son éventail.

Tout le monde était déconcerté par sa bonne humeur : « Et ben... »

Carina s'aventura à l'interpeller : « Et les doubles ? Duo No2 et Sora No2 ? »

Sora No1 lui fit un vague geste de la main, sans se retourner : « Oh ! Ils travaillent à la sécurité du bâtiment ! »

Oeil d'Ange, perplexe : « Et nous ? On doit faire la fête pendant ce temps-là ? »

Ténébra : « J'ai une idée ! Dumbledore nous a bien dit que Voldemort allait attaquer ce soir et qu'il n'avait pas quitté le bâtiment, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi on n'irait pas le trouver pour lui faire sa fête ? »

Black Haru prit aussitôt Lia par la taille : « Ouaiiiis ! Allons-lui faire sa fête ! Tu viens avec moi ma jolie ? »

Lia, hésitante : « Heu, oui. Allons-lui régler son compte ! »

Black Haru : « Ouaiiiis ! C'est parti ! »

Prenant Lia par la main, le fougueux jeune homme s'élança dans un couloir sombre.

Sora No1 poussa un profond soupir : « Pfff ! Fait chier ! Pour une fois que je leur donne l'occasion de s'amuser ! Bon, suivons-les ! »

Et toute la joyeuse troupe partit à leur suite.

---------------------------------

**Plus tard, dans un couloir du deuxième étage.**

Deedo, boule de feu en main : « C'est bon ! Approches ! Je vais te régler ton compte ! »

Angel, déguisée en chasseuse de bishos ( mini-short, t-shirt serré et petites bottines, style Lara Croft et ceinturon avec toutes sortes d'accessoires) : « Nan ! C'est moi qui vais lui régler son compte ! »

En réponse, une énorme boule d'énergie fonça droit sur elle, mais vint heureusement se briser sur la lame de la deathscythe de Ténébra.

Ténébra, s'élançant sur Voldy : « Voilà pour toi ! »

Le bras droit du sorcier fit un joli vol plané pour atterrir aux pieds de Shigure.

Shigure, impressionné, lança alors à la jeune fille : « Wouh ! T'es la plus groovie des baby ! »

Ténébra, fièrement : « C'est vrai ! »

« Attention ! »

Une deuxième boule d'énergie se dirigeait sur Ténébra. Shigure se planta juste devant elle pour la protéger. Cette fois-ci, Sora No1 décida d'agir. Une tornade bouscula la trajectoire du projectile qui vint s'écraser sur un mur, créant un énorme trou.

Sora No1, tapant du pied : « Et merde ! Je vais encore devoir débourser pour rembourser ça ! »

Duo No1 : « C'est pas le moment de penser à ça ! Il revient à la charge ! »

Mayanaïs s'avança : « Ne vous en faites pas ! Je m'en charge ! »

Kyo, inquiet : « Non ! Ne fais pas ça ! Recule ! »

Mais la jeune fille, n'écoutant que son courage, reprit tout de même son chant aux vertus paralysantes.

Voldemort ricana : « Hé hé hé ! Bande d'idiots ! »

Son bras droit, précédemment sectionné, commença à s'agiter au sol et prit son envol, direction Voldy. Heureusement pour nous, quelqu'un avait suivi l'action !

CLAC !

D'un magistral coup de fouet, Angel avait attrapé le bras baladeur et le projeta violemment contre le mur, sans le lâcher.

Angel, avec détermination : « Si tu crois qu'on va se laisser avoir par un truc aussi cliché, tu te mets le doigt dans l'oeil, mon gros ! »

Voldemort, outré : « Quoi ?! C'est même pas vrai ! J'ai perdu cinq kilos depuis ma résurrection ! »

Deedo, préparant une boule de feu : « Ouais ! C'est ça ! Tu me donneras ta recette ! »

L'elfe démone balança la boule de feu sur le bras immobilisé qui fut rapidement réduit en cendres !

Angel oublia pendant quelques instants leur rivalité : « Ouais ! Génial ! »

Malheureusement, à ce moment précis, les réserves de magie de Mayanaïs s'épuisèrent totalement et la jeune fille s'évanouit dans les bras de Kyo.

Voldemort, gloussant : « Ouh ouh ouh ! Comme c'est dommage ! Bon, par qui vais-je commencer ? Ah je sais ! Par toi, qui a coupé mon précieux, mon précieux, mon précieux bras droit ! »

Ténébra, tremblant, déglutit difficilement. Le combat était plus difficile qu'elle ne se l'était imaginée. Venant à sa rescousse, Shigure la prit dans ses bras : « T'inquiètes pas ! Je suis là, baby ! »

Ténébra tenta vaguement de soulever encore une fois sa deathscythe mais n'ayant plus beaucoup de forces, elle ne put que la lâcher, sur les pieds du pauvre Shigure.

Shigure, sautant sur un pied : « Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Baby ! Wouuuuh ! »

Voldemort soupira : « Pitoyable ! Allez voir ailleurs ! »

D'un geste de la main, il balaya Ténébra et Shigs qui s'écrasèrent contre le mur, déjà bien amoché.

Voldemort éclata d'un rire démoniaque avant de poser son regard sur Oeil d'Ange, toute tremblante et blottie dans les bras de Quatre.

Voldy : « Bon ! Aux suivants ! »

Quatre confia Oeil d'Ange à Heero et dégaina sa canne, ou plutôt l'épée qui était cachée dedans.

Voldemort, moqueur : « Ah ah ah ! Et tu comptes m'avoir avec ça ! Gamin ! »

Quatre sourit sournoisement : « Ne me sous-estimez pas ! »

CLAC ! CLAC !

Trowa, déguisé en Zorro (mais Zorro avec une chemise entrouverte et un pantalon noir en cuir, bien entendu !) venait de débarquer d'immobiliser la jambe droite du sorcier tandis qu'Angel en avait fait autant pour la jambe gauche.

Voldemort, légèrement inquiet : « Hein ?! Qu'est-ce que... ? »

Se servant de son épée comme d'une lance, Quatre visa sa cape et la déchira toute entière, laissant ainsi apparaître le visage du sorcier maléfique, dans toute son horreur. Sur un joli teint violacée, saupoudrez quelques verrues, furoncles et excroissances pleines de substances purulentes et vous aurez une petit aperçu de ce qui dévoilait aux yeux de nos héroïnes.

Sériel, les bras autour du torse de Wufei : « Ah la la ! La nature ne fait pas de cadeaux à tout le monde, on dirait ! »

Wufei, écarlate : « Lâchez-moi ! »

Sériel frotta sa tête sur son épaule : « Allez, quoi ! Tu es le seul à nous vouvoyer encore ! Tu pourrais être un plus INTIME avec nous ! Enfin, avec moi surtout ! »

Wufei détourna la tête brusquement : « Pas question ! »

Pendant ce temps, Angel regardait Trowa avec un visage lumineux : « Aaaah ! »

Trowa lui sourit en retour : « Joli travail ! Ne le lâches pas surtout ! »

Angel poussa un grand soupir ravi : « Ouiiii ! »

Pendant ce temps, Deedo bombardait Voldemort de boules de feu, si bien que sa robe de sorcier ne tarda pas à prendre feu.

Voldemort, soufflant dessus : « Hiiiiii ! Nannnn ! Ca brûûûûûûûleuh ! »

Le sorcier ouvrit une énoooooorme bouche d'où commença à émerger une gigantesque boule de feu.

Tous, pris de cours : « Oh nonnnn ! »

Deedo, préparant une minuscule boule de feu : « Oh nonnn ! Je n'ai plus d'énergie ! »

Trowa, inquiet : « Ne restes pas là ! Va te mettre à l'abri ! »

Deedo hésita un moment avant de partir se cacher derrière Heero, avec Oeil d'ange et Sunny.

Oeil d'Ange, bousculant un peu Sunny : « Oups ! Désolée ! »

Sunny lui fit une petite place : « Hey ! Pousses pas ! C'est MA place ! »

Deedo, confuse : « Désolée ! »

Heero : « Arrêtez vos gamineries, vous deux ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment ! »

Sunny couina vaguement en se serrant un peu plus contre Heero.

La boule de feu, bien que grossissant très lentement commençait à faire sentir sa présence. En effet, la température du couloir avait brusquement augmenté, passant de glacial à brûlant en quelques secondes.

Oeil d'ange : « Ouinnn ! J'ai chaud ! »

Sunny, d'une voix suave : « Aaaaah ! J'ai incroyablement envie de me déshabiller ! »

Heero, inquiet : « Bon, ça suffit ! Je vous emmène à l'abri dans un endroit plus frais ! »

Sunny, d'une voix pleine de sous-entendu : « DONC, je n'aurai pas à me déshabiller ?! »

Heero, déconcerté : « Oui. »

Prenant Oeil d'Ange et Sunny par le bras, il s'élança dans les couloirs. Bientôt suivi par Kyo, qui portait Mayanaïs dans ses bras. Quatre constata alors qu'il n'était plus d'une grande utilité ici : « Je vais chercher de l'aide ! (Á Trowa et Angel) Tenez bon, vous deux ! »

Wufei, en position de combat : « Sériel ! Lâchez-moi, sinon, je ne pourrai pas vous protéger ! »

Sériel, se frottant félinement contre lui : « Aaaaah ! Mon héros ! Vous serez justement récompensé de vos exploits ! »

Elle embrassa le jeune homme à la dérobée et s'éloigna en sautillant, toute contente.

Wufei, écarlate : « Bon. Je vous laisse, bon courage ! »

Il s'enfuit à sa suite.

Seuls restaient Angel, Trowa, Deedo, -qui refusait de les laisser seuls- et la directrice, penchée sur une calculatrice. (Akito avait été mis en lieu sûr vu qu'il n'aurait pas été très utile dans une telle situation ! )

Deedo: « Bon sang ! Faites quelque chose ! Utilisez vos pouvoirs ! »

La directrice, agacée : « Minute ! J'en ai plus pour longtemps ! »

Angel : « Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites enfin ?! »

La directrice, pianotant sur sa calculatrice : « Je suis en train de calculer combien tous ces dégâts vont me coûter. »

Deedo, déconcertée, manqua de tomber à la renverse : « C'est pas vrai ?! On va tous crever ici, alors ?! »

« C'est bon ! On les a retrouvés ! »

Duo No1 et Carina, toujours en princesse du Moyen-Âge arrivaient en courant, suivis de Sora No2 et de Duo No2.

Duo No2 : « Wouh ! Il fait une chaleur du diable ici ! (Á Sora No2) Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir atomiser ce… (Il leva soudain les yeux vers Voldemort et sursauta en découvrant son physique de, heu, méchant) WOH ! C'est quoi ça ?! »

Sora No2 se tourna vers la directrice : « Ça y est ? T'as finis de compter tes sous ? On a un vieil encroûté à atomiser, j'te signale ! »

La directrice fit disparaître sa calculatrice et lui lança un regard noir : « Pas la peine de me le dire ! Des comme ça, je t'en explose une armée deux à trois fois par jour ! »

Elle se releva, se plaça côte à côte avec son double et hocha la têt, l'ai déterminée : « Prête ? »

Sora No2, avec la même expression : « Oui ! »

Les deux Sora commencèrent à se concentrer : « Yaaaaaa... »

Quand soudain, Voldemort agonisa : « NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! «

BOUUUUUUUUM !

Le sorcier venait d'éclater en milliers de petits morceaux, aussitôt carbonisés par la grosse boule de feu.

Sora No2, surprise : « Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? On n'a même pas attaqué ! »

La directrice, agacée, se mit à taper du pied : « C'est pas vrai ?! Qui a encore osé me voler la vedette !? »

Alors qu'elle prononçait ces mots, un énorme nuage de neige carbonisée vint s'abattre sur la boule de feu et en même temps sur elle.

« Ouuuuuuh ! Vous avez eu chaud, hein ? Mes p'tites poulettes ! »

La neige se dissipa et tous purent constater que la boule de feu avait disparu. Á la place se tenait Black Haru, un gros extincteur à la main, entouré par les JKS. Tous les quatre portaient des tenues semblables à celles des ingénieurs nucléaires.

Jaiga releva son masque et secoua ses cheveux avec sensualité : « Ouaaaah ! Ça cocotte ici ! Kit', la prochaine fois, penses à rajouter du déo dans ta potion. »

Kit', un calepin à la main : « Du déo ? C'est noté ! »

Lia, en oni : « Bon, maintenant... (Elle se frotta contre Black Haru) On peut retourner à nos petites affaires ? »

Tout le monde, déconcerté : « Bien sûr ! On ne voudrait pas vous déranger ! »

---------------------------

**Dimanche 2 novembre, 15h23, dans le parc de Poudlard.**

Dumbledore, aux JKS : « Merci à vous, jeunes filles. Vous nous avez débarrassé du fléau le plus dangereux que la Terre ait jamais porté. Au nom du Ministre de la Magie, je vous décerne le prix de « Citoyennes d'honneur du monde de la magie » et celui de « Sorcières de Premier Ordre ».

Jaïga, avec insouciance : « Oh ! Ça, on l'a depuis longtemps, vu qu'on avait trafiqué les résultats de nos exa... »

BOUM !

Grosse baffe de Lia, armée de gants à clous.

Tous, perplexes : « Oooh ! »

Dumbledore, repartant au château avec toute l'école de Poudlard : « Merci encore. Je vous souhaite un très agréable voyage. Vous serez toujours les bienvenus à notre école. Au revoir, voyageurs. »

Toute l'école applaudit en même temps, ce qui fit un boucan pas possible qui porta rapidement sur les nerfs de la directrice. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle fit disparaître tout ce beau monde en Patagonie. Puis elle se tourna vers son double : « Bon. Á nous maintenant ! »

Sora No2, déconcertée : « Oui. »

La directrice, avec un air sévère : « Bon. Je veux bien que tu restes avec nous, toi et ton mec, jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, c'est à dire jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Mais pour le mériter, tu dois me rendre un petit service. Voilà : tu vas aller chez Réléna réclamer des sous pour réparer les dommages que mes élèves ont fait à Poudlard. »

Sora No2, étonnée : « C'est tout ? … Hm. Tu crois qu'elle va accepter ? »

La directrice, tranquillement : « Bien sûr ! Rappelles-lui le sort que j'ai lancé sur Heero pour qu'il veuille bien faire des galipettes avec elle, ça devrait la décider ! »

Heero haussa un sourcil : « Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre Réléna et moi ? »

La directrice, avec insouciance : « Ahahah ! Mon cher Heero ! Encore heureux que vous ne vous en souveniez pas ! Il paraît que c'était très chaud ! … Ahah ! Plus sérieusement, j'ai eu tellement pitié de vous que j'ai préféré ôté ce souvenir de votre mémoire. Mais Réléna s'en souvient très bien, elle. C'est sûrement un souvenir qu'elle chérira toute sa vie ! »

Sora No2, choquée : « Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Réléna n'est pas du tout comme ça ! »

La directrice haussa les épaules : « Dans ta dimension, peut-être mais crois-moi, celle qui vit ici est terrible ! Collante, capricieuse, un vrai fardeau ! »

Son double se mit à pâlir brusquement et se tourna vers Duo No2 : « Quelle horreur ! Une Réléna comme dans les fanfictions clichées ! … Oh la la ! Il va me falloir prendre des forces ! »

La directrice, très neutre : "Oui, et en plus, tu vas prendre avec toi Heero, Sunny et Sériel. Ça sera plus drôle comme ça. Mais pour que vous puissiez tous faire le plein d'énergie, je vais vous ramène pendant deux semaines dans vos familles ! »

Tous, avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme : « Ouaiiiiis ! »

Carina, le regard vitreux : « Vengeance ! Vengeance ! Vengeance ! »

La directrice se mit ensuite à réfléchir : « Bon. Et après ça, qu'est-ce que je vais faire des autres ? ... Pffff ! Quel fardeau ! Bon, je crois que je n'ai pas le choix, je vous emmènerai avec moi rendre visite à Akito. »

Lia, en tenshi : « Chez Akito ? »

La directrice, soudain pleine d'enthousiasme : « Et ouiiiiii ! » Constatant la mine défaite des élèves concernées par l'expédition chez Akito, elle ajouta : « Bien sûr, il est évident que vous ne m'accompagnerez pas chez lui. Je tiens à ce que nous soyons seuls. Alors vous squatterez chez Shigure ! »

Rassurée, Lia poussa un profond soupir de soulagement : « Ouf ! » tandis que Kyo boudait dans son coin. Ravi, Shigure posa sa main sur l'épaule de Ténébra : « N'est-ce pas fantastique ?! Vous allez découvrir notre futur nid d'amour ! Si c'est pas merveilleux, ça ?! »

Ténébra, déconcertée : « Ouais, enfin, mettez pas la charrue avant les boeufs, hein ? »

La directrice commençait à s'impatienter : « Bon ! Ça y est ? Vous êtes prêtes ? On peut repartir ? Je viendrai vous chercher le 20 novembre dans la journée. Soyez prêtes dès 7h, pigé ? »

Tous, avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme : « Ouais. »

Fermant les yeux, la directrice se concentra et bientôt un gigantesque halo de lumière vint entourer les élèves et les professeurs. Quand la lumière disparut, il n'y avait plus aucune trace du passage de l'école Bishonens à Poudlard.

…

Mais il n'y avait plus aucune trace des pensionnaires habituels de Poudlard non plus !

* * *

Forum des élèves : 

**Message d'Oeil d'Ange à Angel :**

« Humhum. Vas-y Angel ! Même avec les deux jambes cassés et la mâchoire et autres dans le plâtre, chuis sûre que c'est toi que Trowa préfère ! »

**Message d'Oeil d'Ange à Deedo :** « Allez Deedo Chan, pleure pas ! Tu pouvais pas faire face ! Mode mère poule T'inquiète pas ! On va te consoler ! Et pis l'auteur elle a promis quelque chose en consolation, ne ? »

Á Suivre…

* * *

Voilà ! Ca vous a plu ? La prochaine fois, nous assisterons dans un court chapitre aux vacances de nos 9 élèves restantes. Elles vous feront entrer dans leur jardin secret, dans leur intimité ! Vous apprendrez à les voir, sans un jour... heu, pas toujours différent. Pire ? Oui, c'est sans doute le mot qui convient le mieux ! Alors armez-vous de patience et pour certaines, armez-vous tout court, pour être bien préparé au prochain chapitre d'Ecole Bishonens : Vivement la rentrée ! 


	8. Vivement la rentrée !

Titre : Ecole Bishonens  
Auteur : Sora278  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas ma propriété.  
Couple : Heero/Sunny, Duo-Carina-Ténébra, Trowa-Angel-Deedo, Quatre/Oeil d'Ange, Wufei/Sériel, etc.  
Chapitre : 8/17

Petit message : Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le nouveau chapitre d'Ecole Bishonens ! En une seule partie, donc vous n'aurez qu'un seul chapitre pour cette fois ! Et oui !

Merci à Miss Shinigami pour sa review et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu ! Allez, allez, c'est l'heure des vacances pour les élèves d'Ecole Bishonens ! Les élèves sont loin de leurs chers professeurs ! Bouh bouh bouh ! Mais ça n'empêche pas certaines de bien s'amuser, comme vous allez le voir...

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Vivement la rentrée !

**Vacances : Du 3 au 16 Novembre**

AVERTISSEMENT : Je me suis « vaguement » permise de mettre en scène certains membres de vos familles alors si ça correspond pas du tout, dites-vous bien une chose : ON S'EN FOUT ! Voilà, on peut commencer !

Les vacances durèrent deux longues et pénibles semaines.

--------------------

**Les vacances de Sériel**

Tous les jours, depuis son retour jusqu'à son départ, Sériel était harcelée par sa soeur.

Un soir comme tous les autres, en plein milieu de la nuit.

Sériel, allongée dans une pose lascive sur un canapé, visionnant une cassette de l'élection Mister Univers : « Ouais ! Mmm. Pas mal ! »

Lila, sa sœur, débarqua soudain de derrière le canapé : « Saluuut ! Ah ! ... Encore ces cassettes ! »

Sériel mit la pause, histoire de rien rater : « Lila, dégage ! Tu vois pas que je suis occupée ! »

Lila, perplexe : « Ouais, c'est ce que je vois. Mais je voulais encore te demander... »

Sériel, s'asseyant plus décemment : « Quoi ? On en a déjà parlé ! Il est hors de question que tu viennes avec moi à l'école ! »

Lila, avec des yeux larmoyants : « Bouuuuuuuh ! SITEPLAIIIIIT ! »

Sériel, très sévèrement (Et ouais, ça arrive) : « Nan ! Maintenant, fous-moi la paix ! Je TRAVAILLE ! »

Lila, s'accrochant à ses chaussures : « S'il te plaît ! Racontes-moi encore une belle histoire ! »

Sériel, éteignant la télé : « Ok, ok. Assis-toi à côté de moi, je vais ENCORE te « le » raconter. Mais ne t'évanouis pas cette fois-ci ! »

Lila se jeta aussitôt sur le canapé avec enthousiasme : « Hiiiii ! »

Sériel, affolée : « Chuuuuuut ! Tu veux réveiller toute la maison ou quoi ?! Bon, prête ? »

Lila, sagement : « Oui. »

Sériel ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration : « O.K. J'y vais. »

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et commença son récit avec une voix pleine de débauche : « Athlétique, musculeux, suintant la sensualité de tout son corps, je le vois encore, descendant l'escalier avec toute la grâce de ses dix-huit ans. (Elle essuya une petite larme) Une peau de bête négligemment jetée sur son torse viril faisait toute la parure de cette fascinante créature qui exerçait sur moi un pouvoir d'attraction insensé ! »

De grosses gouttes de sueur commencèrent à perler sur le front des deux soeurs.

Lila, haletante : « Et... Alors ? »

Sériel, en transe : « Et alors là, alors que je lève la tête pour apercevoir son visage si jeune et innocent, je plonge dans ses irrésistibles yeux noirs, si troublés par mon unique présence ! »

Lila s'écroula en arrière, contre le canapé : « Oooooh ! »

Sériel, faisant des petites pauses pour créer du suspense (et aussi pour reprendre son souffle) : « Et à ce moment, il m'aperçoit et son regard devient dur, sévère ! C'est comme s'il disait « Toi, je vais te faire ta fête ! » »

Lila, s'éventant avec un magazine télé : « Aaaaah ! »

Sériel, joyeusement : « Et finalement, nous sommes restés l'un contre l'autre toute la nuit ! Inséparables ! Il ne voulait plus me lâcher le p'tit ! »

Lila n'en revenait pas : « QUOI ?! C'est vrai ?! »

Sériel, réfléchissant : « Heu, non. En fait, il n'a pas arrêté de me fuir mais j'ai bien vu qu'il rougissait quand j'ai perdu l'épingle de ma toge ! »

Lila, déçue, se leva pour sortir de la pièce : « Ah, je vois. C'est tout ?! »

Sériel, se levant : « Ben quoi ? Où est le problème ? Je vais pas abandonner pour autant ! La prochaine fois qu'on est seul, je le saoule et hop ! L'affaire est dans le sac ! »

Lila, perplexe : « Hmhm. C'est ça. Bonne nuit ! »

Sériel haussa les épaules, reprit sa pause sur le canapé et remit en marche sa cassette. Elle était littéralement fascinée par l'écran : « Oh oh oh ! Celui-là... Rrrr ! Ça c'est de le belle marchandise ! »

En montant l'escalier, Lila jeta un dernier regard vers sa sœur : « Vraiment perverse ! ... AH ! Est-ce que je vais devenir comme ça plus tard ? »

-----------------------

**Les vacances de Carina**

C'était sans doute les pires vacances que Carina ait jamais passé : non seulement elle s'ennuyait à mourir mais en plus, elle était de sale humeur. Pendant cette fête d'Halloween, elle n'avait pas pu passé un seul moment seule avec Duo ! Á cause du combat avec Voldemort, leur rencard avait été annulé ! Et pour couronner le tout, elle n'avait pas pu porter le costume qu'elle voulait ! Elle avait dû se contenter de ce vieux morceau de chiffon que son frère avait déniché elle ne savait trop où.

Comme tous les jours, Carina méditait sur tout cela en regardant des épisodes de Gundam. Soudain, un truc sombre, emballé dans un costume hybride de sacs poubelle et de rideau noirs, fit son apparition en passant par la fenêtre.

Truc (qui parle, apparemment), joyeusement : « Helloooo ! Je suis le représentant d'une grande ligne de vêtement et je viens vous présenter notre nouveau modèle ! »

Carina, balançant un coussin à la figure de la chose : « Deathslave ! Dégage ! Je t'ai reconnu ! »

Deathslave, retirant le sac poubelle sur sa tête : « Ah ?! Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? Sympa, non ? Tu pourrais porter ça à la prochaine fête ! »

Carina décida de l'ignorer, mais son frère en rajouta une couche : « Mieux encore ! On va l'envoyer à Duo pour qu'il essaye ! Il sera sûrement charmé ! »

Ç'en était trop ! Carina se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers lui, l'air menaçant : « Pas question ! Donnes-moi ça ! »

Comme elle tirait sur le costume de toutes ses forces, le précieux montage se déchira et Deathslave bascula en arrière, par la fenêtre.

Deathslave : « Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! »

Boum.

Carina passa la tête par la fenêtre mais pas trop inquiète, avec insouciance, même : « Hey ! Ça va ? »

Deathslave se releva en titubant : « Ça va ! Hé hé hé ! Je suis Deathslave ! Je suis immortel ! Hé hé hé ! … Oh ! Aaaaaah ! »

Boum.

« Aïe ! Fichue racine ! »

Carina, perplexe, haussa les épaules et retourna à ses vidéos : « Pitoyable. »

-----------------------

**Les vacances d'Oeil d'Ange et Angel**

Exceptionnellement, Angel passait ses vacances chez Oeil d'Ange, c'est à dire à la Réunion mais ça, ce n'est qu'un détail, alors... Dites, il fait quel temps en Novembre dans la métropole ? … Bon, reprenons ! Comme tous les jours, Angel recevait un appel de sa maman chérie qui s'inquiétait de savoir ce que sa fille adorée portait.

Angel, avec le téléphone à trois mètres de l'oreille : « Oui. Oui. Bien sûr que je l'ai essayé ! Mais il est un peu grand. »

Maman, scandalisée : « Quoi ?! Trop GRAND ?! Il faut absolument que tu me le renvoies AU PLUS VITE ! »

Angel, déconcertée : « Oui, bien sûr maman, pas de problème ! ° »

Voix du petit frère, à l'autre bout du fil : « Maman ! Maman ! Viens voir ! »

Maman, exaspérée : « Plus tard ! Je suis au téléphone avec ta soeur ! »

Petit frère, pleurnichant : « Ouinnnn ! »

Angel, impatiente : « Bon, je vais te laisser. Je dois aller à la plage avec Yodie ! »

Maman : « D'accord ! Profites bien du soleil ma chérie ! N'oublie pas de mettre de la crème solaire ! »

Angel, soupirant : « Oui, bien sûr maman. Bon, je t'embrasse. Á plus tard. »

Maman : « Oui, bisous ! Á DEMAIN ! »

Angel, précipitamment : « Heu, maman, attends ! Tu... »

BIP ! BIP ! BIP !

Angel, raccrochant : « Elle m'a raccroché au nez ! »

Oeil d'Ange, assise sur son lit, occupée à trier dans un album les photos prises avec Quatre à l'école : « Ah, c'est pas grave. Elle va rappeler demain, non ? »

Angel, énervée : « Justement ! Je voulais PAS qu'elle me rappelle demain ! »

Oeil d'Ange, admirant ses photos : « Aaaaah, Quatre ! »

Angel, perplexe : « Heu, Yodie ? »

Oeil d'Ange, serrant sur son coeur son précieux album : « L'autre jour, il m'a pris la main et l'autre fois encore et la semaine dernière, il m'a prise dans ses bras. »

Angel, passant une main devant ses yeux : « Hého ! Et si on parlait de mes futures plans d'attaque contre Deedo ? »

Oeil d'ange, s'écroulant sur son lit : « Aaaaaaaah ! Quaaaaaatre ! »

Angel, déconcertée : « Laisses tomber ! Elle est encore partie dans son monde ! »

-----------------------

**Les vacances de Ténébra**

Pendant toutes ses vacances, Ténébra essaya d'oublier ses soucis et de ne pas se torturer l'esprit mais certaines questions remontaient parfois à la surface de son coeur, troublant ses pensées.

« Duo est très gentil avec moi mais Shigure fait vraiment très attention à moi. Ils sont drôles tous les deux mais, le jour d'Halloween, quand Shigure a essayé de me protéger, c'était vraiment gentil. Surtout qu'il aurait pu mourir ! Serait-il possible qu'il... ? »

Elle replongea le nez dans le manga qu'elle était en train de lire mais finalement, le jeta à l'autre bout de la chambre.

« Pfffff ! Je comprends rien à l'histoire ! ... Avec Duo, le rencard, il était sympa. C'est vraiment dommage que les autres aient été là : sans eux, ç'aurait été plus amusant ! Et en plus, il y avait toutes ces courses à faire ! Quel idiot ce Duo ! Il aurait pas pu m'inviter un autre jour ?! ... Hé, minute ! Et si c'était...? »

C'est vrai, il était fort que possible que l'invitation de Duo n'ait pas été tout à fait innocente. Et si ça avait été dans le seul but de trouver quelqu'un pour l'aider à porter les courses qu'il avait organisé tout ça ? Par contre, Carina, elle, allait avoir droit à un vrai rencard ! Après le combat contre Voldemort, Duo lui avait promis de remettre leur rendez-vous à une prochaine fois.

Par contre, de Shigure, Ténébra avait reçu une lettre pendant la première semaine de vacances :

« Ma très chère Ténébra,

Je suis vraiment ravi que vous passiez une semaine dans mon humble demeure. J'espère être à la hauteur de vos attentes en tant qu'hôte et je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour que votre séjour vous soit agréable. Tohru a déjà préparé votre chambre et je suis sûr qu'elle sera à votre goût. (Votre couleur favorite est toujours le noir, n'est-ce pas ?) J'attends votre venue avec impatience et je compte les jours en effeuillant une marguerite. Chaque pétale est une pensée pour vous, ma jeune et précieuse amie.

Profitez bien de vos vacances et reposez-vous.

Votre dévoué serviteur,

Shigure Soma. »

Joints à la lettre, des pétales de marguerites, dix-sept pétales pour être exacte, avec sur chacun d'eux, un petit coeur peint à l'encre rouge. Un travail minutieux qui avait dû lui prendre des heures.

Ténébra soupira : « Pfff ! Comment je vais faire ? Lequel choisir ? Quel est celui que j'aime vraiment ? »

------------------------

**Les vacances de Deedo**

Dans une cave sombre et mal éclairée.

« Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ha ah ah ah ! J'ai trouvé ! Avec ce plan, Angel ne s'approchera plus de Trowa ! ... Á moins qu'elle tienne à souffrir et à mourir dans de terribles souffrances ! Hé hé hé ! Grâce à cette technique infaillible, je vais pouvoir passer un lonnnnnng moment seule à seul avec lui ! Aaaaah ! »

Deedo ramassa les plans étalés sur sa table de travail et avec une boule de feu, brûla les croquis et les brouillons dont elle s'était servie.

Deedo, en ricanant : « Il ne doit plus rien rester ! Personne ne saura le secret de ma technique secrète...d'ailleurs, il faudrait lui trouver un nom ! Voyons voir... »

Elle se dirigea vers une énorme armoire, l'ouvrit et en sortit un gros grimoire.

Deedo, pensivement : « Il faudrait pas que j'invoque une mauvaise formule. On va essayer de ne pas copier les formules des viocs ! Bon. Est-ce que c'est déjà pris « Technique mortelle du virus TRÈS contagieux » ? Hm ? Oui ?! Et ben... Alors peut-être « Technique de la belle malade aux bois dormants » ? HEINNNNNN ?! Ça aussi ? Heu... »

Finalement, après avoir tourné les pages pendant deux heures :

Deedo se mit à sautiller sur place : « J'ai trouvé ! J'ai trouvé ! Personne ne l'a celle-là : « Technique contre les petits anges récalcitrants » ! Hé hé hé ! Évidemment, personne n'a eu affaire à ce genre de spécimen dans ma famille : c'est une espère très rare ! On n'en rencontre pas tous les jours des pots de colle à figure angélique qui vous cassent la mâchoire et qui vous volent votre proie ! Hmmm. … Bon. »

Elle rangea le bouquin poussiéreux et s'agenouilla devant un petit autel sur lequel étaient posées moult bougies, feuilles et photos de Trowa.

Deedo, serrant une photo de Trowa -torse nu en tenue de clown- contre son coeur : « L'odieuse Angel est tombée du ciel pour me voler Trowa ! Pauvre chéri ! Si innocent, si pur ! (Petite larme) Il ne mérite pas un tel châtiment ! Je le protégerai de ce petit démon déguisé en ange ! N'est-ce pas Trowa ? »

Comme elle tenait la photo par le bas, celle-ci bascula en avant, comme si Trowa acquiesçait.

Deedo se leva brusquement : « C'est un signe ! Oui, mon amour ! Je vais te protéger du démon ! Tu peux compter sur moi ! »

« Deedo ! A taaaaable ! »

Deedo, ravie : « Oui ! J'arrive ! »

Elle reposa la photo sur l'autel et sortit de la cave. En récitant une formule magique, elle bloqua son accès aux visiteurs inopportuns. Ceux qui voudraient forcer la porte brûleraient dans de terribles souffrances.

----------------------

**Les vacances de Mayanaïs**

« Princesssssssssse ! Votre père, sa Majesté Popopo de Miralaki arrive ! »

Mayanaïs se détourna mollement de la fenêtre pour assister à l'arrivée de son père, escortés par ses cinq gardes du corps.

Majesté Popopo : « Princesse, vous semblez beaucoup vous ennuyer aujourd'hui. Pourquoi ne pas m'accompagner dehors, à la caserne ? Je vais passer la garde royale en revue. »

Mayanaïs, ennuyée : « Oh, Votre Majesté, pardonnez-moi mais je n'en ai pas très envie. Les cérémonies, le protocole, tout cela me fatigue tellement ! »

Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre puis jeta un coup d'oeil au calendrier accroché au mur : cela faisait très exactement douze jours qu'elle était revenue dans son royaume.

Devant la réponse audacieuse de sa fille, Sa Majesté Popopo vira instantanément au rouge cramoisi : « Ce n'est pas une raison pour vous désintéresser de vos devoirs de princesse ! Relevez-vous ! Tenez-vous droite ! Votre posture est indigne de la fille d'un roi ! »

Mayanaïs baissa les yeux et obéit.

Majesté Popopo, faisant les 100 pas : "Tout cela, c'est à cause de ce maudit génie ! Si cette fille n'était pas apparue dans notre monde, vous ne seriez pas partie avec elles pour fréquenter ces gens qui vous détournent de vos devoirs !"

Mayanaïs, blessée, ne répondit rien.

La voyant si triste, Sa Majesté Popopo se radoucit : « Bien sûr, je n'ai rien contre le fait que vous ayez des amis mais souvenez-vous en, quand je serai trop vieux pour diriger et protéger notre pays, vous devrez me succédez ! Et comme tout ce travail est pénible pour une seule personne, vous devrez vous marier avec quelqu'un qui aura la trempe pour vous seconder ! »

Mayanaïs, d'une toute petite voix : « Et je dois forcément épouser quelqu'un de haut placé dans la société ? »

Sa Majesté Popopo soupira : « Et bien, vous pouvez très bien épouser un de nos meilleurs soldats. »

Il accompagna ces paroles par un vague geste de la main en direction de ses gardes du corps. Ceux-ci posèrent les yeux sur Mayanaïs et rougirent aussitôt. Un soldat en fit même tomber sa lance.

Le soldat, très confus : « Oups ! Heu, désolé ! »

Comme il se penchait pour ramasser son arme...

CRAAAAC !

Son bel habit de garde royale venait de se déchirer à un endroit peu commode.

Sa Majesté Popopo et Mayanaïs, déconcertés par cet évènement inattendu, restèrent sans voix.

Soldat, écarlate : « Ah ! Heu, pardon ! Excusez-moi ! Que Ses Majestés m'excusent et m'autorisent à quitter la salle que je puisse me, hum, rajuster ! »

Sa Majesté Popopo, confus, lui fit un vague geste de la main : « Permission accordée. Allez faire recoudre ça. »

Le soldat sortit bruyamment et à grand-peine : il n'arrivait pas à faire passer sa lance par la porte. Finalement, après avoir compris qu'il fallait l'abaisser, il bredouilla de nouvelles excuses et sortit précipitamment.

Majesté Popopo, un peu perturbé : « Oui, voilà, je disais... Oui, vous pouvez aussi sortir et visiter les villages pour faire connaissances avec d'autres jeunes gens de votre âge. Vous trouverez peut-être quelque jeune homme sage et courageux qui puisse être digne de vous. »

Mayanaïs, surprise : « Ah ? Heu, oui. Pourquoi pas ? »

Sa Majesté Popopo se leva et ouvrit la porte : « Bien, alors ne restez pas ici à vous lamenter ! Allez donc vous promener et ramenez-moi des nouvelles du peuple ! »

Mayanaïs, se levant et saluant son père par une gracieuse révérence : « Bien sûr, père. J'y vais de ce pas ! »

Majesté Popopo, en riant : « Bien bien bien ! »

Satisfait du résultat, il quitta la pièce avec ses gardes du corps.

Mayanaïs se rassit sur son lit et regarda par la fenêtre les nombreux villages qui s'offraient à sa vue.

Avant son départ pour l'école Bishonens, son père ne lui avait jamais laissé le choix entre épouser un homme du peuple ou épouser un soldat.

-----------------------

**Les vacances de la directrice et de Sunny**

Dans un grand restaurant parisien quatre étoiles complètement vide, la directrice avait invité sa soeur, Heero et Akito.

La directrice étouffa de sa main un long bâillement : « Ah la la ! Le petit personnel ! De nos jours ! ... Enfin, heureusement qu'il y a de l'ambiance ici ! »

Sunny, perplexe : « Heu, c'est ironique ou tu es sérieuse ? On s'ennuie comme dans des rats morts dans ton resto ! »

Heero acquiesça : « Hn. »

La directrice échangea un sourire lubrique avec Akito : « Hé hé hé ! On voit bien que tu n'es pas à ma place ! »

Sunny, sans comprendre : « Hein ? »

Akito, avec prétention : « Laisses tomber, tu es trop jeune pour comprendre ! »

Sunny, indignée : « Mais… ! Elle est plus jeune que moi ! »

Akito, avec un sourire bizarre : « Oui, c'est vrai. C'est encore une toute petite fille ! »

La directrice se mit à glousser : « Akito, enfin, tu ne vas pas... ? OH ! (Elle se redressa brusquement sur sa chaise) OH MY GOD ! »

Heero, indifférent, restait silencieux.

Sunny, n'y comprenant rien, regarda autour d'elle : « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? … Ça va pas ? »

La directrice, très rouge : « Hm. Si, ça va. Ça va très bien, même ! C'est délicieux. »

Sunny était complètement perdue. L'assiette de sa sœur était vide ! Inquiète, elle se pencha vers elle : « Heu, pardon, j'ai pas bien suivi là ? »

La directrice, en sueur : « Heu, rien ! Laisses tomber ! ... Ouh ! Ouh la la ! Ooooooh ! »

Elle se tortillait maintenant sur sa chaise de façon assez suggestive. Un gros doute assaillit soudain l'esprit de Sunny. Où était donc passée la main gauche d'Akito ? Sous la table ? Heu...

Comme le serveur arrivait avec les plats, elle profita de l'occasion pour faire tomber sa fourchette par terre. Elle se pencha pour la ramasser et en même temps pour jeter un très bref coup d'oeil sous la table. Ce qu'elle vit, en plus de choquer sa grande sensibilité, confirma ses soupçons.

(Description. Pas de description. ... Bon, j'me lance !)

Akito avait posé sa main sur la cuisse de Sora qui, comme par hasard, portait une mini jupe. La main, plutôt aventureuse, glissait tranquillement de la cuisse jusqu'à l'aine et allait même jusqu'à caresser le tissu soyeux de la petite culotte de la jeune fille. Comme Sunny, écoeurée, s'apprêtait à détourner les yeux, elle observa avec horreur la main se frayer un passage entre la peau blanche et ce qui la recouvrait. Il n'allait quand même pas... ?

La directrice, gloussant : « Hé ! Sunny ! Tu veux de l'aide ?! Heero va finir par avaler de travers si tu continues à le gâter comme ça ! »

Sunny releva brusquement la tête. Sa soeur était trempée de sueur et très rouge, Heero s'étranglait et tentait de noyer sa gêne dans le verre de champagne que Sora lui avait servi. Une main posée sur la table et une main partie à l'aventure de contrées inexplorées, Akito observait Sunny avec des yeux froids plein d'indifférence.

Sunny, plongeant le nez dans son assiette : « Bon, ben... Bon app' ! »

La directrice, se tortillant sur sa chaise : « Ouiii ! Ouuuuuuh ! Aaaah, bon appétit tout le monde ! »

Heero, indifféremment : « Vous ne mangez pas Akito ? »

Akito, avec un grand sourire : « Non merci. Je n'ai plus faim. »

Sunny manqua de s'étrangler : « _Plus_ faim ? »

Heero haussa les épaules : « Ah. »

Le silence perdura pendant le dîner, ponctué par les rires nerveux de Sunny, extrêmement gênée, les gloussements de la directrice qui semblait savourer toutes sortes de plaisir en plus de son repas quatre étoiles, et par les silences de Heero et Akito. L'un n'étant au courant de rien et s'en fichant royalement et l'autre, trop concerné et surtout trop occupé pour parler.

-------------------------

**Les vacances des JKS**

Aujourd'hui, nous assistons à une scène très intéressante dans la vie des JKS. La préparation d'une valise !

Lia, penchée sur sa valise : « Ensuite, je vais prendre mon petit maillot, ma brosse à dent... »

Jaiga, penchée sur sa valise : « Deux litres de nitroglycérine, cinq jerricans d'essence, un bocal de « feu de l'enfer »... Hmmm. Fouet, menottes, bandeau, corde... Ça, c'est fait. »

Kit', penchée sur sa valise : « Achillée, bois de santal, camphre, cyprès, genévrier, géranium rose, ilang-ilang, jasmin... »

Jaiga chuchota à son oreille : « N'oublie pas la laitue ! Pour Haru et Oni-Lia ! »

Lia la tira aussitôt par l'oreille : « Hé ?"

Jaiga, chouinant : « Rien, rien ! Je disais une potion, pour pas qu'il te saute dessus ! »

Lia, sévèrement : « Bien. (Elle se remit au remplissage de sa valise) Alors : bazooka, recharges de peinture, camisole de force, seringues, penthotal, morphine... »

Kit', à voix basse : « Donc, huile de laitue, huile et essence de rose, évidemment, coeurs de souci, huile vanillée, huile verveine-citron et violette ! Fini ! »

Jaiga, avec un sourire mauvais : « Moi aussi. »

Lia, perplexe : « Heu, moi aussi. »

Brusquement, un éclair vint s'abattre sur le cadavre d'un mec attaché à une chaise qui trônait dans un coin de l'antre des JKS.

La directrice, joyeusement : « Saluuuuut ! Ça va faire une heure que je vous observe ! Vous êtes prêtes ? On peut y aller ? »

Les autres restèrent un moment muettes devant son enthousiasme : elles étaient sur le point d'aller chez Akito ! Comment pouvait-elle être aussi joyeuse ?

Soudain, à force de regarder autour d'elle, la directrice posa les yeux sur le cadavre carbonisé : « Ooooh ! Pardon ! J'ai tué votre invité ! »

Jaiga prit la chaise par le pied et la balança dans un coin : « Oh ! C'est rien ! C'était purement décoratif ! »

Rassurée, la directrice haussa les épaules : « Ah ? Ok ! Bon, on y va ? »

Toutes, avec enthousiasme : « Ouaiiiis ! »

La directrice, toute excitée : « Yeaaaah ! Come on girls ! Go ! Go ! Go ! »

Un gros halo de lumière inonda la pièce, emmenant Sora et les JKS, loin de leur antre.

…

Mec carbonisé (encore vivant ?!) : « Aaaaargh ! »

* * *

Forum des élèves :

**Ténébra à Oeil d'Ange :** « Allez petite puce, Quatre sera bientôt à toi. Je suis de tout coeur avec toi. »

**Ténébra aux JKS :** « Vous êtes trop bien les filles ! »

Á Suivre…

* * *

Voilà ! Les vacances sont finies ! Mais dans ce voyage scolaire, peut-on vraiment parler de vacances et de jours d'école ?! Ouais... La prochaine fois, dans Ecole Bishonens, c'est le moment de faire de retrouver de vieilles connaissances ! Heero, Sunny, Sora et compagnie se rendent au Royaume de Sank pour demander un service à Réléna... Mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu ! De leur côté, Carina, Duo, Ténébra, Shigure, et les autres tentent de passer un séjour au calme, chez les Soma... mais là encore, si Lia, Haru et les JKS sont de la partie, on peut être sûr qu'il va se passer quelque chose de louche ! Préparez-vous au pire ! Le délire recommence dans le prochain épisode d'Ecole Bishonens : Pour les uns un paradis, pour les autres un enfer ! 


	9. Pour les uns un paradis, Partie 1

Titre : Ecole Bishonens  
Auteur : Sora278  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas ma propriété.  
Couple : Réléna/Heero/Sunny, Trowa-Angel-Deedo, Quatre/Oeil d'Ange, Wufei/Sériel, Sora/Duo.  
Chapitre : 9/17 (La moitié de la fic ! Déjà !)

Petit message : Revoilà une nouvelle semaine à l'Ecole Bishonens ! Une semaine, mais une fois encore, deux chapitres ! Héhéhé ! Cette fois, je dois vous prévenir que Réléna est vraiment OOC dans ce chapitre mais c'est justifié car nous sommes dans une autre dimension, d'accord ?

Merci à Miss Shinigami pour sa généreuse review ! (Je ferai bien d'aller y répondre d'ailleurs...)

Bonne lecture à toi et bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Pour les uns un paradis, pour les autres un enfer ! (Partie 1)

**Semaine 5 : du 17 au 25 Novembre**

_Note de l'auteur :__ Cette semaine est divisée en deux chapitres, l'un suivant les aventures du groupe de Sora No1 -la directrice- et l'autre suivant les aventures du groupe Sora No2, la Sora venue d'une autre dimension. Ce chapitre suit la Sora No2. Le No de la Sora ou du Duo ne sera pas précisé dans ces deux chapitres. Merci de votre compréhension._

Devant une immense grille, Sora et Duo observaient avec amusement les réactions de leurs camarades.

Oeil d'Ange, blême : « Non, elle est si terrible que ça ? »

Angel haussa les épaules : « On dirait que si ! Franchement, j'aurais préféré aller avec les autres. »

Wufei, les bras croisés : « Heureusement qu'on ne reste qu'une semaine. »

Trowa le corrigea : « En fait, on est ici pour dix jours précisément. »

Sériel (ou l'instinct pratique) : « Et on est logés ici, dans ce château, tout frais payés, en pension complète, c'est ça ? »

Sora soupira : « Oui, malheureusement ! »

« Heerooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ! »

Duo haussa un sourcil : « Oh la ! Les changements de dimension ne réussissent pas à tout le monde, on dirait ! »

En quelques secondes, Réléna avait traversé tout le jardin et défoncé la grille. Elle arriva essoufflée auprès de ses hôtes : « Hee- Heero ! Où es-tu Heero ? Je sais que tu es là ! Heero, ne te caches pas, ça me fait tellement plaisir de te voir ! Tu sais, je ne t'en veux pas de m'avoir raccroché au nez l'autre jour ! »

Sora tapota sur l'épaule de Sa Majesté Peacecraft : « Heu, Réléna ? Il n'est pas là tu sais : pas la peine de t'égosiller ! »

Réléna, chouinant : « Mais je croyais qu'il devait venir ! »

Duo, embarrassé : « C'est aussi ce qu'on croyait mais il m'a dit qu'il avait un truc important à faire. »

Réléna, déçue : « Ah. » Puis, elle se mit à hurler vers le ciel : « Ne t'en fais pas Heero ! J'attendrai ton retour ! Même si ça doit prendre des années ! Je serai toujours là pour t'accueillir Heero ! »

Sora se tourna vers les autres, avec un sourire crispé : « Hé ben, c'est pas rassurant ! »

Pour détendre l'atmosphère, Deedo lança une petite boutade : « Sunny n'est pas là elle non plus. Ils sont peut-être ensemble ! »

Réléna, brusquement sérieuse : « Quoi ? Qui est Sunny ? »

Angel, rattrapant le coup (Une Réléna en crise de jalousie, ça doit être très éprouvant) : « C'est rien, juste une collègue de travail ! C'est ça Sora ? »

Sora acquiesça rapidement : « Oui, elle a un petit job d'espionne à mi-temps alors comme elle était surchargée pendant les vacances, Heero a dû partir lui donner un coup de main. »

Réléna, déçue : « Ah, d'accord. Mais il n'y a rien entre eux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sora sourit et mentit rapidement : « Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Tu connais Heero ! C'est un vrai bourreau du travail ! »

Réléna retrouva aussitôt le sourire : « Bien ! Alors dans ce cas, bienvenue au château Peacecraft ! »

Les grilles à moitié défoncées s'ouvrirent lentement en grinçant et un feu d'artifice accueillit les nouveaux arrivants.

Sora plaqua immédiatement une main sur ses yeux et fit un pas en arrière : « Raaah, j'ai horreur des feux d'artifice ! »

Réléna, toute étonnée : « Oh ? Tu ne les aimes plus ? Il y a deux semaines tu m'as pourtant dit que tu adorais les feux d'artifice ! »

Sora, pestant : « Grrrrr ! Soraaa ! Elle va me le payer ! »

Angel à Trowa : « Qu'est-ce Réléna a voulu dire par « dans ce cas » ? Si Heero et Sunny sortaient ensemble, elle nous aurait tout de suite virés ? »

Trowa sourit en haussant les épaules : « Peut-être. »

--------------------------------

Deux jours passèrent. Pour Quatre et Trowa, ce fut deux jours de trop puisqu'ils décidèrent de rentrer chez eux, emmenant leurs « fans » avec eux. Ainsi, Oeil d'Ange partit avec Quatre rejoindre les Maguanacs en Orient et Angel et Deedo partirent avec Trowa qui leur avait proposé de les former aux métiers du cirque.

Finalement, après deux jours, il ne restait donc plus que Sora, Duo, Wufei et Sériel. Pourquoi Wufei ? Tout simplement parce qu'il avait parié avec Sériel qu'il serait capable de supporter une semaine avec Réléna. S'il échouait, s'il décidait de partir, il deviendrait l'esclave de sériel pendant une semaine.

Dans un salon, Sora, Duo et Réléna prenaient le thé. Réléna était debout devant la fenêtre et Sora et Duo assis sur un canapé.

« Hm. Je me demande ce que fait Heero. Vous croyez qu'il me ramènera des fleurs ?"

Sora, plaisantant : « Heu, moi je pensais plutôt à une belle chemise ensanglantée ! »

Réléna, qui n'a rien compris : « Mais, le rouge sang ne me va pas au teint ! C'est du rose qu'il me faut ! Vous croyez qu'il ramènera une chemise enrosinée ? »

Sora, prise au dépourvu, fut prise d'un fou rire nerveux : « Ahahahaha ! Aaaaah. Non, désoléee. »

Réléna, déçue : « Ah, dommage. »

Duo, sérieusement : « Tu sais Réléna, tu devrais oublier Heero. Il n'y a pas que lui dans ta vie, après tout ! Tu as aussi ton travail, tes amis, et puis, Sora est venue pour te parler d'un truc très important ! »

Réléna se détourna de la fenêtre pour les regarder : « Ah oui, c'est quoi ? Tu sais quand va revenir Heero ? »

Sora, perplexe : « Hm, non. Pas vraiment. En fait, je suis venue te voir parce que j'ai quelque chose de... »

Un bruit quasi-inaudible, contre la fenêtre, l'interrompit.

Réléna se retourna brusquement : « Heerooooo ! » et se cogna à la vitre. Elle s'écroula par terre, inanimée, alors que ses deux invités se précipitaient vers elle.

Sora, penchée au dessus d'elle : « Réléna, est-ce que ça va ? »

Duo s'approcha de la fenêtre pour vérifier si c'était bien Heero qui revenait, mais visiblement non, puisqu'il éclata de rire.

Duo, moqueur : « Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui a tapé contre la vitre ! »

Sora, perplexe : « C'était quoi ? »

Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et dirigea son regard dans la direction que Duo lui indiquait. Dans un arbre, pas loin, on pouvait voir un nid de pie rempli de bijoux.

Sora, incrédule : « C'était une pie ? »

Duo, en riant : « Oui ! Attirée par les bijoux de la princesse ! »

--------------------------------

Plus tard, dans la journée :

Wufei était tranquillement assis sous un arbre, en train de lire quand soudain, une mélodieuse voix vint l'interrompre.

« Saluuuuuuuuuuuuuuut ! Alors, on prend l'air ?! On en a assez de vivre aux côtés de Sa Majesté Peacecraft ?! »

Wufei n'eut même pas besoin de lever les yeux de son livre pour deviner que c'était Sériel qui s'adressait ainsi à lui : « C'est surtout par rapport à toi que j'ai besoin de prendre l'air ! Tu passes tes journées à me coller ! »

Sériel se jeta sur lui pour le plaquer au sol et, passant ses bras autour de son cou, rapprocha sensiblement son visage du sien : « Méchant ! C'est pas vrai du tout ! Je mange, je bois, je fais la fête, je dors, Je bois, je mange, je bois, je bois... »

Wufei soupira : « Ouais, je m'en doutais. Tu aurais bien besoin d'être ramenée sur la bonne voie ! »

Sériel le fixa avec des yeux larmoyants : « C'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu m'aides mon Wuffinou d'amour ! Avec ta droiture et ton bon jugement, je suis sûre de devenir quelqu'un de bien ! »

Wufei, pensif : « Tu veux que je devienne ton coach ? »

Sériel, en le collant : « Ouiiiiiiii ! »

Wufei, écarlate : « Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Ça va, ça va ! J'ai compris ! C'est d'accord ! »

Sériel, enthousiaste : « Ouaiiiiiiis ! On commence par quoi ? »

Wufei se releva avec peine et lui tendit un énorme bouquin.

Sériel lut le titre et fit la grimace : « Purifier son corps et son âme. Se débarrasser des idées malfaisantes en vingt leçons » ? Il est vachement gros ce livre ! T'aurais pas la même chose en dix leçons ? »

Wufei, froidement : « Reviens me voir quand tu l'auras lu en entier, après ça, j'envisagerai peut-être d'avoir une relation plus évoluée avec toi. »

Sériel, surprise : « Oh ! ... Wouaaaaaaah ! Il a dit « relation » donc échange donc... »

Elle s'arrêta et un sourire lubrique illumina son visage. Dégoûté, son coach préféra prendre la fuite.

----------------------------------------

Pendant ce temps-là, au coeur du désert :

« Mademoiselle Oeil d'Ange, attendez-moi ! C'est peut-être dangereux par ici ! »

Yodie se retourna vers Quatre et lui offrit son plus beau sourire : « Ne vous en faites pas ! Ce n'est qu'une fleur après tout ! »

Depuis leur arrivée dans le désert, Quatre avait passé toutes ses journées dans son bureau, à travailler. Et la pauvre Oeil d'Ange s'était beaucoup ennuyée, malgré les nombreux efforts de l'unité Maguanac pour la distraire. Mais finalement, quelques mots soufflés par Rashid à l'oreille de Quatre avaient suffi pour le décider à sortir de ses dossiers.

Oeil d'Ange se pencha doucement au dessus de la fleur. Si seulement elle pouvait la cueillir ! Mais une fleur dans le désert, n'est-ce pas là un trésor bien rare ?

En un instant, Quatre se trouva près d'elle. Il s'accroupit près de la jeune fille pour observer la fleur et pâlit dès qu'il la reconnut.

Quatre, paniqué : « Oh non ! Vite, reculez ! Cette fleur est très dangereuse !"

Oeil d'Ange, étonnée : « Dangereuse ? Mais si elle est vénéneuse, il suffit de ne pas la toucher, non ? ... Hm, je me demande quel est son parfum ! »

Quatre, horrifié, la prit par les épaules pour l'éloigner : « Nonnnnnnn ! »

Trop tard. Sans le savoir, la jeune fille avait respiré le poison que diffuse la fleur la plus dangereuse et la plus rare du monde ! Tellement rare que je n'en connais même pas le nom ! Empoisonnée, la malheureuse Oeil d'Ange s'évanouit dans les bras de son guide. … Et pour couronner le tout, comme je ne fais pas les choses à moitié…

Quatre, désespéré : « Oh non ! Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Des sables mouvants ! »

Il prit Oeil d'Ange dans ses bras et regarda autour de lui : aucun signe de vie, à part les chameaux qui étaient restés sur la piste, à quelques mètres d'eux. Trop loin, malheureusement. Bientôt, le sable leur arriva jusqu'aux épaules et Quatre commença à se demander s'il allait vraiment terminer sa vie de manière aussi triste. Mais de toute façon, il y avait au moins un point positif dans cette mort, qui le réconfortait un peu.

Soudain, alors que le sable leur arrivait jusqu'au cou, Quatre sentit le sol s'effondrer sous lui. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'anticiper quoique ce soit, la terre s'ouvrit sous ses pieds et les deux jeunes gens disparurent sous les dunes, happés par les sables.

--------------------------------------

Ah ah ah ! Trop drôle, hein ? Bon, voyons si Trowa s'en sort mieux !

Pour échapper à Réléna, (et aussi pour rassurer Catherine) Trowa avait décidé de rentrer temporairement sur sa colonie. Et comme il avait « une certaine affection » pour elles, il avait emmené avec lui ses deux élèves préférées : Deedo ET Angel. Oui. Une bonne idée ? Á vous d'en juger !

Deedo agita une canne dorée devant le nez d'Angel : « Merde, c'est pas comme ça qu'il faut faire ! T'as oublié de mettre ton cerveau dans ta valise, c'est ça ? »

Angel fit claquer son fouet : « Même pas vrai ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ici ?! »

Les deux rivales se figèrent aussitôt avant de se retourner lentement, comme des automates, vers le directeur du cirque qui les regardait avec un air fort mécontent.

Deedo saisit sa chance de se débarrasser enfin de sa rivale : « Ah ! Monsieur ! ... C'EST ELLE QUI A COMMENCÉ ! »

Angel fit son petit manège habituel : « Quoi ?! (Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux) Non, c'est pas vrai ! Jamais j'aurais fait une chose pareille ! (Une larme roula sur sa joue et elle baissa les yeux à terre) Monsieur, je vous le jure. »

Le directeur du cirque la regarda pensivement, avec un air désolé. Puis il soupira : « Bon, qu'importe ! Vous dérangez les répétitions, alors allez vous entraîner ailleurs ! (D'un ton sévère) Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes des amies de Trowa que vous devez tout vous permettre ! Si vous foutez encore une fois le bordel ici, je n'hésiterai pas à vous mettre à la porte ! »

Angel essuya ses larmes : « Oui monsieur. »

Deedo serra les dents : « Ouais. »

Et, comme il s'éloignait, toutes les deux murmurèrent en choeur : « Pauv' con ! »

Angel, joyeusement : « Hé ! On reprend l'entraînement ? Si on n'est pas au point jeudi prochain, on va se taper la honte devant tout le monde ! »

Deedo chuchota : « Et surtout devant Trowa. »

Angel marmonna : « Et devant Catherine. »

Deedo leva brusquement le nez et la fixa droit dans les yeux : avait-elle déjà deviné son plan ? Non. Impossible, son cerveau n'était sûrement pas assez développé pour pouvoir raisonner aussi vite !

Deedo, sur un ton joyeux faussement naturel : « Allez, c'est parti ! Travail ! Travail ! Travail ! »

Angel marmonna : « Pfff ! Elle me parle comme si c'était elle la chef ! Saleté ! »

Et les deux jeunes filles retournèrent à leurs costumes arc-en-ciel, à leur canne argentée, à leurs pas de danse et à leurs disputes.

-----------------------------------

Après ce moment de froide cohabitation, revenons faire un tour dans le désert !

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Quatre put déjà constater à son grand soulagement qu'il était vivant. Une seconde angoisse s'empara aussitôt de lui : qu'en était-il d'Oeil d'Ange ? La jeune fille avait-elle survécu à la chute ?

Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui : il se trouvait dans une sorte de grotte recouverte de sable, le plafond lui même, à une dizaine de mètres au dessus de lui, semblait en être essentiellement composé. En l'observant avec attention, il finit par remarquer un trou qui, d'où il était, lui paraissait minuscule et par lequel le soleil parvenait à faire glisser ses rayons pour éclairer la grotte. Et justement, éclairée par ces rayons, gisait Oeil d'Ange. Sans connaissance. Dès qu'il la vit, Quatre se précipita pour lui porter secours. … Si cela lui était encore utile, bien entendu.

Il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle et passa avec précaution une main sous sa nuque et l'autre autour de sa taille pour la faire asseoir. Mais la jeune fille n'eut aucune réaction. Il prit son poignet pour prendre son pouls mais il était extrêmement faible. Il approcha finalement son visage du sien pour sentir son souffle sur sa joue. Malheureusement, le fait est qu'il ne sentit RIEN. Non, vraiment, RIEN ! Absolument RIEN !

Quatre, affolé : « Oh mon Dieu, non ! Elle ne respire plus ! Oeil d'Ange ! Non ! »

Son cerveau se mit alors à réfléchir à une vitesse folle : en moins d'une seconde, il avait déjà envisagé toutes les possibilités pour la sauver et une seule lui avait paru la plus adaptée à la situation, mais vu le matériel qu'il avait sous la main, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix !

Il reposa la jeune fille sur le sable, les bras le long du corps. Il posa une main sur son front pour faire légèrement basculer sa tête en arrière, puis lui pinça le nez, pour ne pas que l'air ressorte. Puis, sans hésiter, il prit une grande inspiration et, sans réfléchir davantage, il pressa ses lèvres contre celles d'Oeil d'Ange. Après avoir soufflé une grande bouffée d'air dans ses poumons, il s'écarta d'elle. Malheureusement, cela ne suffisait pas. Il reprit une grande inspiration et recommença encore une fois. Puis, comme il n'obtenait toujours aucun résultat, une troisième fois. Une quatrième fois. Une cinquième fois. Une sixième f... Non ! Cette fois-ci, c'était la bonne ! Comme il se penchait pour lui donner une sixième bouffée d'air, la jeune fille se recroquevilla sur elle-même et se pencha sur le côté pour vomir un délicieux mélange de sable et de sang !

Quatre écarquilla les yeux et l'observa sans réagir. Au bout d'une longue minute, comme elle avait fini de purger ses poumons, Oeil d'Ange leva vers lui deux yeux hagards, perdus. Il réagit aussitôt au quart de tour : il passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et la serra contre lui, très ému.

Quatre, les larmes aux yeux : « Dieu merci ! Vous êtes vivante ! J'ai bien cru que vous ne reviendriez jamais ! J'ai eu si peur ! »

Oeil d'Ange, étouffant à moitié : « Ah, bah, moi aussi, j'ai eu peur ! »

Au bout d'un moment, comme elle ne rajoutait rien, Quatre s'aperçut qu'il était « à demi » en train de l'écraser contre lui, autrement dit de l'empêcher de respirer. Les deux mains sur ses épaules, il l'écarta loin de lui, comme si elle allait lui vomir dessus.

Quatre, toujours ému : « Ne vous faites pas. Je vais appeler du secours pour venir nous chercher. »

Il fouilla ses poches à la recherche de son téléphone cellulaire mais, malheureusement, ô surprise, il ne l'avait plus !

Quatre, désemparé, se tourna alors vers la jeune fille avec un air désolé : « Hm. Finalement, je crains que nous ne soyons obligés d'attendre que quelqu'un parte à notre recherche et nous retrouve. »

Oeil d'Ange se mit à trembler : « Ça veut dire qu'on va peut-être devoir passer la nuit ici ? »

Quatre, d'un air désolé : « J'en ai peur, oui. »

-------------------------------

Au château Peacecraft, une nouvelle journée se passa, sans incident cette fois-ci, puisqu'on avait pris soin de tenir Réléna à distance des fenêtres. (Elle n'avait pas voulu qu'on prive la pie d'un foyer où dormir) Malheureusement, Sora n'avait toujours pas réussi à parler à lui parler du service que la Directrice lui avait chargé de lui demander. C'est donc plus que déterminée que la jeune fille commença cette journée.

La jeune fille marchait dans un couloir avec un pas décidé : « C'est sûr ! Aujourd'hui, elle va m'entendre, il ne nous reste plus que trois jours à vivre ici ! Je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir supporté ça pour rien ! »

Duo marchait tranquillement derrière elle, les bras croisés derrière la tête : « Ouais, je te comprend. Déjà que tu as dû sécher pas mal de cours pour pouvoir rester ici. Heureusement qu'on est en week-end ! »

Sora, sur les nerfs : « Grrr ! Et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de rater ma première année de fac ! Qu'elle le veuille ou non, quitte à la clouer au mur par les oreilles, elle m'entendra ! »

Duo, pensivement : « Si tu utilises une perceuse, tu vas la rendre sourde ! »

Sora réfléchit : « Hm. Oui, ce serait dommage ! Elle ne pourrait plus s'entendre parler et se forcerait à crier plus fort. »

Alors qu'elle faisait cette réflexion, le doux nom d'un prince déroulé par sa princesse comme un ruban de soie se fit entendre dans l'air pacifique du paisible royaume de Sank.

« Heeeeeeeeeeroooooooooooooooooooooo ! »

Duo soupira et tourna les talons dans la direction opposée pendant que Sora retroussait ses manches. Réléna courait joyeusement vers eux, dans ses beaux atours de reine. Elle stoppa net devant eux, s'éclaircit la gorge et déclara avec calme : « HEERO EST DE RETOUR ! PAGAN ME L'A ANNONCÉ ! YOUPIIIIIII ! Venez vite, dépêchez-vous ! Ah, Heero ! »

Sans attendre leur réaction, elle tourna les talons et s'élança en direction du hall d'entrée, non sans avoir poussé moult soupirs commençant par « Ah ! » et finissant par « Heero ! »

Elle arriva devant le grand escalier dont elle descendit les marches à une vitesse impressionnante pour une fille avec des talons. Une fois arrivé en bas, elle resta figée un moment en voyant la merveilleuse et romantique apparition dont elle avait tant rêvée.

Heero, ruisselant de sang, était agenouillé par terre, penché au dessus d'une fille qui semblait légèrement blessée puisqu'au moins les trois quarts de son sang s'étaient écoulés autour d'elle dans une grande flaque écarlate qui collait au tapis. Les sourcils de Heero étaient froncés dans une expression d'inquiétude qui lui donnait un visage étrangement humain. Il avait _presque_ l'air vulnérable. (!!!!)

Heero, inquiet : « Tiens bon, Sunny, ça va aller. Je ne te laisserai pas mourir ! »

Réléna s'élança dans un fabuleux sprint et glissa sur la flaque.

BOUM !

Elle se releva d'un bond et rouvrit les yeux en hurlant : « Heerooooo ! Te voilà enfin Heer-oh ?! » Elle fut en effet coupée dans son élan par une scène qui la laissa sans voix : Heero, penché au dessus de la jeune fille avait caressé son front avec anxiété, avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. (Quoi ?! Encore ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui leur prend à tous ?!) Réléna ouvrit la bouche dans une expression de surprise et d'envie.

Sans un seul regard pour elle, Heero s'écarta de la jeune fille et pressa plusieurs fois ses deux mains croisées sur sa poitrine pour faire repartir son coeur. Sans résultat. Avec un air résigné, Heero soupira et se tourna vers Réléna.

Heero avec une expression dure pleine de détermination : « Réléna, appelle l'hôpital, c'est urgent ! »

Réléna, remplie d'admiration : « Ouiiii ! »

Elle repartit dans une course folle pour s'arrêter à deux mètres de l'escalier et dégaina son portable.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Sunny ! »

Sora venait d'arriver, Duo sur ses talons.

Sora, pleurnichant : « Oh nonnnnn ! Sunny ! Sunny ! Elle va mourir ! Nonnnnn ! »

Heero, déterminé : « Non. »

Sora, affolée : « Mais tu as vu dans quel état elle est ?! Elle ne pourra jamais survivre ! »

Au fond d'elle-même, elle se dit finalement : « Bon, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas vraiment ma sœur mais… », mais finalement, déclarer une telle chose devant Heero, à un moment pareil, ce serait s'assurer une mort très prochaine et très violente. Elle garda donc cette remarque pour elle.

Heero la fusillait du regard : « Bien sûr que si ! Réléna ! Ça vient cette ambulance, oui ?! »

Réléna, intimidée : « Oui Heero, j'y vais ! »

Elle s'élança dans un couloir en hurlant : « Pagan ! Pagan ! Milliardo ! Ah, c'est vrai il n'habite pas ici ! Pagaaaaaan ! »

Duo, déconcerté, observait Heero avec étonnement : « Wouah ! Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi en colère ! C'est pas le moment de le contredire, je crois. »

Heero se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard glacial. Finalement, sans le quitter des yeux, il s'adressa à Sora.

Heero, sérieusement : « Sora, tu ne peux pas utiliser ton pouvoir pour la sauver ? »

Sora s'apprêtait à répondre mais Duo la devança : « Non mais tu plaisantes j'espère ?! Si elle fait ça, c'est elle qui va se vider de son sang ! C'est hors de question ! »

Heero se tourna vers Sunny qui continuait à se vider de son sang, sans avoir l'air de vouloir attendre l'ambulance. Il s'agenouilla de nouveau auprès d'elle et, posant une main sur son front, il déclara d'une voix sans émotion : « Moi. Je pourrais prendre la blessure à sa place. »

Sora, surprise : « Woh ! T'es sûr ? C'est très risqué, tu sais ! En plus, je n'ai jamais vraiment essayé. »

La main de Duo sur son épaule l'interrompit : « C'est vrai que c'est dangereux. Et si c'est finalement toi qui prenait la blessure ? »

Sora réfléchit : « En me concentrant bien, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. Au pire, la blessure sera partagée, je pense. Je… Je vais le faire. »

Elle interrogea Duo du regard, pour lui demander son assentiment. Pour seule réponse, celui-ci soupira et fit un vague geste de bras, en signe de rémission : « Bah ! De toute façon, je m'en voudrai si jamais Sunny mourrait à cause de moi ! Enfin, même si ce n'est pas ta sœur ! »

Heero le fusilla du regard, puis se tourna vers Sora : « Allons-y. »

La jeune fille rejoignit Heero auprès de Sunny et posa une main sur sa blessure : une large plaie au niveau du ventre. Elle ferma les yeux et posa son autre main sur les abdos de Heero.

Sora, les yeux fermés : « Bon. J'espère que ça va marcher, parce que sinon, on risque d'y laisser notre peau tous les trois ! »

Heero, le regard rivé sur Sunny : « Tu peux y aller, je suis prêt. Fais de ton mieux, c'est tout ce que je te demande. »

La jeune fille acquiesça et bientôt le flux de sang qui s'écoulait de la plaie de Sunny partit en sens inverse, jusqu'à ce que tout ce qu'elle avait perdu revienne dans son corps. Une mince rivière de sang traversa même sous la porte d'entrée pour regagner le corps de sa propriétaire. Bientôt la plaie se referma doucement, comme une fermeture éclair. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, pendant lesquelles Heero fronça les sourcils dans une expression de douleur, tandis que Sora serrait les dents et appuyait davantage sa main sur le torse de Heero, comme si elle voulait le traverser. Duo fronça les sourcils, légèrement inquiet, et s'approcha d'eux. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à leur demander si quelque chose n'allait pas, Heero poussa une exclamation de douleur et s'écroula par terre, tandis qu'une véritable explosion de sang giclait et éclaboussait les alentours. Sora tomba également sur les genoux, essoufflée, dégoulinante de sang.

Duo contempla son t-shirt, également trempé : « Génial ! Bravo So' ! Ça c'était une opération toute en finesse ! »

Sora, essoufflée : « Désolée de ne pas avoir ton talent ! … Il faut faire quelque chose pour Heero ! Je vais nous téléporter à l'hôpital le plus proche ! »

Duo, penché au dessus de Heero : « Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait de la princesse ? »

Sora s'agenouilla auprès de Heero et Sunny et leur prit chacun la main, tandis que Duo posait une main sur son épaule : « Inutile de l'alerter ! Elle ferait toute une crise si elle savait ce qui est arrivé à Heero. »

Duo hocha la tête : « Ouais, t'as raison ! »

Sora, déterminée : « Allez ! On décolle ! »

Ils disparurent en une seconde, dans un court flash. Un quart d'heure passa, au bout duquel Réléna déboula dans l'entrée.

Réléna, avec le sérieux de quelqu'un qui a accompli avec succès une mission d'une grande importance : « Heero ! Tout va bien, l'ambulance ne va pas tarder. … Heer-oh ?! »

Elle regarda autour d'elle et ses yeux tombèrent sur les étranges traces de sang sur le tapis : on aurait dit que quelqu'un avait explosé au milieu de l'entrée.

Sa digne Majesté Réléna Peacecraft prit alors une grande inspiration et plaça ses mains en porte-voix (Attention, bouchez-vous les oreilles !) : « HEEROOOOOOOO ! »

_Note de l'auteur :__ Si Réléna avait un bon sens de la déduction, elle aurait vu que les corps n'avaient pas pu être déplacés « normalement », sinon il y aurait des traînées de sang dans telle ou telle direction mais là, c'était plutôt une composition du style art moderne, une belle toile qui aurait pu s'appeler « le cri du guerrier » ou encore « explosion de joie » ou « Tripes sur tapis ». C'est donc qu'ils n'ont pu que se volatiliser, non ? Enfin, voilà, quoi ! Mais bon, on va dire qu'elle avait autre chose en tête._

_--------------------------------------_

Pendant ce temps-là, toujours chez Réléna, dans un endroit tranquille. Et oui ! Bon, c'est vrai, si vous considérez que tous les endroits où elle n'est pas sont tranquilles, vous avez le choix, mais là, c'est juste dans le jardin.

Un énorme bouquin d'au moins un millier de pages s'écrasa juste devant Wufei, assis en tailleur contre un arbre, en train de bouquiner.

« FI-NI ! »

Wufei leva le nez de son bouquin et fixa Sériel en plissant ses beaux yeux noirs, ce qui lui donna une expression à la fois mêlé de ruse et de mépris.

Wufei, avec un ton suffisant : « Ça y est ? Tu l'as lu ? En entier ? »

Sériel, avec un grand sourire : « Évidemment ! Et...je suis prête à répondre à tes questions. »

Wufei, avec un sourire plein de défi : « Bien. Allons-y ! »

------------------------------

Bon, comme on se fout complètement du contenu de ce bouquin, (Vous voulez vraiment purifier votre corps et votre âme, vous ? Ça voudrait dire en leçon No1 « Ne plus lire de lemons, ne plus rêvez à des choses pas nettes en ce qui concerne les pilotes de gundam, etc.) allons retrouver l'ambiance hostile d'une grotte en plein désert.

Quatre et Oeil d'Ange avait passé une nuit très fraîche et très rude dans la grotte. En effet, la fraîcheur ambiante avait été préservée par les vents nocturnes et les deux jeunes gens avaient dû s'enterrer dans le sable jusqu'au cou pour ne pas avoir trop froid. Oeil d'Ange avait espéré pouvoir dormir dans les bras de Quatre mais, pour une raison qui lui échappait, il se comportait de façon assez distante avec elle depuis qu'ils étaient ici. Et si elle avait divagué pendant qu'elle était inconsciente ? Et si, involontairement, elle lui avait avoué ses sentiments ? Peut-être que c'était ça, la cause de son indifférence, peut-être qu'il essayait de lui faire comprendre implicitement qu'il ne l'aimait pas et qu'il n'y aurait _jamais_, mais vraiment _jamais_ rien entre eux ?

C'est sur cette idée que s'était endormie la jeune fille et c'est avec cette même idée en tête qu'elle se réveilla, le coeur vide de toute émotion.

Quatre était déjà réveillé mais était occupé à griffonner quelque chose sur du papier. Ç'est à peine s'il leva les yeux pour lui dire « bonjour ».

Oeil d'Ange, timidement : « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Quatre leva les yeux très lentement, comme s'il espérait ainsi lui donner le temps de détourner les siens : « Pendant que vous dormiez, j'ai été faire un repérage de la grotte, et maintenant j'essaye d'en établir le plan. »

Oeil d'Ange, sans émotion : « Ah, d'accord. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Le regard morne de la jeune fille et le regard déterminé de Quatre.

Quatre, un peu inquiet : « Ça ne va pas ? »

Oeil d'Ange, lentement : « Si si, ça va. C'est la super forme. »

Quatre, perplexe : « Enfin, je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Dites-le moi, je peux peut-être vous aider ? »

Oeil d'Ange, timidement : « Et bien, vous... Je vous trouve assez distant, depuis hier. Depuis qu'on est ici en fait. »

Quatre sursauta : les efforts qu'il faisait pour ne pas montrer son trouble vis à vis d'elle étaient-ils si visibles que ça ?

Quatre, embarrassé : « Et bien, c'est vrai que, j'ai préféré mettre un peu de distance entre nous, mais ce n'est pas votre faute, c'est la mienne. Je ne voulais pas vous mettre dans une position inconfortable, qui pourrait menacer notre amitié. »

Il s'interrompit un moment et leva les yeux vers le plafond : « Vous avez entendu ? »

Oeil d'Ange, captivée par ses paroles : « Non non ! Rien du tout ! Á part votre voix, je n'ai rien entendu ! »

Quatre, gêné : « Ah, et bien, ce que j'essaye de vous dire, c'est que... Hm. Ce n'est pas une chose facile à dire mais je suppose que je me dois d'être honnête envers vous, puisque c'est la seule façon qu'il me reste de vous montrer que je tiens à vous. »

Oeil d'Ange, écarlate : « Vouiiii ! »

Au moment où elle acquiesça, une longue corde dégringola du plafond et lui tomba sur la tête. Et, si l'on calcule la vitesse de chute multipliée par la hauteur du plafond d'où la corde était tombée, ou un autre calcul dans ce genre, je crois bien que l'impact fut assez rude pour notre petite Yodie. Elle perdit connaissance, tout simplement.

« Maître Quatre ! Mademoiselle Oeil d'Ange ! »

Quatre, consterné : « Oui ! Nous sommes là ! »

Il baissa les yeux et s'agenouilla près d'Oeil d'Ange.

Abdul descendit la corde comme on descend la perche des pompiers et constata avec inquiétude l'état de la jeune fille.

Abdul, inquiet : « Qu'est-il donc arrivé à mademoiselle Oeil d'Ange, Maître Quatre ? »

Quatre soupira : « Et bien, c'est une longue histoire. »

--------------------------------------

Pendant ce temps-là, dans un hôpital.

« Hey, So' ! »

Sora se tourna vers Duo, qui poussait un brancard sur lequel était allongé Heero : « Quoi ? »

Duo, en regardant autour de lui : « Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu nous a téléportés au service psychiatrie ? »

Sora lui offrit un sourire désolé : « Bennn, peut-être qu'inconsciemment, je me suis dit que c'est ce qui convenait le mieux à Heero ? »

Duo, perplexe : « Ouais, ben, si on pouvait filer vite fait d'ici, ce serait pas mal non plus ! Cet endroit me donne la chair de poule. »

Sunny, penchée au dessus du brancard : « C'est vrai que c'est pas rassurant dans le coin. »

Des semblants de personnes aux yeux exorbités poussaient des cris effroyables et tapaient contre les vitres de leur cellule, d'autres restaient prostrées dans un coin et levaient lentement leur visage pâle et sans expression quand ils passaient devant eux et d'autres encore, les ignoraient totalement, soit ils étaient plongés dans un mutisme total, immobiles, soit ils bavardaient tranquillement, seuls. Certains divaguaient sombrement et parlaient de sang, de mort et de guerre.

Sora, le visage sombre, baissait tristement la tête. Toutes ces malheureuses personnes n'étaient pas sans lui rappeler les cobayes de l'Institut New Genesis, où elle avait été enfermée pendant quelques jours, en tant que « génie ».

Au lieu de se lamenter davantage, la jeune fille accéléra le pas et, apercevant le bout du couloir, lança joyeusement à ses amis : « Enfin ! Voilà, l'ascenseur ! »

Elle courut pour se réfugier dedans et se plongea dans l'étude des boutons d'étage.

Sunny, pensivement : « C'est tout de même bizarre qu'on n'ait croisé personne à cet étage. »

Sora, tristement : « Qui aurait envie de passer ses journées ici ? »

Duo posa une main sur son épaule : « Est-ce que ça va ? »

Sora sourit faiblement : « Oui, c'est rien. Juste des mauvais souvenirs venus tout droit de New Genesis ! »

Elle prit le bras de son petit ami et posa sa tête sur son épaule. L'ascenseur referma ses portes et les emmena au rez-de-chaussée. Ils se précipitèrent aussitôt à l'accueil.

Sora, les cheveux et le visage couverts de sang séché : « Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous déranger mais nous avons besoin d'un chirurgien de toute urgence pour soigner notre ami. »

L'hôtesse se pencha en avant pour mieux observer la joyeuse compagnie : ses yeux se posèrent sur Duo, dont le t-shirt était couvert de sang : « C'est pour vous ? »

Duo, tout surpris : « Ah ! Non non ! Je vous remercie, je vais très bien ! J'ai juste été éclaboussé ! C'est pour lui ! »

Il se poussa et montra le brancard, juste derrière lui, sur lequel gisait Heero, plus pâle que jamais.

Sora, gênée : « Heu, vous croyez qu'il vit encore ? »

Duo et Sunny, qui avaient tourné leur yeux vers elle pour l'écouter, tombèrent à la renverse. Pendant que Sora essayait de les réanimer, des chirurgiens embarquèrent Heero pour le bloc opératoire.

-----------------------------------

Dans un petit jardin, tranquille, plein de petits zoziaux et de zolies fleurs.

Sériel, en sueur : « 1897 ! »

Wufei, exultant : « FAUX ! Faux faux faux ! C'est 1893 ! »

Sériel, avec rage : « Nan ! C'est pas vrai ! Je suis sûre de ma réponse ! J'ai appris tout ce foutu bouquin par coeur ! Je suis sûre que c'est 1897 ! »

Wufei haussa les épaules : « Non, tu as perdu. Reconnais ta défaite et laisses-moi en paix. »

Sériel se saisit brusquement du livre et en feuilleta rapidement les pages, avant de hurler dans un cri de triomphe : « VOILÁ ! J'avais raison ! »

Wufei haussa légèrement un sourcil sans lever le nez de son bouquin. C'était complètement impossible. Il allait vraiment devoir réfléchir à la relation bizarre qu'il entretenait avec elle ?! En fait, il ne cherchait pas du tout à l'entretenir mais étrangement, plus il essayait de repousser Sériel, plus elle le collait ! C'était vraiment agaçant et effrayant aussi. Mais d'un autre côté...

Finalement, lorsque Sériel lui montra du doigt son erreur, Wufei pâlit d'un seul coup, trembla un moment avant de se lever lentement. Il prit une grande inspiration et déclara sur un ton très officiel : « C'est d'accord, si tu as fait tout ces efforts, je veux bien te laisser une chance de faire tes preuves, en tant que « petite amie ». »

Sériel, qui bondissait dans tous les sens en poussant des cris de victoire, s'arrêta soudainement et le fixa avec de grands yeux étonnés.

Wufei, moqueur : « Incroyable ! Tu es donc capable de te taire pendant plus d'une seconde ?! »

La jeune fille serra les poings et se jeta sur lui dans l'intention de lui mettre une raclée mais Wufei esquiva l'attaque sans la moindre peine et la fit tomber par terre. Sans lui laisser le temps de se relever, il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et posa avec douceur une main sur ses yeux.

Wufei, sérieux : « Une fille doit obéir à son petit ami. Ne t'avise plus jamais de m'attaquer. Tu n'as pas la force nécessaire pour me battre. »

Sériel sentit la colère monter en elle, elle était prête à lui mettre un coup de pied « là où il faut », quand quelque chose de chaud et de très doux se posa sur ses lèvres, l'empêchant de répliquer quoique ce soit. Impossible. Il n'était quand même pas en train de l'embrasser ?

La jeune fille passa aussitôt ses bras autour des épaules de Wufei et l'attira contre elle. Perdant l'équilibre, il bascula en avant et vint s'écraser sur elle de tout son poids, malgré tout l'appui qu'il avait mis dans sa main. Main qui, je vous le rappelle était sur les yeux de Sériel, je vous laisse imaginer le résultat. Légèrement agacé par le ridicule de sa position, Wufei décolla son visage de celui de la jeune fille, se releva et épousseta ses vêtements avec une expression d'indifférence totale, comme s'il venait de faire le ménage ou d'enlever les mauvaises herbes de son jardin.

Sériel, toujours allongée par terre, joyeusement : « Ça y est ? On sort ensemble ? »

Wufei posa sur elle un regard dur et froid mais un faible sourire, _presque_ chaleureux, donna un peu de vie à son visage, comme il répondait, très sérieusement : « Non. Ce ne sera pas possible tant que tu ne sauras pas te tenir correctement. »

Sériel se redressa d'un bond : « Nan mais je rêve ! On dirait que tu parles à une gosse ! Je suis plus âgée que toi, je te signale ! »

Wufei haussa les épaules : « Peu importe. L'âge n'a pas d'importance quand il s'agit des rapports entre un homme et une femme. »

Sur ce, il tourna les talons, ramassa son livre et partit en direction du château.

Sériel serra les poings, le regarda s'éloigner et, quand elle l'estima à une distance suffisante :

« Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaouh ! »

Sans même se retourner, Wufei esquissa un léger sourire et plissa ses beaux yeux noirs, dans lesquels brillait une lueur amusée.

----------------------------------

« Son état est stable, votre ami survivra. C'est un miracle qu'il ait échappé à la mort. »

Duo fit un vague signe de la main au dessus de sa tête, comme s'il voulait chasser un mouche : « Ouais, comme d'hab', quoi ! »

Sora, debout devant la fenêtre, haussa les épaules avec indifférence : « Bah ! On s'en doutait ! »

Sunny, assise sur une chaise, à côté de la fenêtre : « Ouais, ben heureusement qu'il a survécu ce pauv' connard ! Quelle idée aussi de risquer sa vie pour me sauver ! Salaud d'mec ! »

Docteur, perplexe : « Bien, alors, je vais vous laisser avec votre, heu, « ami ». Les visites sont autorisées jusqu"à 18h. »

Sora, distraitement : « D'accord. ... Ah ! Docteur ! Pour les frais d'hospitalisation, mettez ça sur le compte de Réléna Peacecraft, c'est elle qui l'entretient. »

Docteur, déconcerté : « Qui « l'entretient » ? »

Sora, avec un grand sourire gêné : « Ouiiii ! »

Docteur, gêné : « Ah. Je vois. Et bien, appelez-moi s'il se réveille. Au revoir. »

Tous les trois, avec plus ou moins d'entrain : « Au revoir. »

Duo s'étira avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise, à côté de Sunny : « Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez Heero et toi pour vous retrouver dans une situation pareille ? »

Sunny, lasse : « On était tranquillement en train de faire une mission quand l'alarme s'est mise en marche, un peu par ma faute, en vérité. Des gars de la sécurité ont débarqué et m'ont tiré dessus. Heero m'a dit par talkie-walkie de le rejoindre dans la salle des machines. J'ai voulu rejoindre Heero mais je me suis fait touchée. Alors quand je suis arrivée là-bas, j'étais pas vraiment en état de l'aider à grand chose ! »

Sora se retourna et tous trois restèrent un long moment à observer Heero.

Duo pensait : « Ah la la ! Ce Heero ! Tous les mêmes ! »

Sora se disait à son sujet : « Vraiment incroyable ce mec ! »

Enfin, Sunny remarquait en son for intérieur : « Sale con ! »

----------------------------------

Deux jours passèrent, sans se soucier des prières de Sora qui n'avait toujours pas réussi à parler à Réléna qui s'était barricadée dans la chambre de Heero. Wufei, quant à lui, était un peu moins pressé de partir puisque ici tout le monde le laissait tranquille. Tout le monde, sauf Sériel, mais le fait était que « cela n'était plus un problème », selon ses propres mots.

Wufei, comme à son habitude, était en train de lire un gros bouquin dans le jardin, adossé contre son arbre quand soudain, Sériel vint le déranger, comme à son habitude.

Sériel, se frottant contre lui : « Wufeiiiii ! Jamais on ne pourra sortir ensemble si tu ne me laisses pas une occasion de te prouver que je suis une _merveilleuse_ petite amie ! »

Wufei, froidement : « Je suis déjà en train de te donner une occasion de prouver ta valeur : tais-toi et vas jouer avec les autres ! »

Sériel sentit la moutarde lui monte au nez : « Vas jouer ? VAS JOUER ? Hééééé ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ce... ! Mmmmm ! »

Pour la faire taire, Wufei avait fini par trouver l'astuce : dès qu'elle devenait insupportable, il prenait la jeune fille par les épaules et l'embrassait avec fougue. Jusque quand ? Baaaaah, je ne sais pas, moi ! Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en ait plus envie, ou jusqu'à ce qu'il manque d'air, je suppose. Ouais, ce serait plutôt ça car, comme Sériel venait le voir tous les jours, -dès qu'elle avait fini de poser toutes les questions idiotes qui lui passaient par la tête à Réléna- il avait pris l'habitude de l'embrasser et c'était presque devenu un rituel convenu entre eux. Après avoir reçu son baiser quotidien, Sériel se précipitait au château pour raconter ça à tout le monde et courait dans la cuisine pour préparer une orgie : alcool à gogo, plats complètement dégeu' et encore je ne vous parle que de ce que tout le monde a vu et revu car vomi et revomi. Le reste, personne ne s'en souvient. ... Drogue ? Peut-être.

Sinon, à part, ce petit rituel quotidien, bennn, y'avait pas grand-chose ! Mais bon, c'était déjà un excellent début selon Sériel.

----------------------------------

Pendant ce temps-là, dans une ville fortifiée au coeur du désert.

Oeil d'Ange, un gros pansement sur le front, préparait sa valise. Le départ pour une nouvelle dimension avait lieu le lendemain et Quatre avait dû se replonger dans son travail, ce qui n'avait laissé aucune occasion à la jeune fille pour discuter avec lui de ce qui s'était passé dans le désert.

TOC TOC TOC !

Pleine d'espoir, Oeil d'Ange releva la tête brusquement (faites que ce soit Quatre, pitié !) : « Entrez ! »

C'était Rashid.

Rashid : « Mademoiselle Oeil d'Ange, comment vous sentez-vous ? Votre tête vous fait-elle encore souffrir ? »

Oeil d'Ange, un peu honteuse : « Non, ça va mieux. Merci. »

Rashid s'assit sur le lit et sembla chercher ses mots. La jeune fille ferma sa valise et la posa par terre, prête à l'écouter.

Rashid, très sérieux : « Mademoiselle, je suis venue vous voir pour vous parler de Maître Quatre. »

Oeil d'Ange rougit légèrement à ce nom mais cacha son émoi du mieux qu'elle put : « Ah ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Rashid, gêné : « Je sais que vous et maître Quatre, vous entretenez des liens très particuliers. »

Oeil d'Ange rougit un peu plus et répondit avec modestie : « Oui, nous sommes d'assez bons amis. »

Rashid, embarrassé : « Si vos sentiments pour Maître Quatre sont plus profonds qu'un simple sentiment d'amitié, vous devriez lui dire. Je pense qu'il les accueillera avec plaisir. »

Oeil d'Ange écarquilla les yeux et le regarda avec étonnement : « Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par « avec plaisir » ? Est-ce que ça veut dire que... ? Qu'il... ? »

Rashid lui sourit paternellement : « J'ai juste dit que ça lui ferait plaisir de savoir qu'une personne à laquelle il accorde beaucoup d'importance tient également à lui. »

Sur ces bons mots, il se leva et quitta la chambre, non sans avoir salué la jeune fille.

Oeil d'Ange resta seule dans la pièce, tremblante : « Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il... ? »

--------------------------------------

Le soir de la veille du jour du départ. Bon, en fait, le soir du 25 novembre !

Cette fois-ci, c'en était trop ! Sora avait assez attendu ! Réléna était venue à bout de sa patience. Il était temps d'agir. Duo et Sunny l'ayant laissé sans surveillance, la jeune fille décida de sortir la grosse artillerie. Un énorme bélier en chêne et une armée de lutins suffiraient largement.

Sora, avec un regard de folle : « C'est bon ! Enfoncez cette porte ! Elle va m'entendre cette fois ! Niéhéhéhéhé ! »

Les lutins commencèrent à donner de grands coups de bélier dans la porte de la chambre de Heero, fermée à clé, ce qui eut pour seul effet de faire trembler tout le château et de faire tomber des tableaux et des babioles posées sur des tables d'appoints dans les coins du palier.

Lutins, chantonnant : « Hé-ho ! Hé-ho ! On casseuh des bib'lots ! Hého-hého-hého-hého-hého ! »

Sora, tempêtant : « Réléna ! Ouvres cette porte et écoutes-moi ou je défonce la porte ! »

Réléna : « Non ! Vous allez vouloir me séparer de Heero. »

Un voile obscur passa devant les yeux de Sora, et aussitôt, ses yeux ressemblèrent à s'y méprendre à ceux de Black Sora lorsqu'elle était folle de rage. De l'électricité commença à crépiter autour d'elle, toutes les lumières du château s'éteignirent, le plongeant ainsi dans le noir le plus complet.

Sora, enragée : « Grrrrrr ! »

Un petit hululement lui fit détourner la tête et bientôt Météore se trouva perché sur son épaule, en train de lui mordiller l'oreille.

Sora, agacée : « Météore ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !? J'ai déjà assez à faire avec Duo alors si tu commences... ! »

« Viens Météore, elle a raison ! Tu vas quand même pas me piquer la place, hein ? »

La petite chouette s'envola et vint se poser sur la tête de Duo, qui s'était accroupi près des lutins et les observait avec étonnement.

Duo : « Ça alors ! C'est toi qui as fait ça ?! »

Sora, agacée : « Évidemment ! Je ne vois personne d'autre aux alentours capable de faire apparaître des trucs aussi stupides ! »

Duo, déconcerté : « Ouais. ... Mais c'est marrant ! … Et effrayant en même temps ! »

Sora, en plein délire : « Héhéhéhéhéhé ! Un bazooka ! Voilà ce qu'il me faut ! »

Duo se précipita sur elle et la saisit brusquement par les épaules : « Hepepep ! Pas si vite ! C'est pas le moment de nous péter un câble, ok ? Il suffit de lui demander gentiment ! En plus, elle t'entend très bien de l'autre côté de la porte, non ? Tu peux lui demander directement sans être en face d'elle, pas vrai ? »

Sora fixa le vide une demi seconde avant de ciller. Aussitôt ses yeux retrouvèrent leur apparence normale : « Tu as raison. Merci Duo. »

Elle se tourna vers la porte et demanda alors d'une toute petite voix : « Réléna, tu peux rester enfermée ici avec Heero si tu veux mais j'ai un petit service à te demander. »

Réléna : « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Sora, embarrassée : « Bennn ! Pour continuer nos voyages interdimensionnels, on a besoin d'un peu d'argent alors je me demandais si tu voulais bien nous... »

Réléna, devinant la fin, l'interrompit aussitôt : « C'est d'accord. Mais à une condition. »

Sora jeta un coup d'oeil à Duo qui lui fit un signe de la tête pour l'encourager.

Sora, tremblante : « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Réléna, fièrement : « Je viens avec vous ! »

Un silence lourd de sous-entendus pesa sur le château, on n'entendait que le babillement des lutins et les hululements de Météore.

Sora, tremblante : « D'accord. »

Un incroyable cri de joie résonna alors dans toute la maison et ébranla les murs.

Sora poussa un profond soupir : « Oh la la ! Je sens que les autres vont m'en vouloir ! »

Duo tapota son épaule pour la réconforter : « Bah, ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! Météore vient de me donner un message de l'Ordre d'Olodar. On a droit à une pause de quelques jours, le temps que tu rattrapes tes cours. »

La jeune fille retrouva le sourire aussitôt : « Ouf ! Dans ce cas, au diable les autres ! Je serai bien contente d'aller en cours pour une fois ! Ahahah ! C'est trop génial ! »

Duo leva les yeux au ciel, d'un air impatient : « Ouais ouais ouais ! Bon ! On va se coucher maintenant ? Il est quand même bientôt minuit ! »

Sora, déconcertée : « Hm. … D'accord. »

----------------------------------------

Revenons-en à nos joyeuses artistes, futures étoiles du cirque.

La salle était remplie de spectateurs, prêts à zyeuter avec avidité quiconque apparaîtrait sur scène. Et il se trouve que c'était justement Deedo et Angel qui devaient ouvrir le spectacle de ce soir. Le directeur, qui avait refusé dès le premier jour de les voir se tourner les pouces, en avait décidé ainsi et avait choisi de leur faire chanter une chanson pour inaugurer la soirée.

La lumière aveuglante d'un projecteur vint s'abattre sur le directeur tandis qu'il prononçait son habituel discours d'ouverture. Finalement, se tournant vers les coulisses, il annonça d'une voix tonitruante :

« Et maintenant, mesdames et messieurs, veuillez accueillir deux jeunes demoiselles, toutes deux débutantes dans le métier du cirque, les dynamiques, mais non moins talentueuses Deedo et Angel ! »

La salle applaudit à tout rompre comme les deux jeunes filles faisaient leur apparition, sur les premières notes de musique. Sur une trompette déchaînée, rattrapée par un duo de violoncelles, Angel et Deedo descendirent lentement du haut du chapiteau, l'une assise et l'autre debout sur des trapèzes. Toutes deux étaient vêtues d'un justaucorps, d'une jupe plissée et d'une paire de hautes bottes qui leur montait jusqu'aux genoux. Seules les couleurs changeaient. Ainsi, Angel, dont les cheveux étaient séparés en deux couettes nattées et attachées avec de longs rubans noirs ondulés, portait un serre-tête noir, un justaucorps à losanges noirs et blancs, une jupe blanche et une paire de bottes noires. Deedo, quant à elle, avait deux couettes attachées avec de longs rubans rouges aussi ondulés que ses cheveux. Elle portait un justaucorps à losanges rouges et orange, une jupe rouge et des bottes orange.

_Note de l'auteur : Pour écouter la chanson, vous pouvez aller voir le chapitre 9 d'Ecole Bishonens sur mon site de fanfictions. Le lien est dans mon profil)_

Angel, assise sur son trapèze et les mains crispées sur les cordes, commença à chanter :

« USO desho !? Yamete yo konna hi ni kagitte

Nande acchau no ? »

Dans un coin du chapiteau, à demi cachés par un rideau, elle aperçut Trowa et Catherine et leur fit un petit signe de la main auquel ils répondirent en souriant.

Deedo, jalouse, coupa sa rivale dans son couplet, poursuivit à sa place, en se dressant de toute sa grandeur sur son trapèze :

« Shimari kaketa DOA MURIYARI nori kondara  
Me no mae ni anata »

Comme c'était à sa son tour de chanter, elle poursuivit sur un ton sautillant (pour suivre le rythme du piano) sans jeter un seul coup d'oeil à Angel qui commençait à balancer son trapèze, pour l'atteindre.

« Saikai no hi akogareteta kedo  
Nanimo konna toki ni kanaetekure nakute mo. »

Á ce moment, là, Angel, sauta de son trapèze et attrapa celui de Deedo, le faisant ainsi vaciller dangereusement. La voix tremblante, les jeunes filles entamèrent le refrain ensemble, Angel les pieds dans le vide et Deedo, se cramponnant aux cordes de toutes ses forces.

« Iki hazumaseta mama de  
Nantonaku kimazui chinmoku ni  
Hibiku 3 ryou me no kakekomi jousha  
Chuui suru ANAUNSU »

Á ce moment-là, Angel parvint à se hisser sur le trapèze et s'assit. Deedo lui lança un regard noir et, comme le trapèze entamait sa descente, elle commença à le faire balancer en espérant faire tomber sa rivale.

« Negusete kami HANEHANE  
Yori ni yotte HENna SUKAATO »

Angel attrapa la jambe de Deedo pour la faire tomber avec elle, au cas où elle perdrait l'équilibre et termina le refrain seule, sa rivale étant trop occupée à secouer sa jambe prisonnière

« Aa tsuite nai kiwa metsuke ni  
Migi hoppe no NIKIBI »

Pendant l'interlude musical, le trapèze arriva assez près du sol pour que les deux jeunes filles puissent en descendre. Aussitôt, toutes deux dégainèrent une canne aux couleurs assorties à leurs costumes (noire pour Angel, rouge pour Deedo) de derrière leur dos et firent le tour du chapiteau en la balançant du bout de leur bras. Angel doubla Deedo et chanta son couplet avec la ferme intention de, non seulement garder le sien, mais aussi prendre celui de la concurrence !

« Ano ne wa-tashi ne zu-tto anata no koto ga

SUKI dattanda  
Nante DAME ienai  
Sonna yoyuu nai yo  
Konna joutai de »

Comme elle se tournait vers Trowa pour lui chanter la partie de Deedo, celle-ci se précipita sur elle, la bouscula et chanta le pont, toujours d'une voix sautillante et en battant le rythme avec le doigt.

« Yatara HAI ni shaberi tsuzuketeru  
Doushite ? Itsumade tatte mo  
Tsugi no eki ga konai. »

Ne pouvant pas rester sur un tel échec, Angel l'attrapa par le pied et la fit tomber par terre. Folle de rage, Deedo lui donna un léger coup de canne sur la tête et bientôt, un duel digne de « Chapeau melon et bottes de cuir » se mit en marche !

Malgré tout, les deux filles continuaient à chanter sous les applaudissements du public et sans faire attention à Trowa et Catherine qui les fixaient avec des yeux ronds.

« KYOUDOUFUSHIN joutai  
Ochitsuki naishi fushizen dashi  
Tsukuri warai suru tabi ni itai  
Migi hoppe no NIKIBI »

Pour éviter un coup bas, Deedo fit un salto arrière qui éblouit les spectateurs.

Catherine, impressionnée : « Woah ! C'est dans leur chorégraphie ça aussi ? »

Trowa, consterné : « Je ne crois pas. »

Catherine, passionnée par le duel : « En tout cas, elles se débrouillent pas mal du tout toutes les deux ! Le directeur pourrait les engager à plein temps si ça les intéresse ! »

Trowa jeta un coup d'oeil au directeur qui, caché derrière un rideau, de l'autre côté de la piste, observait le duel, à la fois impressionné et fou de rage : « Oh mon Dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles fichent ? Ce n'est pas du tout ce qui était prévu ! »

Angel utilisa une botte secrète qu'elle avait apprise au cours d'escrime de Treize Kushrenada et désarma Deedo. Menaçante, elle s'avança vers elle, sans tenir compte des paroles de la chanson qui devaient être beaucoup plus joyeuses que ça ! Deedo, bien que désarmée, resta digne et évita ses coups par des pas de côté et des salto, tout en continuant de chanter avec entrain avec sa rivale :

« KAKKO yoku natteru kara  
Yokei watashi wa sugoku MIJIME  
Aa konna hazu janakatta no ni...  
Mou tachi naorenai »

C'étaient les dernières notes de la chanson : le public retint son souffle et le chapiteau entier se leva pour suivre la fin du duel.

« Semete kono NIKIBI sae »

Deedo fit un nouveau salto pour éviter une autre attaque d'Angel.

« Nakkatara chotto MASHI datta no ni »

Angel lui donna un coup de canne sur l'épaule qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre et tomber.

« Nee onegai hayaku oroshite »

Deedo, à terre, lui fit un croche-pied qui la fit également tomber. Sur elle.

Mou kiechaitai yo..."

La musique se termina joyeusement sur deux petites notes de pipeau (ou une flûte très aigu en tout cas) et malgré le ridicule de la situation, le public se leva pour applaudir. Des clowns débarquèrent sur la piste pour évacuer Angel et Deedo, en les traînant par les pieds, sous les rires des spectateurs.

Directeur, une main sur la figure : « Quelle honte ! Quelle honte ! »

Catherine pausa une main réconfortante sur son épaule : « Allons ! Ne vous lamentez pas monsieur le directeur ! Elles ont fait rire le public ! Je suis sûre qu'il a apprécié leur prestation ! »

Elle se tourna vers Trowa : penché au dessus des jeunes filles, il était occupé à démêler leurs membres enchevêtrés.

Une fois, séparées, les deux rivales se levèrent d'un bond et lui lancèrent aussitôt, à l'unisson :

« ALORS ? J'ÉTAIS COMMENT ? »

Trowa, surpris, se boucha les oreilles : « Quoi ?! »

Angel jeta un regard haineux à Deedo avant de se tourner tout sourire vers Trowa : « Est-ce que la chanson t'a plu ? »

Deedo, sur les nerfs : « On avait dit qu'on chanterait chacune une part égale pour ne pas se disputer devant Trowa ! T'as vu le résultat ? J'ai des bleus partout ! »

Angel, gênée : « Hey ! C'est toi qui as commencé ! »

Toute embarrassée, Deedo se mit à mentir : « Maiiiiheu ! C'est toi qui as mal compris le partage des paroles ! »

Comme elles commençaient à se crêper le chignon, Trowa ouvrit de grands yeux et balbutia une vague question presque inaudible : « Vous... Vous avez fait tout ça pour moi ?! »

Angel et Deedo, en coeur : « BIEN SÛR ! »

Trowa rougit un peu et baissa les yeux, pensivement.

Angel, fièrement : « Mais c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée ! »

Deedo, scandalisée : « HEY ! Mais moi, j'ai eu l'idée des trapèzes ! »

Les deux, front contre front : "GRRRRRRRRR ! »

« Aaah ! Vous voilà ! Félicitations, vous avez été géniales, les filles ! »

Deedo esquissa un large sourire, elle allait enfin savoir si son nouveau plan infaillible avait marché, mais il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il échoue, non ? Puisqu'il était infaillible ?

Catherine, à Trowa : « Dépêches-toi Trowa, il faut qu'on se prépare, c'est bientôt à nous ! »

Trowa, encore troublé : « Heu, oui, j'arrive. »

Catherine jeta un coup d'oeil aux filles et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Trowa, qui soupira et regagna les loges, sans répondre.

Deedo sourit alors jusqu'aux oreilles : c'est sûr, son plan avait marché ! Pour avoir un mec, la cible No1 devait être la famille et plus précisément la mère, la soeur, bref, toute figure féminine régissant la vie de l'objectif principal.

Catherine s'approcha des deux filles et passa un bras autour de leurs épaules avant de leur demander joyeusement (Aaaah ! La pauvre inconsciente !) : « Dites-moi les filles ! Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de cette fille là-bas sur la piste, l'écuyère ? Vous trouvez pas qu'elle formerait un joli couple avec Trowa ? »

Les deux rivales se regardèrent une fraction de seconde avant de se précipiter sur la piste en poussant un terrifiant cri de guerre : « YAAAAAAAAAAAH ! SUS Á L'ENNEMI ! »

Catherine sourit d'un air bienveillant : « Je m'en doutais ! Elles sont complètement accros ! »

----------------------------------

Enfin ! VICTOIIIIIIIIRE ! C'était le jour de la Libération ! Enfin, je veux dire, le jour du départ, quoi !

Devant la grille du château Peacecraft, Quatre et Oeil d'Ange, Deedo, Angel et Trowa attendaient les plus courageux de leur groupe qui avaient supporté Réléna pendant une longue, longue semaine !

« QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !? Vous avez dormi ensemble ?! »

Oeil d'Ange vira au magenta presque instantanément : « Ne dis pas ça comme ça ! C'était un accident ! Nous étions enfermés : Nous n'avions pas le choix ! »

Angel, pensivement : « N'empêche, vous avez dormi ensemble ! »

Oeil d'Ange sentit le regard gêné de Quatre se poser sur elle et préféra détourner la conversation : « Et toi, c'était comment, ta semaine au cirque ? »

Angel, embarrassée, répondit d'une voix mécanique : « Heu, bien ! Très bien ! Très intéressant ! »

Oeil d'Ange, intriguée : « Hm ? Qu'est-ce qu... »

Angel, joyeusement : « Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Les voilà ! »

En effet, à son grand soulagement, tout le reste de l'équipe venait les rejoindre coupant court à une conversation embarrassante. Angel ne se sentait vraiment pas le coeur à avouer qu'elle et Deedo s'étaient battues avec l'écuyère, qu'elles avaient été virées du cirque et avaient dû camper dehors, ensemble, sous la même tente. Encore moins qu'elle avait eu la honte de sa vie le lendemain quand Catherine leur avait appris, en la présence de Trowa, qu'elle n'avait en réalité aucune intention de le caser avec l'écuyère. Pour bien éclaircir la situation, elle leur avait souhaité bonne chance à toutes les deux et Trowa l'avait regardée partir avec des yeux ronds sans comprendre. Le départ et le voyage s'étaient faits dans un long silence gêné et honteux. Oui, tout ça, Angel n'avait aucune envie de le raconter devant tout le monde !

Quand le groupe fut au complet, tous les regards se posèrent sur les deux grosses valises roses que Pagan portait à bout de bras. (Balèze, le vieux pour trimballer toute la garde de robe de la princesse !)

Oeil d'Ange, tremblante : « C'est quoi, _ça_ ? Ça veut dire quoi ? Vous me faites peur, là, vraiment. »

Sora, très embarrassée : « Heu, hé bien, Réléna va faire un petit bout de voyage avec vous ? »

Réléna, joyeusement : « Oui ! J'espère que ça ne dérange personne ? »

Un silence éloquent tomba sur la petite assemblée. Réléna chouina un peu avant de se tourner vers Heero, qui, comme d'habitude, profitait de chacune de ses courtes minutes de liberté pour « bavarder » avec Sunny. Avec le décodeur, ça veut dire qu'il se retournait pour la regarder intensément, sans rien dire.

Réléna, chouinant : « Heero, est-ce que ça te dérange si je viens avec toi ? »

Heero, froidement : « C'est trop dangereux. Et tu as mieux à faire que de risquer ta vie au milieu d'une bande d'imbéciles. »

Réléna, malicieusement : « Mais Heero, si tu es avec moi, je ne crains rien ! »

Dans leur coin, tous les autres marmonnèrent en chœur : « Et nous, alors ? Que fait-on de _notre_ sécurité ? »

On attendit une longue minute qu'Heero daigne donner une réponse claire et dont la composition et l'interprétation serait accessible à tous.

Heero, indifféremment : « Fais comme tu veux. Ça ne me regarde pas. »

Réléna pencha sa tête sur le côté pour croiser son regard (échec total) : « Alors je viens ! On va bien s'amuser ! »

Wufei marmonna un truc injurieux sur les japonais surentraînés et, (tout en passant discrètement sa main autour de la taille de Sériel) déclara sur un ton impatient : « Il est temps d'y aller, non ? Sora ? »

Sora haussa les épaules : « Excellente idée ! Je vous dépose sur votre futur lieu d'orgie et je rentre chez moi ! Tout le monde est prêt ? »

La jeune fille se pencha en avant pour vérifier que tout le monde était « connecté » (comme elle aimait le dire) et presque aussitôt, tous disparurent dans un battement de cils.

Juste pour le fun, jetons un coup d'oeil au résultat :

Sora - Duo, une main autour de ses épaules et l'autre main sur l'épaule de Heero - Réléna - accrochée au torse d'Heero (Hey ! Et sa blessure alors ?) - Sunny, que Heero tenait par la main - Sériel, une main sur son épaule - Wufei, toujours une main autour de sa taille - Quatre, une main sur son épaule - Oeil d'Ange - Angel - Trowa - Deedo.

Encore heureux que le voyage dure à peine une minute, sinon, ça aurait pu mal tourné ! Enfin, de toute façon, le plus croustillant reste encore à venir !

* * *

Forum des élèves :

Les élèves n'ont rien à vous dire, car elles sont trop choquées d'apprendre que Réléna va rester avec eux jusqu'à la fin de la fic.

Á Suivre…

* * *

Voilààà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Réléna va rester jusqu'à la fin ! ... Ou presque... Sur le coup, je ne m'en souviens plus ! Oh oh oh ! Bref ! La prochaine fois, c'est à dire dans cinq minutes, nous suivrons tous les autres dans le monde de Fruits Basket ! Tous chez Shigure ! Oh la ! Mais n'est-ce pas les JKS que je vois cachées derrière ce buisson ?! Qu'est-ce qu'elles fabriquent encore ? Oh la la ! Pas de panique ! Vous le sauvrez dans le prochain épisode d'Ecole Bishonens : Pour les uns un paradis, pour les autres un enfer ! (Partie 2) 


	10. Pour les uns un paradis, Partie 2

Titre : Ecole Bishonens  
Auteur : Sora278  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas ma propriété.  
Couple : Siguré/Ténébra/Duo/Carina, Lia/Haru, Tohru/Yuki, Black Sora/Akito, Mayanaïs/Kyo.  
Chapitre : 10/17

Petit message : Et voilà tout de suite la suite ! Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes ! Allez, fini de jouer ! Let'seuh go !

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Pour les uns un paradis, pour les autres un enfert ! (Partie 2)

**Semaine 5 : du 17 au 25 novembre**

_Note de l'auteur :__ Cette semaine est divisée en 2 chapitres, l'un suivant les aventures du groupe de Sora No1 (la directrice) et l'autre suivant les aventures du groupe Sora No2 (la Sora venue d'un autre monde). Ce chapitre suit la Sora No1. Le No de la Sora ou du Duo ne sera pas précisé dans ces deux chapitres. Merci de votre compréhension._

« Bon, je vous laisse là, je vais retrouver mon mec, on a plein de trucs à faire ! Héhéhé ! »

Sur ces paroles pleines de sous-entendus, Sora laissa Mayanaïs, Carina, Ténébra, Duo et les JKS devant une maison japonaise traditionnelle.

Duo, perplexe : « Heu, c'est quoi cette baraque ? En plein milieu de la forêt en plus ! »

Ténébra repensa à la lettre qu'elle avait reçue : « C'est la maison de Shigure. »

Jaiga, joyeusement : « Allez ! On frappe à la porte ! »

Ténébra et Mayanaïs, affolées : « NONNNNN ! »

CRAAAAAAC !

Évidemment. Quand on frappe du poing contre une porte en papier, il faut s'attendre à le voir miraculeusement traverser le mur !

De l'autre côté de la porte, on entendit des cris, de l'agitation et soudain, Shigure apparut sur le seuil, complètement débraillé et tout essoufflé. Il était plus d'une heure de l'après-midi mais sans doute venait-il tout juste de se réveiller. Il resserra la ceinture de son kimono et regarda ses invités avec intérêt.

Shigure, à l'adresse de tous mais en fixant Ténébra intensément : « Entrez je vous en prie ! Ma maison est la vôtre ! »

La petite compagnie entra joyeusement : Ténébra d'abord, Mayanaïs ensuite, Jaïga et Kit' et enfin Lia qui s'inclina face contre terre devant Shigure pour s'excuser.

Lia, sans lever les yeux : « Je suis vraiment _vraiment_ désolée ! Elle ne maîtrise pas tout à fait sa force, vous savez ! »

Shigure, gêné : « Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien, belle enfant ! Entrez, vous n'avez pas à vous en faire pour ça : j'ai l'habitude avec Kyo, Yuki et Kagura ! »

Kyo, assis à la table du salon : « Toi, sale cabot ! On t'a rien demandé ! »

Shigure, sur un ton faussement sévère : « Kyo ! Ce n'est pas bien du tout ! On ne parle pas comme ça devant les invités ! »

Kyo leva les yeux vers Mayanaïs qui l'observait en souriant et rougit, en détournant brusquement la tête : « Ouais, bah, je vais faire un tour : on étouffe ici ! »

Il bouscula Shigure, Lia et Duo et sortit en courant.

Duo, en riant : « Hé ! C'est drôle, il me fait penser à Heero ! … Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais je me les gèle ici alors... »

Il entra et se dirigea vers le salon mais Shigure lui barra le passage : « Hepepep ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! On ne marche pas dans ma maison avec ses chaussures ! »

Les JKS, les mains sur les joues : « Ooooooooh ! Pas bien ! »

Duo, gêné, se déchaussa difficilement : « Heu, désolé Shigs ! Je ne savais pas ! »

Shigure le regarda sévèrement s'asseoir à la table avec les autres.

Lia, curieuse : « Dis Jai', c'est bizarre que tu saches qu'il faut retirer ses chaussures avant d'entrer dans une maison japonaise mais que tu ne saches pas qu'il est dangereux de frapper sur une porte en papier ! »

Jaiga haussa les épaules avec indifférence : « Bah, je le savais mais il faut bien mettre de l'ambiance dans c'te fic ! »

Lia, déconcertée : « Aaaaah ! D'accord ! »

« Nous sommes rentrés ! »

Shigure se tourna aussitôt vers l'entrée avec un grand sourire sur le visage : « Ah voilà nos deux amoureux qui reviennent ! »

Yuki et Tohru entrèrent dans le salon en rougissant, sous les regards curieux des invités.

Yuki, gêné : « Shigure, tu n'es pas obligé de présenter les choses comme ça ! »

Shigure, joyeusement : « Mais vous sortez ensemble, non ? Je ne vois pas où est le problème ! »

Yuki, écarlate : « Je... Je... JE VAIS CHERCHER DES LÉGUMES POUR LE DÎNER ! »

Il repartit aussitôt, tête baissée sans un regard en arrière.

Mayanaïs, intéressée : « Alors c'est vrai ? Vous sortez ensemble ? »

Tohru rougit : « Oui. Ça s'est fait quelques semaines avant le départ de Kyo. Sora nous a donné un petit coup de pouce et j'ai compris quels étaient mes sentiments pour Yuki. Il a suffit qu'il se déclare et nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble. »

Toute la tablée se pencha en avant pour mieux entendre.

Ténébra, les yeux écarquillés : « Elle vous a donné un coup de main ? Vous êtes sûres que c'était la _vraie_ Sora ? »

Tohru, en riant : « Oh oui ! Je me souviens très bien de ses mots : « Sois pas gourde et mets-lui le grappin dessus ! » Ahah ! Ça m'a surpris mais maintenant, je sais qu'elle avait raison. »

Tout le monde reprit sa place en poussant un soupir de soulagement. C'était bien la vraie Sora.

-----------------------------------

Comme les nouvelles vont vite chez les Soma, il ne fallut pas plus d'un jour pour que l'arrivée de l'Ecole Bishonens soit connue de toute la famille.

Après l'école, lorsque Yuki et Tohru rentrèrent - Kyo n'allait plus en cours pour échapper à son fanclub, il passait la journée à la maison ou au dôjo - ils étaient assez bien accompagnés : Momiji, Kagura et Hatsuharu étaient venus avec eux.

Tout le monde jouait tranquillement aux cartes quand un énorme « CRAAAAAAAC » provenant de l'entrée vint perturber la partie.

Shigure : « Oh non ! Pas ENCORE ! »

Et si, encore ! Une tornade brune déboula dans la pièce et fonça droit sur Kyo qui s'apprêtait à prendre la fuite. Heureusement pour lui, trois justicières de choc s'interposèrent pour dicter leurs lois.

Jaiga, déguisée en sailor Mercure : « Au nom de Mercure, je vais te mettre une fessée, vilaine fille ! »

Lia, déguisée en sailor Mars : « Au nom de Mars, il est interdit de détruire les belles oeuvres architecturales japonaises ! »

Kit', déguisée en sailor Vénus : « Au nom de Vénus, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il faut punir les méchants garçons ! C'est COMME ÇAAAAAAAAA ! »

Elle empoigna Kyo par le col et l'embrassa passionnément comme un poisson qui vient de retourner dans l'eau après une longue minute à l'air libre.

Kagura et Mayanaïs, très choquées : « OOOOOOOOOH ! »

Kit' balança ensuite Kyo à travers le mur en papier et se rassit comme si rien ne s'était passé : « Bon, c'est à qui de jouer ? »

Kagura se précipita aussitôt vers son Kyo d'amour : « Kyooooooo ! Mon chéri ! Tu n'as rien ! Tu n'es pas blessé ? »

Mayanaïs s'approcha de lui à son tour mais un regard assassin l'arrêta.

Kagura, étranglant Kyo à moitié : « Comment oses-tu t'approcher de Kyo comme si tu étais sa petite amie ! Il n'y a que moi pour prendre vraiment soin de lui dans cette maison ! »

Mayanaïs, sur la défensive : « Mais je m'inquiétais pour lui, c'est tout ! En plus, tu es en train de l'étrangler ! »

Kagura, toute étonnée : « Quoi ?! Ooooooh ! Kyoooooooo ! »

Momiji, en riant : « Je crois que Kagura était inquiète de savoir Kyo tout seul au milieu de toutes ces filles ! Et je crois qu'elle n'a pas tord ! Depuis que Kyo est rentré, il n'arrête pas de soupirer et il veut tout le temps être seul ! »

Kyo, revenu parmi nous : « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, sale mioche ?! »

Momiji, chantant à tue-tête : « Kyo est amoureux ! Kyo est amoureux ! Kyo est amoureux ! »

Mayanaïs cligna plusieurs fois des yeux sans réagir avant de lever les yeux vers Kyo.

Kyo, écarlate : « Ferme-la Momiji ! Va jouer ailleurs ! »

Momiji, pleurnichant : « Ouinnnnn ! Kyo est méchant ! Il me parleuh mal ! »

Duo s'agenouilla près de lui et lui proposa gentiment : « Hé ! Petit ! Heu, Momiji, qu'est-ce que tu dirais si on allait jouer dehors ? »

Momiji lui prit la main joyeusement : « D'accord ! Mais je ne suis pas petit, j'ai seize ans ! »

Duo, super étonné : « Naniiii ?! »

_Note de l'auteur :__ Essayez d'imaginer Momiji, qui a le même âge que les pilotes de gundam dans la série, en train de participer à l'Opération Météore, à la place de Heero, en plus ! En train de faire tourner en bourrique Docteur J et même Duo ! Et Réléna qui tomberait amoureuse de cette courageuse et joyeuse tête blonde ! Un combat entre Zechs et Momiji. Heu, prévenez-moi si vous voulez prendre cette idée de cross-over ! J'aimerais bien voir ce que ça donnerait !_

Shigure fixait d'un air désolé le gros trou dans le mur : « Bon. Et si on allait tous au restaurant ce soir ? »

Tous, joyeusement : « Ouaiiiiiiis ! »

Lia leva les yeux timidement vers Hatsuharu qui, comme par hasard, tournait la tête vers elle au même moment pour guetter sa réaction.

Hatsuharu : « Tu y vas toi ? »

Lia, timidement : « Heu, oui. »

Hatsuharu, sérieusement : « Alors j'y vais aussi. »

--------------------------------------

Quelques heures plus tard, au restaurant. (Yuki et Tohru sont restés à la maison pour dîner en amoureux, et plus si affinités si ça peut vous faire plaisir)

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers la table de Shigure, particulièrement bruyante. Mais celui-ci n'y faisait guère attention, il ne quittait pas des yeux Ténébra, qui s'était assise entre lui et Duo. La jeune fille alternait les conversations entre eux et Shigs essayait de retenir toute son attention par des traits d'humour particulièrement efficaces. Á la droite de Duo était assise Carina qui lui racontait ses vacances pénibles avec son frère.

Duo, en riant : « Il a l'air marrant ! J'aimerais bien le rencontrer ! »

Carina, effrayée : « QUOI ?! (Elle réfléchit une seconde avant de répondre avec entrain) Bien sûr, tu peux venir chez moi quand tu veux ! »

Duo, en souriant d'une façon tout à fait, heu, charmante : « Génial ! J'ai hâte d'y être ! »

Carina plongea dans son jus de fruits pour cacher la rougeur sur ses joues : « Moi aussi. »

Á sa droite, Kagura jetait de fréquents coups d'oeil vers Mayanaïs pour la dissuader d'adresser la parole à Kyo, encadré par les deux jeunes filles.

Pris entre les deux, Kyo marmonnait : « Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ? »

Á côté de Mayanaïs, Jaïga et Kit' discutaient avec entrain d'une nouvelle expérience qu'elle testeraient dans la semaine. Enfin, la dernière JKS ne quittait pas des yeux son assiette, de peur de croiser le regard de Hatsuharu. Mais celui-ci était déterminé à mettre les points sur les i _ce soir_.

Hatsuharu, brusquement : « J'ai eu une rupture difficile ces derniers mois. Avant mon départ pour l'école. »

Lia resta un moment silencieuse avant de laisser tomber un verbeux : « Ah. »

Hatsuharu, sans faire attention à sa gêne : « Oui. J'étais passionnément amoureux d'une fille, une Soma, mais elle m'a jeté parce qu'elle avait peur de ne pas supporter la pression d'Akito. Elle avait peur de ne pas s'en sortir. »

Lia, très bavarde : « Ah, c'est triste. »

Hatsuharu, sérieusement : « Mais ça va mieux maintenant grâce à toi et à tes amies. J'ai retrouvé le sourire et je n'ai plus honte de ma double personnalité. »

Lia, embarrassée : « Mais pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? Je n'ai rien fait ! »

Hatsuharu lui prit brusquement la main et y déposa un baiser passionné avant de s'exclamer à voix haute : « Mais on s'amuse bien ensemble, non ? Tu ne t'en souviens peut-être pas et moi non plus mais quand je reviens à moi, je n'ai pas honte d'avoir tout cassé autour de moi et je sais que je me suis bien amusé ! »

Lia plaqua sa main libre contre son front : la pierre incrustée dans son front commençait à la brûler et à clignoter entre le bleu ciel et le noir. L'oni n'allait pas tarder à faire surface.

Hatsuharu serrait sa main avec détermination : « Lia ! Écoutes-moi ! On est bien ensemble, non ? Moi, je veux rester avec toi alors, si tu veux aussi rester avec moi, on n'a pas besoin de se donner d'autres raisons ! »

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur le restaurant tout entier. Toute la tablée écoutait, les oreilles grandes ouvertes, et attendait avec impatience une réponse de Lia.

La jeune fille balbutia : « Je... Je ne sais pas. Je t'aime beaucoup. »

Un « Ooooooooh » attendri gagna toute la salle.

Hatsuharu, avec un sourire plein de détermination : « De toute façon, je n'abandonnerai pas. Je resterai avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu cèdes ! »

Á ces mots Lia prit une jolie couleur qui s'accordait parfaitement avec la couleur qu'avait pris sa pierre. Rouge. L'oni et le tenshi s'étaient entendus pour embrasser Haru dans un baiser mi-chaste, mi-torride. C'est à dire, les mains gentiment posées sur la table mais pour le reste un baiser bien chaud et passionné.

Tous les regards se détournèrent et les conversations reprirent toutes en même temps dans un joyeux tintamarre.

Excédée par la conduite de Kagura, Mayanaïs quitta un moment la table pour aller passer ses nerfs sur quelque chose aux toilettes. Avec un peu de chance, elle tomberait une pauvre vieille qu'elle pourrait violenter.

« Excuse-moi, je peux te parler cinq minutes ? »

Mayanaïs sortit la tête de l'évier et croisa dans le miroir le regard déterminé de Kagura.

Mayanaïs, sur la défensive : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? »

Kagura, déterminée : « Oui : arrêtes de tourner autour de Kyo comme tu le fais, d'accord ? »

Mayanaïs, embarrassée : « Mais pourquoi ? Je ne fais rien de mal ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais l'intention de le tuer !? »

Kagura, sérieusement : « Non, mais jamais tu ne seras capable de le rendre vraiment heureux ! Et jamais tu ne l'aimeras autant que moi ! Je suis sûre que tu détalerais si tu te retrouvais face à... »

« On peut savoir ce que tu veux à Mayanaïs ?! »

Les deux filles se retournèrent et aperçurent Kyo dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Kyo, énervé : « Kagura, retournes à ta place : j'ai deux mots à dire à Mayanaïs. »

Kagura, les yeux larmoyants : « Mais Kyo... ! »

Kyo, agacée : « J'aime pas qu'on me couve comme ça, fiche-moi la paix ! »

Kagura, déçue : « Kyo ! »

Elle sortit en courant sous le regard désolé de Mayanaïs.

Kyo s'approcha de cette dernière et, posant une main sur son épaule : « Je... Excuses-moi, Mayanaïs, elle est un peu mère poule avec moi. Ça n'a rien de personnel. Elle n'a rien contre toi. »

Mayanaïs secoua tristement la tête : « Oui, je sais. »

Tous deux retournèrent à leur place sous les regards suspects d'un groupe de personnes âgées qui avaient vu Kyo rentrer dans les toilettes des filles. Le reste du dîner se passa sans encombre malgré la bataille de nourriture entamée par Momiji et entretenue par Duo. Vers 23h, Shigure et ses invités furent virés du restaurant. Dehors, devant l'entrée, une petite voiture bleue les attendait.

Shigure, étonné : « Hatori ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

Hatori, sérieux comme à son habitude : « Je suis venu chercher Momiji et Hatsuharu pour qu'ils rentrent au manoir. »

Shigure, plaisantant : « Oh, c'est vrai ? C'est si gentil Hatori ! Tu es un vrai papa poule ! Il ne te reste plus qu'à trouver une adorable épouse qui prendrait soin de toi et te préparerait de bons petits plats tous les jours. »

Hatori, consterné : « Je suis surtout venu pour t'annoncer qu'Akito a exprimé le désir de rencontrer certains de tes hôtes. »

Shigure, devenu brusquement sérieux : « Ah oui ? Lesquels ? »

Hatori jeta un coup d'oeil aux intéressées : « Lia, Mayanaïs et... Et Ténébra. »

Shigure, pensif : « Hm. Et Ténébra. »

Momiji, joyeusement : « Nous sommes prêts ! On y va Hatori, dis, dis ! Je suis fatigué, moi ! »

Hatori : « Bien, tout le monde en voiture. On rentre au manoir. »

Il rejoignit Hatsuharu et Momiji dans la voiture et démarra.

Momiji, par la fenêtre : « Au revoir Shigure ! Salut Duo ! Bonne nuit les filles ! »

Tous, déconcertés : « Au revoir Momiji ! »

--------------------------------

Le lendemain après-midi (22/11), vers 14h37, dans le manoir des Soma, devant la chambre d'Akito.

Shigure, encourageant les « convoquées » : « Vous êtes prêtes les filles ? »

Lia, joyeusement : « Prête ! On va casser la baraque ! »

Mayanaïs, sereine : « Ça va aller, je ne m'inquiète pas. S'il cherche à s'en prendre à nous, il aura son compte. »

Shigure, déconcerté : « Heu, d'accord. L'une d'entre vous a vu Ténébra ? »

Mayanaïs se retourna et les montra les escaliers : « Elle est derrière avec Tohru. »

Shigure, sérieusement : « Très bien. Attendez-moi ici, je vous rejoint dans une minute. »

Il retourna en arrière, traversant un long couloir et descendit un petit escalier qui donnait sur un jardin. Akito avait son propre pavillon dans la demeure familiale des Soma. Shigure regarda autour de lui et aperçut Tohru et Ténébra qui discutaient tout en marchant.

Tohru, inquiète : « Et ne sois pas trop sévère avec lui, d'accord ? Il a un bon fond, tu sais. C'est juste qu'il a peur de mourir et puis, il ne veut pas rester seul, c'est pour cela qu'il fait tout pour retenir les Soma ici. »

Ténébra : « D'accord, j'ai compris. Merci, Tohru. »

Tohru : « Oh ! C'était rien ! C'est normal, mais fais tout de même attention à toi ! »

Ténébra : « T'inquiètes : s'il me cherche, il trouvera à qui parler ! »

Elles arrivèrent finalement à hauteur de Shigure.

Shigure, avec gentillesse : « Tohru, je crois que Kisa est chez elle, pourquoi tu n'irais pas lui rendre visite, je suis sûr qu'elle serait ravie ! »

Tohru, joyeusement : « Oui, j'y vais tout de suite. »

Elle observa les alentours et fit quelques pas hésitants en direction d'un gros bâtiment d'où s'échappait un gros nuage de fumée.

Shigure, amusé : « Tohru ! C'est le rotenburo par là ! La maison de Kisa est de l'autre côté. Tu passes près de ce puits là-bas et tu suis le sentier avec les fleurs, compris ? »

Tohru, gênée : « Heu, oui ! Merci ! »

Elle partit en direction du puits, laissant seuls Ténébra et Shigure.

Shigure, embarrassé : « Prête ? »

Ténébra, confiante : « Ouais ! Ça va aller, je ne serai pas seule face à lui ! Mayanaïs sera là et Lia aussi et elles ont de puissants pouvoirs ! Et puis...vous aussi, vous serez là, pas vrai ? »

Shigure, précipitamment : « Bien sûr, oui, évidemment ! »

Ténébra, joyeusement : « Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend, allons-y ! »

Shigure, inquiet : « Non ! Attendez ! Ténébra ! »

Comme la jeune fille s'élançait vers l'escalier pour rejoindre ses camarades, Shigure la retint par le bras, la retourna brusquement vers lui et l'embrassa avec fougue. Trop surprise pour réagir ou se débattre, Ténébra se contenta de cligner des yeux avec frénésie.

Finalement, Shigure s'écarta d'elle avec douceur et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres : « Quoiqu'il dise, ne vous laissez pas impressionner. Akito a un certain don pour allier la violence physique et morale. Dès que ses mots deviendront agressifs, éloignez-vous, et je vous protègerai. »

Ténébra, encore sous le choc : « Bennn, d'accord. »

Sur ce, ils se mirent lentement en route pour l'antre de la bête. … Mais une fois à l'intérieur, les choses ne se passèrent pas exactement comme ils l'avaient prévu. Akito, dans son éternel kimono, était assis en tailleur sur une natte, l'air grave. Allongée par terre, la tête sur ses genoux, Sora, vêtue d'un court peignoir, fixait les nouveaux arrivants avec un regard mêlé de mépris et de curiosité.

Les trois jeunes filles s'agenouillèrent sur les nattes, devant Akito, comme Shigure le leur avait recommandé. Lui-même s'agenouilla derrière elles et fixa Akito avec anxiété.

Akito, sur un ton suffisant : « Alors ? Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? »

Les trois filles, étonnées : « Heinnnnn ?! »

Shigure, tout étonné : « Akito, nous sommes venus ici parce qu'Hatori nous a dit que tu désirais nous voir. »

Akito, avec mépris : « Je le sais bien. Je sais aussi qu'elles sont dans notre monde parce que ma petite crevette les a amenées ici. »

Il posa un tendre regard sur Sora qui ferma lentement les yeux et les rouvrit avec autant de lenteur pour les fixer tour à tour sur chacune des filles : « C'est vrai. C'est grâce à _moi_ qu'elles sont ici. »

Akito, avec un sourire méprisant : « Bon, allons droit au but : vous voulez toutes les trois me voler un membre de ma précieuse famille, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lia, inquiète : « Mais non ! Pas du tout ! C'est Haru qui n'arrête pas de me courir après, c'est tout ! ... Bon, c'est vrai que je ne suis pas contre mais... »

Mayanaïs, sur un ton réconfortant : « On ne voudrait pas voler le temps qu'il vous reste à passer avec votre famille. »

Shigure, désespéré (Elle est obligée de parler aussi crûment ?!) : « Heu, Mayanaïs... »

Mayanaïs plaqua une main sur sa bouche : « Oh ! Pardon ! Je ne voulais pas ! Je voulais... »

Akito se leva avec douceur, posant Sora sur la natte, et se tourna vers le jardin : « De toute façon, ça m'est bien égal maintenant ! Est-ce que vous avez remarqué que la malédiction avait été levée ? »

Les trois filles se concertèrent du regard avant de répondre en choeur : « Non. »

Akito se retourna brusquement et les fixa avec un grand sourire sadique sur les lèvres : « Ah oui ? Et bien, regardez ça ! »

Il avança vers elles d'un pas menaçant. Aussitôt, Shigure se leva et s'interposa entre lui et les filles.

Shigure, déterminé : « Ça suffit Akito ! Je ne te laisserai pas leur faire du mal ! »

Akito, avec mépris : « Évidemment ! »

Sur ces mots, il lui décocha un magnifique crochet du droit qui le fit valser en arrière et s'écrouler sur les nattes.

Black Sora applaudit bruyamment : « Ouaiiiiiis ! Bravo, Akito ! T'es le meilleur ! »

Ténébra se précipita vers Shigure pour l'aider à se relever. Celui-ci essuya un filet de sang qui coulait de ses lèvres et lui sourit faiblement : « Ça va, princesse ? Vous n'avez rien ? »

Ténébra, troublée : « Non, ça va. »

Lia se tourna vers Akito : une lueur d'excitation brillait dans son regard et la pierre rouge sur son front sombrait lentement vers le noir : « Alors, p'tit mec ! On cherche la bagarre ? Tu veux t'fritter, c'est ça ? »

Akito, avec mépris : « Comme vous pouvez le voir, maintenant que la malédiction est brisée, j'ai retrouvé toute ma santé et j'ai encore de belles années devant moi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me battre contre vous. Victoire ou défaite, ce serait une perte de temps. Dès l'année prochaine, j'entamerai un tour des mondes avec ma fiancée. »

Tout le monde, étonnés : « Sa _fiancée_ ? »

Sora se leva tranquillement et vint se glisser dans les bras d'Akito : « Ben oui ! _Moi_ ! »

Tout le monde tombait des nues : « Ooooooh ! »

Akito leur montra la sortie d'un vague geste de la main en direction de la porte : « Faites ce que vous voulez avec les membres de notre famille. Ça m'est complètement égal. Sortez maintenant. »

La joyeuse compagnie quitta le pavillon dans la confusion la plus totale. Derrière la porte de la chambre d'Akito, on entendait quelques gloussements et des bruits de vêtements froissés.

-----------------------------------

Le lendemain, c'était un dimanche. Un dimanche de novembre et donc, malgré les demandes pressantes de Shigure qui voulait aller à la plage, tout le monde passa la journée à la maison. Tout le monde ? Non ! Tout le monde sauf un groupe d'irréductibles gaul... Heu, non, rien ! Tout le monde sauf Tohru et Yuki, partis on ne sait où et Carina et Duo, sortis en ville pour on ne sait quelle raison, puisque les magasins étaient tous fermés.

Carina, les yeux bandés : « Duo ! Quand est-ce que tu auras fini de me traîner comme ça ? On arrive _quand_ ? »

Duo la tenait par la main pour la guider et l'entraînait en courant (Au secours !) dans les rues du centre-ville.

Duo, joyeusement : « On y est presque ! Attentionnnn ! »

BOUM ! Carina s'écrasa contre une porte vitrée.

Duo, confus : « Je crois qu'on est arrivé, tu peux enlever le bandeau. »

Carina retira le bandeau et se frotta le nez : « Hm. Idiot. T'étais obligé de faire ça ? »

Duo haussa les épaules avec indifférence : « Tu peux faire ton ingrate si tu veux. Je sais très bien que dans cinq minutes, tu me sauteras au cou ! »

Carina, curieuse : « Hm ? Vraiment ? Il faut vraiment que ce magasin soit génial pour que ça arrive. »

Duo, fièrement : « Regardes par toi-même ! »

La jeune fille leva les yeux et aperçut l'enseigne : « Ayame, votre boutique préférée. Nous vous accueillons à bras ouverts ! »

Carina, déconcerté : « Le magasin d'Ayame ? Tu as dit à Ayame qu'on viendrait ? »

Duo, joyeusement : « Oui, il m'avait parlé de sa boutique et j'ai toujours rêvé d'aller y faire un tour. (Regard suspicieux de Carina) Heu, alors, comme jeudi, Sora organise une fête en son honneur et que ton costume d'Halloween n'était pas vraiment... Enfin, bon, je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir si c'était Ayame qui faisait ton costume. »

Carina, très étonnée : « Hein ?! Tu as pensé à tout ça ? Pour moi ? »

En un clin d'oeil, Duo passa au rose vif, comme une belle robe de Réléna : « Bah, c'est juste que Sora m'a demandé de faire attention à ce que personne ne fasse la tronche pour son anniversaire, et comme je n'ai pas envie de passer la journée dans un costume de clown, j'ai décidé de vérifier que tout le monde porte un costume qui lui plaise. »

Carina, suspicieuse : « Hmhm. D'accord. Si tu le dis... »

Duo, écarlate : « Quoi !? Mais je... ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? D'après toi, je... »

« AAAAAAAAAAAH ! Bonjour jeunes gens ! Bienvenue à la boutique d'Ayame ! Entrez je vous en prie ! Vous trouverez tout ce qu'il vous faut à l'intérieur ! Vous pouvez compter sur moi pour faire votre bonheur ! Chez Ayame, vous êtes satisfaits ou remboursés ! Telle est ma devise, mais c'est vrai que j'ai longtemps hésité ! Mais il y a trois mois il m'est arrivé quelque chose d'incroyable- vous n'allez pas en croire en vos oreilles ! »

La tornade rouge aux longs cheveux argentés attrapa les deux jeunes gens par le col et les envoya valser dans le magasin. Á l'intérieur, la vendeuse, Mine, prit le relais : elle agrippa Carina par le poignet, prit ses mesures et l'entraîna à l'arrière-boutique pour faire quelques essayages tandis qu'Ayame s'occupait de Duo. Il le fit asseoir sur un canapé, s'assit en face de lui dans un autre canapé et lui posa toutes sortes de questions sur ses goûts en matière de fille.

(Je devine le grand nombre de lectrices intéressées par ce passage.)

Duo, à demi assommé, répondait par de vagues monosyllabes : « Ouais », « Peut-être », « Bof, « Pas tant que ça », auxquelles Ayame donnait une _« grande valeur symbolique »_.

Finalement, l'interrogatoire terminé (le plus éprouvant auquel Duo ait jamais été soumis), Ayame se leva pour en tirer sa conclusion sur un ton très éloquent : « C'est merveilleux mesdames et messieurs ! Nous avons là un garçon exceptionnel ! Un homme à part entière qui apprécie toutes les sortes de femmes, et de jeunes filles bien entendu ! Les grandes, les petites, les frisées, les bouclées, les lisses, les fines, les moins fines, les muettes, les aveugles, les sourdes, les handicapées, les idiotes, les folles, les surdouées, les maniaques, les colériques et j'en passe ! Il les aime toutes ! C'est merveilleux ! Vraiment, mon cher Duo, je suis ému ! Que dis-je ! Troublé, par tant de compréhension et tant de sollicitude envers la gente féminine de la part d'un si jeune homme ! Vraiment, bravo ! Je... »

« Patron ! J'ai terminé ! »

Ayame se leva et s'exclama joyeusement : « Parfait ! Faites sortir mademoiselle ! Vite vite vite ! Nous brûlons d'impatience de découvrir ce qui se cache derrière cette porte ! N'est-ce pas Duo ? Je suis sûr que tu meures d'envie de savoir comment est habillée Carina ! Tous les garçons qui lisent cette fic -mais y en a t-il ?- meurent d'envie de le savoir ! Allons jeune fille, sortez donc pour nous montrer le résultat ! »

Contrairement à la timide Tohru, Carina n'eut nullement besoin d'être poussée hors de la cabine pour faire son apparition : elle ouvrit brusquement la porte (qui s'écrasa avec bruit contre le mur) et s'avança vers Ayame et Duo avec un pas déterminé. Tous les deux la regardèrent approcher, de plus en plus près et leur yeux (rodés à ce genre d'exercice) la détaillèrent avec application : au sommet de ses longs cheveux châtains dénoués, la jeune fille portait un serre-tête avec des oreilles de lapin bleu foncé, à demi repliées vers l'avant. Autour de son cou était noué un adorable petit noeud papillon noir. Comme il baissait progressivement son regard, Duo écarquilla les yeux à la vue d'un spectacle très appréciable. Très embarrassé, il leva les yeux brusquement, les baissa de nouveau, les releva derechef et croisa le regard amusé de Carina qui avait bien vu sa manoeuvre. Elle arriva enfin jusqu'à lui et posa ses deux mains couvertes jusqu'aux avant-bras par des gants bleu nuit sur ses épaules tremblantes.

Carina, avec une voix mystérieuse pleine de sous-entendus : « Tu avais raison, Duo. Maintenant que je suis ici, je dois bien avouer que j'ai vraiment _très_ envie de te sauter au cou. »

Duo, bégayant : « Ben, heu, oui, pourquoi pas ? ... NON ! Je veux dire, pas maintenant. NON ! Non ! » Il fit une pause, à bout de souffle et reprit lentement : « Je veux dire, tu me remercieras plus tard. »

Carina, avec un clin d'oeil ravageur : « D'accord ! Comme tu veux ! »

Elle fit soudain volte-face et reprit le chemin de la cabine, avec une démarche chaloupée. Duo vira à l'écarlate lorsque son regard tomba sur la mignonne queue de lapin toute blanche qui remuait au rythme de la marche. Droite, gauche, droite, gauche, droite...

Duo, complètement hypnotisé, se réveilla brutalement lorsque Carina stoppa pour faire demi-tour et pour refermer la porte de la cabine. Le jeune homme laissa alors lentement glisser son regard sur les bas résilles, puis sur les talons aiguilles, noirs à reflets bleutés.

Carina, avec un sourire tentateur : « Je reviens dans une minute. »

Duo, sous le choc : « Vite, heu, non ! Je veux dire : prends ton temps surtout ! Prends tout ton temps ! »

Carina, fière de son coup : « Héhéhéhéhé ! »

Sans quitter Duo du regard, elle ferma doucement la porte de la cabine derrière elle.

Ayame, ravi : « Ahahah ! Quelle charmante enfant ! Si j'avais été plus jeune… »

Duo, bouche bée, yeux rivés sur la cabine, resta sans voix.

Une heure après, de retour chez Shigure.

Shigure, en se frottant les mains : « Alooooors ! Vous avez été acheter quelque chose chez Ayame ? »

Carina, fièrement : « Oui ! »

Duo, déconcerté : « Ouais, enfin, y'a vraiment pas grand-chose à voir ! »

Carina fit semblant de s'énerver : « Quoi ?! Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? Que ce que tu as vu n'était pas... »

Elle fit un pas en avant pour se retrouver juste devant lui. Très près de lui.

Duo, embarrassé : « Nan, mais... C'est pas ça ! C'est juste que... Il y a pas grand-chose à voir côté costume, vu que ça ne cache pas grand-chose ! »

Shigure, TRÈS intéressé : « QUOIIIIII ?! »

Carina, avec un clin d'oeil malicieux pour Duo : « Bon, je monte ! Je vais ranger mon costume ! Je vous ferai un petit défilé demain ! »

Shigure, rêveur : « Un petit défilé, demain... »

Duo secoua énergiquement la tête pour se réveiller : « Bon ! Ça suffit ! Maintenant ! Je vais m'enlever cette fichue image de la tête ! »

Assises autour de la table du salon, les JKS les observaient.

Lia, mi tenshi, mi-oni (Heu, enshi ? Toni ?) : « Bon, faut que j'y aille. Haru m'attend. »

Kit' et Jaïga la fixèrent avec un regard lubrique : « Ooooooooooooh ! Á une heure pareille ?! Il va bientôt faire nuit ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vont faire à une heure pareille !? »

Un, deux, trois tours et Viouuuuuuu ! CRAAAAAAC !

Shigure poussa un profond soupir de désarroi : « Lia ! Non ! Pas à travers les portes, enfin ! »

Lia ne répondit pas et sortit par la porte déchirée, en enjambant les corps de Kit' et Jaïga.

Kit', pensive : « Hmmm. Elle est enfin partie. Demain, pendant le défilé, ça promet d'être intéressant ! C'est sûr que notre nouvelle arme va adorer ça ! »

Jaïga, joyeusement : « DEMAIN, PREMIER ESSAI DU « POWERFUL MISTER LOVE » ! »

BOUM !

Jaïga frotta sa tête où il y a maintenant une grosse bosse : « Ouinnn ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »

Kit', agacée : « Parceuh que ! C'est une surprise ! »

Jaïga, chuchotant : « Dis, je comprend pas trop pourquoi on a fabriqué ce truc ? »

Kit' sembla réfléchir pendant quelques secondes. Finalement, elle haussa les épaules avec indifférence : « Ben, comme ça ! Pour s'amuser ! »

Jaïga, pensive : « Aaaah ! Mais je ne sais pas si les autres filles vont apprécier ! »

Kit', pensive : « Heu... »

Long silence éloquent.

------------------------------------

Le lendemain matin, l'heure du défilé arriva enfin. (14h43 pour être précise) Shigure et Duo, assis sagement autour de la table du salon, attendaient avec impatience l'arrivée de Carina. Kyo, Mayanaïs et Ténébra les surveillaient du coin de l'oeil. Lia était toujours au manoir des Soma (Mais non, j'ai rien dit moi ! c'est vous qui pensez à des trucs pas nets !) et Kit' et Jaïga étaient introuvables. Dehors, la pluie tombait à grosses gouttes et nous verrons dans quelques instants que même ça, ça a son importance !

Dehors, cachées dans un buisson, Kit' et Jaïga s'affairaient autour d'un gros truc poilu couvert de bandelettes. Le chien de Ramsès II ? Non, pas vraiment.

Kit' : « On aurait pu le faire plus séduisant ! C'est pas comme ça qu'il fera des petits le pauvre ! »

Sans prêter attention à ses paroles, Jaïga régla sa montre – gousset - chronomètre : « Bon, ça y est elle descend ! Mise en fonction de Mister Love dans moins 120 ! »

Au même moment, Carina descendait en effet l'escalier, vêtue de son costume de Bunny Girl.

Shigure applaudit bruyamment sous le regard agacé de Ténébra tandis que Duo observait le tapis avec intérêt.

Dans son coin, Kyo soupira : « Vraiment débiles ! »

Shigure, sans quitter Carina des yeux : « Je suis sûr que tu réagirais de la même façon, Kyo, si Mayanaïs était dans cette tenue ! »

Kyo jeta un rapide coup d'oeil vers la jeune fille, vira au rouge et baissa brusquement les yeux, en marmonnant un vague : « Même pas vrai ! »

Mayanaïs, inquiète : « Il pleut vraiment beaucoup aujourd'hui. Est-ce que ça va aller Kyo ? »

Kyo, sans comprendre : « Bah évidemment, pourquoi j'irais mal !? »

Mayanaïs baissa la voix : « Tu sais, Sora m'avait dit pour la malédiction du chat. »

Kyo, surpris : « Hein ?! Elle te l'a dit ?! »

Mayanaïs, avec un sourire chaleureux : « Allez ! Ne fais pas la tête, Kyo ! C'est pas si grave ! »

Kyo se leva et s'apprêta à partir : « Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. »

Il sortit et passa près d'un buisson gravement malade, agité de spasmes, qui chuchotait des trucs inquiétants, en plus ! Oui, parfaitement, mesdames et messieurs !

« Moins 20 avant mise en fonction ! »

« Pousses-toi, j'ai pas envie qu'il me saute dessus ! »

« Et moi alors ? Tu crois que j'ai envie de me faire engrosser par un monstre ? En plus, j'veux pas de mioches ! Ça braille tout le temps, ça fouille dans vos affaires, ça bouffe n'importe quoi, ça fait n'importe quoi ! »

« Un peu comme toi, quoi ! »

« Maiiiiiiheu ! Je suis pas un gamine ! »

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIING ! (Bruit du style minuterie du four)

Dans la maison, tout le monde tourna la tête vers le jardin et même Kyo qui était sur le toit.

Shigure, perplexe : « Hm ? Un four dans le jardin ? Tohru fait vraiment n'importe quoi depuis qu'elle sort avec Yuki ! »

Carina s'approcha de la porte du jardin. Elle était à demi-ouverte et on pouvait y voir les traces de scotch montrant qu'elle avait été fraîchement réparée.

Boum.

Duo leva un sourcil : « C'était quoi ce bruit ? »

Boum. ... Boum.

Ténébra alla s'asseoir à la table, près de Shigure : « On dirait qu'il y a un éléphant dans le jardin ! »

Mayanaïs, un peu inquiète : « C'est peut-être Kagura ? »

Shigure, amusée par ses paroles : « Crois-moi, quand Kagura est vraiment en colère, elle charge ! Elle n'avance pas aussi lentement ! »

Mayanaïs, sourcils froncés : « Mais alors, qu'est-ce que... ? »

Boum. ... CRAAAAAAAAAAAAC !

Agacé, Shigure se leva brusquement : « Ah non ! Ça suffit maintenant, Lia ! Pas encore ! »

Malheureusement, à sa grande surprise, il ne se trouvait pas face à Lia, ni face à une JKS d'ailleurs. En fait, il n'était même pas face à un être humain ! Une grosse bête poilue, de la hauteur d'un ours debout et qui avait un vague air de ressemblance avec la Bête (de Disney) mais sans les vêtements, et avec de petites dents (comme celles des rongeurs), deux grosses dents carrées et proéminentes à l'avant (style hamster) et des yeux qui n'arrêtent pas de bouger comme si la Chose suivait une mouche des yeux. Ou plutôt deux mouches en même temps.

Bref, c'était une créature tout à fait comique et en même temps très effrayante. Surtout pour Carina et Mayanaïs, que la Chose venait d'empoigner.

Carina, paniquée : « Au secouuuuuurs ! Ce truc va me casser en deux ! »

Comme la Bête essayait de la renifler, Mayanaïs tourna la tête pour ne pas avoir à regarder sa face, heu, « spéciale » ! °

Mayanaïs, se débattant : « Mais zut ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut cette bête ? »

« Ce que veulent tous les animaux bien sûr ! »

Tout le monde se retourna vers le jardin. Kit' et Jaïga se trouvaient dans l'encadrement du reste de porte et les observaient, tout sourire.

Duo, agacé : « Et que veulent tous les animaux ? Se nourrir ? »

Kit', avec un sourire inquiétant : « Bien sûr que non ! Ils veulent survivre et plus que survivre, ils veulent perpétuer leur espèce ! »

Mayanaïs, légèrement nerveuse : « Heu, mais cette bête n'a pas vraiment l'intention de nous utiliser pour « ça », n'est-ce pas ?! »

La Bête serra les filles un peu plus fort contre lui et sortit dans le jardin.

Carina, complètement paniquée : « NONNNNN ! Je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça ! Je ne m'étais pas habillée pour une chose pareille ! Nonnnnn ! »

_Note de l'auteur :__ Je viens de m'apercevoir que le monstre n'avait pas pris Ténébra. Heu, on va dire qu'il a pris les deux personnes de sexe féminin les plus proches de lui et puis, pourquoi deux ? Bennnn, il n'a que deux bras !_

Duo se précipita à la poursuite du monstre en rut. Ténébra voulut sortir également pour secourir ses amies mais Shigure la prit par le bras : « Inutile de risquer ta vie, il pourrait te prendre toi aussi et je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. »

Ténébra rougit légèrement : « Bon baaah, je reste alors... »

Un peu intimidée, elle se rassit par terre à la table du salon et jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Shigure, posté près de la fenêtre, qui observait la scène de loin.

Finalement, en plein milieu du bois, Duo réussit à rattraper la Bête qui avait déjà affaire à un autre adversaire : Kyo.

Kyo, furieux : « Je te conseille de les lâcher, boule de poil, si tu veux rester en un seul morceau ! »

Duo, joyeusement : « Hey ! Kyo ! Attends-moi, t'es pas le seul à vouloir lui faire sa fête ! »

Kyo posa la main sur son bracelet : « Pousses-toi de là Duo ! Ou tu vas avoir des ennuis ! »

Duo haussa les épaules : « Quoi ?! C'est pas cette moumoute géante qui me fait peur ! »

Kyo, très sérieusement : « Ce n'est pas d'elle dont je parle. »

Duo, en riant : « Quoi ?! Tu veux te battre contre moi, c'est ça ? »

Pendant ce temps-là, le monstre en profitait pour se faire la malle.

Carina soupira : « Bon, salut les mecs ! »

Kyo se retourna brusquement : « Et merde ! Tant pis pour toi ! »

Il s'élança vers le monstre, tout en retirant son bracelet, qu'il jeta à Duo.

Duo, surpris : « Hein ?! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Un éclair zébra le ciel et bientôt une insupportable odeur de pourriture gagna les environs sur un rayon de très exactement 256 mètres. Duo se retourna brusquement et porta la main à ses lèvres pour ne pas vomir.

Kyo, avec sa voix de monstre toute aiguë : « Lâches-les maintenant ! »

Le monstre : « ... ? » (Il comprend rien, banane ! Tu parles dans le vide !)

Carina, la main sur la bouche : « Je vais vomir ! ... Hmmm. Peut-être qu'il nous lâchera ? »

Mayanaïs, également une main sur la bouche : « Je... Je vais essayer une incantation. »

Kyo hésitait à attaquer : d'un côté, sa véritable forme lui permettait de battre aisément la Bête mais d'un autre côté, il risquait de blesser les filles et ça, c'était hors de question !

Mayanaïs, quant à elle, était beaucoup trop malade pour prononcer la moindre formule : à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, elle avalait une nouvelle bouffée d'air putride et nauséabond et était aussitôt prise d'une irrésistible envie de vomir. Cette scène n'avait pas échappé à Kyo qui hésitait encore plus à attaquer : déjà que Mayanaïs ne pouvait pas rester en sa présence sans vomir quand il était sous cette forme alors, s'il la blessait, même par accident, il pouvait être sûr qu'elle le détesterait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours !

Mayanaïs, faiblement : « Kyo, fais quelque chose, je t'en prie ! »

Duo, entre deux nausées (désolée si ça casse le mythe !) : « Merde ! Kyo, qu'est-ce que t'attends ? »

Le monstre fit un nouveau pas en avant et ce geste décida enfin Kyo qui lui sauta à la gorge. Surprise, la Créature perdit l'équilibre et bascula en arrière, libérant ainsi les deux jeunes filles.

Le monstre, très agacé (et avec les deux « mains » libres, maintenant) se releva aussitôt et assomma Kyo d'un puissant coup de patte. Le jeune homme fit un merveilleux vol plané avant de s'écraser contre un arbre.

Mayanaïs, inquiète : « Nonnnnn ! KYO ! »

Duo aida Carina à se lever et fit signe à Mayanaïs : « Dépêches-toi ! Kyo sait ce qu'il fait, il se débrouillera ! Je suis sûr qu'il préfère que tu sois à l'abri ! »

Mais la jeune fille ne l'écoutait pas : le monstre se dirigeait à présent vers Kyo pour l'achever.

Mayanaïs, avec angoisse : « Oooh ! Oh non ! Kyo ! »

Duo, inquiet : « Merde ! Kyo, réveilles-toi ! C'est pas le moment de dormir ! »

Le monstre leva une énorme patte et poussa un grognement menaçant.

« NONNNNN ! »

Une lumière aveuglante illumina brusquement la forêt toute entière et un étrange parfum envahit les feuillages. Des pétales de cerisier blanches commencèrent à tomber des arbres, pourtant nus.

Duo, les yeux mi-clos : « C'est quoi ce délire ? On se croirait dans un shôjô ! »

Carina, perplexe : « Ben, c'est un peu ça, non ? »

Duo, déconcerté : « L'auteur de cette fic fait vraiment n'importe quoi ! »

Voix dans le ciel : « Fermez-la ! »

Duo et Carina, effrayés : « Oups ! »

Donc, (petit coup d'oeil au script) ouais. Voilà : pluie de fleurs de cerisier blanches, odeur parfumée mais encore et toujours de la pluie et une moumoute géante qui sent le chien mouillé.

Duo (Merde ! Où est mon script ?) : « Hum hum ! C'est quoi ce bordel ? »

Mayanaïs rouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose avait changé chez elle. Son regard se posa immédiatement sur Kyo qui avait repris sa forme humaine. ... SA FORME HUMAINE ?!

Le monstre, à côté de lui, était à quatre pattes sur le sol, en train de vomir tout le contenu de ses entrailles.

La jeune fille se précipita vers Kyo, tout en passant prudemment près de la Bête.

Mayanaïs, inquiète : « Kyo ! Kyo, ça va ? »

Le jeune homme rouvrit lentement les yeux et la regarda avec des yeux vides et vitreux. Finalement, au bout d'une longue minute silencieuse, (On entendait juste le monstre qui vomissait. Comme c'est romantique ! Snif !) il finit par la reconnaître et la prit dans ses bras.

Kyo, tremblant de peur : « Mayanaïs... Mayanaïs... »

Mayanaïs sourit avec douceur et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules : « Ça va, tout va bien. »

« Bon bah, on va vous débarrasser de ça, alors. »

Kit' et Jaïga, saisirent le monstre par une patte et le traînèrent hors de la scène sur la pointe des pieds.

Duo lança un clin d'œil malicieux à Carina : « Bon ben, on va les laisser nous aussi. Je crois que tu as un défilé à terminer, toi ! »

Carina haussa les épaules : « Et bien, je n'ai plus envie ! On rentre ? »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle quitta le bois.

Duo, courant derrière elle : « Hé ! Attends-moi ! »

…

Heu, mais au fait, qu'est-ce qui avait changé chez Mayanaïs ?

Voix dans le ciel : « Mayanaïs monte au niveau 76. »

Petit jingle de jeux vidéo. (Level uuuuuup !)

Mayanaïs se mit à sauter de joie : « Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis ! »

Kyo, grognant : « Mais merde, tu peux pas faire attention ! Je suis blessé je te rappelle ! »

Mayanaïs, confuse : « Ah oui, désolée ! »

-------------------------------------

Le lendemain, devant la maison de Shigure.

Kagura, à demi fâchée : « Bon. Ça va. Je te pardonne parce que tu as brisé la malédiction du chat grâce à tes pouvoirs, mais si tu fais souffrir Kyo, tu auras affaire à moi ! »

Mayanaïs, embarrassée : « T'inquiètes pas, je ferai attention ! »

Kyo, gêné : « Bon, on y va ? Shigure et les autres nous attendent ! »

Kagura, tristement : « Oh ! Kyo ! Tu ne vas quand même pas partir sans me dire « au revoir » ? »

Kyo, froidement : « Au revoir. »

Il prit Mayanaïs par la main et partit rejoindre le groupe qui bavardait joyeusement un peu plus loin.

Kagura, gaiement : « Au revoir, Kyo ! Au revoir Mayanaïs ! Fais attention à mon Kyo ! »

Mayanaïs, avec un clin d'oeil : « Oui ! Comptes sur moi ! »

« J'y crois pas ! Vous êtes COMPLÈTEMENT inconscientes ou quoi ? Créer un monstre, comme ça, pour vous amuser ?! Non mais vous êtes tarées ou quoi ? »

Jaïga se plongea brièvement dans une grande remise en question existentielle, juste le temps de trouver les mots qu'il faut : « Heu, oui ! »

Aussitôt, Kit' leva la main joyeusement en sautant sur place: « Je suis entièrement d'accord avec elle ! On est fêlées, on est fêlées, on est fêlées ! »

Boum.

Lia, en « toni » : « Et où vous avez trouvé les ingrédients d'abord ? »

Kit', en frottant la bosse sur son crâne : « Ben, il nous manquait juste des cheveux de sorcière utilisant exclusivement la magie blanche et c'est toi qui nous les as donnés ! »

Lia, perplexe : « Ben, où j'ai pu trouvé ça, moi ? »

Ténébra s'immisça dans la conversation : « Heu, excusez-moi de vous déranger les filles mais Lia, je crois me souvenir que Cyrielle t'avait accusée de l'avoir agressée le soir de notre arrivée à l'École Bishonens. »

Lia, choquée, passa immédiatement en mode « tenshi » : « Oh mon Dieu ! J'ai brutalisé une élève ! »

« Quoi ?! Où ?! Quand ?! Comment ça « BRUTALISÉ ? »

Les filles se retournèrent pour faire face à Sora, habillée dans un long kimono impérial.

Lia, embarrassée : « Mais, heu, rien ! Je parlais d'une agression dont j'ai été victime ! …Il y a longtemps ! »

Sora, déçue : « Ah ouais. »

Kit', à Jaïga : « Mon oeil, ouais ! C'est plutôt elle qui brutalisait les petits à l'école ! »

Boum.

Kit', pleurnichant : « Ouinnnnnn ! Elle m'a tapée ! »

Lia, joyeusement : « Bon ! On y va ? »

« Bien sûr. Partons immédiatement. »

Tout le monde se retourna vers la voix lente et monocorde.

Akito, avec son petit sourire hypocrite : « Bonjour tout le monde. Prêts pour le départ ? »

Tous, avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme : « Ouais ! »

Sora, joyeusement : « Allez ! Faites pas la tronche ! On va passer quelques jours à Versailles ! »

Tous, surpris : « Heinnnnn ?! VERSAILLES ? »

Sora, joyeusement : « Et oui ! Versailles, pour nous tous seuls ! Á nous la vie de rois ! Enfin, pour moi surtout ! Au fait, vous avez pris les cadeaux ? »

Ténébra, perplexe : « Heu, quoi ?! QUELS cadeaux ? »

Sora, haussant les épaules : « Pffff ! Quel manque de tact ! Tu mériterais que je te renvoie chez toi ! (Mais après j'aurais moins de cadeaux alors...) Écoutez-moi bien, je ne vous emmène pas à Versailles pour vos beaux yeux ! Après-demain, c'est mon anniversaire alors vous avez deux jours pour me trouver un cadeau digne d'intérêt ! »

Shigure, embarrassé : « Heu, un costume de Bunny Girl ? »

Sora, sévèrement : « Nan ! J'ai décidé que tout le monde chanterait une chanson - sauf ceux qui chantent mal, bien entendu - alors on va à Versailles et vous avez deux jours pour faire la déco et préparer le spectacle, ok ? »

Tous, avec plus ou moins d'enthousiaste : « Ouais ouais. »

Sora, rugissant : « J'AI RIEN ENTENDU ! »

Tous, avec un enthousiasme peu naturel : « OUAIIIIIIIIIIS ! »

Sora, avec un petit sourire satisfait : « Ok ! On y va !"

Un éclair s'abattit sur la maison de Shigure, la faisant ainsi exploser et emportant au passage la joyeuse compagnie dans une autre dimension.

* * *

Forum des élèves :

**Message de Ténébra à Oeil d'Ange : **« Vas-y ma chère, tu vas y arriver. Quatre sera bientôt à toi, courage et n'aie pas peur. »

**Message de Ténébra à Angel et Deedo : **« Bonne chance ! »

**Message d'Angel à Oeil d'Ange : **« Vi ! Bravo Yodie-chan ! Ah, chuis fière de toi ! Tu y es ! T'as plus qu'a lui dire la vérité et pis... Hein ? C'est pas le plus facile ? Ah oui, enfin ça dépend pour qui mais bon. Je sais. Mah, grâce à Catherine, c'est à peu près arrangé de mon côté. --

Á Suivre…

* * *

Voilàààà ! Fin du chapitre ! Que d'action ! J'ai l'impression que ces chapitres étaient beaucoup plus longs que les autres, non ? Bah, au moins, ça vous occupe comme ça, non ? La prochaine fois, tous nos élèves et nos professeurs seront à tour de rôle sous les feux des projecteurs ! Ouiiii ! Deux chapitres dégoulinants de romance et de chanson... A Versailles ! Vous assisterez aussi à la rencontre exceptionnelle entre Réléna et le Roi Soleil, joué par Léonardo Di Caprio ! Alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Réservez dès maintenant vos places pour le grand concert qui aura lieu dans le prochain épisode d'Ecole Bishonens : Orgie romantique à Versailles ! 


	11. Orgie romantique à Versailles, Partie 1

Titre : Ecole Bishonens  
Auteur : Sora278  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas ma propriété.  
Couple : Shiguré/Ténébra, Duo/Carina, Lia/Haru, Heero/Sunny, Quatre/Oeil d'Ange, Deedo/Trowa/Angel, Sériel/Wufei, Black Sora/Akito.  
Chapitre : 11/17

Petit message : Heu... -Sora rentre dans la pièce discrètement- Heu... alors voilà, heu... Bonjour ! Donc, je m'appelle Sora et je suis l'auteur de cette fic que je ressors du fond de mon tiroir pour l'update du mois... enfin, qui aurait être de la semaine d'il y a plusieurs mois. Hum hum.

Je suis désolééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééée !

Je me suis un peu trop laissé faire par l'ambiance des vacances et j'ai rien mis en ligne depuis des lustres alors que cette fic est terminée depuis longtemps ! Désolée pour tous ceux qui ne sont pas allés sur mon site perso pour lire la suite ! La voilà avec toutes mes excuses mille fois renouvellées !

Pardonnnn ! Même si je travaille maintenant (en économisant pour aller au Japon ! Youhou !) Je vais faire de mon mieux pour mettre à jour mes fics ! ... Mais je ne vous promets rien, d'accord ?

Donc, maintenant c'est la grande fiesta karaoké pour fêter l'anniversaire de la directrice ! Vous pouvez écouter les chansons sur mon site perso si vous le désirez. Parce que là, sans musique, c'est un peu chiant ! Enfin bon, à vous de voir !

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Orgie romantique à Versailles (Partie 1)

_Note de l'auteur :__ Comme annoncé dans l'épisode précédent, Sora No2 étant repartie dans son monde momentanément, l'autre Sora, la directrice, sera appelée « Sora »._

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Wouaaaaaah ! C'est... C'est beauuuu ! »

Devant les yeux de Lia s'étalait le majestueux domaine de Versailles : le château, les jardins, les fontaines, le labyrinthe, bref...

Black Haru, avec un sourire bizarre : « Génial ! On va faire une de ces noubas ! »

Sora soupira et les laissa tous les deux à leurs remarques stupides pour rejoindre la grande salle des fêtes.

Lia, très excitée : « Wouaaah ! Y'a même un labyrinthe ! Trop cooool ! »

Les yeux de Black Haru brillèrent d'une lumière étrange et il resta pensif un moment : « Un labyrinthe. Ça m'a l'air bien sympa tout ça. »

Lia, sans comprendre : « Hé ? Tu voudras bien venir avec moi ? »

Haru, en ricanant : « Héhéhé ! Pour sûr ! Tu peux compter sur moi ! »

Lia, déconcertée : « Ouais, je vois. D'accord. »

--------------------

« Bon ! Est-ce que mes esclaves ont terminé ? »

Heero se tourna vers la directrice et lui jeta un regard assassin : « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Sora, avec indifférence : « Bah oui : comme c'est mon anniversaire demain, vous êtes tous mes esclaves ! »

Elle le reluqua bien de haut en bas avant d'ajouter : « Ouais ! MES esclaves ! »

Heero leva un sourcil et ne répondit rien. Il se contenta simplement de tourner la tête vers Sunny pour guetter sa réaction.

La jeune fille était occupée à remplir un grand sac avec des chandeliers en or. Quand son regard croisa celui de Heero, elle le fixa avec un air méprisant et se replongea dans sa « transaction à sens unique ». (C'est comme ça qu'elle l'avait expliqué à sa soeur)

Quand toute la salle fut entièrement décorée, c'est à dire en fin d'après-midi, Sora expliqua à tout le monde le déroulement de la fête. Chacun avait revêtu son costume d'Halloween : Mayanaïs en Black Tchii, Kyo en chat, les JKS en JKS, Haru en serveur, Oeil d'Ange en femme fatale, Quatre en John Steed, Angel en fille mi-ange, mi-démon, Deedo en geisha, Trowa en Néo, Ténébra en déesse de la mort (mais elle avait laissé sa deathscythe au placard pour cette fois), Shigure en Austin Powers, Sériel en Aphrodite, Wufei en homme des cavernes (Oh oh oh ! ... Hum ! Désolée !), Carina en Bunny Girl et Duo en Dracula.

Au fond de la salle, sur deux trônes placés côté à côté, siégeaient Akito, déguisé en empereur japonais et Sora, déguisée en reine du dix-septième siècle.

Sora, sur un ton tyrannique : « Bon, comme je vous l'ai expliqué l'autre fois, j'aimerais que certains d'entre vous me chantent quelques petites chansons, histoire d'animer un peu notre séjour ici, qui va être assez long. »

Trowa, en admirant la déco de la pièce : « Combien de temps allons-nous rester ici ? »

Sora, en ricanant : « Jusqu'à ce que le roi retrouve sa liberté ! »

Quatre, un peu inquiet : « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par… »

Sora, joyeusement : « ALLEZ ! QUE LA FÊTE COMMMENCE ! Duo, tu te charges de l'ambiance : mets en marche les boules à facettes, fais le barman, déguises-toi en clown, bref : débrouilles-toi pour que la fête soit réussie ! »

Duo soupira : comme Sora No2 et Duo No2 étaient repartis chez eux, elle ne pouvait s'adresser qu'à lui, malheureusement. Mais dans un sens, il était bien content d'être redevenu l'UNIQUE Duo Maxwell !

Mais déjà, la directrice s'impatientait : « Bon. QUAAAAAATRE ! Au boulot ! Montes sur scène et chantes-nous un truc bien ! »

Quatre, hésitant : « Mais je... »

Sora, sévèrement : « Un professeur de musique doit savoir monter l'exemple à ses élèves alors au boulot ! »

Quatre baissa les yeux avant de regarder autour de lui, à la recherche d'un soutien, d'un regard encourageant.

Oeil d'Ange, joyeusement : « Courage, Quatre ! Je sais que vous allez y arriver ! »

Quatre, rassuré : « Merci. »

Oeil d'Ange rougit un peu : « Et puis, s'ils ne sont pas contents, je leur réglerai leur compte ! »

Quatre, surpris, écarquilla les yeux une demi seconde avant de lui offrir son plus beau sourire : « Merci. Merci beaucoup. Je chanterai cette chanson pour vous, alors. »

Il sauta littéralement sur la scène avec enthousiasme et se saisit du micro sur trépied. D'un regard, il fit signe à Duo de mettre en marche la sono.

Aussitôt, une musique très douce (légèrement sucrée) et assez romantique envahit la salle. Quatre, déguisé en John Steed, s'approcha du bord de la scène et plongea son regard dans celui d'Oeil d'Ange. Un regard très doux et très tendre.

« Miagereba ikusen ni  
- Si tu lèves les yeux vers

Kagayaita hoshi-tachi wa  
- des milliers d'étoiles brillantes

Itsu no hi mo kawarazuni mitsumeteru  
- Toujours inchangées, elles regardent

Bokutachi no koto wo hontou no yasashisa wo  
- vers nous, quand tu es perdue.

Œil d'Ange, les yeux rivés sur lui, acquiesça silencieusement.

Omou tabi mayou no wa  
- Pense à la véritable gentillesse

Kizutsuita anata no chikara ni naritai kara da ne  
- Afin que, si tu es blessée, elles veuillent être ta force »

Une grosse larme roula sur la joue d'Oeil d'Ange.

Angel, un peu inquiète : « HÉ ! Ça va ? »

Oeil d'Ange essuya ses yeux embués : « Oui, (Snif) c'est juste que… (Snif) C'est trop beau ! »

Au même moment, Quatre sauta au bas de la scène et rejoignit les deux jeunes filles.

« Kanashii toki ya sabishii toki  
- Que ce soit dans les moments tristes ou les instants de solitude

Boku ha itsu de mo soba ni iru  
- Je serai à tes côtés.

Soredemo boku wa anata no itami wo  
- Mais je ne peux pas

Kawatte agerare ha shi nai  
- Soulager ta douleur. »

Quatre prit la main d'Oeil d'Ange qui se mit à trembler comme une feuille et fut prise d'une rougeur généralisée. Le jeune homme poursuivit sa chanson sans la quitter des yeux.

« Miagereba ikusen ni  
- Si tu lèves les yeux peut-être que

Kagayaita hoshitachi no  
- la vision de milliers d'étoiles brillantes

Manazashi ga eien no yasashisa ka mo shirenai ne  
- est une gentillesse éternelle. »

Pendant la pause musicale, Oeil d'Ange tenta vaguement d'établir un semblant de dialogue :

Oeil d'Ange, au bord de l'asphyxie : « Ah ! Je, heu… Je vous… Heu… Quatre ? »

Pour seule réponse, le jeune homme pressa un peu plus sa main dans la sienne et rapprocha sensiblement son visage du sien.

Oups ! La chanson reprend !

Quatre, écarlate, se reprit et s'écarta brusquement de la jeune fille, pour aller chanter un peu plus loin, près de la fenêtre.

« Kono hoshi de bokutachi ga  
- Ici, sur cette planète

Meguriau guuzen ha  
- notre rencontre chanceuse

Ashita he no tobira wo akehanatsu yuuki ni naru ne  
- devient le courage pour ouvrir la porte vers demain.

Sora, agacée : « Mais MERDE ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout !? Il pourrait pas chanter en nous regardant ! Quelle impudence ! »

Confus, Quatre se retourna face aux autres. Tout le monde le regardait avec intérêt, l'air de dire : « Hé ben ! Il se lâche le p'tit ! »

Faisant fi de leurs regards, le jeune homme poursuivit de façon très naturelle, en se frayant un chemin jusqu'à Oeil d'Ange, qui s'était isolée dans un coin de l'immense salle des fêtes.

« Mou sugu asa ga otozuretara  
- Quand vient le matin,

Hoshi ha mienaku naru keredo  
- les étoiles ne sont plus visibles mais

Yami no naka de mo hikari no naka de mo  
- dans les ténèbres ou dans la lumière

Shizuka ni mirai wo matteru  
- elles attendent silencieusement le futur »

Comme il arrivait près d'elle, pendant l'intermède musical, il lui prit la main et l'emmena dans la pièce à côté, la salle de danse, entièrement tapissée de miroirs. Aussitôt, tout le monde se précipita à leur suite mais la lourde porte en or massif se referma derrière le couple.

La directrice, dépitée : « Raaaaaaaaaaaah ! Je voulais savoir s'il allait conclure ! »

Elle se retourna brutalement vers Lia et lui hurla à la figure : « ROUVRES TOUT DE SUITE CETTE PORTE ! »

Lia, malicieusement : « Non, tu vas encore tout gâcher ! Tu mérites bien ton titre de reine quand il s'agit de casser les couples ! »

Sora, à la fois flattée et de mauvaise foi : « Hm. Ouais. Mais je voulais juste voir, c'est tout. Vilaine. »

Lia, toute fière de sa victoire : « Hm ! »

D'un vague geste de la main, elle fit apparaître un cadenas à la porte dorée pour empêcher les curieux de déranger Quatre et Oeil d'Ange.

--------------------------

Dans la salle de danse, Quatre avait passé sa main autour de la taille de la jeune fille et avait glissé son autre main dans la sienne pour l'entraîner dans un slow romantique. Au début, très embarrassée, Oeil d'Ange avait fini par poser sa main sur son épaule, non sans avoir fortement rougi, tremblé et bafouillé d'incompréhensibles excuses. Avec un sourire amusé, Quatre rapprocha son visage et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Toki ni ha kotoba yori mo  
- Plus que des mots de temps en temps,

Hitotsu no hohoemi ga  
- un simple sourire peut sauver

Kurayami de oboreta yume  
- un rêve noyé dans les ténèbres

Tasuke dashite kureru  
- pour moi. »

Oeil d'Ange passa à l'écarlate et vacilla légèrement pour s'effondrer dans ses bras.

Oeil d'Ange, bafouillant : « Désolée, je... Je... Pardon ! »

Quatre lui caressa tendrement la joue et la serra contre lui : « Ce n'est pas grave. Tu peux t'appuyer sur moi. Seulement, écoute jusqu'à la fin s'il te plaît.

Mou sugu asa ga otozuretara  
- Quand vient le matin,

Hoshi ha mienaku naru keredo  
- les étoiles ne sont plus visibles mais

Yami no naka de mo hikari no naka de mo  
- dans les ténèbres ou dans la lumière

Shizuka ni mirai wo matteru  
- elles attendent silencieusement le futur »

Après tout ces terribles efforts, Oeil d'Ange céda à l'émotion et glissa lentement sur le sol, soutenue par Quatre. Les deux jeunes gens s'assirent sur le sol froid de la piste de danse, Oeil d'Ange blottie dans les bras de Quatre. Celui-ci se pencha au dessus de son visage et lui murmura avec douceur :

« Miagereba ikusen ni  
- Si tu lèves les yeux peut-être que

Kagayaita hoshitachi no  
- la vision de milliers d'étoiles brillantes

Manazashi ga eien no yasashisa ka mo shirenai ne  
- est une gentillesse éternelle.

Hoshi no manazashi ni narou  
- Soyons le regard des étoiles. »

Comme la chanson se terminait sur les mêmes notes douces et sucrées, Quatre rapprocha son visage de celui de la jeune fille. Oeil d'Ange rouvrit les yeux et distingua une forme vague qui s'approchait d'elle, de plus en plus près. Elle faillit éternuer quand elle sentit un souffle sur ses narines.

Quatre contempla le visage de la jeune fille une dernière fois avant de fermer les yeux à son tour. Il la serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras, retint sa respiration et...

-------------------------------

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah. » (Bâillement)

Carina acquiesça : « C'est vrai que la journée d'aujourd'hui a été particulièrement épuisante. »

Duo s'arrêta devant la porte de sa chambre : « Pfffiu ! Je sens que je vais m'écrouler sur mon lit et m'endormir aussitôt : je tombe de sommeil ! »

Carina, compatissante : « Mon pauvre Duo ! La directrice t'a vraiment surchargé de travail ! Je pourrais t'aider demain, si tu veux ? »

Duo, étonné : « Quoi ?! Benn, c'est vrai que ça m'arrangerait mais je voudrais pas te déranger avec tout ça : il faut que tu t'amuses toi aussi ! »

Carina haussa les épaules : « Bah, ça ne me dérange pas du tout ! Ça n'a pas l'air si difficile que ça ! Et si on s'y met à deux, ça promet d'être amusant ! »

Duo, surpris : « Hein ? Heu, si tu le dis ! Mais je ne vois pas comment. »

Carina, mystérieusement : « Héhéhé ! Tu verras bien ! Sur ce, bonne nuit ! »

Duo : « Hé, attends ! »

CLAC !

Duo resta seul un moment dans le couloir de l'aile nord. Son regard restait fixé sur la porte par laquelle s'était échappée la petite queue de lapin.

-------------------------

Le lendemain, c'était le 27 novembre !

Sora, sautillant sur place comme une folle, devant la table de la salle à manger, recouverte de cadeaux : « Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! C'est mon anniversaire ! C'est mon anniversaire ! »

Tout le monde haussa les épaules, avec indifférence.

Sora, très excitée : « Wouaaaaaaaaah ! Où vous avez eu tous ces cadeaux ? »

Duo haussa les épaules : « Bennn, c'est vrai qu'il y a nos noms dessus, mais en fait c'est Akito qui les a tous achetés. »

Long silence tendu.

Sora, sur les nerfs : « PARDON ! J'AI DIT « OÙ » avez-vous eu ces cadeaux ? »

Oeil d'Ange rougit (Je précise que depuis la veille, elle et Quatre n'arrêtent pas de se tenir par la main, de s'isoler loin des autres en évoquant des excuses bidons et que, en résumé, on ne peut pas les décoller) : « C'est que... On a été faire les boutiques, avec Tohru. »

La directrice se précipita aussitôt sur elle, l'arracha des bras de Quatre et l'enlaça, style « étreinte de catcheur » : « Wouaaaaaaaaaah ! C'est trop gentil ! Pour la peine, je vais vous offrir à toutes un cadeau ! »

Oeil d'Ange, étouffant : « C... Cool. »

Réléna (Jusque là, elle avait été bâillonnée et enfermée dans le pavillon de chasse, au fond du jardin mais pour l'occasion, on l'a relâchée) : « Ah ? C'est pour notre non anniversaire ? »

Sora, perplexe : « Ouais, on peut voir ça comme ça. »

Réléna, joyeusement : « Ouaiiiiiiis ! J'espère que j'aurais une robe de mariée ! »

Tout le monde, déconcerté, secoua la tête, négativement.

Réléna, les yeux pleins d'étoiles : « Pour mon mariage avec Heero ! »

Heero ne chercha pas à la contredire mais se tourna vers Sunny qui lui répondit sèchement : « Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce t'as, morveux ? Tu veux ma photo ? »

Tel Frankenstein (Il avait déjà le costume, maintenant il a l'attitude) Heero détourna lentement la tête, pensivement : Pourquoi donc était-elle si fâchée ? Alors qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie, en plus ! Il fallait au plus vite qu'il tire cette affaire au clair !

----------------------------

Au milieu de l'après-midi, la fête battait son plein, presque tout le monde dansait et ceux qui n'étaient pas sur la piste étaient au buffet ou assis sur des chaises à discuter et plus si affinités.

Haru : « Bah quoi ? Moi je le trouve très bien le cadeau que Sora t'a donné. »

Lia, écarlate : « Moi aussi je le trouve pas mal mais sur tous les cadeaux qu'il y avait, POURQUOI a-t-il fallu qu'elle me donne celui-là et devant TOUT LE MONDE en plus !? »

Elle baissa les yeux et écarta légèrement le papier cadeau pour entrevoir un charmant ensemble de dentelle et de cuir rouge et noir.

Lia, soupirant : « Devant tout le monde ! Un porte-jarretelles ! »

Haru haussa les épaules : « Oh, ça va ! C'est pas la fin du monde ! »

Lia plaqua le dos de sa main sur son front dans une grande pose tragique : « Si ! Je suis traumatisée à vie ! »

Haru soupira : « Bon. On le jette alors ? Tu ne le mettras pas, c'est sûr ? »

Mais Lia hésitait : « Hmmm. Bien sûr que je le garde, ça peut toujours servir ! ... Un jour. »

Haru, plein d'espoir : « Ce soir ? »

Lia se leva et se dirigea vers le buffet, non sans avoir rajouté sur un ton mystérieux : « Peut-être. »

---------Au buffet :

Duo, avec curiosité : « Alors ? C'est quoi cette idée dont tu m'as parlé hier, pour rendre le service plus amusant ? »

Carina, sur le ton du complot : « Et bien, j'ai réussi à mettre la main sur les plans du château et sur les clés de toutes les portes et de tous les mécanismes secrets du jardin. »

Duo haussa les épaules : « Bof ! J'ai pas envie de me perdre dans cette baraque ! La vie de luxe, c'est bien joli mais c'est pas trop mon genre. »

Carina, tout en servant Lia : « Mais non, tu n'y es pas ! On pourrait les refiler à certaines personnes qui en ont besoin, des personnes qui veulent s'isoler ! »

En disant ces mots, elle fixa Lia droit dans les yeux.

Lia, intimidée : « Quoi ?! Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez tous les deux ? »

Carina, avec un sourire démoniaque (tel le diable se préparant à conclure un pacte) : « Dis-moi, j'ai ici, dans ma poche, L'UNIQUE clé du labyrinthe. Ça t'intéresse ? »

Lia, bavant à moitié : « Aaaah ! Labyrinthe ! » Elle se tourna pour jeter un regard envieux vers Haru qui inspectait le cadeau offert par Sora sous toutes ses coutures puis répondit avec enthousiasme en hochant fortement la tête (comme Oui-Oui) : « Oui oui ouiiii ! Ça m'intéresse, ça m'intéresse ! Je la veuuuuuux ! »

Tel un zombie avide de chair fraîche, elle tendit les bras vers Carina qui la repoussa d'une pichenette sur l'épaule.

Carina, innocemment : « D'accord. Je veux bien te la donner mais à une condition. »

Lia, précipitamment : « Accordée d'avance ! »

Carina, avec un sourire démoniaque : « On voudrait que, mis à part dans les salles de bain, les chambres et les toilettes, toi et tes copines, vous installiez des caméras dans toutes les pièces du château ! »

Lia, surprise : « Quoi ?! Des caméras ?! Partout ?! »

Duo lui plaqua une main sur la bouche : « Chuuuuuut ! Pas la peine de crier si fort ! »

Carina, malicieusement : « Et puis, j'allais oublier : il est inutile d'en installer dans le labyrinthe, puisque ce n'est pas vraiment une pièce ! (Petit clin d'oeil) Alors, marché conclu ? »

Lia acquiesça silencieusement et tapa du bout du doigt sur la table, un léger halo de lumière verte l'entoura avant de disparaître au bout de quelques secondes.

Carina, menaçante : « C'est fait ? »

Nouveau hochement de tête.

Carina, sur un ton mielleux : « Biennnn ! Tiens, voilà pour toi et merci encore ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

En voyant Black Haru le fixer avec un regard suspicieux, Duo lâcha immédiatement Lia, pour la laisser répondre.

Lia, avec un ton peu naturel : « RIEN ! Tout va très bien ! T'en fais pas ! J'ai juste conclu un petit marché avec Carina, mais ça doit rester secret alors... »

Black Haru regardait toujours Duo comme suspect : « Ouais. Ça expliquerait certaines choses. Bon, on retourne s'asseoir ou on va danser ? »

Lia, tout sourire (Danser, nonnn, j'ai une meilleure idée !) : « Et si on allait faire un tour dehors à la place ? J'ai envie de prendre l'air. »

Black Haru, sans comprendre : « Bon. Comme tu veux. »

Les deux jeunes gens s'éloignèrent vers la grande porte qui menait au jardin. Étrangement, Lia insista pour prendre son cadeau avec elle.

« On ne sait jamais ! Quelqu'un pourrait me le voler ! »

Duo, impressionné : « Wouah ! Impressionnant. Tu as su t'y prendre comme il fallait, en utilisant son point faible et tu as pu obtenir tout ce que tu voulais. »

Carina, fièrement : « Et ouais ! On m'a toujours dit que j'avais la bosse des affaires ! »

Duo, impressionné, la regarda sans répondre. Lui, quand il devait faire une affaire, il était toujours obligé de s'y prendre avec des supplications, des échanges infructueux, presque du harcèlement !

Dans ce genre de situations, ce serait bien d'avoir une associée comme elle ! ... Quel dommage qu'ils n'habitent pas dans le même monde !

-----------------------------

Le soir :

« Mais MERRRRRDE ! Pourquoi tout va TOUJOURS de travers ? Où est-ce qu'elle est passée encore ? Sale petite peste ! »

Akito tourna lentement la tête vers Sora et lui prit la main : « Très chère, si ça peut vous donner une idée du lieu où elle se trouve, je peux vous dire que Hatsuharu aussi a disparu. »

Sora, enragée : « Elle est ENCORE partie avec son mec ?! Mais MERDE ! Ils pourraient pas faire ça LA NUIT, dans leur CHAMBRE ! »

Akito, calmement : « Très chère, je vous rappelle que vous aussi, vous êtes parfois aussi... Hm. Vous aussi, vous avez parfois des tendances « nomades ». »

Sora se leva brusquement en voyant Lia débouler dans la salle, complètement échevelée, essoufflée, en sueur, bref, PAS PRÉSENTABLE !

Lia, embarrassée : « Désolée, je... Je vais me changer ! »

Haru, qui arrivait derrière elle, au même moment : « Je viens avec toi ! »

Sora posa un instant son regard sur sa chemise grande ouverte avant de répondre sèchement : « PAS QUESTION ! Si tu dois te rhabiller, c'est ICI ! »

Aussitôt, tous les regards féminins se braquèrent sur le jeune homme.

Haru, gêné : « Heu, ok. »

Sans lever les yeux, il rajusta la ceinture de son pantalon à frange et reboutonna sa chemise.

Carina apprécia le spectacle : « Hmmm. »

Duo, un peu vexé : « Ouais. Je vois pas ce qu'elles lui trouvent toutes : après tout, il n'a rien de plus que moi ! »

Devant sa mauvaise foi, Carina ricana sans détourner le regard : « Héhéhé ! Hum ! Désolée ! »

Le « rajustage » de Haru laissa un grand vide dans l'ambiance de la fête. Quand Lia monta sur la scène, personne n'y fit attention, mis à part les mecs. Il fallut que Haru tourne la tête vers elle en soupirant d'un air rassuré pour que les filles lèvent les yeux sur la scène.

Sora, méchamment : « Hmmm. Et tant qu'on y est, Lia, tu ne chanteras pas ! Heu, KIT' ! AU MICROOOO ! »

Kit', complètement bourrée : « OUAIIIIIIIIS ! C'est parti ma poule ! »

La jeune fille se dirigea en titubant sur la scène, s'écroula sur le rebord, se hissa dessus difficilement. Elle se prit les pieds dans les câbles, tomba à la renverse et se rattrapa au micro. Sans un signe pour la sono, elle commença à chanter d'une voix vacillante et un peu éraillée :

« Dans la forêt d'Afrique,  
Un congolais chantait,  
Pastis 51, boisson alcoolisée... »

Sora, énervée : « Mais MERDE ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette daube ? Faites-la taire ! »

Kit', en rêvassant :

« 51, je t'aime,  
J'en boirai des tonneaux [et des tonneaux  
Á me rouler par terre, jusqu'au prochain bistrot. »

Heero et Wufei se précipitèrent sur scène, la prirent chacun par un bras et la firent descendre de scène. Malheureusement, la jeune fille n'avait pas lâché le micro pour autant :

« Et si tu m'abandonne,  
Alors je m'empoisonne  
Avec une bonbonne,  
D'un bon Ricard bien jauuuuneuh ! »

Sora, au bord de la crise de nerfs : « Débranchez le micro ! Débranchez le micro ! »

Kit', se débattant pour garder son micro :

« Nannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ! Mon 51 !

51, je t'aiiiimeuh,  
J'en boirai des tonneaux [et des tonneaux  
Á me rouler par terre, jusqu'au prochain bistrot ! »

On finit par débrancher le micro et après une bagarre générale, on réussit à le lui arracher des mains. Mais la jeune fille continuait à délirer, tandis qu'on la traînait à sa chambre :

« 51, je t'aime, J'en boirai des tonneaux à me rouler par terre, jusqu'au prochain bistrot ! C'est trooooop ! Au troooot ! Ouaiiiiis ! 51, je t'aime, je t'adore ! 51 ! 51 ! Zone 51 ! »

Sora, la tête dans les mains : « Mon anniversaire ! Mes 19 ans ! »

Lia, embarrassée : « Heu, joyeux anniversaire ? »

Sora lui lança un regard assassin.

Lia, gênée : « Bon, bennn, bonne nuit ! »

Puis elle courut à sa chambre sans demander son reste.

-------------------------

Tout avait donc l'air de merveilleusement bien se passer pour tout le monde : les liens se resserraient, les couples se formaient, bref, une bonne odeur de flirt ! Malheureusement, passablement agacée par tout ce bonheur et pleine de rancoeur à cause de son anniversaire gâché, Sora eut envie de refroidir les coeurs par une nouvelle cinglante. Deux jours plus tard, le soir, elle réunit donc toute la troupe et déclara solennellement :

« Mes chers camarades, j'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. Bien que je sois sincèrement ravie de vous voir vous amuser ici et bien que je vous aie annoncé hier que nous resterions longtemps ici, je voudrais rappeler que malheureusement, notre voyage durera seulement jusqu'à Noël. Autrement dit, après Noël, vous repartirez CHACUN dans VOTRE monde, CHEZ VOUS. »

Un lourd silence angoissé tomba sur tout le château.

Oeil d'Ange leva un regard désespéré vers Quatre : « Oh non ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fera, quand il faudra nous séparer ? »

Quatre la prit dans ses bras : « Ne t'en fais pas, on trouvera bien une solution. On ne nous séparera pas si facilement. »

Trowa s'immisça dans la conversation (Mais merde ! Il peut pas les laisser tranquilles ?!) : « Si Sora nous transporté à travers plusieurs mondes, ça ne devrait pas la déranger de faire le taxi ? »

Quatre et Oeil d'Ange, n'écoutant que leur bon coeur : « Heu, Trowa... »

Duo, pensivement : « Ce serait peut-être le moment que je chante ma chanson. »

Le jeune homme monta sur la scène à la surprise de tous. Enfin presque de tous : Duo fit un clin d'oeil à Carina, signe que celle-ci devait lancer la musique.

La chanson démarra donc sur les chapeaux de roue avec batterie et guitare électrique. Duo portait son costume de Dracula : une longue cape à doublure rouge, un pantalon noir, une chemise noire entrouverte et une paire de bottes assorties. (Rrrr.)

Duo, en balayant le public du regard :

« Guuzen no deai ga mirai made kaete shimau  
- Une rencontre chanceuse peut même changer le futur

Kiseki o shinji na yo umaku ikusa  
- Crois aux miracles, les choses iront d'elles-mêmes

It's gonna be OK ! (avec un clin d'oeil pour Carina)  
- Ça va aller !

En fixant Mayanaïs intensément : (Carina, jalouse : « Grrrrrrr ! »)

« Dare ni mo watasenai taisetsuna mono wa hitotsu  
- Il y a juste une chose, tellement importante que tu ne peux la confier à personne

Chance wa ichido dake te ni irero yo ashita ja osoi  
- Tu n'as qu'une seule chance, saisis-la, demain, il sera trop tard. »

Mayanaïs, pensivement : « Il a raison. »

Kyo, jaloux : « Hein ? »

Mayanaïs, gênée : « Rien ! Rien du tout ! »

Duo descendit le petit escalier de la scène et s'approcha des filles.

En prenant le menton d'Oeil d'Ange juste sous le nez de Quatre :

« Tadaaaaa hiza o dakaete ochikonda kinou  
- Oublies hier où tout ce que tu pouvais faire »

En prenant Lia par les épaules :

« Wasurete shimae jibun o shinjite  
- C'était passer tes bras autour de tes genoux dans tes bras et soupirer. Crois en toi ! »

Brusquement, il se sépara de sa victime et rejoignit le centre de la pièce pour chanter le refrain en fixant tour à tour chacune des demoiselles.

« Tabun umaku iku ze dakara umaku iku ze (Pour Angel)  
- Peut-être que tout se passera bien, alors tout se passera bien !

Chance wa me no mae (Pour Carina)  
- Ta chance est juste devant toi !

Daijoubu kitto OK ! (Pour Ténébra)  
- C'est bon, c'est sûr, tout va bien !

Tabun umaku iku ze dakara umaku iku ze (Pour Deedo)  
- Peut-être que tout se passera bien, alors tout se passera bien !

Owari no nai yume no tame ni (Pour Oeil d'Ange)  
- Pour que le rêve ne s'arrête jamais"

Sitôt le refrain terminé, le jeune homme reprit son petit manège mais en allant un peu plus loin : il s'approcha de Ténébra et lui prit la main :

« Akirameta toki kara tsukisae nigete shimau  
- Dès que tu abandonneras, même la chance te laissera tomber »

Puis il se dirigea vers Carina et la prit dans ses bras (C'était le moment d'en profiter, vu qu'elle était en bunny girl !) :

« Girigiri no pressure made tanoshimereba  
- Si tu t'amuses, même quand tu es sous pression,

It's gonna be OK!  
- tout ira bien ! »

Duo donna un baise-main à Carina avant de se retourner brusquement pour pointer Sériel du doigt :

« Rule wa hitotsu dake bibitteru yatsu wa dame sa  
- Il n'y a qu'une seule règle : la lâcheté n'est pas autorisée

Gamble wa ichido dake inochi kakete asonde miyou  
- Tu n'as qu'une seule chance : mets ta vie en jeu ! »

Le beau garçon aguicheur rejoignit une nouvelle fois le centre de la piste et lança des regards enjôleurs en direction de Sunny :

« Tadaaaa rail no ue o dareka no tame ni  
- On peut seulement courir sur les rails après quelqu'un

Hashiri tsuzukete manzoku shicha irarenai hazu  
- On ne doit pas se contenter de la satisfaction »

Duo reprit le refrain avec un air déterminé, pour les garçons cette fois-ci : il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Heero et chanta sur un ton compatissant :

« Itsumo yume o miteru nani mo ki ni shinaide  
- Toujours plein de rêves, sans jamais se soucier de rien,

Dame de mo kamawanai  
- On s'en fiche si ce n'est pas bien !

Kampeki ni OK !  
- Tout va parfaitement bien !

Heero, le fusillant du regard : « Retires ta main ! »

Duo, précipitamment : « D'accord !

Itsumo yume o miteru nani mo ki ni shinaide (Á Wufei)  
- Toujours plein de rêves, sans jamais se soucier de rien

Machi ni matta nami ni norou  
- Porté par la vague que tu attendais ! »

Wufei, sévèrement : « Laisses-moi. »

Duo, déconcerté : « Comme tu veux ! (Quelle bande de rabat-joie !) »

Petit intermède musical ! Pendant ce temps-là, Duo va flirter du côté de Carina :

Carina, malicieusement : « Super chanson ! C'est pour nous remonter le moral ou juste histoire de papillonner à droite à gauche ? »

Duo, faussement offensé : « Mais Carina, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu sais très bien que c'est pas du tout mon genre, et puis... (Il lui pinça la joue avec un clin d'oeil) C'est toi ma préférée ! »

Carina rougit : « Ah ? »

Duo, avec un sourire charmeur : « Eh oui. ...Hm ? Oh ! Faut que j'y retourne ! Á tout de suite ! »

Carina le regarda s'éloigner pensivement : « Moi ? Sa « préférée » ?! ... Hmm. Intéressant ! »

Duo se retourna vers elle et, tout en marchant à reculons, lui chanta :

« Tadaaaaa hiza o dakakaete ochikonde itemo  
- Quand tu passes tes bras autour de tes genoux et soupire,

Kotae wa mienai jibun o shinjite  
- tu ne peux pas voir les réponses ! Crois en toi ! »

La jeune fille l'observa s'affairer autour des couples en chantant joyeusement, papillonner auprès des filles en la regardant du coin de l'oeil. Est-ce que par hasard il ferait ça pour la provoquer ? Hmm. Il était peut-être temps qu'elle se déclare alors. Après tout, il ne leur restait que trois semaines maintenant. Dans trois semaines, elle ne le reverrait sans doute plus jamais alors, autant qu'il sache la vérité sur ses sentiments !

Quelque chose de chaud posé sur sa main lui fit lever les yeux : en voyant sa triste mine, Duo s'était précipité pour venir lui chanter la fin de la chanson. Le jeune homme lui avait pris la main et la regardait maintenant dans les yeux, intensément :

« Itsumo yume o miteru nani mo ki ni shinaide  
- Toujours plein de rêves, sans jamais se soucier de rien,

Machi ni matta nami ni norou  
- Porté par la vague que tu attendais ! »

La chanson se termina et tout le monde applaudit comme il put, certaines jeunes filles étant plus ou moins troublées.

Duo, fièrement : « Merci ! Merci ! Non, vraiment c'est trop ! Je vous enverrai l'adresse de mon fan-club par courrier ! »

Carina prit son courage à deux mains : « Duo, il faut que je te dise quelque chose, c'est très important. »

Duo, étonné : « Ah ? Ok. Pas de problème. Je repose le micro et on va faire un tour dehors ? »

Carina rougit : « Ouais, je t'attends. »

« HUM HUM. »

Duo se retourna et se trouva face à face avec une armée de beaux garçons en colère (Quatre, Kyo, Shigure, Black Haru, Wufei et Heero), bien décidés à défendre leur bien.

Duo, embarrassé : « Oh ! ... AH. Salut les mecs ! Un problème ? »

---

Et pendant toute la soirée, Carina n'eut pas une seule fois l'occasion de parler avec Duo, celui étant très occupé à donner des explications à droite à gauche pour avoir joué les « démons aguicheurs », les « pervers », les « satyres », les « ennemis publics numéro un de la société féminine », etc., pour reprendre les chefs d'accusation de la partie adverse.

Carina, pensive, monta rapidement se coucher, puisqu'il n'y avait rien à faire pour ce soir. Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve une chanson capable d'exprimer ses sentiments. C'était la seule solution.

-----------------------

« Carina ! Carina ! Vous m'entendez ? »

Carina émergea brusquement de ses pensées : « Hein ? Oui, bien sûr Shigure. Vous me parliez (encore et toujours) de Ténébra, c'est ça ? »

Shigure, sur un ton de grand acteur tragique : « Oui. Nous ne sommes pas un couple officiel. C'est vrai qu'on s'est embrassé mais, depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici, je n'ose pas renouveler l'expérience. Elle pourrait peut-être me rejeter ! »

Carina compatit gentiment : « Mais nonnnn ! Vous savez bien qu'elle craque complètement pour vous ! »

Shigure, avec un ton tragique : « Non, c'est faux ! »

Carina, agacée : « Bon, vous voulez que je vous aide, c'est ça ?! »

Shigure se pencha au dessus du buffet pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille : « Exactement. Hatsuharu m'a dit ce que vous avez fait pour lui et Lia alors, je me suis dit que vous pourriez me donner un petit quelque chose, histoire de faire avancer les choses. »

Carina fouilla dans son décolleté et en sortit une télécommande : « Tenez. Duo a modifié le système original. Enfin, heu... (Zut, c'est vrai qu'il ne l'aime pas beaucoup !) Je vous jure que c'est de bonne qualité ! Ça va marcher, c'est sûr ! Duo l'a testé sur moi et j'ai dû aller me changer à cause de cet idiot ! »

Shigure, joyeusement : « Hé hé ! Ne vous en faites pas, jeune fille ! Duo et moi, nous nous sommes expliqués hier soir et il m'a dit clairement qu'il ne visait pas Ténébra. En vérité, c'est une autre personne qui l'intéresse. »

Carina, curieuse : « Une autre personne ? Dans ce château ? »

Mais Shigure ignorait ses questions : « Dites-moi, comment ça marche ce truc ? Expliquez-moi. »

Bien que perturbée par les insinuations de Shigure, Carina lui détailla du mieux qu'elle put le mode d'emploi de la petite télécommande. Satisfait, Shigure accepta de lui céder son tour de chant pour le lendemain soir et partit à la recherche de Ténébra, afin qu'ils se programment une petite visite des jardins pour l'après-midi suivant.

---------------------------

Si Carina n'avait pas pu obtenir de tour de chant pour le soir même, c'était parce qu'il avait été prévu que ce serait Angel et Deedo qui chanteraient. En effet, les deux jeunes filles avaient décidé de frapper un grand coup dans le coeur de Trowa pour mettre les choses au clair. Ce soir, elles lui chanteraient une chanson d'amour ! Pour l'occasion, les deux rivales s'étaient mises d'accord pour chanter ensemble « Get your love », mais la compétition n'allait pas s'arrêter pour autant ! C'était sur la scène qu'aurait lieu le combat !

Dès qu'elles furent prêtes, Deedo, dans son costume de geisha, donna le signal à Carina (Ce sont d'anciennes colocataires, je vous le rappelle !) et la chanson commença. Une petite musique toute mignonne envahit l'atmosphère, plongeant tout le château dans une ambiance kawaï. En bref, les oiseaux chantent (Á 22h ? Oui, bien sûr.), le ciel est bleu (Moi, je dirais plutôt bleu nuit), le soleil brille (No comment.), etc.

Angel prit son air habituel de « toute petite fille innocente qui ne fait jamais rien de mal, tellement elle est gentille et toute mignonne et adorable » et regarda Trowa avec des yeux de cocker :

« Mune no oku ga kyun to naru Hitomi ga kasanaru tabi ni ne  
- Chaque fois que je regarde dans tes yeux, mon coeur bat plus vite »

Deedo la bouscula et, en tendant la main vers Trowa comme pour l'inviter à danser :

« Hajimete kanjiru mono Kore wo koi to yobu no  
- Je commence à ressentir l'invitation de l'amour »

Angel se pointa à côté d'elle et prit un air malicieux et une pose kawai en s'appuyant sur son micro :

« Yume no naka de nando mo suki to itte 'ru kedo  
- Dans mes rêves, tu me dis toujours que tu m'aimes mais… »

Deedo étendit les deux bras, donnant au passage une baffe magistrale à Angel :

« Ne ! Kami-Sama O-negai na no Kimochi todokete  
- Hé ! Dieux, s'il vous plaît, apportez-moi l'amour ! »

Les deux rivales se firent face et chantèrent joyeusement le refrain tout en pensant très fort à des insultes très vilaines :

« Get Your Love Kono te wo nobashi Anata no haato furetai  
- Ma main atteindra et touchera ton coeur (Angel : « C'est moi qui l'aurais ! »)

Kyou ga tokubetsu ni naru kinenbi wo tsukuritai no  
- Aujourd'hui sera un jour de congé spécial et rempli de décorations (Deedo : « Fiches-nous la paix ! C'est toi qui es de trop ici ! »)

Elles se retournèrent face à Trowa, qui était vraiment déconcerté, et lui offrirent leur plus beau sourire :

« Koi suru suteppu wo egao de mitsumete  
- Le premier pas pour tomber amoureux, c'est offrir un regard et sourire ! »

Deedo reprit la chanson sur un ton innocent en baissant les yeux et en jetant des regards furtifs à l'assistance, telle une vierge effarouchée :

« Karada-juu ga dokidoki Geta-bako de surechigau dake de  
- Mon corps tremble, le casier à chaussures n'est absolument pas vide !

DAN DAN kanjiru koto Kore wa koi no yokan ? Hmmmm...  
- Est-ce que c'est un signe prémonitoire de l'amour que je ressens petit à petit ? Hmmm. »

_Note de l'auteur :__ Cette histoire de casier à chaussures qui n'est pas vide, c'est parce que c'est une chanson d'amour écolier ! La chanteuse veut se déclarer, et en arrivant à l'école, elle enlève ses chaussures de ville pour mettre ses souliers d'école et s'aperçoit que dans une des cases, le garçon qu'elle aime a déjà déposé ses chaussures. … Du moins, c'est comme ça que je le comprends. A moins qu'il y ait une lettre d'amour dans son casier ? C''est le coup classique dans les animes et les dramas, alors bon... Peut-être..._

Angel profita de sa rêverie pour se placer discrètement devant elle :

« Mune no uchi de nando mo suki to tsubuyaite  
- Dans cette maison, l'amour marmonne toujours ! »

Et bien sûr, elle en profita également pour accomplir une petite vengeance personnelle en étendant les bras : Deedo, toute à ses pensées, ne vit pas le bras arriver et s'écroula par terre, complètement sonnée. Angel poursuivit comme si de rien n'était :

« Ne ! Kami-Sama O-negai na no Kimochi todokete  
- Hé ! Dieux, s'il vous plaît, apportez-moi l'amour ! »

Á sa grande joie, comme Deedo ne reprenait pas connaissance, elle put tout à loisir, descendre de la scène et chanter le refrain directement face à Trowa :

« Get Your Love Kono te wo nobashi Anata no haato furetai  
- Ma main atteindra et touchera ton coeur (Elle posa sa main sur son torse musclée, la petite veinarde !)

Kyou ga tokubetsu ni naru kinenbi wo tsukuritai no  
- Aujourd'hui sera un jour de congé spécial et rempli de décorations (Petit clin d'oeil)

Koi suru suteppi ni egao de kotaete  
- Le premier pas pour tomber amoureux, c'est sourire et répondre ! »

Elle lui prit la main mais juste à ce moment-là, Deedo, qui venait d'être réanimée par magie grâce à Sora (« Il faut bien que le spectacle continue ! C'est pas drôle, sinon ! »), surgit derrière elle et la traîna sur la scène durant l'intermède musical. Heureusement, il était un peu long, donc, même si Angel se débattait fortement, Deedo réussit à la séparer de Trowa, qui était très confus.

Angel et Deedo, joyeusement, en regardant Trowa avec insistance :

« Get Your Love Kono te wo nobashi Anata no haato furetai  
- Ma main atteindra et touchera ton coeur (Elles tendaient les bras vers lui, tels deux zombies)

Kyou ga tokubetsu ni naru kinenbi wo tsukuritai no  
- Aujourd'hui sera un jour de congé spécial et rempli de décorations (Petit clin d'oeil)

Koi suru suteppi ni egao de kotaete  
- Le premier pas pour tomber amoureux, c'est sourire et répondre ! »

Elles tournèrent leur regard humide vers les étoiles ou plutôt vers le lustre à 500 000 euros et la charmante chanson se termina ainsi. Les deux filles, épuisées mentalement et physiquement, s'écroulèrent sur la scène et s'endormirent aussitôt. Le public, qui ne savait pas trop s'il fallait rire ou applaudir, opta pour les applaudissements en échangeant des clins d'oeil amusés et des regards entendus. Au milieu de toute cette agitation, Trowa soupira et applaudit poliment. Tout cela devenait vraiment ridicule : pourquoi ces deux adorables jeunes filles devaient-elles se battre pour lui ?

Trowa, pensivement : « Il faut que ça s'arrête, vraiment. »

-------------------

« Hmm. Shigure est en retard. Ou alors...c'est peut-être moi qui me suis trompée d'endroit ? Ou d'heure ? Nannnn, impossible ! »

Ténébra sortit de sa poche le papier un peu froissé sur lequel Shigure avait écrit et soulignée trois fois le lieu et l'heure de leur rendez-vous :

« Dans le parc, devant le trône du roi, sur la petite place en face de la fontaine, à 16h30. Je vous attendrai princesse. »

La jeune fille sourit en s'arrêtant sur ce mot. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, Shigure l'appelait toujours comme ça, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Mais est-ce que c'était suffisant pour dire qu'ils sortaient ensemble ? Après tout, ils n'avaient échangé qu'un seul petit baiser, rien de plus ! ... Peut-être que Shigure ne l'aimait pas vraiment.

« Je ne vous ai pas fait attendre trop longtemps, ma princesse ? »

Ténébra se retourna et aperçut Shigure, assis sur le trône du roi. (Je rappelle qu'il est toujours costumé en Austin Power)

Ténébra, troublée : « Oh, non, ça va. C'est moi, je dois être en avance. »

Shigure se leva : « Oh, mais je ne me serais pas envolé ! J'étais prêt à vous attendre des heures entières, voir même, une éternité ! »

Pour Ténébra, devenue méfiante, tout cela ressemblait à un joli baratin ! Et ça ne prenait pas avec elle ! Non monsieur, ça ne prenait pas !

La jeune fille recula : « De toute façon, je ne vois pas trop ce que vous avez à me dire, qui nécessite qu'on s'isole des autres ! Sur ce... »

Elle se retourna et fit quelques pas pour s'en aller mais un grand jet d'eau se dressa en travers de sa route. Elle partit sur la gauche mais un nouveau jet d'eau lui en interdit le chemin.

Ténébra, indécise : « Qu'est-ce que... ? »

Elle se tourna vers Shigure qui avait sorti sa petite télécommande.

Shigure, ricanant : « Héhéhé ! »

Ténébra, agacée : « Shigure, arrêtez ça ! Laissez-moi partir ! »

Shigure, sérieusement : « Vous n'avez pas envie d'écouter ce que j'ai à vous dire ? ... Mes sentiments ? »

Ténébra, surprise : « Hein ?! »

Shigure s'avança lentement vers elle tout en parlant d'une voix douce. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait d'elle, il déclenchait de nouveau jets d'eau pour les entourer et la faire prisonnière : « Ténébra, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous laisser partir. Ni maintenant, ni dans un mois quand il faudra nous séparer. Vous êtes quelqu'un de très important pour moi, quelqu'un de précieux. »

Ténébra ne répondit rien : était-ce encore du baratin ou bien était-il sincère ?

Shigure devina ses pensées : « Mais si vous préférez rentrer chez vous, si vous ne voulez pas rester avec moi, alors c'est moi qui viendrait dans votre monde parce que je refuse d'être séparée de vous encore une fois ! Les deux semaines de vacances que nous avons passées loin l'un de l'autre ont été un véritable calvaire pour moi. ... Ténébra, ma princesse, je vous en prie, épousez-moi. »

Ténébra, surprise : « QUOI ?! »

Sous le choc, elle recula, glissa sur une flaque d'eau et tomba au beau milieu d'un jet d'eau.

Shigure lui prit aussitôt la main et l'aida à se relever promptement, sans un mot.

Malheureusement, la jeune fille, trempée jusqu'aux os, se prit les pieds dans sa robe, qui se déchira complètement, et bascula en arrière, entraînant Shigure dans sa chute.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Shigure était penché au dessus d'elle : « Ténébra ! Ténébra ! Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

Ténébra s'assit sur la pelouse et l'observa un moment : il avait l'air vraiment très inquiet. C'était rare de le voir comme ça. En y réfléchissant bien, il était assez mignon comme ça. Et dire qu'il voulait l'épouser.

Ténébra, pensivement : « Vous savez Shigure, pour votre demande, je crois que... »

Shigure, tristement : « C'est non, c'est cela ? »

Ténébra, sérieusement : « C'est non, en effet...je suis encore très jeune pour me marier. »

Shigure, déprimé : « Oui. Bien sûr. Je comprends tout à fait. »

Ténébra, en souriant : « Mais qui sait ? Peut-être dans un ou deux ans, quand nous nous connaîtrons mieux ? »

Shigure, plein d'espoir : « Tu veux dire que pour l'instant on ne se marie pas mais on sort quand même ensemble ? »

Ténébra rougit : « Oui. Si vous... Si tu es toujours d'accord, bien entendu. »

Shigure, joyeusement : « Évidemment ! Je te promets que je vais trouver un moyen pour qu'on puisse rester ensemble après Noël ! Quitte à harceler Mlle Sora, quitte à risquer ma vie pour la convaincre, je le ferai ! »

Ténébra le regarda en rougissant se blottir contre elle en la couvrant de baisers.

Shigure, sérieusement, sans lever les yeux : « Je... Je t'aime. »

Ténébra, sans bouger : « Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Une longue minute passa pendant laquelle ils restèrent silencieux, immobiles, blottis l'un contre l'autre, dans l'herbe humide. Puis soudain...

Ténébra, surprise : « Non ! Shigure ! Arrête ! PAS ICI ! »

Shigure, malicieusement : « Mais il n'y a personne ! »

Ténébra restait indécise : « ... »

Shigure agita alors une petite clé sous son nez : « Hatsuharu m'a prêté quelque chose qui pourrait nous être bien utile. »

Ténébra, avec curiosité : « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Shigure, mystérieusement : « C'est dans le labyrinthe. On y va ? »

Ténébra rougit en acquiesçant : « Heu, d'accord. »

Á Suivre…

* * *

Voilàààà ! Ca en fait des petits couples qui se casent ! Si c'est pas mignon... La tactique de Shigure est vraiment diabolique ! Mais en fait... Le véritable responsable, ne serait-ce pas plutôt l'inventeur de cette ingénieuse télécommande ?! Ahah ! Duo ! A quoi pensais-tu en fabriquant cet engin démoniaque ?! 

Dans la suite d'Ecole Bishonens, la fête continue ! Encore plus de couples, encore plus de romance... Mais aussi... des pièges, du danger, plus de gaudriole, plus de JKS et surtout pluuuuuuuuuuuuussssss de ssssssssssssssssssssss...Heerooooooo... Oui ! Mesdemoiselles ! Tout de suite, sur vos écrans ! Heero va faire son chaud ! Alors restez branchés et n'attendez pas une minute pour lire le prochain épisode d'Ecole Bishonens : Orgie romantique à Versailles (Partie 2) !


	12. Orgie romantique à Versailles, Partie 2

Titre : Ecole Bishonens  
Auteur : Sora278  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas ma propriété.  
Couple : Shiguré/Ténébra, Duo/Carina, Heero/Sunny, Sériel/Wufei, Lia/Haru, Deedo/Trowa/Angel, Quatre/Oeil d'Ange, Black Sora/Akito, Réléna/Léonardo Di Caprio (?).  
Chapitre : 12/17

Petit message : Ca y est ! C'est tout de suite ! C'est maintenant ! La suite d'Ecole Bishonens ! Heero va vous faire une démonstration personnelle de son talent le plus caché ! Hin hin hin ! A n'utiliser qu'en cas d'urgence !

Tout de suite, la suite de votre série !

Allez, fini de jouer ! Let'seuh go !

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Orgie romantique à Versailles (Partie 2)

« Ouaiiiiiiiis ! Vas-y Carina, t'es la meilleure ! »

Carina leva les yeux et fit un petit signe de la main en direction de Duo qui l'encourageait bruyamment près de la sono. Malgré ses questions incessantes, elle avait refusé de lui révéler quelle chanson elle avait l'intention de chanter et elle ne lui avait donner le CD qu'à l'instant.

Duo glissa le disque dans la chaîne et monta le son. Une douce musique très kawaï envahit l'atmosphère déjà galante du château. Le jeune homme fit la grimace : elle n'allait quand même pas chanter de la guimauve !? Pourtant, par respect pour son amie, il tendit l'oreille pour écouter les paroles.

Carina, en regardant dans le vague :

« madobe ni hitori hoodzuetsuite  
- Seule, je m'appuie sur le rebord de la fenêtre, ma joue reposant sur la paume de ma main

tomanai ame wo jitto mite'ru  
- Et je regarde la pluie sans fin.

kyou wa zutto hitori  
- J'ai été seule toute la journée. »

Puis, petit à petit, la jeune fille releva la tête, lentement :

« ima goro nani wo shite'ru ka na  
- Je me demande ce que tu es en train de faire, là, maintenant.

hiroiatsumeru kioku wa takaramono  
- Les souvenirs que je recueille sont de précieux trésors

KYUN to (Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Duo) shichau  
- Et déchirent mon cœur. »

Duo, surpris, en se pointant du doigt : « Quoi ?! Moi ?! »

Carina, en soupirant :

« Aaah. Fushigi da ne  
- Aaaah. N'est-ce pas étrange ?

omoidasu dake de  
- Comme un simple souvenir

yasashiku nareru  
- Me rend affectueuse.

Duo, pensif, restait silencieux en la regardant.

Carina, avec une voix rêveuse :

« atatakai (Le choeur : « Ouuuuouuuuouuuh ! ») MIRUKU ni  
- Juste comme le miel

Le choeur (Oeil d'Ange, Angel et Ténébra, qui avait recousu sa robe) en soupirant : « Haaahaaahaa ! »

Carina les remercia d'un sourire et poursuivit en regardant Duo avec tendresse :

« amaku hirogaru HACHIMITSU mitai da ne  
- Qui s'étale avec douceur dans du lait chaud

kokoro (Le choeur : « Ooohooooh ! ») tokasu yo  
- Mon coeur se dissout

Le choeur : « Aaaahaaaahaaa ! »

Carina, avec un clin d'oeil pour Duo :

« sono hohoemi wa sou totteoki no Honey  
- Ton sourire est le plus excellent miel. »

Duo regarda autour de lui : tout le monde fixait la scène avec des yeux attendris.

Duo, affolé : « Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Pourquoi elle chante ça ? Est-ce que par hasard elle... ?! »

Carina pose ses deux mains autour du micro et chante en regardant vers le plafond : (Aaaah ! Le beau lustre !)

« miageru sora ORION no RUBI-  
- En levant les yeux au ciel, vers le rubis d'Orion

watashi dake no PURANETARIUMU ni ne  
- Dans mon petit planétarium,

Elle penche la tête sur le côté et regarde Duo avec mélancolie :

youkoso kon'ya mo...  
- de nouveau ce soir, sois le bienvenu. »

De plus en plus mal à l'aise, Duo lançait des regards désespérés autour de lui : tous l'observaient du coin de l'oeil, pour guetter sa réaction.

Duo, embarrassé : « Elle chante bien, non ? »

Sériel, en ricanant : « Regardez-moi ce pauvre garçon ! Il fait moins le fier maintenant qu'il est harponné ! »

Duo, très gêné en regardant la scène du coin de l'oeil : « Quoi ?! Mais je ne suis pas harponné ! Non non, pas du tout ! »

Sériel, marmonnant : « C'est ça, ouais ! Á d'autres ! »

Duo ne pouvait en effet pas quitter la scène des yeux. Le regard de Carina et les paroles de la chanson retenaient toujours toute son attention.

Carina, en soupirant :

« Aaaaah. Suteki da ne  
- Aaaaah. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

donna toki datte  
- C'est comme si

soba ni iru mitai  
- Tu étais toujours à mes côtés. »

Elle recula de quelques pas pour rejoindre le choeur au fond de la scène :

« Kanashii (Le choeur : « Oooohooohoo ! ») namida ni (Le choeur. : « Aaaahaaahaaa ! »)  
- Les nuits où je peux seulement me pelotonner

hiza wo kakaete nemurenai yoru demo  
- Et pleurer de tristes larmes

yuuki wo (Le choeur : « Ooohooohoo ! ») kureru yo (Le choeur : « Aaaahaaahaaa ! »)  
- Tu me donnes du courage

sono hohoemi wa sou totteoki no Honey  
- Ton sourire est le plus excellent miel

Duo serra les poings et baissa les yeux : est-ce que c'était vrai ? Est-ce qu'il était vraiment capable, lui, de faire, de donner tout ça ? Est-ce qu'elle était amoureuse de lui ? C'est vrai qu'il y avait toujours eu du flirt entre eux. C'était assez sympa en y réfléchissant bien. Comment avait-il pu être aveugle à ce point jusque là ?

Carina, en s'avançant vers le rebord de la scène :

« Tsubasa wo (Le choeur : « Ooohooohoo ! ») hirogete (Le choeur : « Aaaahaaahaaa ! »)  
- J'ouvre grand mes ailes

maiorite kuru hoshizora no you da ne  
- Et descendant du Paradis, comme le ciel rempli d'étoiles…

Elle jeta vers Duo un regard plein d'assurance :

Duo : « Gloups ! … Au secours ! Je vais vraiment finir par craquer ! »

« tsuyoku (Le choeur : « Ooohooohoo ! ») nareru yo (Le choeur : « Aaaahaaahaaa ! »)  
- Je peux être forte ! »

Sur cette dernière phrase, son regard devint plus tendre :

« Sono hohoemi wa sou watashi dake no Honey.  
- Ton sourire est mon petit miel. »

Duo, écarlate : « Gaaaah. »

La petite musique se termina sur une note très mignonne et tout le monde applaudit à tout rompre. Les deux tiers du choeur rejoignirent les bras de leur « petit ami attitré, officiel et certifié largement conforme aux normes de sécurité » pendant que le troisième tiers se précipitait vers Trowa pour lui demander son avis sur sa performance. Carina descendit tranquillement la scène, sans se presser, en sachant pertinemment que Duo l'attendait en bas.

Duo, embarrassé : « Jolie chanson. Tu, heu... »

Carina se retourna, le regarda avec franchise : « Elle était pour toi, cette chanson, Duo ! J'espère qu'elle t'a plu ! »

Duo rougit : « Ah, bah, ouais ! Tu... C'était sympa. »

Carina soupira, baissa la tête puis leva brusquement les yeux vers lui et lui sourit : « Duo, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle ! On va faire un tour ? »

Duo, indécis : « Heu, ouais ! Pourquoi pas ?! »

------------------------------

Dans les jardins de Versailles :

Les deux jeunes gens marchaient, silencieusement, côte à côte, trop gênés pour prononcer un seul mot. Finalement Duo prit les devants. Il s'arrêta et la regarda, un peu embarrassé : elle était vraiment trop mignonne et toujours sympa avec lui ! Plus que des amis, ils étaient assez complices, presque des confidents. Entre eux, il y avait quelque chose de beaucoup plus poussé qu'entre lui et Cyrielle. Peut-être de l'amour ?

« Carina, tu sais, je... Je n'arrive pas très bien à savoir ce que je ressens pour toi mais ce que je sais, c'est que jusque là, on a toujours passé de bons moments ensemble et je n'ai pas vraiment aucune envie que ça s'arrête ! Je voudrais... »

Carina, précipitamment : « Je voudrais qu'on reste ensemble ! »

Duo, dans son élan, la prit par les épaules : « Mais moi aussi ! Je voudrais qu'on continue à s'amuser ensemble, qu'on passe du temps ensemble et je crois que le mieux à faire, si nous ne voulons pas perdre de temps, c'est, heu, si tu veux bien, tu pourrais... »

Il baissa les yeux et rougit un peu.

Carina croisa les bras et s'approcha de lui, jusqu'à ce que leurs visages soient tout proches : « Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour toi ? Dis-moi. »

Surpris, Duo leva brusquement les yeux vers elle : à partir de cette seconde, ils n'avaient plus un instant à perdre !

Il passa un bras autour de sa taille, l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa avec passion.

Au bout d'une longue minute en apnée, Carina le repoussa brutalement : « Nan mais ça va pas ! J'ai cru que j'allais mourir étouffée ! Tu pourrais être moins brusque quand même ! C'est la moindre des choses ! »

Duo, en se frottant l'arrière de la tête : « Héhé ! Désolé, mais si on veut passer le plus de temps possible ensemble, il est clair qu'il n'y a pas une seconde à perdre ! »

Carina, malicieusement : « Et ? »

Duo, avec un sourire charmeur : « Alors ? On sort ensemble oui ou non ? »

Carina, feignant l'indécision totale : « Ooooh ! Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses... »

Duo l'interrompit par un nouveau long baiser passionné.

Duo, avec malice : « Bon ! Combien de fois est-ce que je dois t'embrasser pour que tu acceptes de sortir avec moi ?! »

Carina, réfléchissant : « Hmmm, je ne sais pas. ... Essaies encore ! »

Le jeune homme l'embrassa une troisième fois avec plus d'application et plus de fougue.

Duo, un peu essoufflé : « Et maintenant, tu es convaincue ? »

Carina, avec un sourire diabolique : « Hmmm. Nonnnn ! Essaies encore ! »

---------------------

« Pfff ! Ça sent le casage dans l'air. Maintenant que Duo s'est casé avec Carina, Quatre avec Oeil d'Ange et Haru avec Lia, je vais finir par avoir des ennuis. »

Sora ajusta sa fraise en s'admirant dans le miroir et descendit l'escalier tout en poursuivant son petit monologue : « Même s'il essaie de se cacher dans les couloirs pour fricoter avec Sériel, grâce aux caméras des JKS je sais bien que Wufei aussi s'est casé. Maintenant, il y a toujours ce problème entre ma soeur et Heero. Pfff ! C'est chiant ! Il ne pourrait pas lui chanter un truc bien chaud, genre « Sex Bomb » ?! Je suis sûre que ça la calmerait ! »

Elle arriva dans la salle des Fêtes et s'assit sur son trône.

Sora, à voix haute : « Le problème, c'est qu'il reste Réléna. Aaah ! C'est l'épine dans mon pied ! Mon double a encore fait des conneries ! Il va me falloir un bon désherbant ! »

« Hum hum. »

Sora baissa les yeux et eut la désagréable surprise de trouver Quatre devant elle, l'air fâché.

Sora, agacée : « Quoi ?! Un problème, gamin ? »

Quatre, sévèrement : « Oeil d'Ange est sur le point de chanter. Ce serait aimable de votre part de vous taire et de l'écouter. »

Comme il s'éloignait sans un mot, Sora, sur les nerfs, se tourna vers Akito : « Non mais tu as vu ce p'tit morveux, Akito ?! C'est quand même grâce à moi qu'ils ont pu se rencontrer et c'est comme ça qu'ils me remercient ! Quelle déchéance ! Mon Dieu, quelle déchéance ! »

Mais ces derniers mots furent couverts par la musique qui démarra sur les chapeaux de roue avec violon, piano et batterie : un air enjouée qui allait tout à fait à l'humeur du château et à l'humeur d'Oeil d'Ange d'ailleurs.

Ténébra, doucement : « Uhu uhu ! »

Carina : « Yeah ! »

Ténébra : « Uhu uhu ! »

Carina : « Yeah ! »

Ténébra : « Uhu uhu ! »

Carina : « Yeah ! »

Oeil d'Ange, en souriant à Quatre : « Let me be with youuu !  
- Laisses-moi rester près de toi ! »

Sora, en marmonnant : « Pfff ! Ça m'a l'air bien niais ça, encore ! »

Akito, malicieusement : « On va se coucher ? »

Sora, en se levant avec mauvaise humeur : « Ouais, tirons-nous. »

Oeil d'Ange, complètement dans son trip avec Quatre ne s'aperçut même pas de leur départ (comme tout le monde d'ailleurs) et poursuivit sa chanson :

« Futari ga kitto deaeruyouna mahou wo kakete  
- Pour être sûre qu'on se rencontre tous les deux, je jette un sort

Le choeur (Carina et Ténébra) : « Baby, baby, youuu… »

Oeil d'Ange, en tendant la main vers Quatre :

« Ryoute wo sotto kasanetehora hohoemukara  
- Nos mains sont un doux contact, et ensuite regardes-moi, souris

Le choeur : « Ouuuuh... »

Oeil d'Ange, en fermant les yeux à demi :

« Honto no kimochi kitsukanai furishite  
- Nous faisons semblant de ne pas réaliser ce que nous ressentons vraiment

Totsuzen futari koi ni ochitano  
- Et soudain nous sommes tombés amoureux. »

Le choeur : « Uhu uhu ! Yeah ! Uhu uhu, oh oh, yeah ! Uhu uhu, yeah ! »

Oeil d'Ange, doucement : « Let Me Be With Youuu ! »

Haru à Lia, avec un doux sourire : « On monte ? »

Lia n'hésita pas longtemps : « Heu, ouais. »

Ils se levèrent, laissèrent Kit' et Jaïga cuver dans leur coin et montèrent dans leur chambre pour dormir. Enfin, je crois.

Le choeur, en regardant Duo et Shigure, sagement assis sur des chaises à côté de Quatre :

« Uhu uhu ! ... Yeah ! ... Uhu uhu ! Oh oh ! Yeah ! Uhu uhu ! Yeah ! »

« Dakishimetaino ! »  
- Je veux te serrer dans mes bras

Pendant tout le refrain, Quatre ne quittait pas Oeil d'Ange des yeux (« Uhu uhu ! »), si seulement il pouvait réellement rester auprès d'elle (« Let me be with you ! ») tout le temps, il ne demandait que ça ! (« Yeah ! ») Mais en arriver là n'était pas aussi simple qu'il n'y paraissait. (« Let me be with you ! »)

Le choeur : « Uhu uhu ! ... Yeah ! ... Uhu uhu, ohoh, yeah ! Uhu uhu ! »

Oeil d'Ange, en sautant de la scène :

« Imamade zutto ienaimama kakushitetano  
- Jusqu'à maintenant, incapable de le dire, je l'ai simplement caché. »

Le choeur : « Baby, baby, youuu... »

Oeil d'Ange, en s'avançant doucement vers Quatre :

« Tsuyogatteru soredakenano mitsukedashite  
- J'agis simplement avec force, c'est tout ce que c'est, s'il te plaît, lis entre les lignes

Le choeur, avec douceur : « Ouuuuh... »

Oeil d'Ange en caressant la joue de son ami :

« Machiawasemade atogofun mattete  
- Attends juste encore cinq minutes jusqu'à ce qu'on se rencontre

Sonoato futari koi ni ochitano !  
- Et après cela, (Elle s'enfuit soudain vers la scène en lançant joyeusement) nous tomberons amoureux ! »

Et le refrain reprit avec entrain et bonne humeur !

Sériel, affalée sur une table couverte d'un tas de feuilles : « Merde ! J'arrive pas à me concentrer avec toute cette musique ! »

Wufei, très occupé à tripoter ses mèches rouges : « On pourrait monter si tu veux. »

Seriel, agacée : « T'as raison, au moins, je serai au calme et je pourrais finir cette foutue version latine ! »

Wufei, déçu, garda le silence. … Mais à quoi pensait-il donc ?

Le choeur : « Uhu uhu ! ...Yeah ! ... Uhu uhu, oh oh, yeah ! ... Uhu uhu ! »

Oeil d'Ange, précipitamment :

« Nakitakunaruno.  
- Je veux simplement pleurer. »

Durant l'intermède musical, dominé par le violon, Oeil d'Ange penche doucement de droite à gauche bercé par la musique - qui devait sûrement lui rappeler une certaine personne.

Oeil d'Ange, lentement :

« Tsunaidate wo sotto hanasutoki,  
- Quand nous laissons partir nos mains jointes, (Elle baissa les yeux tristement)

Fuan ni naruno. Fuan ni naruno !  
- Cela me rend mal à l'aise. (Elle releva les yeux brusquement vers Quatre et redit d'un air déterminé) Cela me rend mal à l'aise ! »

Au moment où le refrain recommençait, précipitamment, Quatre se leva brusquement et fit tomber sa chaise par terre, bruyamment.

Quatre, ému : « Oeil d'Ange… »

Oeil d'Ange, en tendant la main vers lui :

« Let me be with you ! »

Le choeur : « Uhu uhu ! ...Yeah ! ... Uhu uhu, oh oh, yeah ! Uhu uhu ! »

Oeil d'Ange, en posant les deux mains sur son coeur :

« Dakishimetainoni !  
- Je veux te prendre dans mes bras ! »

Sunny, en baillant bruyamment : « BON ! Je vais me coucher, moi ! SALUT TOUT LE MONDE ! »

Personne n'y prêta attention, mis à part Heero qui la regardait depuis un moment et qui la vit s'éloigner avec déception.

Réléna, couinant : « Ooooh ! Heero, écoutes ! Tu ne trouves pas que cette chanson nous ressemble ?!! »

Heero, durement : « NON. »

Réléna, pleurnichant : « Oooooh ! Heero… »

Le choeur : « Uhu uhu ! ... Yeah ! ...Uhu uhu, oh oh, yeah ! ...Uhu uhu ! »

Oeil d'Ange, en fermant les yeux :

« Dakishimetainoni !

- Je veux te prendre dans mes bras ! »

Le choeur, en même temps : « Let me be with you ! »

Heero, sur les nerfs : « Ça suffit ! Je vais me coucher ! »

Réléna, les mains en porte-voix, sur un ton dramatique : « Heerooooo ! J'attends désespérément ton retouuuuuuur ! »

Le choeur : « Uhu uhu ! ... Yeah ! ... Uhu uhu, oh oh, yeah ! ... Uhu uhu ! »

Oeil d'Ange et le choeur, dans un bel ensemble : « Let me be with (a capella) youuu ! »

Le peu qu'il restait du public d'origine applaudit à tout rompre, c'est à dire, Duo, Shigure, Quatre, Réléna et Mayanaïs. Kyo, qui était là, ne voulait pas applaudir une chanson aussi niaise : « Bon. C'est bien mignon tout ça mais moi, je vais me coucher ! »

Mayanaïs, surprise : « Ah ! Attends-moi ! Kyo ! »

-------Dans une chambre, à l'étage, deux silhouettes sont allongées côté à côte sur un lit.

Wufei, en fixant le plafond vitré par lequel on peut admirer un magnifique ciel étoilé : « Bon, il commence à se faire tard. Tu dois être épuisée. Tu viens ? »

Sériel, agacée, les cheveux en bataille, était enterrée sous une montagne de livres et de papiers : « NON ! J'ai pas fini cette version latine, et j'ai encore cette étude approfondie sur la morphologie des verbes contractes et une chronologie sur les premiers rois romains, sans oublier... »

VLAM !

D'un large mouvement du bras, Wufei envoya valser livres, cahiers, feuilles, crayons, etc. et recouvrit de son corps mâle l'infortunée jeune fille.

Wufei, avec un sourire très séduisant : « Et moi ?! Tu m'as oublié ? »

Sériel, sur les nerfs : « Pousses-toi ! J'ai pas fini ! » Elle se releva brusquement et le jeta en bas du lit : « Fous-moi la paix : j'ai encore plein de trucs à faire et c'est pas demain que j'aurais fini ! »

Wufei, assis par terre : « Très bien, si tu le prends comme ça, saches que tu viens de perdre ta dernière chance de sortir définitivement avec moi ! »

Il se leva, enfila une chemise avec un air très solennel et sortit en claquant la porte.

Le stylo plume que tenait Sériel laissa tomber une énorme goutte d'encre sur sa version.

Sériel, crisant : « RAAAAAAAAAAAH ! SALAUD ! »

-----------------------------

La situation devenait vraiment critique au château : après le prime de la veille, Quatre, Shigure et Duo étaient prêts à militer contre l'élimination des filles ! Pour la directrice, Sora, il était devenu impossible de sortir de sa chambre sans être harcelé par un garçon qui lui demandait avec insistance s'il n'y avait pas un moyen quelconque pour empêcher cela. Finalement, la jeune fille prit la décision de ne plus sortir de ses appartements et abandonna la direction du château, en échange d'une garde rapprochée autour de sa chambre, aux plus dangereuses créatures qui soient dans ce monde : les JKS.

Petite musique de suspense : Tin tin tin tinnnnnn !

Ainsi, pendant trois jours, il fut impossible à quiconque de pénétrer dans la Salle Des Fêtes : Kit' y avait établi ses quartiers et avait pris possession du micro. Le labyrinthe avait subi le même sort : Lia et Haru y passaient toutes leurs journées. Dans les couloirs, enfin, Jaïga menait une véritable guéguerre contre Heero et Sunny, pendant que tous les autres restaient cachés dans les jardins, les salles de bain ou les chambres. Dans le fond, pour la plupart, ce n'était pas si dérangeant.

Heero, caché sous le buffet, murmurant dans un talkie-walkie : « Elle a pris Réléna en otage, je vais essayer de pénétrer dans la zone de combat pour la délivrer.

Voix, hurlant à l'autre bout du talkie-walkie : « JE T'AI DÉJÁ DIT DE NE PLUS M'ADRESSER LA PAROLE ! CRÉTINNN ! »

Heero, murmurant : « Nous devons garder le contact sinon la mission échouera. »

Á l'autre bout du talkie-walkie, on entend une foule de bruits bizarres, puis des ricanements qui se rapprochent.

Sunny, affolée : « Hiiiiiii ! Elle me rattrape ! Nonnnn ! »

Boum ! Boum ! Boum !

BOUM !

Yataaaaa !

Badabadabadabada !

Sunny : « Hiiiiii ! Dégagez, sales bestioles ! »

Heero, inquiet : « Sunny ! Sunny ! Réponds-moi ! Sunny ! »

Silence à l'autre bout du talkie-walkie.

Heero sortit de sous le buffet et regarda autour de lui. Comme il tournait la tête vers la scène, le malheureux garçon se prit une énorme tarte à la citrouille en pleine figure.

Kit', sautillant sur place, en costume marin : « Ouaiiiiiiiis ! J'ai gagné ! »

Jaïga, déguisée en indienne : « Bravo ! Cent points pour la fille en costume marin ! Vous avez gagné la cible que vous avez abattue ! »

Kit' se précipita sur Heero et le plaqua contre le buffet, renversant au passage moult assiettes et couverts en argent !

Kit', en lui léchant amoureusement la joue : « Beau bishôôôôô ! Á moi ! »

Un flot de bave s'abattit sur Heero.

-------------------------------

Deux heures plus tard, dans l'entrée du château.

Réléna, Heero et Sunny étaient attachés à une énorme colonne de granit.

Sunny, marmonnant : « Mais quel idiot ! Se laisser prendre de façon aussi stupide ! »

Heero, en fouillant dans les multiples poches de son spandex : « C'était la seule solution pour te délivrer ! »

Sunny, moqueuse : « Ah ouais ? Bah merci ! Chuis vachement bien délivrée, là ! »

Réléna, timidement : « Heero ? Tu es venu pour me sauver moi aussi ? »

Heero regarda Sunny du coin de l'oeil avant de répondre en faisant la moue : « Ouais. Bof. Il fallait bien. »

Réléna, inquiète : « BOF ? Comment ça « BOF » ? Heero ! J'ai passé toute ma jeunesse à t'attendre ! Tout ça pour un « BOF » ? Mais… Mais... Heero ? »

Petite voix à leurs pieds : « La ferme, les prisonniers ! Ou on vous hamfourche les fesses avec nos super lances de guerriers ham-ham ! »

Heero leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que Réléna s'attendrissait sur les hamsters : « Ooooooooh ! La mignonne petite bêbête ! »

Sunny, agacée : « C'est un hamster, Rélélé ! Un HAM-STER ! Tu piges ? »

Réléna, fièrement : « Je vous interdis de me parler sur ce ton ! Je sais très bien ce qu'est un hamster ! C'est une si mignonne créature ! Elle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle se pencha comme elle put vers Hamidou en lui tendant la main.

Hamidou, reniflant la main : « Ooooh ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? C'est pas une graine de tournesol ça dis donc ! … Bah, je vais goûter quand même, tiens ! Mmmmiam ! »

Réléna se releva brusquement en secouant sa main en tous sens : « Hiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Il me mord ! Il me mord ! Heeroooooooo ! Aides-moi ! Je t'en prie ! »

Mais Heero fouillait dans ses poches : « Je suis occupé, Réléna. »

Réléna couina : sa main saignait légèrement : « Snif ! Sunny, aides-moi s'il te plaît ! ... Et je te pardonnerai d'avoir adressé la parole à Heero ! »

Sunny, en soupirant : « Pffff ! Je m'en fous ! J'lui parlerai plus ! »

Réléna poussa un cri terrifiant qui fit fuir les hamsters et jeta Hamidou dans les airs. Le pauvre hamster fit un magistral vol plané et vint s'écraser sur le sol.

Réléna écarquilla les yeux : « Oooooooh ! On dirait un tableau de, heu, je sais pas. »

Sunny, écoeurée : « Aaaah ! Je crois bien que je vais vomir ! Poussez-vous ! »

Les deux autres s'écartèrent et Sunny vomit tout ce qu'elle avait dans les tripes.

Heero, compatissant : « Vas-y, tu te sentiras mieux après. Moi aussi j'ai vécu ça, avec le système zéro. »

Sunny, énervée : « On s'en fout, merde ! J'ai sali mon costume de diablotine à douze mille euros ! »

Long silence.

Heero, calmement : « Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu m'en veux autant. Alors que je t'ai sauvé la vie l'autre jour ! »

Sunny, fièrement : « Je suis capable de me débrouiller seule ! Je suis une SUPER WOMAN ! »

Réléna s'avança vers elle et essuya sa bouche avec son mouchoir de poche : « Vous avez encore quelque chose, là. »

Sunny, honteuse : « Merci. »

Long silence.

Heero et Sunny se regardèrent longuement avant de tourner brusquement la tête vers Réléna.

Les deux, en choeur : « Mais... RÉLÉNA ! Comment as-tu réussi à te détacher ?! »

Réléna, en minaudant : « C'est le gentil monsieur qui est là qui m'a SAUVÉE ! »

Elle se blottit contre un jeune homme blond aux cheveux mi-longs, richement vêtu. Aussitôt, Sunny plaqua une main sur sa bouche : « OH MY GOD ! C'est Léonardo Di Caprio ! »

Jeune homme : « Mais non, voyons ! ... (Avec une voix hautaine) Enfin ! Je suis le roi, quoi ! »

Heero, perplexe : « Le roi ? »

Sunny, en hochant la tête : « Aaaaah, d'accord ! On est dans « L'homme au masque de fer » ! Et vous êtes Louis XIV ! C'est ça ? »

Le roi, en la regardant bizarrement : « Heu, oui. On peut voir ça comme ça. »

Réléna, en minaudant : « Oooooh, mon roi ! »

Le roi, pensif : « Mignonne la p'tite ! ... Pas grand chose dans le décolleté mais pas grand chose non plus dans le cerveau ! Ça fera l'affaire ! »

Réléna, en penchant la tête sur le côté : « Hm ? Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? »

Le roi, s'agenouillant par terre : « Aaaaah ! Ma chère Isabelle ! Je vous aime tant ! Épousez-moi ma belle ! »

Réléna, en regardant autour d'elle : « Heu, je crois qu'elle n'est pas là, monsieur. Vous parlez dans le vide, je le crains. »

Sunny lui chuchota à l'oreille : « Je crois que c'est à toi qu'il parle, Rélélé ! »

Réléna, surprise : « Mais... Je m'appelle Réléna Darlian Peacecraft ! Pas Isabelle ! »

Le roi, toujours agenouillé : « Je préfère Isabelle, c'est plus court ! »

Réléna, perplexe : « Ah d'accord. »

Le roi se releva aussitôt : « Bien ! Qu'on prépare mes noces ! Dites au peuple que je suis de retour ! »

Kit' et Jaïga arrivèrent illico presto et embarquèrent le roi et Réléna dans un caddie.

Jaïga, déguisée en cocher, poussant le caddie : « Allez ! Au trot, allons fêter leurs noces ! »

Kit', déguisée en bergère et secouant un mouchoir en les regardant s'éloigner : « Vive les mariés ! Vive les mariés ! »

Réléna, au loin : « Attendezzzzz ! Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais d'accord pour me marierrrrr ! Heerooooooooooooo ! »

Et le calme retomba aussitôt sur le château.

Jaïga remit son costume d'indienne et en une seconde, Kit' se changea en cow-boy.

Kit', joyeusement : « On va jouer dehors ? »

Jaïga, en sautillant : « Ouaiiiiiiis ! Ouaiiiiiiis ! »

Elles se précipitèrent dans le jardin. Heero tourna la tête vers Sunny : « Hn. » Sunny constata à son tour qu'ils étaient toujours attachés : « Hmhm. »

---------------------------

Après avoir pris une douche quinze fois de suite, après fait subir très exactement dix-sept lessives à son costume (mais avec une bonne lessive, il ne craignait rien, pas vrai ?) et après avoir passé six heures à se brosser les dents à s'en péter les gencives, Sunny descendit le grand escalier et se dirigea vers la salle des fêtes.

Sunny, à voix haute : « Je me demande ce qu'il va nous chanter, le bourricot pour se faire pardonner. Peut-être de la guimauve ? Heero, en costume rose et bleu, chantant une minable chanson d'amour dans la Chance Aux Chansons... Qui sait ? Ça peut arriver ! »

Au moment précis où elle entrait dans la salle, une musique s'éleva doucement mélange de légères pulsations et de guitare électrique. Puis comme la jeune fille posait les yeux sur la scène, elle aperçut Heero, qui portait un jean et un gilet sans manche, noir, en cuir, ouvert.

Sunny en oublia qu'elle était dans l'escalier et non dans le public et s'accroupit pour s'asseoir sur une prétendue chaise mais s'écroula dans l'escalier.

Sunny, prise d'un rire nerveux : « Ah ah ! Je suis lamentable ! »

Heero, en la regardant droit dans les yeux :

« Tasogare-iro ni... somaru bench ni  
- Sur un banc teint dans le crépuscule

Okizari no...ningyo  
- une poupée abandonnée...

Yume wo nakuseba...subete ga owaru  
- « Si tu perds tes rêves, tout est fini. »

Dare ka... tsubuyai...teta  
- Murmura quelqu'un. »

Sunny baissa les yeux, ne pouvant soutenir ce regard, et rejoignit le public, à quatre pattes.

Heero, sans la quitter des yeux :

« Only wish  
- Un souhait, simplement

Fui ni... ishiki no... soko kara  
- Soudain, du fond de ma conscience. »

Il ferma les yeux et enlaça le micro de ses doigts. Sunny bascula en arrière et tomba de sa chaise : « Aaaaah. »

Heero, en souriant sadiquement (C'est qu'il est très fier de lui !) :

« It's only life  
- C'est uniquement la vie,

Ore wo... atsuku yusaburu omoi...  
- Les sentiments... (Il releva la tête brusquement et plongea un regard brûlant dans les yeux de Sunny) qui incendient ma passion ! »

Il serra très très fort le (pauvre) micro dans sa main et chanta rageusement :

« IMA hageshiku KARAda ni kanji a-e-ru  
- Et MAINTENANT, chacun, nous pouvons SENTIR le corps de l'autre, férocement ! »

Sunny se leva brusquement, en sueur et s'écria, paniquée : « Ouh la ! J'me rappelle que j'ai un rendez-vous chez le dentiste, pour, pour... Pour mes pieds ! On doit me faire une analyse de sang ! Allez, salut ! »

Duo et Haru la prirent chacun par un bras (en souriant diaboliquement) et l'attachèrent à sa chaise, qu'ils clouèrent au sol.

Heero acquiesça pour les remercier :

« Sorezore no himeta kodou  
- De CHAQUE pulsation cachée

TADOritsuita JOUnetsu dakishimeta tsubasa  
- La PASSION pour laquelle je me BATS, les ailes que j'étreins… »

Il tendit la main vers Sunny :

« Take off to the sky !  
- Décollent vers le ciel ! »

La musique repartit sur une base plus calme et Heero fit de même en faisant glisser sa main plus bas sur le micro. ... Ouh !

Sunny, en se tortillant : « Détachez-moi ! Épongez-moi le front ! Faites quelque chose, merde ! »

Heero, en descendant de la scène :

« Modoru basho nado... doko ni mo nakute  
- Je n'ai pas d'endroit où retourner. »

Sunny, en se tortillant : « NON ! »

Heero, sans faire attention à son agitation :

« Samayoutta kono machi  
- J'erre à travers cette ville simplement. »

Il prit la main de Sunny en la regardant très tendrement :

« Sunao ni narezu  
- Sans être capable de devenir doux. »

Sunny, pleurnichant : « Au secours ! Au secours ! Maman ! Á l'aide ! »

Puis, le jeune homme baissa les yeux tristement :

« Shinjirareru mono sae... wakaranu... mama  
- Sans même savoir ce que je crois. »

Sunny, couinant : « Oooooh... »

Heero s'accroupit devant elle et lui caressa la joue, en souriant « gentiment ». (C'est vraiment effrayant à voir, croyez-moi !) :

« Only peace  
- La paix, simplement. »

Sunny se raidit complètement et le regarda fixement, paralysée par on-ne-sait-quelle-émotion...

Heero, en saisissant fermement son épaule :

« Kimi no... tashika na... yasuragi  
- Ta ferme tranquillité,

It's only love.  
- C'est uniquement de l'amour. »

Sunny, paralysée : « Je me meurs ! »

Soudain, le regard de Heero devint glacial (Air waves ! Tiiiiiish ! ... Heu, non, rien ! °) :

« Sameta... kako wo... atatamete yuku !  
- Le passé froid... (Puis se radoucit brusquement) devient chaud ! »

Puis, il recula vers la scène (Sunny : « Ouf ! »), sans la quitter des yeux et chanta solennellement :

« IMA itoshiku KOKOro ni wakachi a-e-ru  
- Et Á PRÉSENT, tendrement, dans mon CŒUR,

sorezore no FUkai tsumi  
- Nous pouvons partager CHAQUE profond péché et nous en consoler ! »

Sunny, choquée : « Oh my god ! « Partager des péchés » ! (En lançant des regards affolés autour d'elle) Vous avez entendu ?! « Partager des péchés » ! »

« KONO uchuu ni HATEnaku tokihanatsu mirai  
- Dans CET univers, le futur se déroule SANS FIN...

Take off to the sky !  
- Décolle vers le ciel !

Petit intermède musical. Ouf ! On avait bien besoin d'une petite pause, hein ? Bon ! Heero retourna sur la scène et saisit le micro à deux mains pour danser de façon, heu, disons, à la fois très bizarre mais étrangement sexy.

D'un seul coup, il sauta de la scène et se remit à chanter fiévreusement en fixant Sunny d'un regard brûlant.

« IMA hageshiku KARAda ni kanji a-e-ru  
- Et MAINTENANT, chacun, nous pouvons SENTIR le corps de l'autre, férocement ! »

Sunny, surexcitée : « Hiiiiiiii ! Ca ne s'arrête donc jamais ! »

« Sorezore no HImeta kodou  
- De CHAQUE pulsation cachée… »

Sunny regardait les autres avec une lueur de folie dans les yeux : « Bouchez-vous les oreilles ! C'est une conversation privée entre lui et moi ! »

Heero, avec un grand sourire (Mission accomplie !) :

« TADOritsuita JOUnetsu dakishimeta tsubasa  
- La PASSION pour laquelle je me BATS, les ailes que j'étreins…

Take off to the sky !  
- Décollent vers le ciel ! »

Heero reprit une dernière fois son étrange danse sexy jusqu'à ce que la musique s'arrête.

La chanson terminée, toutes les filles essaient de se relever mais s'écroulent sur leurs chaises, en sueur et haletantes. (Les filles, pas les chaises !)

Sunny arracha les chaînes qui la retenaient à la chaise, regarda Heero intensément, s'apprêta à lui sauter dessus, mais, voyant qu'ils ne sont pas seuls, elle se rassit gentiment sur sa chaise et tenta de remettre en place les chaînes qui la liaient auparavant. Finalement, n'y parvenant pas, elle se releva avec dignité et applaudit en disant d'une voix faussement joyeuse :

« Ah ! C'était une belle interprétation ! Très personnelle mais bon. Très belle interprétation ! »

Heero s'avança vers elle d'un pas déterminé, la prit par le bras pour l'attirer contre lui et lui donna un magnifique baiser de cinéma. ( lui roula un patin magistral.)

Évidemment, comme la scène était très comique, tout le monde applaudit en échangeant des regards entendus. Comme Heero s'écartait d'elle lentement mais sans lâcher son bras, Sunny s'écroula contre lui, en ricanant comme une ivrogne : « Oups ! Désolée ! J'crois bien que j'ai glissé ! »

Heero, d'une voix neutre : « C'est rien. Tu dois encore être malade, à cause de tout à l'heure. »

Sunny, avec une voix de shootée : « Heinnnnnn ?! »

Heero, comme si c'était évident : « Le hamster... Souviens-toi ! »

Sunny, en ricanant : « Ah non ! Je préfère pas ! »

Heero, déconcerté : « Ah. Hm. J'ai emprunté « ça ». (Il sortit la clé du labyrinthe d'une poche à l'arrière de son jean) Tu veux faire un tour ? »

Sunny, en hoquetant : « Ouais ! Ça m'in… Hic ! Ça m'intéresse ! »

Heero, étonné : « C'est vrai ? Tu veux bien ? »

Sunny, en le prenant par le bras et en l'entraînant vers la sortie : « Un peu, mon n'veu ! »

Ils sortirent bras dessus, bras dessous pour « faire un tour ».

_Note de l'auteur :__ En réalité, cette traduction n'est pas totalement véridique. La plupart des « nous » doivent être remplacés par des « je ». Par exemple, « nous pouvons partager nos péchés », devrait en réalité être « je peux partager mes péchés ». … On va dire que les personnages présents pendant la chanson ont encore du boulot à faire en japonais !_

_-------------------------_

Comme dit le proverbe : « un prêté pour un rendu », « oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent » et « les bons comptes font les bons amants », donc, Sunny décida de rendre la pareille à « son mec » - comme elle aimait le dire - avec la participation de Sériel qui devait reconquérir Wufei. Mais bon, c'était « gagné d'avance, du tout cuit » selon ses propres mots.

Le lendemain soir, les deux demoiselles se retrouvèrent sur la scène, dans une salle des fêtes entièrement plongée dans le noir.

Heero, avec une drôle de voix intéressée (pour ne pas dire perverse) : « Je suis impatient de voir ce qu'elles vont faire. »

Wufei, agacé : « Elle va encore me faire perdre mon temps ! Et elle sait très bien que j'ai horreur de ça ! ... Ça suffit ! J'me casse ! »

Bizarrement, la musique démarra aussitôt par de la guitare électrique.

Les filles faisaient onduler leur corps et leurs bras en des mouvements félins et leur ombre était projetée un mur à côté de la scène.

Soudain, un projecteur s'abattit sur la scène, dévoilant, Sériel, déguisée en Aphrodite, qui, sitôt éclairée, s'avança vers le public avec un regard déterminé.

Sériel, en souriant perfidement à Wufei, qui se rassit aussi sec :

« Si on reconsidère les choses  
Je ne suis pas ton idéal  
Écoute ce que je te propose  
Descends-moi de mon piédestal. »

Wufei, perplexe : « Hein ?! Mais, heu, je l'ai jamais mis sur un piédestal, moi ! Elle n'est rien pour moi Sér... Cette fille ! »

Un deuxième projecteur s'abattit sur le fond de la scène et Sunny s'avança déguisée en diablotine rouge, armée d'un fouet qu'elle faisait claquer en rejoignant Sériel, en fixant Heero comme elle l'aurait fixé s'il avait été totalement nu. Heu, non ! Dans ce cas-là, elle s'évanouirait ! ° :

« Je ne suis pas celle qu'on dispose (Clac !)  
En jolie statue de cristal  
Je préfère quand tout nous oppose  
Sois mon rival (Clac !) »

Heero haussa un sourcil : « Hm. »

Les deux filles en faisant passer deux doigts devant leurs yeux, à la Pulp Fiction :

« L'amour a tellement de visages ! »

Sunny, en pointant Heero du doigt :

Sériel, en pointant Wufei du doigt :

« Á toi d'ouvrir les yeux  
Est-ce que tu envisages ? »

Sunny fit claquer son fouet et Sériel lança une oeillade dévastatrice à Wufei.

Wufei et Heero se redressèrent sur leur siège : « Hum hum. »

Sériel et Sunny, en tendant les bras vers eux :

« Toutes les femmes de ta vie, »

En reposant leurs mains sur leur poitrine :

« En moi réunies, »

Heero, essuyant son front d'un revers de la main : « Et bien ! »

En faisant glisser leurs mains sur leur corps :

« Ton âme sœur, ton égérie  
Parfois ta meilleure ennemie ! » (Petit regard en coin vers les mecs)

Wufei épongea son front avec un mouchoir : « Hm. Non. Je ne dois pas céder ! »

Les filles, en donnant un coup de rein vers l'avant :

« Toutes les femmes de ta vie  
Glamour ou sexy ! »

Les filles en se saisissant brutalement du trépied de leur micro :

« L'héroïne de tes envies  
Je suis toutes les femmes, tu vois, (Petit regard encré dans les yeux des garçons)  
Toutes les femmes de ta vie ! »

Sunny fit claquer de nouveau son fouet et partit s'asseoir, les jambes croisées, sur une chaise, à l'arrière de la scène.

Pendant ce temps-là, Sériel sauta à bas de la scène, s'avança vers le public et prit Quatre a parti :

« Je ferai semblant de te croire  
Quand parfois je sais que tu mens ! »

Wufei, en fronçant les sourcils : « Hmhm. »

En prenant Trowa par le menton et en lui susurrant malicieusement :

« Je ne ferai même pas d'histoires  
Si tes ex reviennent en courant ! »

Wufei, agacé : « Et ses ex à ELLE, qu'est-ce qu'ils devraient dire, hein ? »

Sunny, en s'avançant vers le public en faisant claquer son fouet :

« Je suis aussi ton oxygène  
Quant tu as le souffle coupé (Clac !)  
Une histoire pour s'éloigner  
Des contes de fées. (Clac !)

Elle sauta de la scène et rejoignit Sériel auprès du public.

Les deux filles en faisant passer deux doigts devant leurs yeux, à la Pulp Fiction :

« L'amour a tellement de visages ! »

Sunny, en caressant la joue de Heero

Sériel, en posant un doigt sur les lèvres de Wufei :

« Á toi d'ouvrir les yeux  
Est-ce que tu envisages ? »

Sunny fit claquer son fouet juste devant Heero et Sériel s'assit sur les genoux de Wufei :

Heero approcha son visage de celui de Sunny tandis que Wufei passait un bras autour de la taille de Sériel. Aussitôt, les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un clin d'oeil et reculèrent brusquement, histoire de les narguer.

Sériel et Sunny, en tendant les bras vers eux :

« Toutes les femmes de ta vie, »

En reposant leurs mains sur leur poitrine :

« En moi réunies, »

Wufei réfléchissait pour lui-même, à voix haute : « Hmmm. Après tout, il est normal pour un homme de céder quelques fois à ses pulsions naturelles et de, heu, oh ! »

Les filles, en faisant glisser leurs mains sur leur corps :

« Ton âme sœur, ton égérie  
Parfois ta meilleure ennemie ! » (Petit regard en coin vers les mecs)

Heero, en serrant les poings rageusement : « Elle va me le payer ! »

Les filles, en donnant un coup de rein vers l'avant :

« Toutes les femmes de ta vie  
Glamour ou sexy ! »

En posant violemment un pied sur la chaise des mecs, juste entre leurs jambes (Gloups !) :

« L'héroïne de tes envies  
Je suis toutes les femmes, tu vois, (Petit regard encré dans les yeux des garçons)  
Toutes les femmes de ta vie ! »

Heero, fixant Sunny avec un regard plein de défi : « Hm ! »

Sunny, en lui rendant son regard et en le prenant par le menton pour rapprocher son visage du sien :

« Toutes celles que je suis  
Sont là en moi  
Tu vois ! »

Sériel, en passant ses deux mains sous la chemise de Wufei :

« Si tu fermes les yeux  
Regarde en toi ! »

Les deux garçons - et bizarrement, les autres mecs du public aussi - fermèrent lentement les yeux, comme s'ils étaient en état d'hypnose.

Sériel et Sunny, en se reculant brusquement et en chantant rageusement :

« Regarde un peu  
Tout ce que tu perds ! »

Elles retournèrent en courant vers la scène et reprirent leur chorégraphie sensuelle sous les sifflements admiratifs du public masculin.

Wufei se leva, scandalisé, avec la ferme intention d'arrêter ce « spectacle dégradant qui mettait en péril l'intégrité de Sériel ». Il se précipita vers la scène et essaya de discuter avec elle. La jeune femme s'accroupit au bord de la scène pour lui parler : « L'héroïne de tes envies ! Je suis toutes les femmes, tu vois... QUOI ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Un problème, Wufei ? »

Wufei, énervé : « Je refuse de te voir te livrer à un acte aussi dégradant ! »

Sériel, en se relevant en faisant glisser ses mains le long de ses jambes : « Alors tires-toi ! »

Wufei, en lui attrapant le pied : « Pas question ! Descends tout de suite de là qu'on puisse discuter en paix ! »

Sériel, énervée : « Mais merde ! T'as le feu au cul ou quoi ?! Tu pourrais pas attendre un peu, comme Heero ? »

Wufei se tourna vers son ami qui était visiblement passionné par le spectacle puisque, suivant le mouvement général, il était debout devant sa chaise et battait des mains en rythme.

Wufei, déconcerté : « Ridicule ! ... Bon, ça suffit Sériel ! Descends de là ! Il faut qu'on parle ! »

Sériel en secouant le pied : « Lâches-moi ! La chanson n'est pas finie ! »

Wufei, attrapant sa cheville avec l'autre main : « Je m'en fous ! Tu vas descendre IMMÉDIATEMENT ! »

Tout le monde : « CHUUUUUUUUUT ! »

Sériel, chuchotant, tout en dansant vaguement : « T'es vraiment impatient ! Non seulement t'es pas capable d'attendre quelques heures que j'ai fini mon boulot mais en plus tu peux même pas attendre deux malheureuses minutes que j'ai terminé cette chanson ! »

Wufei lâcha sa jambe et, en baissant les yeux : « Je sais. Je ne suis pas digne de ta patience et de tous les efforts que tu fais pour attirer mon attention. Pardon. Pardonnes-moi Sériel. »

Sériel s'arrêta et sauta de la scène, juste à côté de lui : « O.K, qu'est-ce que t'as pour te faire pardonner ? »

Wufei, sérieusement : « Mon respect, mon dévouement et ma fidélité éternelle. »

Sériel fit la moue : « Mouais. C'est déjà pas mal mais... Et la clé du labyrinthe ? »

Wufei baissa les yeux et lui tendit quelque chose en marmonnant précipitamment : « Et la clé du labyrinthe. »

Sériel se mit aussitôt à sauter sur place : « Youkouuuuuu ! Génial ! Merci mon Wuffinou d'amour ! Allez, on y go ! »

Sans même prendre le temps de l'embrasser, elle le prit par la main et l'embarqua dehors, au moment où la chanson se terminait.

Tout le monde applaudit poliment avant de se précipiter dans la chambre de Jaïga. Sunny sauta de la scène, dans les bras de Heero et ils suivirent les autres.

----------------------

Dans la chambre de Jaïga.

Jaïga, assise devant un écran d'ordinateur : « Aaaah ! Ça y est ! Voilà les images ! »

Tout le monde, debout derrière elle : « Oooooooh ! »

Oeil d'Ange, timidement : « On aurait peut-être dû prévenir Réléna et le roi qu'il y avait des caméras dans le pavillon, au milieu du lac. »

Les JKS se tournèrent vers elle, la bouche entrouverte, dans une moue d'innocente demoiselle étonnée : « Oh ? » Puis, avec un sourire méchant : « Nannnnnnnn ! »

Sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, on pouvait en effet voir...

« HEY ! Vous êtes où ? Il faut que je vous parle ! Vite, c'est important ! »

Sora No2, le double de la directrice, déboula soudain dans la pièce, toute essoufflée.

Duo, étonné : « Tiens ! C'est le double ! Salut, ça va ? »

Sora No2, hésitante : « Heu, pas vraiment ! Mayanaïs ? »

Mayanaïs émergea de la foule et s'avança vers elle : « Tu m'appelles pour le couronnement, c'est ça ? »

Sora No2, inquiète : « Pas seulement : il se passe des trucs louches chez toi ! Les monstres s'accumulent ! Il paraît même que des boules puantes vont tomber ! »

Mayanaïs, choquée : « Quoi ?! Chez moi ? Mais c'est affreux ! Emmènes-moi tout de suite là-bas ! »

Sora No2 acquiesça vivement : « O.K, allons-y ! »

Kyo, déterminé : « Je viens avec vous ! »

Sora No2 poussa un soupir de soulagement : « Ouais, on sera pas de trop ! Quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Les jeunes gens échangèrent des regards : ceux qui étaient maintenant en couple n'avaient plus vraiment envie de risquer leur peau ou de perdre du temps à sauver le monde alors qu'il ne leur restait que trois semaines à passer ensemble. Par contre, ceux qui étaient seuls...

Trowa haussa les épaules : « Je viens aussi. Prendre l'air me fera du bien. »

Deedo et Angel : « MOI AUSSI ! »

Trowa, réticent : « Vous devriez rester ici les filles, c'est plus prudent. »

Deedo, en riant : « Mais non ! J'ai mes pouvoirs, MOI, y'a pas de problème ! »

Angel, d'un air rageur : « Ça ira ! Je SAIS me défendre ! »

Trowa, en soupirant : « Bon. »

Sora No2 : « Bon, très bien, c'est parfait ! Kit', Jaïga ? Vous êtes de la partie vous aussi ? »

Kit', un bouteille de 51 à la main : « Nan, ça va ! Moi, chuis bien ici ! »

Jaïga, les yeux rivés sur son écran : « Et moi, je m'amuse trop ici ! Je laisserai pas ma place devant l'écran à qui que ce soit ! »

Quelques personnes, déçues : « Oooooh ! »

Sora No2, perplexe : « Hm ? Y'a quoi sur cet écran ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Jaïga posa les deux mains sur l'écran : « C'est pas pour les p'tits, gamine ! Faut avoir le coeur bien accroché ! ... Je sais bien qu'entre toi et Duo, c'est déjà... Wouuuh ! Mais bon, là c'est un spectacle royal ! »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Sora No2 avec de grands sourires intéressés.

Sora No2, déconcertée : « Quoi ?! … Bon, c'est pas le moment ! On y va ! En voiture tout le monde ! »

Et, sans laisser le temps à Jaïga de terminer son histoire, elle emmena Mayanaïs, Kyo et les autres vers un prochain chapitre d'École Bishos.

Á Suivre…

* * *

Voilààà ! On approche de la fin ! Mais avant de conclure, il y a un dernier personnage que nous avons un peu délaissé jusque là... Que va t-il advenir de Mayanaïs et de Kyo ? Pour le savoir, notre classe de joyeuses hystériques doit faire une ultime escale avant sa destination finale, et cette escale n'est autre que le mystérieux royaume du roi Popopo ! 

Pour en savoir plus sur cette charmante contrée, ses habitants et ses coûtumes, ne râtez pas le prochain épisode d'Ecole Bishonens : Du rififi chez le roi Popopo !


	13. Du rififi chez le roi Popopo

Titre : Ecole Bishonens  
Auteur : Sora278  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas ma propriété.  
Couple : Shiguré/Ténébra, Duo/Carina, Heero/Sunny, Sériel/Wufei, Lia/Haru, Deedo/Trowa/Angel, Quatre/Oeil d'Ange, Black Sora/Akito, Mayanaïs/Kyo.  
Chapitre : 13/17

Petit message : Ca y est ! Voilà la suite des aventures de la joyeuse tribu d'Ecole Bishonens ! Mayanaïs nous emmène dans son univers d'origine pour une petite visite touristique... ou presque. De la magie, de la cérémonie, du combat... Voilà le programme ! Alors vous êtes prêts ? On y va tout de suite !

Alors fini de jouer ! Let'seuh go !

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Du rififi pour le roi Popopo

Lorsque la joyeuse bande de célibataires arriva au Royaume Popopo, un spectacle désolant s'offrait à leurs yeux : à perte de vue, rien qu'un immense brouillard, d'où l'on entendait de vagues cris rauques, des gémissements lugubres et des craquements sinistres.

Mayanaïs, une main sur la bouche : « Oh mon Dieu ! Que s'est-il passé ? »

Sora No2, embarrassée : « Et bien, c'est un peu ma faute. »

Mayanaïs la prit par les épaules et la secoua comme un prunier : « Comment ça « ta faute » ? QUE S'EST-IL PASSÉ ? »

Sora No2, les yeux baissés : « Hé bien, l'Ordre d'Olodar, qui est en quelque sorte mon employeur, m'a demandé d'aller voir ton père car il avait besoin de mon aide. Arrivée ici, on m'a expliqué qu'à chaque nouveau couronnement, il y avait une sorte d'épreuve, de combat, pour la personne devant accéder au trône. Ton père m'a demandé de créer une petite armée performante, histoire de t'aider dans cette épreuve. Mais moi, ben, je ne peux pas créer quelque chose à partir de rien. Donc, j'ai essayé de créer une équipe de défense du pays à partir de personnages que j'avais créés avec ma sœur, quand on était plus jeunes. Des sortes de guerrières. Le problème, c'est que du coup, leurs ennemis sont sortis de mon cahier en même temps qu'elles ! Alors… Voilà. Il faut absolument que vous m'aidiez à vaincre ces monstres ! Et à contrôler ces pestes. »

Kyo, énervé : « Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont de si spécial, ces filles ? »

Sora No2 tenta de lui expliquer les choses plus clairement : « Et bien, comme je te l'ai dit, ce sont des guerrières, mais elles sont assez jeunes. »

Mayanaïs, inquiète : « Jeunes ? … Jeunes comment ? »

« SORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

Sora No2 soupira : « Ah ! Bah les voilà, tiens. »

Tous se retournèrent pour apercevoir au loin, deux filles qui couraient comme des dératées. La première était grande avec des cheveux bruns coupés courts et était habillée avec une jupe plissée bleue, une chemise blanche et un gros noeud bleu. Dans ses cheveux, brillait un diadème dorée serti d'un topaze et à ses pieds une paire de bottes bleues fraîchement cirées.

Derrière elle, courait une petite fille aux longs cheveux châtains noués en deux couettes, elle portait une salopette bleu pâle sur un t-shirt rose.

Les deux filles, qui devaient avoir une quinzaine d'années, se précipitèrent vers Trowa sans même s'arrêter devant Sora.

Grande fille : « Wouaaaaah ! C'est qui ? »

Fille salopette, en tendant la main : « Boujour Monsieur ! »

Trowa, un peu confus, lui serra la pince : « Heu, boujour. Pardon, bonjour ! »

Les deux filles à Sora No2 : « Alors ?! C'est QUI ? »

Sora No2, avec un vague geste de la main : « Oh, je vous présente Trowa. Trowa, Kyo, Deedo, Angel et Mayanaïs. Les amis, je vous présente nos deux guerrières, Catye et Fannie. Catye, c'est la grande bringue et Fannie, c'est la p'tite dingue ! »

Aussitôt, Catye serra les poings : « QUOI ?! Répète un peu ! »

Et Fannie lui écrasa le pied : « Tiens ! Prends ça pour ton blasphème ! »

Sora No2 grimaça et soupira : « Vous voyez ? Je vais avoir besoin de votre aide pour les faire tenir en place. »

Mayanaïs tourna les yeux vers une masse sombre dans le lointain : « Il faudrait d'abord aller au château, pour avoir plus d'informations sur la situation. Pourvu que Père n'ait rien. »

Catye haussa les épaules : « Le gros vioc ? Bah, il va très bien ! D'après les monstres, il paraît qu'il s'est caché avec une petite troupe bien bâtie, dans les oubliettes. »

Fannie, joyeusement : « Et en attendant ton retour, il nous a chargées de la sécurité du pays ! »

Kyo observa, en soupirant : « Ça promet. »

Fannie, en le montrant du doigt : « Ooooh ! La jolie carotte ! T'es marrant toi ! »

Kyo, en mode « cocotte-minute sur le point d'exploser » : « Grrrrrr ! Sale peste ! Tu vas... ! »

Angel s'interposa brusquement : « Sora, tu ne peux pas nous téléporter au château ? »

Sora No2 secoua la tête, l'air désolé : « Non, malheureusement, je ne peux pas me téléporter dans un endroit que je n'ai jamais vu ! »

Mayanaïs, abasourdie : « QUOI !? Ça veut dire que nous devons y aller à pied ?! »

Sora No2, embarrassée : « Bennn, ouais. »

Trowa, pensivement : « Il doit y en avoir au moins pour deux jours de marche. »

Fannie en sautant sur place : « Youpiiii ! On y sera juste à temps pour le couronnement de la princesse ! »

Mayanaïs, confuse : « Héééé ! Attendez ! Ça ne peut pas se passer si vite ! Il y a plein de détails à régler ! »

Catye, en riant : « Bah, on s'en fout ! On verra ça plus tard ! Mettons-nous en route, o.k ? »

Mayanaïs, inquiète : « Oui, allons-y ! »

----------------------------

Le lendemain matin, au beau milieu d'une forêt brumeuse.

Trowa : « Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! »

Sora No2 se réveilla d'un bond, prête à l'attaque : « Quoi quoi quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Mayanaïs se réveilla avec peine : « Qu'y a t-il ? On est attaqué ? »

Kyo, en marmonnant : « Quoi ? C'est quoi ce foutoir ? ... Ah. D'accord. Pauv' vieux. »

Oui, pauvre Trowa. Le malheureux jeune homme croulait sous les corps féminins de Deedo, Angel, Fannie et Catye, qui, pendant la nuit, étaient venus s'agglutiner contre lui, comme les moustiques, qui recherchent constamment une source de lumière pour s'y brûler les ailes. Le cri de Trowa avait été en réalité une tentative désespérée pour respirer.

On dispersa les dormeuses aux quatre coins du feu de camp et on envoya Trowa chercher des fruits rouges pour le déjeuner, histoire de lui faire prendre l'air.

- Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, après un bon petit-déjeuner.

Fannie, en s'étirant : « Géant ! C'était super bon ! »

Catye, en battant des mains : « Ouaiiis ! Je sens que ça être une super journée : d'abord j'ai bien dormi et en plus j'ai bien mangé ! »

Trowa, le dos courbé, les yeux cernés, restait silencieux.

Angel posa une main sur son épaule : « Ça ne va pas Trowa ? Tu veux un massage ? »

Trowa secoua tristement la tête : « Non non. Ça va. Je suis juste un peu fatigué, c'est tout. »

Deedo poussa Angel et glissa une main dans le dos de Trowa : « Pauvre Trowa ! Tu aurais bien besoin de vacances ! Quand tout cela sera fini, tu seras le bienvenu chez moi ! »

Angel prit sa rivale par l'oreille : « Non ! Chez MOI ! »

Deedo lui attrapa sa queue de cheval : « Nan ! Chez MOI ! C'est moi qui l'ai dit en premier ! »

- Un peu plus tard.

Deedo et Angel se battaient toujours, le feu de camp s'était éteint et Kyo, Mayanaïs et Sora avaient déjà repris la route. Hmm. Il ne manquerait pas quelqu'un par hasard ?

Catye, très excitée : « Je parie sur Mme Plume et sexy ! »

Fannie, en sautant sur place : « Non ! Moi je dis que c'est Mme la prostituée japonaise ! »

Trowa, en soupirant : « On devrait peut-être les séparer. »

Fannie, en ricanant : « Oh non ! On s'amuse trop ! »

Trowa soupira et tourna son regard vers le château. Les autres devaient déjà être loin.

- En début d'après-midi.

Catye, en baillant : « Pffff ! J'm'ennuie ! Je pars devant, tu viens Fannie ? »

Fannie, joyeusement : « Ouiiii ! Au revoir Trowa ! Au revoir Mme Plume et sexy ! Au revoir Mme la prostituée japonaise ! »

Deedo et Angel, complètement essoufflées, allongées par terre : « C'est ça, ouais. Au revoir. »

Les deux folles s'éloignèrent en sautillant joyeusement.

Trowa se leva et s'approcha de ses deux prétendantes : « Les filles, ça va ? »

Aussitôt, les deux filles se mirent à couiner en tendant un bras vers lui : « Trowa ! Trowa ! »

Trowa soupira, les prit chacune par une main et les aida à se relever.

Deedo, en regardant autour d'elle avec un air étonnée : « Bah ! Où sont les autres ? »

Trowa, déconcerté : « Il fallait qu'ils aillent sauver le monde de Mayanaïs alors ils sont partis devant. »

Angel, embarrassée : « Ah, zut ! Ils ont peut-être besoin de nous ! »

Deedo, moqueuse : « Si tu n'avais pas commencé à me tirer l'oreille ! »

Angel, énervée : « Si tu ne m'avais pas poussée, aussi ! On ne se serait jamais bagarrées ! »

Angel et Deedo, front contre front : « Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ! »

Trowa les prit chacune par une épaule et les sépara : « Ça suffit vous deux ! Nous avons déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça ! Les autres ont sûrement besoin de notre aide et vous, vous êtes encore en train de vous disputer ! »

Deedo, les yeux baissés : « Oui, c'est vrai. Pardon Trowa. »

Angel baissa la tête puis la releva en couinant légèrement, en jouant une fois de plus à la « pauvre petite chose innocente qui n'a rien fait de mal et même si un peu, c'était pas exprès pour l'énerver » : « Pardon Trowa. Tu dois être très fatigué à cause de nous. »

Trowa, pensif, restait silencieux. Deedo et Angel commencèrent à s'inquiéter : il ne les détrompait pas ?! Le jeune homme releva les yeux et les regarda tristement : « Hm. Il y a un peu de ça, c'est vrai. »

Deedo et Angel, doublement inquiètes, écarquillèrent les yeux : « Qu... Quoi ? »

Trowa, en soupirant : « Ce n'est pas de votre faute si vous ne vous aimez pas. »

Les deux filles échangèrent un regard sans comprendre.

Deedo, hésitant : « Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas... »

Angel, en baissant les yeux, embarrassée : « J'ai rien contre elle, moi ! C'est juste que... »

Trowa les regarda avec sérieux : « Je n'aime pas le fait que vous vous disputiez à cause de moi. Si je n'étais pas là, vous seriez sûrement d'excellentes amies, vous ne croyez pas ? »

Angel leva les yeux vers Deedo : elle n'était pas vraiment méchante, elle était assez forte en sport, elle était sympa avec ses copines. Pendant le combat contre Voldemort, elle avait même fait du bon boulot. Mais bon, n'empêche qu'elle voulait mettre le grappin sur Trowa !

Deedo jeta un rapide coup d'oeil vers sa rivale : il fallait bien admettre que, quand elles avaient chanté ensemble, au cirque et à Versailles, c'était plutôt pas mal et aussi, question « maniement du fouet », elle se débrouillait bien et même, sur ce point, elle faisait une bonne équipe avec Trowa. Mais il était HORS DE QUESTION que ça aille plus loin !

Deedo s'avança vers Trowa et le regarda droit dans les yeux : « Trowa. Il faut que tu nous dises. Est-ce que tu as déjà une idée très exacte de tes sentiments ou est-ce qu'il faut qu'on s'entretue pour que tu choisisses ?! »

Trowa, perplexe : « Que... Que je choisisses quoi ? »

Angel rejoignit Deedo : « Laquelle d'entre nous tu préfères ? Avec laquelle d'entre nous tu as l'intention de sortir ? »

Long silence. Un tourbillon de feuilles mortes passa devant eux.

Trowa, embarrassé : « Et bien, ce n'est pas facile à dire. Je ne voudrais blesser aucune d'entre vous. »

Angel et Deedo le regardaient avec d'adorables yeux larmoyants et suppliants, un peu menaçants aussi : « Ooooh ! S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, dis-nouuuus ! »

Trowa hésita « Heu… »

------------------------

Á Versailles, dans la salle des fêtes, on célébrait le mariage de Réléna et de Louis XIV.

La directrice dansait mollement sur la piste de danse : « Bouh ! Je m'ennuie ! Dès que Réléna commencera à m'énerver, je me casserai d'ici ! »

De son côté, Duo dansait un slow très serré avec Carina : « Hé ! Tu vas quand même pas nous laisser ici ? »

Heero et Sunny se cognèrent dans Black Sora juste à ce moment-là.

Black Sora : « Hey ! Quoi encore ? »

Heero : « Si tu ne nous emmène pas avec toi, c'en sera fini pour toi ! »

Black Sora soupira : « Bon. D'accord. On filera à l'anglaise. Je vous emmènerai chacun à votre tour rejoindre la folle et les autres chez Mayanaïs, dès que l'autre folle aura le dos tourné ! »

Heero, hochant la tête : « Bien. Á tout à l'heure, tu nous emmèneras en premier. »

Duo, scandalisé : « Quoi ? Et nous alors ? Tu te fais pas chier dis donc ! Nous aussi, on veut se tirer d'ici ! »

Sunny, ricanant : « Héhéhé ! Pas la peine d'insister Duo ! Mon mec, c'est le meilleur ! »

Carina, tirant la langue à Sunny : « C'est pas parce que ton mec est balaise qu'il faut nous rire au nez et te croire tout permis ! »

Sunny s'éloigna avec Heero en quelques pas de danse : « Hé hé hé hé ! »

Duo, inquiet : « Hé, Carina ! Moi aussi, je suis fort, hein ? Heero n'est pas aussi balaise que moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Carina posa son front contre le sien : « Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! C'est toi le meilleur, évidemment ! »

Duo, rassuré, rapprocha son visage du sien pour l'embrasser : « Ouf ! J'ai bien cru que tu ne l'avais pas remarqué ! »

-----------------------

Dans le royaume du roi Popopo, au milieu de hautes falaises brumeuses.

« Brrr ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait froid ici ! »

Kyo, très agacé, s'arrêta et se tourna vers Sora No2 pour la cent quatre-vingt-dix-huitième fois : « Mais merde ! Tu vas arrêter de papoter alors que le pays de Mayanaïs est sur le point de s'effondrer ! »

Sora No2 baissa les yeux : « Désolée, mais ça m'aide à me détendre et à évacuer le stress. Cet endroit me fait froid dans le dos. »

Kyo, en serrant les poings : « Et bien ton stress, évacue-le dans le SILENCE ! »

« Silence ! Silence ! Silence ! »

Kyo et Sora No2 : « Hein ? »

Mayanaïs, à quelques mètres devant eux s'arrêta et leur expliqua calmement : « Nous sommes dans les Montagnes du Désespoir. Ici vivent les âmes de ceux qui ont quitté notre monde de façon non naturelle. »

Sora No2, un peu angoissée : « Heu, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « de façon non naturelle » ? »

Mayanaïs baissa les yeux tristement : « Ceux qui sont morts par accident ou ceux qui ont été tués dans les attentats, les guerres, les meurtres, tout ça. »

Sora No2, inquiète : « Des... Des meurtres ? »

Mayanaïs reprit brusquement la marche d'un pas vif : « Les condamnés à mort y reposent également. »

Kyo et Sora No2, horrifiés : « QUOI ?! »

Kyo, inquiet : « Attends-nous ! C'est dangereux ! »

Sora No2 regarda autour d'elle un moment.

« Héhéhé ! Il me faut plus d'énergie ! Tu as beaucoup d'énergie magique, toi ! De l'énergie pure ! BEAUCOUP ! Héhéhéhéhé ! »

Sora No2, terrifiée : « Oh la la ! Pas elle, non ! »

Elle fit quelques pas pour rejoindre ses amis mais une main bleue et crochue sortit du ravin et agrippa son pied.

Sora No2 : « Kyaaaaaaaaaaah ! Au secours ! Aidez-moi ! Faites quelque chose ! »

Kyo et Mayanaïs se retournèrent brusquement et virent avec horreur une espèce de pieuvre à tête de lion rose et bleue escalader le bord du ravin, en tenant fermement Sora No2 dans un tentacule.

La pieuvre : « Héhéhé ! Je vais te voler ton énergie ! TU ES Á MOI ! »

Mayanaïs : « Quelle horreur ! Il faut faire quelque chose ! Je vais faire une incantation pour la libérer ! »

La pieuvre, un peu inquiète : « Oh oh oh ! Bon ! J'me tire ! Ciao ! »

Elle sauta joyeusement dans le ravin en ricanant : « Youpla ! Adiooooooooooooooos ! »

Sora No2, terrifiée : « Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! »

PLOUF !

Kyo et Mayanaïs : « Oh non ! »

Kyo posa une main sur son visage : « Quelle idiote ! »

« Yataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! »

BOUM !

Mayanaïs et Kyo suivirent des yeux la chose qui avait surgi du ravin et qui maintenant était dans le ciel. La chose, trempée jusqu'aux os, atterrit juste devant eux.

Sora No2, en ricanant : « Ah ah ah ah ah ! Aaaaaaaah ! Alors, surpris de me voir ? Moi qui suis si puissante, on ne m'abat pas si facilement ! »

Kyo soupira et haussa les épaules : « Pffff ! VRAIMENT idiote ! » Puis il se remit en route.

Mayanaïs, inquiète : « Sora ! Ça va ? »

Sora No2, toute joyeuse : « Mais oui ! Tout va bien ! On y va ? »

Mayanaïs regarda en bas de la falaise : il n'y avait rien de spécial, même pas un cadavre de pieuvre. La jeune fille, un peu inquiète, haussa les épaules : « Bon. Si tu le dis. »

- Quelques heures plus tard, au bord d'une falaise.

Sora No2, toute étonnée : « Wouaaaah ! Il n'y a plus de brouillard ! »

Mayanaïs, calmement : « C'est parce que nous sommes en altitude. Regardez, le château est juste en dessous ! »

Kyo regarda en contrebas : un grand escalier de pierre, en colimaçon, permettait l'accès au château. Ils l'empruntèrent et commença alors pour eux une longue descente.

Sora No2, sérieusement : « Dis, princesse Mayanaïs, comment tu vas t'y prendre pour vaincre les démons ? La cérémonie pour ton dix-neuvième anniversaire ne te confère pas assez de pouvoirs, je crois. »

Mayanaïs fronça les sourcils : « Non, en effet. Mais la seule cérémonie qui me permettrait de gagner les pouvoirs ultimes est impraticable pour l'instant. »

Kyo : « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Mayanaïs, sans quitter Sora No2 du regard : « Pour acquérir la ceinture aux sept invocations, la princesse du royaume doit quitter la demeure de son père et se marier. Quitter la demeure de mon père est une chose que je me sens capable de faire mais me marier… ! Il faudrait déjà que j'aie trouvé un homme convenable et qu'il accepte de devenir mon époux et le futur roi de ce royaume ! »

Kyo, embarrassé : « Et tu n'as pas encore trouvé cet homme ? »

Mayanaïs baissa les yeux : « Et bien, il y a bien un garçon que j'aime mais nous sommes du même âge et donc nous sommes encore jeunes, voir même trop jeunes pour nous marier. Et puis, je ne suis pas sûre de ses sentiments. »

Kyo posa les yeux sur le château qui se rapprochait de plus en plus, puis il regarda Mayanaïs et là, son regard se remplit de détermination.

Sora No2, sur un ton indifférent : « Mais ce mariage, vous pourrez toujours l'annuler après la défaite des démons, n'est-ce pas ? »

Mayanaïs s'arrêta sur la dernière marche de l'escalier et contempla le village embrumé qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux : « Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. »

Sora No2 eut un étrange sourire mais ne dit rien.

Kyo, déterminé : « Si c'est la seule solution pour sauver ton royaume, alors je suis prêt à participer à cette cérémonie ! »

Mayanaïs, très étonnée : « QUOI ?! Tu veux dire en tant que futur marié ? »

Kyo rougit jusqu'aux oreilles mais garda son calme : « Ouais. Enfin, si ça te gêne, c'est pas grave, on trouvera bien quelqu'un d'autre ! »

Mayanaïs, en souriant : « Mais non ! Ça me convient tout à fait ! »

Kyo, en baissant les yeux : « Bon, on y va ? Le roi a besoin de nous ! »

Il dépassa les filles en les bousculant de l'épaule et entra dans le village.

----------------------

Á la sortie de la forêt brumeuse, nous retrouvons Trowa, Angel et Deedo. Les trois jeunes gens avaient repris la route sans que le garçon ait livré le secret de son coeur. Á présent, ils se trouvaient devant une immense étendue de verdure. De l'herbe et des fleurs, à l'infini. Étrangement, il n'y avait plus de brouillard mais une fumée rose bizarre flottait dans l'air.

Deedo s'arrêta et se mit à chantonner : « Ça y est ! On est enfin sortiiiii ! »

Angel, en souriant : « Et ça ne veut dire qu'une chose, car maintenant qu'on est à l'abriiii… ! »

Deedo et Angel, tout sourire : « C'est l'heure de notre réponnnnnnse ! »

Trowa fit quelques pas dans l'herbe en chantant : « Mesdemoiselles, je n'ai que trop tardé ! »

Deedo et Angel, en chantant tristement : « Ouiiiii ! Tu nous as déprimééééées ! »

Trowa (déguisé en Néo), en ouvrant les bras : « Voici ma réponnnnnnnse ! »

Les deux filles se précipitèrent dans ses bras et une musique douce et lente survint de nulle part pour accompagner les paroles de

Trowa :

« Tsumetaku  
- Il fait si froid (Les filles se blottirent contre lui.)

Kooritsuita tsuki no kakera ga  
- Je commence à avoir froid dans l'étreinte de la lune (Trowa leva les yeux vers le ciel qui, bizarrement était devenu nocturne.)

Furisosogu you ni

- Et ainsi, tout se déverse sur moi (il commença à pleuvoir et les filles rabattirent sur elles le manteau de cuir de Trowa, toujours déguisé en Néo)

Hitori no...yoru ga ochite kuru  
- Tout seul, dans la nuit qui s'approche, plus près, encore et encore. (Il se mit à faire de plus en plus sombre.)

Namida to  
- Et cette larme (Une grosse larme roula sur la joue de Trowa, les filles la regardèrent tristement couler et s'écraser sur le bout du nez d'Angel.)

Egao no kamen ni kakusareta  
- Elle se cache toujours derrière ce masque souriant. (Trowa sourit.)

Hontou no kokoro wa...itsushika  
- Mais il y a toujours dans mon cœur, cette vérité douloureuse (Puis il reprit son visage habituel.)

Dokoka ni okisari de  
- Laissée là, quelque part.

Light no naka de enjiteru  
- Et pendant que je fais ma représentation en pleine lumière (Un projecteur s'abattit soudainement sur lui et vint l'éclairer en plein visage.)

Nakushita hazu no yorokobi wo  
- Je suis simplement supposé ne rien ressentir d'autre que de la joie (Ils se mirent à courir tous les trois en souriant un peu bêtement.)

Wasureta hazu no kanashimi wo  
- Je suis simplement supposé laisser derrière moi toute ma tristesse (Courir, encore et toujours, avec le sourire, s'il vous plaît !)

Kodoku wo enjitsuzuketeru  
- Je ressens de la solitude, mais le spectacle doit continuer. (Ils ralentirent et les filles s'écartèrent de Trowa en tendant les bras vers lui pour le laisser chanter le refrain)

Tatoeba yume ni tsukarete mo  
- Je pouvais me fatiguer mais ne pas oublier des choses comme les rêves (Trowa tendit ses mains vers elles et elles avancèrent de nouveau vers lui)

Uragirareta ai demo  
- Je pouvais ne jamais y mettre du mien pour décevoir l'amour de quelqu'un. (Mais il leur tourna brusquement le dos et s'éloigna les mains dans les poches.)

Kokoro wa kuuhaku no mama de  
- Et bien que mon coeur reste dans ce néant (Les filles se mirent à courir derrière lui)

Omoide sae mo nokosezu  
- Je ne peux jamais laisser derrière moi mes souvenirs (Trowa se retourna et leur sourit)

Mitsumeru dake no doukeshi…  
- Apprenez tout ce que vous pouvez de ce clown. »

Les filles se jetèrent dans ses bras et, tant qu'on y est, autant en profiter, se glissèrent sous son manteau. Ils reprirent ainsi leur chemin à travers la plaine enchantée, sur quelques notes dramatiques de guitare électrique. Trowa chantait toujours, reprenant le refrain en souriant tendrement aux deux jeunes filles :

« Chiisana hitomi ga  
- Et ces petits yeux brilleraient sûrement (Les filles le regardèrent en ouvrant la bouche)

Kodomo-tachi no kansei  
- Avec l'innocence des enfants (Puis acquiescèrent comme des forcenées ou des clones de Oui-oui)

Tsukurimono wo shinjirareru  
- Et je construirai maintenant ce en quoi je crois (Trowa releva brusquement la tête vers le ciel pour admirer un merveilleux lever de soleil)

Sunao na kokoro no mae ni  
- Doucement, avec l'esprit juste devant moi (Il tendit une main vers le soleil)

Kamen wa kuzurete ochiru  
- Laissons tomber le masque. »

Il passa une main sur son visage. Pendant l'intermède musical, ils marchèrent tous les trois, les yeux baissés. Puis, Trowa reprit :

« Aisareru koto ni funare de  
- Je n'ai jamais été habitué à ressentir cette chose appelée « amour » (Trowa posa ensuite un regard très sérieux sur Deedo et Angel)

Aishikata mo shiranai  
- On ne m'a jamais montré ce qu'était l'amour (Elles le regardèrent tristement, compatissantes)

Tatta ichido no kagayaki de  
- Il n'y a rien de plus que cette lumière pour moi (Il les repoussa doucement tout en les prenant chacune par la main)

Kokoro ni nani ka afureru  
- Mais mon coeur est submergé par quelque chose d'étrange (Puis recula lentement en laissant leurs mains glisser sur les siennes)

Namida wo shitta doukeshi…  
- Un clown sait aussi ce qu'est une larme. (Il s'arrêta et les regarda tristement et une larme roula sur sa joue)

Namida wo shitta doukeshi… »

Comme la musique se terminait, Trowa s'éloigna d'elles doucement puis s'enfuit en courant. Les filles se précipitèrent à sa suite et bientôt, ils arrivèrent à la sortie de la plaine. Á l'horizon se dessinaient les Montagnes du désespoir. Comme il franchissait la limite entre les deux, Trowa s'arrêta subitement.

Deedo, essoufflée : « J'ai... J'ai rien compris ! »

Angel, en pleurant : « C'était merveilleux ! ... Mais quel rapport avec notre réponse ? »

Trowa se retourna vers elles et, avec une lueur triste dans son regard, il posa une main sur chacune de leur épaule.

Angel et Deedo rougirent : « Ooooh ! Trowa ! »

Trowa, très sérieux : « Je suis désolé les filles mais je ne peux sortir avec aucune d'entre vous parce que je ne suis amoureux d'aucune d'entre vous. »

Angel et Deedo, hurlant : « QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?! AUCUNE d'entre nous ?! »

Trowa, confus : « Pardonnez-moi...je vous aime beaucoup toutes les deux mais ce n'est pas réellement de l'amour. Du moins, pas celui que vous attendez de moi, je crois. »

Angel, pleurant : « C'est pas possible ! Non ! Trowa ne nous aime pas ! Trowa n'est pas amoureux de MOI ! Non ! NON ! »

Deedo : « C'est TERRIBLE ! Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? »

Trowa, embarrassé : « Je sais que vous devez ressentir de la peine et une colère immense vis à vis de moi et vous avez le droit de me détester… »

Angel serra les poings : « Je... Je... »

Trowa, gêné : « Mais ne vous en veuillez pas l'une et l'autre. Ce n'est certainement pas de votre faute, oui. Tout vient de moi : c'est entièrement de ma faute. »

Deedo, serrant les poings : « Grrrr ! ... GRRRRRRRR ! »

Deedo et Angel : « SALAUUUUUUD ! »

La team Trowa s'envole vers d'autres cieux (emportée par les poings de Deedo et Angel) !

TING !

Et Angel et Deedo tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre en pleurant.

Angel : « Ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ! Pourquoi ils nous aiment paaaaaas ? »

Deedo : « Bouuuuuuuuh ! C'est pas juuuuusteuh ! J'avais fait un autel en son honneur ! »

Angel : « J'avais fait faire des costumes sexy par ma mère spécialement pour lui ! »

Deedo : « J'ai failli te tuer ! J'ai failli devenir une dangereuse criminelle à cause de lui ! »

Angel : « Je suis devenue perverse à cause de lui ! ... Ah, non, ça c'est pas nouveau ! »

Angel et Deedo : « Ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ! »

---------------------------

Dans la salle du trône du château du roi Popopo.

La joyeuse bande de l'École Bishonens (moins beaucoup de monde que j'ai la flemme de lister) apparut soudainement !

Ténébra, en s'étirant : « Ouaaaah ! Pas très confortable le voyage ! Enfin, on est arrivé ! »

Sora, agacée : « C'est parce que nous étions nombreux ! Alors évidemment, les canaux de transport étaient très encombrés ! Ils n'ont pas l'habitude d'une telle charge de voyageurs ! C'est un miracle que nous soyons tous... Hey ! Tout le monde est là ? »

Tout le monde acquiesça tranquillement : « Hmhm. »

Sora fit le tour du groupe : « Vivants ? »

Tout le monde, un peu inquiets : « Oui. »

Sora, rassurée : « Ouf ! ... AH ! Et en un seul morceau ? Tous vos organes sont là ? Il ne vous manque rien ? »

Presque tout le monde, déconcertés : « Oui oui ! »

Soudain, Oeil d'Ange poussa un cri de panique : « Hiiiiiiiiiiii ! Ma main ! Où est ma main ? »

Tous, alarmés : « Oh mon Dieu ! Quelle horreur ! »

Quatre leva sa main à laquelle était accrochée celle d'Oeil d'Ange. (Mais elle était toujours attachée au bras d'Oeil d'Ange, vous suivez ?)

Quatre, perplexe : « Hum hum. Mon cœur, elle est ici. »

Oeil d'Ange, en soupirant : « Aaaaah ! Ouf ! J'ai eu peur ! C'est vrai que là où elle est, elle ne risque rien ! »

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement sous le regard méchant et moqueur de Sora.

Sora, en s'éloignant : « Complètement gâteux ! »

Shigure, en mode « je suis une grande personne et ce que tu as fait n'est pas bien » : « Heu, Sora ! Tu sors avec Akito, n'est-ce pas ? Tu devrais savoir ce que c'est qu'être amoureux, non ? »

Tout sourire, Sora prit Akito par le bras : « Oui, mais entre nous c'est purement SEXUEL ! »

Tout le monde, déconcerté : « Aaaah, d'accord ! »

Sora : « Bon, il faut aller repêcher le roi maintenant ! Je sens sa présence dans les oubliettes ! Allez, hopopop ! On y va ! »

Elle fit quelques pas vers la sortie mais un bruit effroyable l'arrêta et elle s'écroula sans connaissance sous le poids d'un corps qui venait de lui tomber dessus.

Akito, reculant : « Hum. Très chère... »

Duo, tout sourire : « Oh ! Salut Trowa ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le coin ? »

Trowa se releva, épousseta ses vêtements du revers de la main et dit calmement : « J'ai eu quelques problèmes avec Angel et Deedo. »

Sora se releva brusquement dans un bruit ignoble d'os cassés : « Cool ! Et elles t'ont salement kické à ce qu'on a pu voir ! »

Trowa baissa les yeux, honteux : « Oui. »

Sora, ricanant : « Héhéhé ! Bien fait ! Ça t'apprendra à briser les coeurs ! »

Trowa : « Mais, je... »

Sans lui laisser le temps de se justifier, la directrice reprit le bras d'Akito : « Allez, on y va ! »

Akito, perplexe : « Très chère, vous... »

Sora, en s'inspectant : « Oh oh oh ! Hop-la ! Changement de look ! »

Elle utilisa ses pouvoirs et se changea en « directrice », c'est à dire avec une coiffure à chignon et un tailleur noir et blanc sexy.

Sora, joyeusement : « Allez ! Go go go !"

Jaïga, en s'éclaircissant la gorge : « Hum hum. J'veux pas vous déranger mais, vous irez pas loin avec une jambe retournée ! »

Sora baissa les yeux vers ses jambes puis leva les yeux au ciel, en éclatant de rire : « Ah ah ah ! Mais où avais-je donc la tête ?! Magie magie ! Hop ! (CRAAAAAC !) C'est réparé ! ... Hm, j'aurais peut-être dû demander à Heero de m'aider, ça m'aurait fait économiser des pouvoirs. »

Sur ce, tout le monde se mit en route pour les oubliettes.

-------------------------

Devant le château.

Mayanaïs, tristement : « C'est terrible ! Je n'ai jamais vu le village dans cet état ! »

Sora No2, joyeusement : « Oh, moi, tous ces corps évanouis, sans connaissance, ça m'a bien fait rire ! »

Kyo : « Non mais ça va pas ! T'es tarée ou quoi ?! Faut être fou pour aimer voir un truc pareil ! »

Mayanaïs soupira : « Laisses tomber Kyo, il faut nous dépêcher. Nous devons retrouver mon père, ainsi que la Prêtresse : c'est elle qui prépare le mariage et qui est l'émissaire entre les forces magiques et les humains. C'est d'elle que je devrais recevoir la ceinture magique. ... Enfin, si tu es toujours d'accord pour m'épouser. »

Kyo rougit : « Mais ça va ! Y'a pas de problème ! »

Mayanaïs, en souriant : « Mmm. Merci Kyo. (Héhéhé ! Je lui redemanderai tout à l'heure rien que pour le voir rougir !) »

Sora No2, impatiente : « Allez ! Allez ! On y va ! La ceinture avant tout ! »

-------------------------------

Dans les Montagnes du Désespoir.

Angel, en frissonnant : « Hm. Cet endroit me donne la chair de poule ! Dépêchons-nous de sortir d'ici et allons retrouver les autres, d'accord ? »

Deedo, pensive : « Tu sais, je me disais que... »

Angel : « Tu... Tu regrettes ce qu'on a fait à Trowa ? »

Deedo fronça les sourcils : « Pourquoi ? Tu regrettes, toi ? »

Angel, précipitamment : « Mais... Mais non ! Pas du tout ! C'est... C'est bien fait pour lui ! »

Deedo : « Ouais ! Exactement ! Bien fait pour lui ! »

Malgré tout, les deux jeunes filles restaient pensives.

Deedo changea rapidement le sujet de conversation : « Ouais, comme je disais il y a un instant, tu te souviens de la pancarte qu'on a vu à l'entrée ? »

Angel, en tremblant : « Tu veux dire sur les âmes perdues qui habitent cette montagne ? »

Deedo, un peu gênée : « Oui. Ça m'a rappelé la petite projection privée que la directrice nous avait faite au château, l'autre jour, le dernier volet du Seigneur des Anneaux. »

Angel : « Aaaah, tu veux parler de la Montagne où reposent les âmes damnées du Gondor ! C'est vrai qu'elle ressemble un peu à celle-la ! Et quelle scène grandiose quand Aragorn demande aux âmes de se rallier à sa cause pour... HEY ! NON ! Tu ne vas quand même pas... ?!? »

Deedo, avec un sourire déterminé : « Et si ! On va leur demander de nous accompagner au château pour combattre les démons ! »

Angel, en s'agitant en tout sens : « Mais c'est STUPIDE ! POURQUOI ils accepteraient ? »

Deedo : « Et bien, quand le royaume sera sauvé, on les absoudra de leurs crimes ! Et ils pourront rejoindre le royaume des morts ! Et hop, tout est bien qui finit bien ! »

Angel, pas rassurée : « Bon bah, je te laisse faire ! Bon courage ! »

Deedo la prit par le bras et la traîna au bord du ravin : « Écoutes, plus il y aura de personnes pour les appeler, mieux ce sera. Bon, prête ? »

Angel, vraiment pas rassurée : « Ou... Oui. »

« Un coup de main, les filles ? »

Les deux demoiselles se retournèrent et, prenant conscience de la double apparition fantomatique se trouvant en face d'elles, ouvrirent de grands yeux. Elles détaillèrent précisément les deux spectres qui les regardaient avec un air amusé. Il y avait deux beaux spécimens masculins devant elles : un grand jeune homme blond bien formé là où il faut avec des yeux verts très profonds qui brillaient intensément. Il portait une sorte de costume de mousquetaire mais sa chemise blanche était à demi-ouverte et couverte de sang. Son camarade, quant à lui, portait des vêtements un peu plus sales et un peu plus simples : rien de plus qu'un pantalon et un gilet, mais cela ne lui retirait en rien son charme. Il avait des cheveux bruns mi-longs et également des yeux verts, très clairs qui ressortaient particulièrement bien par rapport à sa sombre chevelure. Une large plaie sanglante traversait sa poitrine.

Le blond fit une révérence : « Chevalier Koki de Saint-Jacques, pour vous servir mesdemoiselles ! »

Les filles s'inclinèrent légèrement.

Deedo, inclinée, chuchota à Angel : « Il est pour moi ! »

Angel, inclinée, lui tira la langue : « Maiiis ! Je préfère le brun de toute façon ! »

Le brun, moqueur : « Pfff ! Tu leur sors d'où ton salut à la noix ! Coquille Saint-Jacques ! Tu crois vraiment qu'elles vont nous sauver !? »

Angel se redressa et lui demanda timidement : « Excusez-moi, qui êtes-vous ? »

Le brun, avec un sourire charmeur : « Moi ? Mon nom, c'est Koky. »

Angel, étonnée : « Koki ? Juste Koki ? »

Koky : « Mais non ! Moi c'est Koky avec un « y » ! »

Deedo, perplexe : « Dites-nous les gars, comment êtes-vous arrivés ici ? »

Koky, sur un ton moqueur : « Et bien, il se trouve que cet individu (Il fit un vague signe de la main vers Koki) a le même nom que moi alors, comme il faisait partie de la garde royale et qu'il était bien propre sur lui et tout et tout, j'ai décidé d'emprunter son nom, histoire de m'amuser un peu ! »

Koki, sévèrement : « Histoire de piller le trésor royal, ce qui est évidemment interdit ! »

Koky, joyeusement : « Quoiqu'il en soit, ce sympathique garçon m'a retrouvé et m'a provoqué en duel ! Il a gagné, évidemment mais des potes à moi lui ont réglé son compte. On ne les a jamais retrouvés et c'est ma plus grande fierté ! Ça, c'est ce qu'on appelle de vrais potes ! Malheureusement, comme je suis un criminel, je me suis réveillé ici et ce gars m'a encore retrouvé ! Le « repos éternel » ? Mon oeil, oui ! Tout ça, c'est que des foutaises ! »

Angel, déconcertée : « Hmm. Je vois ! Alors, vous acceptez de nous donner un coup de main ? »

Koky ricana : « Ouais, si ça peut me permettre d'avoir enfin la paix, ce sera avec plaisir ! »

Koki, avec une révérence : « C'est mon devoir de chevalier que de vous servir, chères demoiselles! »

Deedo, ravie : « Hmmm ! Parfait ! Vous serez le capitaine de notre armée ! »

Koki s'inclina : « Merci beaucoup. »

Koky, un peu jaloux : « Et moi ? »

Angel, avec un battement de cils : « Ça ne vous dérange pas d'être mon garde du corps ? Je suis un peu désarmée face aux démons. »

Koky, avec un hochement de tête : « Pas de problème ! Je n'ai pas besoin de la gloire, moi ! La reconnaissance d'une aussi charmante demoiselle me convient parfaitement ! »

Koki, choqué : « Mais je n'ai pas dit que mademoiselle n'était pas charmante ! J'apprécie énormément la compagnie de mademoiselle ! Certainement plus que vous ! Malotru que vous êtes ! »

Koky, moqueur : « Ouais ! Bien sûr ! Parce que tu crois être Môssieur Perfection, c'est ça ! Á mon avis, tu serais plutôt... »

Deedo, perplexe : « Woh ! Est-ce qu'on était comme ça avec Trowa ? »

Angel, désemparée : « Ça se pourrait. Ah, pauvre Trowa ! »

------------------------

« Ah ! Ma chère enfant ! Que de soulagements de vous voir saine et sauve ! Les démons ne s'en sont donc pas pris à vous ! »

Mayanaïs fit une révérence devant son père : « Père, je crois que pour vaincre les démons, la seule solution est d'obtenir la Ceinture aux Sept Invocations des mains de la Prêtresse. »

Roi Popopo : « Mais pour cela, il faut que tu te marie, et tu n'as pas encore trouvé de garçon digne de toi. »

Mayanaïs rougit : « Et bien... Kyo, tu es toujours d'accord ? »

Kyo, agacé : « Ouais, ça va ! Arrête de me le demander ! Puisque je t'ai dit qu'il n'y avait pas de problème ! »

Roi Popopo, étonné : « Ooooh ! Un garçon aux cheveux roux ! »

Kyo, énervé : « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vous aussi, vous avez un problème avec ça ? »

Roi Popopo, un peu effrayé : « Mais non : Pas du tout ! Au contraire, c'est tellement rare dans notre royaume que l'on dit que rencontrer ces personnes porte bonheur alors un mariage avec un homme roux ! Notre royaume va vite retrouver paix et prospérité ! Allez ! Préparons tout de suite le mariage ! Gardes, allez me chercher la Prêtresse ! »

« LA VOILÁÁÁÁÁ ! »

Un pan de mur des oubliettes s'écroula et derrière le nuage de poussière, on put distinguer Cathy, qui tenait la Prêtresse (Une jeune femme pulpeuse habillée en mage blanc) par le bras, et Fannie qui avait un gros marteau sur l'épaule.

Fannie, joyeusement : « Saluuuuuut ! On est prêt à faire la fête ! Vous avez encore des murs à abattre ? »

Roi Popopo, déconcerté : « Heu, non merci. »

Cathy prit Mayanaïs par le bras et sortit en criant gaiement : « Allez ! On va préparer le mariage ! T'as enterré ta vie de jeune fille ? »

Mayanaïs, embarrassée : « Heu, non. »

Cathy soupira : « Bon, c'est pas grave ! On le fera quand la paix sera revenue ! On aura plus de beaux mecs à portée de main ! »

Elles sortirent, avec Sora No2, sur les talons.

Le roi Popopo regarda Kyo avec sérieux : « Bien. Jeune homme, je vous confie ma fille. Je compte sur vous pour l'aimer, la protéger et pour ne point la flétrir ! »

Kyo : « Hein ?! La « flétrir » ? »

« Pour ne pas en faire une femme battue ou malheureuse !! Mais merde, t'as jamais lu de vieux bouquins poussiéreux datant d'il y a plus d'un siècle ? »

C'était la directrice, qui venait de débarquer, accompagnée de tous les autres professeurs et élèves.

Kyo, agacé : « Bon, ça suffit ! J'en ai déjà lu, mais, vite fait. Bon, Votre Majesté, est-ce que je dois me préparer, moi aussi ? »

Roi Popopo : « Évidemment ! Venez, je vais vous montrer. »

Il le poussa dehors et ils sortirent des oubliettes.

Duo se frotta l'arrière de la tête d'un air ennuyé : « Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Carina passa la tête à l'extérieur des oubliettes : « Hm. On ne sait pas où est l'ennemi, on devrait préparer la défense du château. »

La directrice leva les bras au ciel : « Quand même ! Voilà enfin une bonne idée ! Bon, et les autres ? »

Oeil d'Ange, embarrassée : « Heu, Hatsuharu et les JKS sont partis explorer les oubliettes pour libérer les prisonniers et faire plus de main d'œuvre. »

Quatre, sérieusement : « Nous allons faire le guet en montant sur les remparts. »

Black Sora acquiesça et utilisa ses pouvoirs pour faire apparaître des talkies-walkies : « Prenez ça, appelez-moi si on nous attaque. »

Quatre, avec un regard déterminé : « Bien, allons-y ! »

Il prit la main d'Oeil d'Ange et ils partirent tous deux vers les remparts.

Duo prit Carina par l'épaule et sortit en lançant joyeusement : « Nous, on va voir s'il n'y a pas des armes en état dans le coin ! Á plus ! »

Black Sora leur balança les talkies-walkies à la tête. Heureusement Duo se baissa et appuya une main sur la tête de Carina pour qu'elle en fasse autant. De son autre main, il rattrapa les jouets. (Trop la classe, non ?)

Duo, ricanant : « Héhéhé ! Raté ! Allez, salut ! »

Black Sora, énervée : « Heero ! Sunny ! Vous vous occupez de la stratégie ! AU BOULOT ! »

Heero prit les talkies-walkies : « Mission acceptée. »

Sunny l'imita avec une voix de dépravée : « Misssssion accccceptée. »

Back Sora : « C'est ça, c'est ça, hors de ma vue ! Bon, Sériel et Wufei, heu, voyons voir, dans une guerre, quelle pourrait être votre utilité ? »

Wufei, énervé : « HEY ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu sais très bien qu'on peut servir à quelque chose ! »

Black Sora se mit à glousser : « Ça c'est sûr ! J'ai découvert que tu savais en faire des choses ! Héhéhé ! »

Sériel ricana à son tour : « Héhéhéhéhé ! (Elle croisa le regard de Wufei) Hum hum ! Alors, tu nous confies quel poste ? »

Black Sora redevint brusquement sérieuse : « Vous formerez nos premières lignes de défense, devant le pont-levis ! »

Wufei se dirigea vers la sortie en jubilant : « Bien ! Enfin, du vrai boulot ! »

Sériel le poussa dehors en lançant un joyeux : « Salut ! On va travailler ! »

La directrice, perplexe : « Ouais, ouais. Faites pas de bêtises et ne cassez rien, c'est tout ce que je vous demande ! ... Bon, vous deux ! »

Ténébra, gênée : « Qui ? Nous ? »

Shigure s'étira : « Aaaah. Et moi qui rêvais de faire une petite sieste à l'ombre avec ma princesse ! »

La directrice, agacée : « C'est pas le moment de pioncer Shigure ! Vous allez sortir du château et partir à la recherche de Deedo et Angel, elles doivent traîner dans le coin et c'est pas bon pour elles, ramenez-les ici ! »

Ténébra, avec un sourire malicieux : « Mais je croyais que tu te fichais totalement du sort de tes élèves ! »

La directrice fronça les sourcils : « Et qu'est-ce que je dirais à leurs parents s'il leur arrivait quelque chose ?! Je serais traînée en justice ! Je paierais des indemnités ! Tu imagines tout l'argent que je pourrais perdre ?! »

Ténébra, perplexe : « Bah, oui, heu, vu comme ça ! »

La directrice acquiesça vivement : « Bien. Alors mettez-vous au travail ! », puis sortit en courant, laissant là, Shigure et Ténébra.

Shigure soupira : « Bon, et bien, au travail. »

Ténébra sourit et le prit par le bras : « C'est bien ! Gentil garçon ! Allez, on y va ! »

------------------------

Dans la Grande Salle des Cérémonies.

Un grand cercle avait été tracé au centre de la pièce avec des fleurs de cerisier et tout le monde, réuni autour, était prêt pour le mariage. Mayanaïs, dans un kimono blanc et rose observait Kyo du coin de l'oeil. On avait eu du mal à lui faire enfiler le costume traditionnel du futur époux : un collant jaune, un short bouffant vert foncé et une chemise écarlate avec des manchettes en dentelle. (Kyo : « Quoi ?! De la dentelle ? Un short bouffant ?! HORS DE QUESTION que je mette cette horreur ! »)

Prêtresse : « Bon ! Tout le monde est prêt ? »

Mayanaïs, inquiète : « Oui. »

Kyo, boudeur : « Mouais. »

Prêtresse, tout sourire : « Bien. Les alliances ? »

Shigure rejoignit le cercle, tranquillement et plaça un écrin dans la main gantée de Kyo. Il donna un léger coup de coude, en murmurant à son oreille : « Kyo, c'est le jour de ton mariage ! Tu ne vas pas faire la tête ! ... Surtout que ta jeune épouse est loin d'être désagréable à l'oeil ! »

Kyo, agacé, serra les poings : « Shigure, dégage avant que je ne devienne trop violent ! »

Shigure ricana : « Ohohoh ! Je m'en vais ! Hmmm, jamais je n'aurais cru que tu te marierais avant moi ! Ohohoh ! Quelle surprise ! »

Prêtresse, agacée : « Bon ! Je commence ! Voici les deux êtres qui souhaitent unir leurs destinées ! O Dieux ! Bénissez-les et protégez-les sur le chemin de la vie ! »

Elle écarta ses deux mains pour laisser tomber des pétales de fleurs de cerisiers sur Kyo et Mayanaïs. Une longue ceinture en argent, sertie de sept pierres précieuses, se matérialisa dans ses mains.

Sora No2, très intéressée, s'approcha du cercle. Mayanaïs fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

La prêtresse s'avança vers le balcon de la salle et présenta au ciel la ceinture magique :

« O Esprit du Vent, bénis ce couple et apportes-lui le souffle de la vie, pour qu'ils vivent longtemps ensemble. »

La pierre bleu ciel s'éclaira.

« O Esprit du Feu, bénis ce couple et apportes-lui la flamme de la joie pour que le bonheur ne s'écarte jamais de leur foyer. »

La pierre rouge s'illumina.

« O Esprit de l'Eau ! Bénis ce couple et apportes-lui ton flux imprévisible pour que l'ennui ne les gagne jamais. »

La pierre bleu nuit s'illumina.

« O Esprit de la Terre ! Bénis ce couple et apportes-lui puissance et fertilité pour que leur union ne soit pas stérile. »

La pierre verte s'illumina.

Kyo, écarlate : « Tu as demandé à la prêtresse si on pouvait annuler ce mariage ? »

Mayanaïs, gênée : « Non, j'ai oublié. ... Pourquoi ? Ce mariage t'embarrasse tant que ça ? Tu sais, moi je t'aime beaucoup Kyo. »

Prêtresse, énervée : « BON ! Je PEUX continuer ? »

Mayanaïs, gênée : « Oui ! Excusez-moi ! »

Prêtresse : « O Esprit du Courage ! Bénis ce couple et apportes-lui ta force pour que les obstacles ne le rebutent pas. »

La pierre jaune s'illumina.

« O Esprit de l'Amour ! Bénis ce couple et apportes-lui la puissance de l'amour pour les unir à jamais à travers le Temps et l'Espace. »

La pierre rose se mit à briller doucement.

La directrice se mit à ricaner : « Et ben les pauvres, ça va pas être de tout repos ! »

Prêtresse, à bout de nerfs : « HUM HUM ! O Esprit de l'Espoir ! Bénis ce couple et remplis leur coeur de ta force pour que ta lumière brille toujours dans leur coeur à travers les épreuves et les difficultés de la vie. »

La dernière pierre, blanche, brilla fortement. La prêtresse se tourna alors vers Kyo et Mayanaïs et déclara solennellement : « Votre union a été acceptée par les Esprits. Elle est désormais indestructible et irrévocable. Félicitations. »

Elle donna la ceinture à Kyo et lui montra Mayanaïs de la main. Surpris, le jeune homme la tendit maladroitement à sa nouvelle épouse : « Ah ! Tiens ! »

Mayanaïs, gênée : « Heu, Kyo... »

Prêtresse, la main sur la figure : « Mais non ! Vous devez la lui passer autour de la taille ! »

Kyo, écarlate : « Quoi ?! Et pourquoi je devrais faire ça ? »

Mayanaïs lui murmura, l'air embarrassée : « Kyo, c'est la tradition. »

Kyo, qui ne voulait pas se rendre plus ridicule qu'il ne l'était déjà consentit à s'y plier : « Bon, d'accord, d'accord. »

Il s'agenouilla devant la jeune fille mais Sora No2 la poussa violemment à terre et prit la ceinture des mains de Kyo. Brandissant l'objet triomphalement, elle éclata d'un rire diabolique. Sa voix était bien différente : « Ahahahahah ! Merci beaucoup pour le cadeau, princesse ! La Ceinture aux Sept Invocations est à moi, maintenant ! »

Tout le monde, surpris : « Oooooooooooooooh ! »

Mayanaïs se releva brusquement : « J'en étais sûre ! TU N'ES PAS SORA ! »

Sora No2, ricanant : « Ahahah ! Tu avais deviné ? Il fallait bien que je change de peau car il est indigne pour Rimina, la reine des Ténèbres de se trouver dans un corps de pieuvre ! Le corps de cette jeune fille à l'air naïf était parfait ! La couverture idéale ! Ahahah ! »

Roi Popopo, solennellement : « Gardes ! En position ! »

La directrice, qui observait tout ça d'un air amusé, se reprit aussitôt : « Mince ! Heu, les prisonniers des oubliettes ! En position ! »

Aussitôt, la garde royale fit irruption dans la salle tandis que les prisonniers des oubliettes entraient par les fenêtres. Mais Rimina éclata d'un rire effrayant : « Ahahah ! Ahahahahah ! C'est inutile, pauvres humains ! Vous ne pouvez plus rien contre moi ! Je vais utiliser cette ravissante petite chose pour tous vous détruire et faire de ce monde un nouveau Trou Noir ! »

Roi Popopo et Black Sora, avec un geste impérial de la main : « Vite ! Empêchez-la ! »

Aussitôt gardes et prisonniers se jetèrent sur Rimina pour lui prendre la ceinture mais la Reine des Ténèbres les repoussa d'un mouvement de bras.

La directrice, très étonnée : « Incroyable ! Comment fait-elle pour être aussi forte ? »

Rimina : « Hmmmm. Vous avez remarqué les habitants de ce monde ? Ils sont tous évanouis, comme plongés dans le coma. C'est de leur énergie et de leur force dont je me nourris : ça décuple mes forces et ça alimente mon énergie vitale ! Grâce à cela, l'utilisation de mes nouveaux pouvoirs ne se limite plus à la minuscule énergie vitale de cette gamine ! Ahahahahah ! »

Ténébra, affolée : « C'est la catastrophe ! »

Oeil d'Ange, désemparée : « C'est terrible ! Il faut que tout le monde se mette à l'abri ! »

Roi Popopo : « Brillante idée ! Que tout le monde se mette à l'abri ! »

Rimina : « Ahahah ! Vous croyez pouvoir trouver un abri ?! Sachez que mon armée est en marche vers votre château ! Jamais vous ne trouverez un endroit où vous mettre à l'abri ! Plus JAMAIS vous ne serez en sécurité ! Ahahahahahahah ! »

BOUUUUUUUUUUM !

Rimina, surprise : « Hm ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Dehors, devant le château, une terrible bataille faisait rage : les démons de Rimina face aux âmes appelées par Angel et Deedo. Celles-ci, soulevées par un souffle de vent, entrèrent dans la Salle des Cérémonies.

Deedo, en saluant dans le vide : « Merci à toi, Esprit du Vent ! J'allumerai un cierge pour toi dès qu'on en aura fini ! »

Angel, embarrassée : « Ouais, heuuu, moi aussi ! »

Duo observa la bataille par la fenêtre avant de se tourner vers les autres : « Voilà la cavalerie ! On devrait peut-être se mettre à l'abri ? La magie, c'est pas trop notre truc ! »

Tout le monde acquiesça et la plupart des invités quittèrent la pièce. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que les deux Sora, Kyo et Mayanaïs.

La directrice fronçait les sourcils : « Si tu crois que tu me fais peur… ! Je vais me débarrasser de toi en moins de deux ! … Essaies seulement de ne pas salir ma robe en explosant ! »

En effet, elle portait toujours son costume de reine du XVIIe siècle et semblait très préoccupée par ce qu'il allait advenir de son costume si jamais elle se jetait dans un combat sanglant. Comme elle hésitait, Mayanaïs fit un pas vers elle : « Vas te mettre à l'abri Sora, je m'en charge. C'est mon devoir de princesse de protéger mon pays ! »

Black Sora, ravie : « Ah oui ?! Tant mieux, je n'attendais que ça ! »

Toute contente, elle sauta par la fenêtre dans un cri joyeux : « Youkou ! »

Observant la scène, Kyo posa une main sur le bras de Mayanaïs : « Mayanaïs, on devrait se mettre à l'abri, tout cela devient trop dangereux. Sans la ceinture, tu n'arriveras jamais à la battre ! »

Mayanaïs, déterminée : « C'est pour cela que je dois la récupérer ! Pour ma famille ! Pour mon royaume et pour ses habitants ! Pour mes amis et, et aussi pour toi Kyo ! Je dois tous vous protéger : c'est mon rôle de princesse et aussi d'être humain. Je dois protéger les personnes qui me sont chères. »

Kyo serra les poings : « Mais... Et s'il t'arrivait quelque chose ? Je ne peux pas la laisser te tuer comme ça, sans rien faire ! Je reste ici ! »

Mayanaïs, surprise : « Kyo ! Non ! »

Kyo, déterminé : « C'est mon devoir en tant que professeur, et puis je suis ton mari maintenant, alors... »

Mayanaïs, inquiète : « Tu n'es pas obligé, Kyo. On se débrouillera pour annuler le mariage ! »

Kyo, déterminé : « On n'est pas obligé de l'annuler. Ça me dérange pas d'être ton époux parce que... Je t'aime Mayanaïs. »

Mayanaïs rougit : « Kyo, je... Moi aussi, je... »

Rimina : « Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah ! Vous êtes vraiment pitoyables, pauvres humains ! »

Les deux époux restèrent un moment silencieux, puis finalement Mayanaïs décida d'en finir.

Mayanaïs, agacée : « Bon, recules Kyo. Je m'en charge. »

Rimina prépara aussitôt une boule d'énergie noire : « Viens, je t'attend ! Héhéhéhéhé ! Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça ! Here comes a new challenger ! »

Elle lança sa boule d'énergie vers les deux jeunes gens mais Mayanaïs projeta son ki (énergie) pour faire bouclier.

Rimina, étonnée : « Quoi ?! Impossible ?! Comment peux-tu avoir un ki aussi puissant ? (Elle posa son regard sur Kyo et sourit) Hmmm. Je vois, je comprends mieux. Je suppose que si je le tuais, ta colère ferait augmenter ton ki. Hmmm ! Je crois qu'il est temps d'inaugurer ton cadeau de mariage, chère princesse ! »

Mayanaïs se tourna brusquement vers Kyo : « Kyo, je vais te téléporter dans un endroit où tu seras en sécurité avec les autres ! »

Kyo, très inquiet : « Mayanaïs ! NON ! »

Mayanaïs, avec un sourire déterminée : « Ne t'en fais pas ! Je survivrai ! »

Kyo, en tendant les bras vers elle : « Nonnnnnnnnn ! »

Abracadabra ! Hop ! Disparu !

Rimina tendit en avant ses mains jointes et fit craquer les jointures de ses doigts : « Bien ! On peut commencer ? »

Mayanaïs sourit : « Quand tu veux ! Je suis prête ! »

« Attendez-nouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus ! »

Rimina, effrayée : « Quoi ? Non ! Pas... Pas elles ! Non ! Pas ENCORE elles ! »

Cathy et Fannie déboulèrent dans la pièce, vêtues de leur vieux costume de sailor.

Cathy, en sailor mars : « Salut Rimina ! Ça faisait longtemps ! »

Rimina, en tremblant : « Oh non ! NON ! »

Fannie, en sailor moon : « Allez, Rimina ! On joue la revanche ? »

Rimina recula : « Heu, nan. Nan nan ! Je m'en vais, c'est bon ! (Elle se retourna brusquement et fonça vers la fenêtre) Saluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut ! »

Mayanaïs entonna aussitôt un chant nostalgique qui la paralysa aussitôt.

Cathy, précipitamment : « Vite Fannie ! Ton bâton de lune ! »

Fannie sortit de derrière son dos un sceptre avec une lune au bout et le jeta sur la tête de Rimina qui tomba par la fenêtre : « Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! »

Mayanaïs, affolée : « Oh non ! Elle est dans le corps de Sora ! Si le corps de Sora meurt, on ne pourra rien faire ! »

Elle sauta par la fenêtre et atterrit doucement dans la cour, au milieu des combats entre les âmes damnées et les démons.

VLAM !

Une boule d'énergie noire la frappa dans le dos et la fit basculer à terre.

Rimina s'avançait vers elle, menaçante : « Hmmmm ! Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais mourir avec tous les puissants pouvoirs que je possède à présent ? »

Mayanaïs se releva péniblement : « Où... Où as-tu mis la ceinture ? »

Rimina, étonnée : « Qu... Quoi ? Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Ma ceinture ! Ma précieuse ceinture ! Non ! Où est-elle ? »

« Héhéhé ! Elle est là ! »

Rimina se retourna et aperçut, juste au bas de la fenêtre, Fannie qui faisait fièrement tourner la ceinture magique autour de son bras. Aussitôt, elle se précipita vers elle, tout en lui balançant une rafale de boules d'énergie : « Donnes-la moiiiiiii ! »

Fannie sauta très haut pour l'éviter : « Mayanaïs ! Attrapes-la ! »

Mayanaïs la rattrapa au vol et la passa autour de sa taille : « Merci ! (Á Rimina) Le problème avec cette ceinture, c'est qu'elle ne s'adapte qu'à la taille de sa véritable propriétaire ! C'est dommage, n'est-ce pas ? »

Rimina, effrayée, recula en suppliant : « Je... Je t'en prie ! Ne l'utilise pas ! Ne fais pas ça ! »

Mayanaïs plia un genou et le leva légèrement. Elle ferma les yeux et murmura solennellement : « Bahamut ! O puissant dragon ! Symbole de mon royaume ! Rends ton jugement et détruis les ennemis de mon peuple ! Ramènes la paix sur mon pays ! »

Elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux, qui brillèrent d'une lueur jaune étrange. Aussitôt, les pierres rouge et bleu ciel étincelèrent et une lumière orangée en sortit et fila vers le ciel. Un grand vent se mit à souffler et un grondement terrible fit trembler l'air.

Deux grandes ailes sombres découpèrent la brume et les nuages vinrent s'engouffrer dans la gueule tranchante du seigneur des cieux.

Rimina, tremblante : « A-a-a-a-ah ! Non ! Au secouuuuuuuurs ! »

Un gigantesque dragon se posa dans la cour, en écrasant quelques démons sous ses pattes puissantes.

Mayanaïs, déterminée : « Bahamut ! GO ! Détruis nos ennemis ! »

Le dragon ouvrit une large gueule et un rayon laser en sortit. Les fantômes cessèrent aussitôt de se battre et se bouchèrent les oreilles. Cathy, Fannie et Mayanaïs en firent autant.

Bahamut poussa un hurlement terrifiant et lança son rayon laser qui balaya l'armée des démons d'un seul coup.

Rimina, tremblante : « Ah-ah-ah ! Heu, salut ? »

Mayanaïs, avec un sourire méchant : « Exactement ! Salut ! Kikouteromapti ! »

Elle se précipita vers Rimina en courant et s'arrêta juste devant elle en posant une main sur son visage. Aussitôt, de grands rayons d'énergie noire jaillirent du corps de Sora.

Rimina : « Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! NONNNNNNNNNNNN ! »

BOUM !

Le corps de Sora s'était écroulé par terre, comme une simple poupée de chiffon. Cathy et Fannie se mirent alors à sauter sur place comme des folles : « Ouaiiiiiiis ! Le monstre est mort ! »

Tous les fantômes, gardes et prisonniers : « Hourraaaaaaaaaa ! »

Tout le monde sortit des oubliettes où il s'était réfugié et vint rejoindre Mayanaïs. La jeune fille tomba dans les bras de son époux qui l'embrassa tendrement. La directrice s'avança vers son double et poussa son corps du bout du pied : « Elle a l'air normal : je ne sens plus d'énergie négative en elle. … Et elle est toujours en vie ! »

Tous : « Ouf ! »

Sora No2 ouvrit alors les yeux et se redressa avec difficulté. Elle regarda autour d'elle : tout le monde souriait d'un air rassuré et Catye et Fannie sautaient sur place comme des folles. Elle sourit à son tour et soupira : « Bon ! Je ne me souviens pas de tout mais on dirait que le Mal a été vaincu ! »

Mayanaïs, radieuse : « Oui, la paix est revenue dans le royaume. »

Sora No2 : « Tant mieux. Désolée pour tout ce dérangement. »

Le roi Popopo secoua la tête : « Ce n'est rien, le plus important c'est que le royaume aie retrouvé la paix et que ma fille aie fait un beau mariage ! »

Mayanaïs, gênée : « Père ! »

Sora No2, toute étonnée : « Un mariage ?! … Pfff ! Et dire que j'ai raté ça ! C'est vraiment injuste ! … Comme si Rimina n'avait pas pu s'emparer du corps de quelqu'un d'autre ! »

Mayanaïs, surprise : « C'est vrai, tiens ! Si elle s'était emparée de mon corps, elle aurait pu utiliser la ceinture ! »

Un long silence méditatif régna alors sur la cour.

Fannie haussa les épaules : « Bah ! C'est toujours bête, les méchants, de toute façon ! C'est normal qu'elle n'y ait pas pensé ! »

Tout le monde acquiesça d'un même mouvement de tête. Sora No2 se tourna ensuite vers les deux énergiques petites filles : « Bon ! Fannie, Catye, il serait peut-être temps de dire au revoir maintenant ! Il est temps de rentrer à la maison ! »

Catye : « Ouais ouais ! On sait tous que tu es pressée de revoir ton chéri ! »

Sora No2 fit apparaître deux petits cahiers de brouillons dans ses mains : « Oui, bon, je lui ai dit que je ne serais pas partie pour longtemps et ça va faire plusieurs heures que je ne lui ai pas envoyé de mes nouvelles, alors dépêchez-vous ! »

Fannie et Catye éclatèrent de rire puis se tournèrent vers les autres pour leur faire de grands signes de mains : « Au revoir tout le monde ! Á un de ces jours ! Saluuuuut ! »

Puis elles se tournèrent vers Sora No2, qui avait ouvert les deux cahiers. Ceux-ci ne semblaient contenir que des pages blanches. Les deux petites filles se transformèrent en jets de lumière et plongèrent littéralement dans les cahiers. Aussitôt, ceux-ci se couvrirent de dessins et d'écriture enfantine. Sora No2 sourit et les referma lentement : « Et voilà ! Retour à la maison ! »

Elle leva les yeux vers les autres qui semblaient tout étonnés de ce qu'ils venaient de voir : « Bon, et bien, je crois que je vais rentrer à la maison. (Elle se tourna vers Black Sora) Ton école, c'est bientôt fini ou est-ce qu'il va encore falloir que je revienne te surveiller ? »

Black Sora fronça les sourcils : « Mais personne ne t'a demandé de venir ! Le voyage de fin d'année de l'École Bishonens est terminé mais j'organise une petite soirée de clôture pour Noël. Tu n'auras qu'à venir. »

Sora No2, ravie : « Super ! J'emmènerai Duo avec moi ! Il sera plus rassuré comme ça ! Merci pour l'invitation ! (Elle se tourna vers les autres) On se revoit bientôt alors ! Salut ! »

Puis elle ferma les yeux et disparut dans un éclair lumineux.

La directrice soupira puis se tourna vers les professeurs et les élèves de son école : « Bon ! J'en ai marre de ces conneries ! On rentre à Versailles, on fait nos bagages et on se casse ! Des objections ? »

Personne n'osa élever la voix devant son ton menaçant. L'école au complet disparut donc vers un autre monde.

Á Suivre…

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ce lonnnng chapitre vous a plus ! La prochaine fois, je vous offrirai les 3 derniers chapitres d'Ecole Bishonens, à savoir la petite fête de Noël avec la remise des Ecole Bishos Awards ! Ce sera l'occasion parfaite pour prolonger le plaisir et revenir sur cette belle aventure ! En attendant, passez un bon week-end et à bientôt dans le prochain chapitre d'Ecole Bishonens : "Faux départ" ! 


	14. Faux départ

Titre : Ecole Bishonens  
Auteur : Sora278  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas ma propriété.  
Couple : Shiguré/Ténébra, Duo/Carina, Heero/Sunny, Sériel/Wufei, Lia/Haru, Deedo/Trowa/Angel, Quatre/Oeil d'Ange, Black Sora/Akito, Mayanaïs/Kyo.  
Chapitre : 14/17 

Petit message : Voilàààààà ! J'ai enfin terminé Toi, moi, etc ! Donc je peux enfin poster la fin d'Ecole Bishonens ! Après de longues aventures palpitantes, c'est l'heure de la cérémonie de remise des prix pour les personnages de cette fic un peu spéciale !

Merci à Miss Shinigami pour ses reviews ! Et merci à ceux et celles qui continuent de me lire ! Merciii !

Et maintenant... Place au spectacle !

Fini de jouer ! Let'seuh go !

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Faux départ

Las Vegas, Caesar's Palace.

Á l'intérieur, un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit comme le rideau se levait pour laisser apparaître la directrice. Habillée d'un élégant tailleur Hugo Boss, elle s'approcha du bord de la scène et souffla discrètement dans son micro pour attirer l'attention.

Directrice, sérieusement : « J'ai l'immense regret de vous annoncer que la cérémonie de remise des prix est momentanément suspendue. »

Wufei, se leva brusquement : « Quoi ?! Mais c'est injuste ! Pourquoi ? »

Directrice, tristement : « Parce que nous n'avons reçu que deux votes, ce qui est particulièrement minable pour une école aussi prestigieuse que la nôtre ! Alors tant que je n'aurais pas reçu plus de votes, c'est à dire, au moins dix, la cérémonie est suspendue ! »

Oeil d'Ange, perplexe : « Mais... Et nous ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Directrice, sévèrement : « Pour manifester contre ce manque de zèle de la part de nos lecteurs, nous allons occuper cette salle jusqu'à ce que le nombre de votes me satisfasse ! »

Quatre : « Mais ça risque de prendre longtemps ! »

Directrice, avec un regard déterminé : « Pas forcément ! Car je rappelle que TOUT LE MONDE PEUT VOTER PAR MAIL ! Lecteurs ou élèves de l'école ! TOUS peuvent voter ! Même les membres de votre famille ! Quatre ! Vous auriez dû demander à vos soeurs de voter ! Ça nous aurait évité une pareille situation ! »

Tout embarrassé, Quatre balbutia : « Heu, oui ! Je, heu, désolé ! »

La directrice sauta de la scène et s'écroula dans un fauteuil, au premier rang : « Bon ! J'attends vos votes ! »

Á Suivre…

* * *

Heuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu... Je sais que ce chapitre est super court ! Désolée ! Dans l'ancienne version, il y avait une chanson mais je l'ai retirée. La suite dans deux minutes ! Patiennnnnce ! Ce n'est qu'une petite page de pub ! A tout de suite ! 


	15. Bienvenue aux École Bishos Awards !

Titre : Ecole Bishonens  
Auteur : Sora278  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas ma propriété.  
Couple : Shiguré/Ténébra, Duo/Carina, Heero/Sunny, Sériel/Wufei, Lia/Haru, Deedo/Trowa/Angel, Quatre/Oeil d'Ange, Black Sora/Akito, Mayanaïs/Kyo.  
Chapitre : 15/17

Petit message : Ca y est ! Lancement de la cérémonie ! Tous à vos places ! Ca va commencer ! Veuillez garder vos sacs sous vos sièges ! Une hôtesse va bientôt passer vous délester de votre porte-monnaie par vente de fraindises interposée !

Les lumières s'éteignent doucement

Place au show !

Fini de jouer ! Let'seuh go !

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Bienvenue aux École Bishos Awards ! 

Las Vegas, Caesar's Palace.

En cette merveilleuse soirée de Noël 2004, tout le monde roupillait allègrement dans les fauteuils de velours rouge et plus personne ne faisait attention à la date. Ça faisait maintenant trois semaines que toutes les élèves, tous les professeurs, tous les... Bref, ça faisait trois semaines que tous les personnages d'École Bishonens campaient ici. Ils s'étaient barricadés dans cette grande salle de concert très luxueuse et s'étaient répartis par couple l'occupation des salles : Haru et les JKS gardaient l'entrée, Heero et Sunny s'étaient emparés du poste de sécurité, Trowa et tous les personnages secondaires avaient monté leur camp dans la salle de concert, Ténébra et Shigure montaient la garde dans l'immense salle de casino (car j'ai oublié de préciser que le Caesar's Palace était avant tout un casino), l'orchestre était réservé à Quatre et Oeil d'Ange, la salle de banquet était occupée par Carina et Duo, la cuisine avait été investie par Wufei et Sériel, les toilettes restaient définitivement clos depuis leur invasion par Akito et la directrice et Kyo et Mayanaïs avaient passé une romantique lune de miel sur le toit. Plus chanceuses, Angel et Deedo accompagnées de leurs nouveaux chevaliers servants Koki et Koky, étaient chargées de l'hôtel, situé à l'étage supérieur et dans lequel personne d'autre qu'elles n'était autorisé à rentrer. Nuit et jour, tout le monde montait la garde dans sa zone attitrée et ainsi les deux jeunes filles pouvaient profiter des suites les plus luxueuses pour se reposer dans les grands lits à baldaquin, se saouler au minibar, se délasser dans le jacuzzi ou se gaver grâce au mini frigo plein de bonnes choses. Devant leur détermination, Céline Dion avait dû plier bagages et retourner pouponner à la maison.

Donc, en cette merveilleuse soirée de Noël, tous les personnages de l'histoire s'étaient réunis dans la salle de concert et avaient monté sur la scène une petite table avec une grosse dinde (Mais non ! Pas Réléna !), et tout un bon repas de circonstances.

Soudain, alors que tout le monde salivait devant Sunny que le sort avait désignée pour découper la dinde, une énorme explosion retentit au dessus de leurs têtes et une fille, assise sur un trapèze accroché à un hélicoptère, descendit du ciel.

Tous la regardèrent, bouche ouverte, descendre du trapèze, se diriger vers la sono, la mettre en marche, prendre un micro, le faire voltiger dans sa main façon Philippe Risoli et personne n'eut le temps de se boucher les oreilles lorsqu'elle hurla dans le micro :

« SALUT TOUT LE MONDE ! ÇA VA ? »

Tous, à moitié sourds et complètement babas : « Gah ? »

La fille, une petite brune aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux frisés mi-longs s'avança jusqu'au rebord de la scène et leur fit un petit signe de main, histoire de les réveiller : Hého ! Vous êtes toujours là ? »

Elle les observa un par un et son regard tomba finalement sur Heero. Aussitôt la jeune fille passa par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel avant de s'arrêter au jaune. Ah non ! Au violet ! Ah non toujours pas ! Hmm. … Ah ! Voilà ! Au rouge des coquelicots qu'on peut trouver dans les champs - champs dans lesquels la nouvelle arrivée aurait sûrement bien aimer aller batifoler avec Heero.

La fille, toute émue, s'avança vers lui mais oubliant qu'elle était sur scène, elle rata la marche et s'écroula par terre.

La directrice, agacée, se décolla d'Akito et se précipita comme une furie vers la malheureuse pour la relever : « Mais merde ! Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous venez foutre ici ? C'est la guerre ! Il y a un siège ici, vous comprenez ? Allez faire vos singeries, ailleurs, okay ? »

La fille épousseta sa courte robe noire - très joliment doublée d'un voile à reflets allant du bleu foncé au rouge - et elle murmura quelques explications en rougissant.

Directrice, d'un ton méprisant : « Hein ? J'ai rien pigé ! Parlez plus fort ! »

Fille, timidement : « DhdhsdldmDM¨Rz r. »

La directrice leva brusquement la tête en direction de Heero vers lequel la fille lançait des petits regards affolés. D'un geste énergique et déterminé, elle la prit par les épaules et la mit dos à Heero.

Directrice, décidée : « BON. Maintenant, présentez-vous ! »

Fille, timidement : « Heu, je... Je... Je m'appelle Yami-Rose et je suis la présentatrice de la cérémonie des prix de votre école. »

Directrice, très enthousiaste : « QUOIIIIII ?! Mais vous ne deviez pas arriver avant que... HEY ! Alors ça veut dire qu'on a eu BEAUCOUP DE BULLETINS ?! »

Yami-Rose tira un morceau de papier de son décolleté et le lut timidement : « Heu, et bien, en tout, ça fait... Neuf ? »

Directrice, énervée : « Quoi ? Neuf ?! Mais c'est nul ! J'avais dit que j'en voulais au moins deix ! »

Yami-Rose, intimidée, se cacha derrière sa feuille : « Je sais bien mais ce sont vos élèves qui... »

Directrice, furieuse : « Quoi ? Bon, donnez-moi ça ! (Elle lui arracha la feuille des mains) Hmhmhmh. OH ! Bon, Sériel, Wufei, je comprend encore que vous étiez occupés à fricoter ensemble, tout le monde sait que vous êtes un couple assez spécial. »

Wufei, scandalisé, se leva d'un bond : « QUOI ? Vous plaisantez ?! On était chacun dans notre monde ! »

Sériel, gênée : « Excusez-moi mais pour une fois, il a raison : j'étais en train de travailler pour mes exams ! J'ai pas eu le temps de voter ! Désolée ! »

Wufei marmonna : « Comment ça « pour une fois » ? »

Mais la directrice ne les écoutait même pas : elle se dirigeait vers Quatre et Oeil d'Ange et se pencha vers le jeune homme avec un air menaçant : « Hé ! Gamin ! Comment oses-tu pervertir la plus innocente de mes élèves au point de l'empêcher de voter ? Non seulement tu ne préviens pas tes soeurs mais en plus tu occupes cette pauvre fille pour l'empêcher de participer à la dernière activité scolaire de cette école ?! (Ton larmoyant et grosses larmes de crocodiles) Bouuuuuh ! Tu es troooooop cruel ! (Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la feuille de Yami-Rose) Tous les deux, vous ne méritez même pas votre prix pour la meilleure... Hmhmhmhm ! »

Yami-Rose lui plaqua une main sur la bouche et la tira en arrière pour l'empêcher d'en dire plus. Mais la directrice se débattait : « NON ! Arrêtez ! Il faut que je révèle au monde entier cette ignoble injustice ! »

Yami-Rose, perplexe: « Oui, bien sûr ! On verra ça le moment venu d'accord ? »

La directrice se rassit à sa place en boudant : « M'en fout ! Ils sont à égalité avec plein de gens de toute façon : bien fait pour eux ! »

On nettoya la scène et tout le monde rejoignit sa place pour la GRANDE CEREMONIE DES... DES... Hm ! Heu, comment on va les appeler ces récompenses ? ... Ouaiiiiis ! C'EST PARTI POUR LES « ÉCOLE BISHOS AWARDS ! »

LE STAFF !

Présentatrice : Yami-Rose !

Yeaaaaah ! (Applaudissements, cris hystériques, hola, etc.)

Les invités et les nominés : Ils sont trop nombreux !

Ouaiiiiiiis ! Heu, non, rien !

Caméraman et camérawomen : Duo No2, Kit' et Jaïga !

Yipiiiiii ! Hourraaaaa ! (Applaudissements, et quelques cris de joie inspirés par la crainte des JKS)

Co-productrices : La directrice et Sora No2 !

Ouais. (Directrice, avec un regard assassin : « Hm ? ») Heu, OUAIIIIIIIS ! (Pluie de confettis)

Réalisatrice : Mademoiselle Sora !

Yeaaaaah ! C'est grâce à elle que vous lisez ce chapitre, puisque c'est elle qui l'écrit ! Héhéhé !

Yami-Rose, calmement : « Hm, voilà. (Á Mayanaïs) Madame, (Aux autres filles), mesdemoiselles, (Aux garçons) messieurs, je déclare officiellement ouverte (Voix très excitée) la cérémonie des ÉCOLE BISHOS AWARDS ! Ouaiiiiiiiis ! »

Applaudissements, jets de lumière, hola, foule en délire, etc.

Yami-Rose se mit à rougir et murmura timidement : « Bon, d'abord je dois vous présenter les stars de la soirée. C'est-à-dire, hum, Mr, heu, Heero Yuy, (Suffocation), hum hum, pour ses six nominations sur les sept possibles au maximum, hum ! »

La caméra No3, celle de Kit', fit un gros plan sur Heero, zooma sur son torse et s'arrêta un peu plus bas.

Yami-Rose se saisit d'un verre d'eau posé sur le pupitre et le but lentement, sans s'arrêter, sans respirer.

Oeil d'Ange, inquiète : « Elle est très rouge ! Est-ce qu'elle va y arriver ? »

Yami-Rose, pour ne pas voir Heero, se retourna et ses yeux tombèrent sur l'écran géant qui retransmettait les images filmées par les caméras. La jeune fille eut alors un léger rire nerveux, reposa son verre brusquement, toussa un peu puis reprit, toujours suffoquant mais à cause du verre d'eau cette fois-ci : « Mademoi... Hum ! Ah, je... J'étouffe ! Ensuite, on a... Aargh ! Mlle Sunny pour ses cinq nominations. »

Duo No2, derrière une caméra : « Hé ! Vous voulez que je vous donne quelques tapes dans le dos ? Vous vous sentirez mieux après. »

Yami-Rose, plus qu'écarlate (Prune ? On devrait l'appeler Yami-Prune alors !) : « Oui, merci. »

Duo s'approcha du rebord de la scène et au passage, donna une petite tape sur le crâne de Kit' pour qu'elle cesse ses gros plans pervers sur l'anatomie de Heero. Comme il arrivait à hauteur de Yami-Rose, un immense rideau tomba brusquement sur la scène et la cacha aux yeux du public. On ne voyait plus rien mais on pouvait entendre des toussotements, des cris d'agonies, de longs râles très lugubres. Le rideau remonta de façon très soudaine pour dévoiler à tous une Yami-Rose très souriante et de nouveau rose.

Yami-Rose, le nez rivé sur sa fiche pour ne pas croiser le regard de Heero ou toute autre partie de son corps : « Alors, félicitations Mlle Sunny ! »

Tout le monde applaudit (Mais personne ne l'a fait pour Heero !) tandis que Sunny se levait sur son siège en tenant la main de Heero et secouait les bras en hurlant : « Ouais ! Ouais ! Couple de stars ! »

Heero tira sur sa main et elle se cassa la figure brutalement sans qu'il ait fait quoique ce soit pour la rattraper.

Heero et Sunny, en choeur, tout en se regardant mutuellement avec un regard assassin : « Omae o korosu. »

Après un moment d'hésitation, la jeune présentatrice respira un bon coup et poursuivit : « Hum hum, oui, bon, félicitons également Mr Hatsuharu Soma pour ses cinq nominations et Mlle Sériel pour le même nombre ! »

Nouveaux applaudissements et cris délirants vers les deux jeunes gens qui s'étaient levés pour révéler leur merveilleux costume. (Toujours celui d'Halloween, c'est à dire « le serveur servile » pour Haru (Et un gros plan, UN !) et « la beauté antique » pour Sériel.

Yami-Rose, joyeusement : « Bien ! Passons maintenant à la première catégorie ! Le prix de la MEILLEURE ÉLÈVE ! »

Tous applaudirent : « Ouaiiiiiiis ! »

Yami-Rose se tourna vers le rideau : « Pour remettre le prix de la meilleure élève, qui d'autre est mieux placé que la plus grande personnalité de l'École !? La plus importante ! J'ai nommé Mlle Sora ! Enfin, la directrice quoi ! Madame, mesdemoiselles, messieurs ! Applaudissez-la bien fort ! La directrice ! »

Tout le monde se leva d'un bond, histoire de ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis, pour applaudir, siffler, taper du pied, etc., devant la directrice. Celle-ci monta sur la scène avec une démarche royale et un air altier voir même hautain. Elle était habillée de sa magnifique robe de reine du XVIIe siècle et portait dans la main une petite enveloppe qui devait sans aucun doute renfermer le secret du vote.

Elle prit la parole, d'un air solennel : « Okay. Je sais que si j'avais été élève, tout le monde m'aurait élu à l'unanimité mais comme je suis la directrice, je ne serai pas parmi les nominées. D'ailleurs, on va jeter un coup d'oeil aux portraits de ces braves filles ! Je précise que pour cette cérémonie, les nominés sont les personnes qui ont reçu au moins un vote ! »

Sur l'écran LCD géant, juste derrière, on voyait s'afficher tour à tour les visages des nominées, accompagnés d'un charmant montage d'extraits de leur séjour à l'école, made by la réalisatrice :

Les nominés sont...

DEEDO !

Á ce moment-là, on revit la merveilleuse scène de l'examen de gymnastique, merveilleux jour où la jeune fille reçut son premier baiser, et la réalisatrice ne s'était d'ailleurs pas gênée pour choisir cette scène émouvante ! On vit Angel tomber du ciel et s'écrouler sur sa rivale, les deux filles provoquant un mini cratère dans le gymnase.

Deedo, enfoncée deux mètres dans le sol : « Ouille. »

Angel, écroulée sur elle : « Aïe. »

Voix dans les hauts parleurs : « Deedo, le charme démoniaque. La plus mystérieuse des nominées. »

OEIL D'ANGE !

Á l'écran, le plan sur le cratère du gymnase fut aussitôt remplacé par une série de gros plans de la jeune fille, plans qui défilaient dans le rythme d'un morceau de musique classique. Avec la bande-son, ça donnait un merveilleux festival d'exclamations émotives et on voyait à l'écran toutes sortes de visages différents d'Oeil d'Ange :

Très rapidement : « Ooooooh ! Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu ! »

Lentement, sur un ton d'extase : « Aaaaaaah ! Vouiiii ! »

Défilé accéléré sur fond de musique techno sur un montage de fragments de plusieurs chapitres : « Bah, heu... / Ah, je... / Hm. / Hum ? Ah / Ah /Heu, oui / Vouiiiiiiiiii / Aaaah / Pardon. »

Voix dans les hauts parleurs : « Oeil d'Ange, douce et sensible. La vitalité et l'innocence. »

Dernier plan d'Oeil d'Ange : « (Ton joyeux) Et ouais ! »

SÉRIEL !

Écran noir.

Yami-Rose, timidement : « Euh, oui, désolée ! On avait fait une petite compil' de tous les moments que Sériel avait passés à draguer Wufei mais la cassette a mystérieusement disparu ! ° »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Wufei qui, malgré tout, garda son calme et resta silencieux, la tête haute. Á l'écran, la présentation des nominés reprit :

SUNNY !

On entendit une petite musique de suspense angoissant avec des plans alternatifs de plus en plus rapprochés sur les regards tantôt déterminés, tantôt effrayés de Sunny et sur les regards froids de Heero. Au fur et à mesure que la bande avance, les regards peureux de Sunny se faisaient plus rares et à la fin, l'écran se figea sur un regard déterminé.

Voix off : « Sunny, la plus déterminée. Une force cachée. »

TÉNÉBRA !

Á l'écran, on pouvait voir un gros plan sur les yeux de Ténébra, noirs, sombres, un peu effrayants, sur une petite musique sexy. (Une chanson de Barry White par exemple) Le plan s'élargit de plus en plus et on finit par apercevoir son visage, déterminé, puis son buste, puis, le haut de son corps et là, tout le monde reconnut son costume de déesse de la mort et enfin un plan complet où l'on voyait Ténébra avancer vers la caméra au ralenti, dans un couloir de Poudlard avec sa longue chevelure d'ébène flottant derrière elle de façon très sensuelle.

Voix off : « Ténébra, le charme et la sensualité sont descendus sur Terre. Laissez-vous tenter. »

Comme l'écran redevenait noir, Shigure se leva pour applaudir la scène, dans le silence le plus total.

Ténébra, embarrassée : « Shigure, ça suffit ! On a compris ! »

Shigure se rassit calmement, avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

CYRIELLE !

Une musique de hard rock faillit faire exploser la sono de la salle pendant que, à la surprise de tous, Cyrielle faisait son entrée sur scène, habillée tout en cuir noir : « Bonsoir tout le monde ! »

Tout le monde applaudit sauf ceux qui étaient occupés à se bécoter.

Cyrielle salua et vint s'asseoir dans le public à côté de Duo.

Cyrielle, avec un clin d'oeil : « Bah alors, tu t'es casé ? »

Duo, gêné : « Euh, ouais. Tu te souviens de Carina ? »

Carina, avec un petit signe de main : « Salut ! Ça va depuis la dernière fois ? »

Cyrielle, comme si de rien n'était : « Ouais ! Depuis la mort de Voldemort, je continue mes études à Poudlard ! Je sors avec Fred Weasley, si tu connais. »

Carina & Duo, très étonnés (ainsi que tout le monde autour d'eux) : « QUOIIII ? »

Duo, vexé : « Quoi ? J'espérais que tu m'enverrais une carte dès qu'il se passerait quelque chose d'important dans ta vie ! »

Cyrielle rougit : « Ah, mais c'est embarrassant de parler de ça avec toi ! Tu vas encore me faire des remarques ! »

Duo, inquiet : « Évidemment ! Est-ce que ça se passe bien entre vous ? Est-ce qu'il est gentil avec toi ? Il prend soin de toi au moins ?! »

Pendant qu'il lui faisait subir un interrogatoire très pressant, la directrice décachetait l'enveloppe sur une petite musique de suspense avec roulement de tambour. (L'orchestre était spécialement composé d'artistes pris dans la rue et qui seraient payés infiniment plus que pour toute une vie de travail. Pas dur, vu leur boulot !)

La directrice, très excitée : « Et le vainqueur, ou plutôt la gagnante est OEIL D'ANGE ! »

Celle-ci n'eut pas le temps de réagir que la directrice poursuivait sa lecture : « ET SÉRIEL ! »

Seriel ouvrit de grands yeux mais réagit tout de suite au coup de coude de Wufei : elle se précipita vers la scène, toujours drapée dans sa toge.

Directrice, sévèrement : « Minute ! J'ai pas fini ! HUM HUM ! (Joyeusement) ET TÉNÉBRA ! YOUKOUU ! On les applaudit bien fort ! »

Tout le public se leva pour ranimer Las Vegas et bientôt des hélico de la police encerclèrent le casino. Heureusement, quelques missiles à tête chercheuse lancés par les JKS suffirent pour les faire partir ! OUF !

Alors, euh, oui ! La cérémonie ! Donc, les trois filles se levèrent pour rejoindre la scène, enfin presque : Oeil d'Ange, dans son costume de femme fatale se cassa la figure et, très confuse, préféra rester à sa place de peur de paraître encore plus ridicule. De plus, sa robe s'était légèrement trouée à un endroit peu plaisant donc elle se contenta de murmurer un petit merci à l'adresse du public et se rassit en silence, très honteuse. Pendant ce temps-là, Sériel était arrivée devant l'estrade et Ténébra la rejoignit, vêtue d'une longue robe rouge moulante légèrement décolletée. En effet, sa tenue de déesse de la mort n'était pas très pratique pour vivre tous les jours dans un casino.

Sériel, d'une voix tendue (Elle chuchote les trucs entre parenthèses) : « Hum hum, je tiens d'abord à remercier Sora, dont la fabuleuse imagination m'a permise de participer à cette histoire. Je la remercie aussi pour avoir si fidèlement reproduit mon caractère (Je sais, ça fait peur de savoir que je suis VRAIMENT comme ça). Je suis ravie de recevoir ce prix ! Je suis très très heureuse d'être une des élèves préférées (Qui c'est qui a dit que la perversion et la dépravation ne payaient pas ?! ) et de partager ce titre avec Ténébra et Oeil d'ange. Personnellement j'ai adoré tout le monde ! (Bon, Wufei plus que les autres mais c'est normal après tout : c'est mon petit panda a moi ) »

Á ces derniers mots, Wufei devint écarlate, jeta autour de lui des regards gênés (Tout le monde le regardait) avant de plonger son nez dans un verre de champagne. La directrice offrit à Ténébra et Sériel un ensemble de trois statuettes de filles en or, en uniforme scolaire qui levaient les bras au ciel en se tenant la main. Ce prix ressemblait étrangement à la petite statuette de la Star Academy.

Sériel, perplexe : « C'est quoi, cette arnaque ?! C'est collé ?! »

Directrice, sévèrement : « Ouais ! C'est pour vous punir d'être arrivées à égalité ! »

Ténébra, déconcertée : « Mais c'est pas notre faute ! »

Directrice lui tendit un micro : « On s'en fout ! Faites un discours ! »

Ténébra, surprise, prit le micro et eut un petit sourire embarrassé : « Bon. (Joyeusement) Je vous remercie d'avoir voté pour moi. Cette victoire l'est aussi pour mon Shigure, Manue et toutes les filles de l'école que j'apprécie et elles se reconnaîtront. Merci beaucoup, je vous embrasse tous. Bonne chance à tous les couples ! . Et Trowa tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds avec Angel et Deedo, mords-toi en les doigts toute ta vie ! ° »

Trowa, embarrassé, se tassa un peu dans son fauteuil pendant que la prêtresse le réconfortait gentiment : « Si vous jetez toutes les filles qui s'intéressent à vous, vous n'êtes pas prêt de vous marier ! Les sept esprits ne vous guideront jamais sur le chemin de la vie à ce train-là ! »

Trowa, embarrassé : « Euh, oui. J'y réfléchirai ! »

Deedo et Angel, un peu plus loin échangèrent un regard complice et retournèrent à leur flirt respectif. Tandis que Deedo était au beau milieu d'une discussion fort galante avec Koki - le chevalier de Saint-Jacques, si vous préférez -, Angel bavardait quant à elle avec Koky, le sympathique voleur qui est tout simplement troooooop cool ! Il lui racontait ses longs combats contre le chevalier et elle lui expliquait son ancienne rivalité avec Deedo. Les deux jeunes hommes, pour leur bravoure au combat, avaient été plus que dignement récompensés par la prêtresse : elle leur avait redonné la vie et, sur demande de Deedo (et en échange de quelques formules surtout), elle avait donné l'immortalité à Koki le chevalier, mais pas à Koky le voleur qui, selon elle, n'était rien d'autre qu'un « vulgaire et grossier personnage sans valeur, sans morale, sans pudeur, etc. »

Koky, en riant : « Nan ?! Sans blague ! Votre rivalité me fait vraiment penser à ce qui se passe entre la Coquille et moi ! »

Angel, embarrassée : « Ouais. ... Au fait, vous avez réfléchi à la proposition de ma mère ? Vous savez, devenir son mannequin vedette. »

Koky, joyeusement : « Ah ouais ! Pas de problème ! Si ça peut me permettre de gagner de l'argent et de vous revoir, y'a pas à hésiter ! »

Angel rougit et posa de nouveau les yeux sur la scène où Yami-Rose avait repris, avec difficulté, le micro à la directrice.

Yami-Rose, essoufflée : « Bon. Voilà la seconde catégorie ! Le meilleur personnel enseignant ! Pour remettre le prix, je demande à... (Précipitamment) YUE de venir nous rejoindre ! Je veux un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour Yue ! »

Tout le monde se leva plus pour apercevoir que pour applaudir Yue : ça faisait un moment qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu !

Yue prit le micro et murmura très lentement et très calmement : « Bonsoir à tous. Je suis très heureux de vous revoir et de participer à cette cérémonie. (Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux couples occupés à se bécoter) Et je suis ravi de voir que vous allez tous bien. Bien. Les nominés sont... »

On vit alors sur l'écran les trois nominés dans leurs oeuvres : Hatori en train de discuter avec des jeunes filles intimidées de leur malaise en classe de mécanique ou d'informatique puis leur demander si elles avaient bien pris leur petit-déjeuner, manger quelque chose ou si elles avaient des problèmes cardiaques, etc. Ayame, en train de rire devant les récits de ses patientes, et Akito martyrisant ses élèves avant de les jeter sans ménagement dans le parc. (Où il y avait des ours avec des tronçonneuses, je vous le rappelle !)

Le public, les yeux rivés sur l'écran, restait médusé devant ce constat effroyable. Tout le monde n'avait pas eu la chance de visiter le pittoresque labyrinthe d'Akito.

Yue, imperturbable : « Bien. Alors, le gagnant est... »

TIN ! Tin tin tin tin ! (Roulement de tambour !)

Yue, calmement : « Ayame Soma. »

Aussitôt, Ayame bondit de son fauteuil : « QUOIIIIII !? Oh oh oh ! C'est... C'est merveilleux ! Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'une telle chose pourrait m'arriver un jour ! Je suis si heureux, si heureux ! »

Il se précipita vers la scène, se saisit du micro de Yue et fit rapidement son discours : « Merci, merci, merci beaucoup ! Je remercie tous mes fans d'avoir voté pour moi ! Tant pis pour vous chers cousins ! Vous n'êtes pas aussi populaire que moi ! »

Yue, perplexe : « Hum hum ! Ayame, votre récompense. »

Il lui tendait une petite statuette en or représentant un homme très sérieux en costard cravate qui avait une main posé sur l'épaule d'une jeune fille en uniforme scolaire. Un peu pervers comme truc, je trouve.

Ayame s'empara de la récompense et la brandit devant le public : « Voilà le fruit de nombreux efforts ! Des années de recherche pour perfectionner mes relations sociales avec mes semblables ! Aaaaaaah ! Si mon cher frère était là... ! »

Directrice, dans un coin de la scène : « Oui, justement ! »

Elle sortit Yuki, complètement ligoté de derrière son dos et le balança dans les coulisses. Ayame réagit au quart de tour et se mit à courir derrière le paquet, qui roulait tranquillement : « Aaaaah ! Yuki ! Mon cher frère ! Tu es finalement venu voir ton grand frère adoré ! Tu ne peux pas savoir dans quel état tu plonges mon cœur ! »

Directrice, joyeusement : « Et le show continue ! »

Yami-Rose, déconcertée : « Heu, oui ! Hum hum ! (Joyeusement) Passons à la catégorie suivante ! Nous allons récompenser le... Hein ?! Le meilleur chapitre ?! Ça veut dire quoi ? »

La directrice se leva brusquement de son siège : « Rien ! RIEN DU TOUT ! Continuez ! »

Yami-Rose, perplexe : « Bon ben, pour récompenser le meilleur chapitre, j'invite Mlle la responsable d'édition à nous rejoindre sur la scène ! »

Une femme assez petite et aux cheveux courts sortit timidement de derrière le rideau et s'avança prudemment sur la scène.

Shigure se tassa dans son fauteuil dès qu'il la reconnut.

Ténébra, embarrassée : « Hé, Shigs ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Shigure, gêné : « C'est ma responsable d'édition ! Avec les voyages avec l'école, notre rencontre et tout le reste, j'ai pris un peu de retard dans mon dernier livre. »

Ténébra, déconcertée : « Un peu de retard ? Combien de jours ? »

Shigure, embarrassée : « La bonne question serait plutôt « combien de semaines ? » ! Je n'ai pas écrit une seule page depuis les grandes vacances ! »

« MR SHIGURE SOMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! C'EST VRAIMENT HONTEUX ! COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS ?! »

La responsable d'édition s'était emparée du micro et gesticulait sur scène pour attirer l'attention de Shigure : « COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS VOUS PRÉSENTER Á CETTE CÉRÉMONIE ALORS QUE VOUS AVEZ DEUX MOIS DE RETARD SUR VOTRE PLANNING ? DEUX MOIS ! »

Shigure, embarrassé : « Mais enfin, j'étais occupé avec ma petite fiancée et je travaillais pour madame la directrice en tant que professeur ! »

La malheureuse responsable d'édition tourna son visage baigné de larmes vers la directrice : « C'est vrai ? Vous savez, cet ignoble écrivain ne fait que me tourmenter ! Si vous saviez, madame, quels supplices il me fait endurer ! »

Directrice, agacée : « On s'en fout ! Vous allez nous donner les nominés ou je vous... »

Yami-Rose, avec une joie exagérée : « ET LA CÉRÉMONIE CONTINUE ! Youpi ! Alors quels sont les nominés chère madame ? »

Responsable d'édition, intimidée : « Heu, oui ! Alors, les nominés sont... »

Sur l'écran, on voyait chaque titre de chapitre accompagné de plusieurs scènes le caractérisant :

Le chapitre 1 : « Que j'aime l'école (et les beaux bishônens) » : Le premier chapitre de la belle histoire ! École Bishonens ! L'histoire d'un groupe ! … Hum hum ! Nan, je vais m'arrêter là, ça vaut mieux ! … Les élèves font connaissance avec leur futur environnement mi-hostile (Futures rivales plus la directrice), mi... Rrrr ! Ça se passe de commentaires ! Il s'agit des beaux bishos bien sûr !

Le chapitre 2 : « Le couloir du deuxième étage » : Les élèves discutent de leurs nouveaux professeurs et viennent leur rendre visite dans leurs chambres. Les premières rivalités éclatent !

Le chapitre 3 : « Tu apprendras dans la douleur » : Les élèves font plus ample connaissance avec leurs préférences. Duo provoque des malaises dans son cours, Sériel drague Wufei, Lia rend visite à Ayame et reçoit un étrange colis des JKS, mais surtout le début du grand duel Angel/Deedo !

Le chapitre 5 : « Quand votre vie toute entière se joue sur un examen » : C'est la période des examens ! Au programme : gymnastique et suite du grand duel, Sunny rattrape les cours d'informatique avec Heero, l'oni de Lia rencontre Haru lors d'un petit défilé, et bien sûr, le rencard de Duo et Ténébra ! Mais des jaloux veillent !

Le chapitre 6 : « Mystères et secrets à Poudlard (Partie 1) » : Les élèves partent en voyage au pays de Poudlard (En quelque sorte), apprennent la magie pour contrer la future attaque de Voldemort. Cyrielle quitte l'école mais peu après son départ Voldemort attaque ! Les JKS arrivent et deux mystérieux personnages font leur apparition !

Le chapitre 7 : « Mystères et secrets à Poudlard (Partie 2) » : Les deux mystérieux personnages se révèlent être des doubles de Sora et Duo, venus d'une autre dimension. Voldemort est mis en déroute par toute la bande ! Tout le monde prépare Halloween mais le soir même, Voldy remet ça ! Heureusement, le monde est sauvé in extremis par Haru et les JKS qui atomisent le vilain sorcier !

Le chapitre 8 : « Vivement la rentrée ! » : On découvre chaque élève dans sa vie plus ou moins quotidienne : elles sont toutes rentrées chez elles et leurs charmants profs leur mannnnnnnquent ! »

Le chapitre 12 : « Orgie romantique à Versailles (Partie 2) » : Carina et Duo se casent ensemble ! Wufei et Sériel se disputent mais se réconcilient grâce une charmante chanson et accessoirement grâce à la clé du labyrinthe, les JKS prennent brièvement le contrôle du château et font prisonniers Heero, Sunny et Réléna. Heureusement, ils sont sauvés par Léonardo Di Caprio, alias Louis XIV ! Et enfin, pour conquérir le coeur de Sunny, Heero fait son show ! … Ou « fait son chaud », comme vous préférez !)

Yami-Rose, en sueur, affalée dans un fauteuil : « Oui, chaud ! »

Directrice, en baillant : « Aaaah ! C'était bien chiant tout ça ! Alors, le winner is ? »

Responsable d'édition, timidement : « Euh, on m'a pas donné d'enveloppe ! »

Directrice, une main sur la figure : « C'est pas vrai ! Qui c'est qui m'a donné une empotée pareille ?! Bon, où est l'huissier de justice ? »

Un vieux monsieur, petit et au crâne gris et dégarni fit son apparition à l'autre bout de la scène. La directrice lui arracha des mains le tas d'enveloppe qu'il tenait dans sa main : « Donnez-moi ça, vous ! Espèce de grosse sardine emboîtée ! »

Huissier, scandalisé : « Arrêtez ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! »

La directrice haussa les épaules : « On s'en fout ! Si la police vient m'arrêter, je les soudoierai avec votre salaire ! »

Elle passa une enveloppe à la responsable d'édition et alla s'asseoir à côté de Yami-Rose, qui divaguait toute seule, à cause des gros plans réguliers que Kit' faisait sur l'anatomie de Heero. La responsable d'édition finit par essuyer ses larmes : « Bon. Le chapitre préféré des lecteurs est le chapitre 2 : « Le couloir du deuxième étage » ! »

Tout le monde applaudit mais assez brièvement et un silence pesant tomba sur l'assemblée. Surprise, Yami-Rose se réveilla : « Oh ! Mais il n'y a personne pour recevoir le prix ! »

La directrice se leva, monta sur la scène et prit la récompense, un gros bouquin en or, style « gros pavé qu'on donne au vainqueur du Paris-Roubaix », en lançant fièrement : « En tant que double de l'auteur, je prend la récompense pour elle ! Merci à tous d'avoir voté, salut ! »

Elle retourna s'asseoir tranquillement tandis que tout le monde échangeait des regards interrogateurs. La responsable d'édition et l'huissier de justice sortirent en pleurnichant.

Yami-Rose, joyeusement : « Bien. On continue avec le prix du meilleur costume toute catégorie ! Et pour le remettre, un adorable petit garçon à qui tous les costumes vont à ravir ! Momiji Soma ! »

Momiji, déguisé en petit lapin blanc, arriva en sautillant sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements : « Bonsoir tout le monde ! Joyeux Noël ! Merci de m'avoir invité à votre cérémonie ! »

Il prit au passage l'enveloppe que la directrice lui tendait et s'arrêta derrière le pupitre : « Alors, chers amis, les nominés sont Ténébra pour son beau costume de Déesse de la mort, Sunny, dans son adorable costume de diablotine et Trowa qui était déguisé en Néo, de Matrix ! »

Les filles échangèrent des regards entendus dans le public. Angel et Deedo se regardèrent d'un air sombre.

Momiji jeta l'enveloppe décachetée en l'air, tout en sautant joyeusement sur place : « TROWA ! C'est Mr Trowa Barton qui a gagné le prix du meilleur costume toute catégorie ! Félicitations, Trowa ! Allez, viens chercher ta récompense ! »

Trowa se leva et le rejoignit sur scène pour faire son discours et prendre sa récompense, autrement dit, un masque de carnaval en or monté sur socle : « Hum. Et bien, merci à tous d'avoir voté pour moi. Je sais qu'il y avait des costumes bien plus esthétiquement réussis (Il posa son regard sur Angel et Deedo qui baissèrent les yeux) qui méritaient plus que le mien d'être récompensés. »

Yami-Rose, qui n'a pas suivi l'aventure, s'écria joyeusement : « Mais si ! Vous l'avez bien mérité ! Ne vous en faites pas ! Personne ne vous en veut ! Tout le monde vous aime ! »

Trowa, perplexe : « Euh, et bien, je disais ça pour... »

Directrice, impatiemment : « Pas le temps ! Récompense suivante ! »

Trowa regagna sa place, très troublé, accompagné par Momiji qui sautillait joyeusement derrière lui.

Yami-Rose, joyeusement (Elle n'a pas réalisé ce qui vient de se passer) : « Bon ! Nous voilà devant une récompense des plus intéressantes ! Le prix de la meilleure scène de casage ! Pour le donner, j'appelle deux spécimens mâles des plus fascinants : Sirius Black et Legolas ! »

Aussitôt, toutes les filles se crispèrent sur leur siège et suivirent des yeux les deux apparitions divines qui s'avançaient à pas lents vers le pupitre, la démarche virile, le regard, rrrrr, sauvage et déterminé, le corps, euh, indescriptible car trop divin voir même « trop » tout court.

Legolas, avec un sourire ravageur : « Bonsoir tout le monde ! »

Sirius Black, d'une voix sombre : « Bonsoir. »

Les filles, hypnotisées : « Aaah ! Bonsoir ! »

Les mecs, d'un ton sec : « Bonsoir. »

Sirius Black, sérieusement : « On nous a invités pour remettre le prix de la meilleure scène de, hum, casage. »

Legolas, avec un sourire des plus charmants (Certes, pas aussi dévastateurs que ceux de Duo, évidemment ! Mais quand même !) : « Bien, sans plus attendre, voici la liste des nominés : Quatre et Oeil d'Ange pour leur danse à Versailles, Haru et Lia pour, euh... (Il tourna ses notes dans tous les sens) Excusez-moi, en fait, il n'y a pas de scène définie. »

Yami-Rose, avec un sourire béat, s'éventait avec ses notes : « Continuez, continuez. »

Legolas, troublé : « Heu, je continue ? »

Sirius Black prit le relais : « Bon, les autres nominés sont Quatre et Œil d'Ange, pour leur chanson romantique, Sériel et Wufei pour leur flirt dans le parc de Mlle Réléna. (Wufei, choqué : « QUOI ? Vous nous avez espionnés ? » Tous, abasourdis : « QUOI ? Parce que c'est vrai ?! ») Hum hum. Heero et Sunny pour la chanson « Take off to the sky », et Kyo et Mayanaïs pour leur mariage express. »

Kyo marmonna : « Express, express, c'était quand même mûrement réfléchi ! »

Mayanaïs, le sourire aux lèvres, le regarda sans dire un mot. La directrice passa distraitement l'enveloppe du résultat à Jaïga qui la remit à Legolas. Souvenez-vous : la directrice a peur des elfes et de leur magie blanche, beaucoup trop pure à son goût.

Legolas offrit son sourire le plus charmant à Jaiga : « Merci. Alors, les gagnants sont... »

Il ouvrit lentement l'enveloppe et se pencha avec Sirius au dessus de la petite feuille cartonnée qu'elle contenait avant de murmurer dans le micro : « Heu, Quatre et Oeil d'Ange. »

Quatre et Oeil d'Ange se levèrent d'un bond, très surpris. Oeil d'Ange en perdit la voix, tellement elle était émue.

Sirius Black : « Ainsi que Sunny et Heero ! »

Aussitôt, Sunny se mit à sauter sur son siège : « Ouaiiiiiis ! Champions du monde ! »

Heero acquiesça calmement : « Hm. »

Yami-Rose, très émue : « Oh. Quel sang-froid ! Il est trop... »

Elle fit glisser un glaçon dans son décolleté.

Legolas, un peu troublé, poursuivit quand même : « Et enfin, Lia et Haru ! »

Tout le monde se tourna vers les deux jeunes gens pour s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient TRÈS occupés à explorer mutuellement leur cavité buccale. Jaiga et Kit, toujours derrière les caméras, en profitèrent pour faire des gros plans sur le couple en ricanant.

Sériel, déconcertée : « Je crois qu'ils ont avalé leur langue ! ... Enfin, chacun celle de l'autre ! »

Quelques personnes pouffèrent en entendant cette remarque ce qui attira l'attention de Lia qui daigna finalement se décoller de son petit ami. Son regard tomba d'abord sur le grand écran sur lequel elle pouvait se voir en grooooos plan puis presque immédiatement, sur Kit' et Jaiga.

Kit' et Jaiga, très occupées à se rouler par terre : « Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah ! »

De façon très jolie, mais aussi très étrange, leurs robes de soirée prirent feu et, le pompier de service étant Haru, les deux sorcières durent se débrouiller toutes seules pour éteindre l'incendie. Paniquée, la directrice piqua sa crise : « Mais merde ! Vous êtes fous ou quoi ? Vous voulez faire exploser les caméras, c'est ça ? Vous voulez mettre le feu au casino ? BANDE DE FOOOOOLLES ! »

Lia et Haru posèrent sur elle un regard vide, se regardèrent, puis se levèrent pour faire leur discours de remerciement : « Merci. »

Puis, ils se rassirent et repartirent dans leurs explorations. Alors que tout le monde échangeait des regards désemparés, l'oni de Lia se réveilla brutalement pour lancer à la directrice : « Ouais, merci poulette ! Je me suis jamais autant amusée dans une école ! »

Directrice, agacée : « Grrrrrrr ! »

Yami-Rose, cachée derrière ses notes : « Mademoiselle la directrice, calmez-vous s'il vous plaît ! »

Jaiga se planta devant sa propre caméra et déclara d'un ton très sérieux : « Mes chers concitoyens, je vous propose une chose. Hum hum. (Voix de psychopathe) PRÉPARONS ENSEMBLE L'ASSASSINAT DU MINISTRE DE L'ÉDUCATION ET DÉBROUILLONS-NOUS POUR QUE MLLE LA DIRECTRICE LE REMPLACE ! Héhéhéhéhéhéhé ! »

…

Silence pesant. Lia et Haru repiquèrent pour une nouvelle plongée en apnée, tandis que Jaiga haussait les épaules tranquillement : « Bah, c'était juste une idée, c'est tout ! »

Les deux autres couples gagnants, assez déstabilisés, montèrent sur scène, derrière le pupitre, au côté de Sirius et Legolas.

Quatre, embarrassé : « Et bien, merci pour vos votes. Oeil d'Ange et moi (Toujours sans voix, la jeune fille se contenta de hocher la tête avec frénésie), nous sommes très heureux de recevoir ce prix. Et nous le dédions à Mlle la directrice, qui a permis notre rencontre. »

La directrice haussa les épaules : « Ouais, bah, j'ai rien fait de spécial ! Á part peut-être vous donner un petit coup de pouce quand je t'ai poussé de l'estrade à la rentrée, tu te souviens, gamin ? »

Quatre, agacé par le surnom : « Hm. Oui, je m'en souviens. Enfin bref, nous remercions également tout le monde, tous nos amis, toutes les personnes que nous avons rencontrées et tout ceux qui contribuent au bon déroulement de cette cérémonie. Voilà, merci. »

Sirius Black leur remit une petite statuette en or, représentant un couple qui danse.

Sunny, énervée : « Et nous, on n'a rien ? »

Directrice, en riant : « Ahahahahahahah ! (Très calmement) Non, rien parce que vous avez d'autres prix et eux, les pauvres, ils ont rien. »

Quatre et Oeil d'Ange échangèrent un regard gêné en souriant.

Heero : « Et Haru et Lia ? »

La directrice haussa les épaules une fois encore : « Bah, tu vois pas qu'ils s'en balancent ?! Ils sont venus ici uniquement parce que les fauteuils sont confortables et parce que la bouffe est gratuite ! »

Heero acquiesça : « Hm. Je vois. »

Sunny, joyeusement : « Bah, on s'en fiche ! On a gagné ! ON A GAGNÉ ! WOUUUUH ! CHAMPIONS DU MONDE ! »

Elle prit le micro de Sirius Black et fit son petit speech de remerciement en prenant Heero par le bras : « Merci à tous d'avoir voté pour nous ! On vous adooooooore ! C'est vrai, la scène de notre casage est particulièrement mémorable ! Enfin, surtout pour moi ! (Elle rougit brusquement) Ahahahahah ! Il fait chaud ici, wouh ! ... Hum hum, ouais. Voilà ! »

Elle tendit le micro à Heero qui ne le prit même pas et se contenta de souffler dedans un léger : « Merci. »

Puis les deux couples redescendirent de la scène sous les applaudissements du public.

Yami-Rose, avec une voix troublée : « Bon, maintenant, passons à la catégorie suivante, autrement dit la... Non, le meilleur... »

« Ooooh ! On s'en fiche ! Si nous, on n'a pas de récompense, le reste n'a aucune importance ! »

Yami-Rose, très surprise, constata avec horreur que Kit' et Jaiga avaient non seulement mis la main sur un micro mais s'était également emparées de toutes les enveloppes de résultats : Jaiga les avait certainement subtilisées à la directrice quand celle-ci lui avait remis l'enveloppe contenant le nom des gagnants pour le prix de meilleur scène de casage.

Toute excitée, Kit' commença à lire le contenu des enveloppes une par une : « Alors, le meilleur perso secondaire masculin : Deathslave et Voldy à égalité. Meilleur personnage secondaire féminin : la directrice. Meilleur personnage secondaire toute catégorie : le garde maladroit du roi Popopo. Personnage préféré toute catégorie... WOUAH ! ÇA ALORS, C'EST... ! »

Boum ! BOUM ! »

La directrice avait surgi tour à tour derrière Kit' et Jaiga et les avaient assommées avec une poêle à frire. Elle reprit les enveloppes et relut les trois premières, dont le contenu venait d'être dévoilé : « Hm, bon, okay. On va les faire en même temps, comme ça je pourrais me coucher plus tôt. »

Elle passa les trois enveloppes à Yami-Rose, très confuse et fit apparaître sur le pupitre les trois récompenses.

Yami-Rose, perplexe : « Bon, et bien, j'appelle les trois vainqueurs de ces catégories : Mr le garde pour le meilleur perso secondaire toute catégorie ! »

Le garde, tout étonné, en fit tomber son casque en fer, très bruyamment : « Oh, oui ! Excusez-moi, j'arrive ! »

Il monta timidement sur la scène.

Yami-Rose lui offrit un sourire encourageant : « Bien. Ensuite, euh, pour le meilleur perso secondaire masculin, j'appelle Voldemort et Deathslave ! »

Carina, perplexe : « Mais Voldemort... Il est mort ! »

Deathslave trottina joyeusement vers la scène : « Tant mieux ! La récompense sera pour moi tout seul, dans ce cas ! »

Yami-Rose, troublée : « Euh, oui, si vous voulez ! Enfin, pour le meilleur perso secondaire féminin, Mlle la directrice ! »

La directrice prit une mine très choquée, puis sourit : « Oh ! Quelle surprise ! C'est si généreux de votre par t! Ohohohohoh ! »

Elle se leva lentement et monta sur la scène en ondulant des hanches.

Yami-Rose, déconcertée : « Et bien, félicitations à tous les trois ! Bien, vous, Mr le garde, qu'avez-vous à dire ? »

Le garde s'approcha timidement du pupitre mais s'emmêla les pieds et s'écroula par terre en entraînant le pupitre dans sa chute. Il se releva presque aussitôt d'un bond mais malheureusement le micro du pupitre était cassé et les récompenses également : toutes les trois représentaient des personnages qui saluaient de la main mais maintenant, ces mêmes personnages avaient, pour ainsi dire, légèrement perdu la tête.

Directrice, folle de rage : « Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Ma récompense ! Mon prix ! Mon précieuuuuuux ! Mon unique salaire pour toutes ces semaines à supporter cette bande de morveux ! NANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! »

Yami-Rose, perplexe : « Allez, c'est pas grave ! Vous pourrez toujours utiliser vos pouvoirs pour la réparer ! ... Non ? »

Directrice réfléchit quelques secondes puis acquiesça : « Oui, c'est vrai. BON ! Le garde complètement con, tu nous le fais ton discours, oui ou merde ?! »

Le garde bredouilla quelques mots dans le micro du pupitre, ramassa sa récompense et salua pour rejoindre sa place le plus rapidement possible.

Deedo, déconcertée : « Mais on n'a rien entendu ! »

Koki, le chevalier : « C'est parce que le micro ne marche plus, chère amie. »

Deedo, confuse : « Oooh ! Le pauvre ! Il aura été pathétique jusqu'à la fin de la fic ! »

Pendant ce temps, sur la scène, Deathslave faisait son petit speech avec un micro neuf : « Bon, et pour terminer, je voudrais remercier ma soeurette adorée d'avoir si gentiment porté la jolie robe médiévale que je lui avais choisie pour Halloween et enfin, je tiens à souhaiter bonne chance et bon courage à Duo pour les prochaines années à venir. Tu vas voir, vieux : elle va t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs alors, quand t'auras envie de changer d'air, viens me voir, on s'amusera à lui rendre la pareille ! Je connais plein de plans supers pour... »

La directrice lui prit le micro des mains, y plaça sa récompense à la place et le poussa vers les escaliers : « Ça suffit gamin ! Retourne à ta place ! ... Et laisse les grandes personnes tranquilles ! »

Deathslave retourna à sa place en traînant les pieds et en boudant : « Maiiiiheu ! »

La directrice prit un paquet de feuilles dans son décolleté : « BON ! Voyons voir ! (Elle parcourut rapidement les fiches d'un regard méprisant) Ah ! Voilà les gens qui ont voté pour moi, alors... Les JKS. Oups ! J'les ai assommées ! Bon, au moins, il reste Lia ! »

Elle leva les yeux vers elle pour constater que la jeune fille n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, toujours collée à son Haru, voir même SUR son Haru.

Directrice, un peu énervée, mais avec le sourire SVP : « Et, euh, Deedo. Ouais, mais elle a pas de mec ! (Deedo la regarda avec de grands yeux larmoyants) En plus, Koki va déjà venir habiter chez elle ! (Aussitôt, Deedo se mit à sourire largement) Ça devrait lui suffire ! »

Yami-Rose, choquée : « Mais ce sont les votes des élèves ! Arrêtez ! Respectez leur anonymat ! »

La directrice se tourna vers elle un moment, la regarda avec un air morne puis haussa les épaules en lançant joyeusement : « Je m'en fous ! ... Ah, voilà, quelqu'un de gentil ! Ma soeurette a voté pour moi comme perso préféré toute catégorie ! C'est bien ! Hey, Sunny ! »

Sunny leva les yeux et vit un objet volant non identifié se précipiter droit sur elle. Heureusement, l'avantage quand on fait partie du top 10 des personnes que Heero Yuy apprécie, c'est qu'il peut nous protéger ! Et oui ! C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il rattrapa le boîtier métallique que la directrice venait d'envoyer à Sunny avant que celle-ci ne se le prenne en pleine figure !

Heero inspecta calmement l'objet, une sorte de GPS : « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Directrice, tranquillement : « Une petite télécommande pour vous téléporter d'un monde à l'autre, histoire que vous me foutiez un peu la paix parce que j'en ai vraiment marre de vous servir de taxi ! (En pointant son front) Y'a pas écrit « Cupidon » ici ! Tiens, d'ailleurs, à propos de pseudo ange qui me tape sur le système... LIA ! »

Sans se décoller de son cher petit ami, Lia rattrapa le boîtier d'une main et le rangea dans sa poche.

Directrice, perplexe : « Aucune réaction. Aucun merci. Je suis vraiment bonne poire. »

« YATAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

La directrice se retourna brusquement pour faire face à Kit' et Jaïga, complètement survoltées, armées jusqu'aux dents, en combinaison vinyle moulante, noire pour l'une et bleu nuit pour l'autre.

Kit', avec une lueur de folie dans le regard : « Tu nous as frappées ? »

Directrice, sur un ton moqueur : « Nan ! T'avais remarquée ?! Zut alors ! »

Jaïga aiguisa un couteau : « Tu vas payer ! »

Directrice, inquiète : « Hmm, nan ! Pas touche à mes sous, okay ?! Si vous voulez vous venger, on va dehors et on règle ça à l'amiable, d'accord ? Ou alors, si vous tenez vraiment à être violentes - et moi, ça ne me dérange pas du tout, bien au contraire - on va dehors, je vous met la pâtée de votre vie et on n'en parle plus, ça vous va comme ça ?! »

Kit' et Jaïga échangèrent un regard sadique avant de se jeter sur la directrice dans un terrible cri de guerre : « JKS ! POWAAAA ! »

La directrice réfléchit rapidement et fit ce qui était le plus important pour elle à ce moment-là : elle lança le micro à Yami-Rose, histoire de ne pas avoir de frais supplémentaires, mais celui-ci s'écrasa lamentablement sur la scène, la jeune présentatrice étant partie se mettre à l'abri derrière le siège de Heero.

Directrice, partagée entre colère et panique : « AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! NONNNNN ! La pub ! La pub ! ENVOYEZ LA PUUUUUUUUUB ! »

Á Suivre…

* * *

Héhéhé ! C'est une lonnnnngue cérémonie ! Au moins 3h de grand spectacle ! J'espère que vous aimez le personnage de Yami-Rose ! Dommage qu'elle ne soit là que pour la cérémonie... Mais bon, la cérémonie dure trois chapitre donc profitez bien de votre dose de Yami ! Dans le prochain chapitre, Heero va nous refaire son chaud/show alors tous à vos pochettes à glaçons ! A tout de suite dans le prochain épisode d'Ecole Bishonens : The show must go on ! 


	16. The show must go on !

Titre : Ecole Bishonens  
Auteur : Sora278  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas ma propriété.  
Couple : Shiguré/Ténébra, Duo/Carina, Heero/Sunny, Sériel/Wufei, Lia/Haru, Deedo/Trowa/Angel, Quatre/Oeil d'Ange, Black Sora/Akito, Mayanaïs/Kyo.  
Chapitre : 16/17

Petit message : Voilà la suiiiiite ! Je vous laisse tout de suite avec le chapitre !

Fini de jouer ! Let'seuh go !

* * *

Chapitre 16 : The show must go on ! 

« BONSOIR TOUT LE MONNNNNNDE ! VOUS ÊTES TOUJOURS EN DIRECT DES ECOLE BISHOS AWARDS ! »

Dans la salle de concert du Caesar's palace (Las Vegas), tout le monde se leva pour applaudir Yami-Rose, qui revenait des coulisses où elle s'était cachée pendant la bataille.

Yami-Rose, déconcertée : « Hm. Visiblement, il semblerait que Jaïga et la directrice aient disparues. »

Kit' ricana derrière sa caméra: « Ouais, on a joué un peu et après, comme j'en avais marre, je les ai laissées s'amuser dans une autre dimension. »

Yami-Rose, perplexe : « Hein ? »

Duo No2, derrière sa caméra : « C'est rien, c'est rien ! Enchaîne sur la suite de la cérémonie sinon à minuit, on y sera encore ! »

Yami-Rose se reprit : « Oui ! Je vais le faire ! »

Tout le monde applaudit et la jeune fille se plaça devant le pupitre (dont le micro avait été réparé) pour présenter la nouvelle catégorie :

« Bien ! Madame, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, pour présenter le prix du meilleur professeur, nous allons accueillir un charmant garçon qui a tout pour lui : la beauté, l'intelligence, la jeunesse, la gentillesse... Applaudissez bien fort, PRINCE YUKIIIIIIIII ! »

Sur l'écran géant, on vit apparaître en grandes lettres lumineuses : « Prince Yuki ! Prince Yuki ! LOVE ME YUKI ! Prince Yuki ! »

Yuki, qui avait réussi à échapper à Ayame de façon tout à fait miraculeuse, se dirigea tête baissée vers le pupitre, sans jeter un regard vers l'écran ou vers Ayame, qui était retourné à sa place et qui lui faisait de grands signes en criant son nom. Arrivé auprès de Yami-Rose, il prit l'enveloppe qu'elle lui tendait et...

Yuki, embarrassé : « Bonsoir tout le monde. Je suis ravi d'être parmi vous. »

Ayame, debout sur son fauteuil : « Yukiiiiiii ! »

Yuki, gêné : « Arrêtes Ayame ! … Bien, pour le prix du meilleur professeur, les nominés sont... »

Sur l'écran, on vit un petit aperçu de l'ambiance du cours de chaque nominé : dans le cours de Trowa, les élèves étaient plutôt calmes, TRÈS attentives tout en s'amusant bien.

« Un cours assez relax ! » conclut la voix off.

Dans le cours de Heero, les élèves travaillaient d'arrache-pied, étaient hyper attentives et observaient leur professeur soit avec envie, soit avec extase, soit avec crainte dans la plupart des cas.

« Un VRAI cours ! » menaça la voix off.

Dans le cours de Shigure, les filles bavardaient tranquillement, chahutaient un peu mais leur professeur les faisait taire ou attirait leur attention d'un simple sourire. Pendant la leçon, toutes écoutaient avec plus ou moins d'intérêt mais dans le dernier des cas, Shigure s'approchait de l'imprudente et lui faisait un petit speech moralisateur sur fond de « Bien entendu, avec un beau visage comme le vôtre, vous n'avez pas besoin d'études ! Toutes les portes vous sont ouvertes d'avance ! »

« Un cours pour TOUTES, même pour celles qui n'en ont pas besoin. » dixit la voix off.

Dans le cours de Duo, les élèves s'amusaient plus ou moins, étant occupées soit à travailler sur le cours, soit à mater le prof, ce qui était la plupart des cas. Un cours sur deux avait lieu une vague d'évanouissements et la moitié restante des élèves allait porter les autres à l'infirmerie. Ces incidents avaient beaucoup nuit au déroulement des cours, si bien que lors de l'examen, Duo avait dû organiser une épreuve pratique au lieu d'une théorique, vu le peu de nombre de leçons qu'il avait fait. Et puis, il ne fallait pas pénaliser les élèves qui n'avaient pas pu assister aux cours et les rattraper ensuite.

« Un cours peu fréquenté. » commenta la voix off.

Dans le public, les quelques nominés ricanèrent, excepté Duo qui semblait tout à fait scandalisé : « QUOI ? Il y avait TOUJOURS du monde dans mon cours ! Au début seulement, c'est vrai ! Mais c'est pas ma faute si elles s'évanouissent toutes ! C'est mon charme naturel qui fait ça. »

Enfin, dans le cours de Haru, ce n'était que babillages, rires enfantins et musique de djeuns. Ambiance très « in » ! Un peu « jet set » ! Les filles s'amusaient à coup sûr dans ce cours où elles pouvaient ENFIN faire ce qu'elles voulaient de leurs vêtements : couper, déchirer, coller, démonter, remonter, découdre, décolorer, teindre, etc. Elles pouvaient mettre ce qu'elles voulaient sans se soucier du regard des autres et tout le monde venait à ce cours habillé de façon originale. Lia la première, évidemment.

« Un cours original ! » proposa la voix off.

Yuki, tourné vers l'écran : « Hm, oui. Je suis bien d'accord. »

Dans le public, Haru, sans se décoller de Lia, fronça légèrement les sourcils.

Yuki jeta des coups d'oeil inquiets vers Ayame, qui se tenait sagement assis sur son siège, prêt à bondir ou à déverser un flot de paroles dans ses oreilles : « Bien. Le vainqueur est Duo ! »

Duo regarda autour de lui avec surprise : « Quoi ?! C'est vrai ?! J'ai gagné ?! J'ai gagné ! Génial ! »

Il embrassa Carina et se précipita sur scène.

Yuki l'arrêta d'une main : « Une minute, il y a un autre nom dans l'enveloppe ! »

Duo, étonné et un peu déçu : « Ah ? Qui c'est ? »

Yuki, tranquillement : « Heero. »

Sunny grimpa sur son siège pour crier : « Ouaiiiiiis ! C'est le meilleur ! »

Heero se leva très calmement, rejoignit Duo sur la scène et fit son discours : « Merci beaucoup. Ce fut un plaisir pour moi que de vous apprendre les bases de l'informatique. Faites-en bon usage. »

Le public applaudit, Sunny nous offrit une petite chorégraphie bien ridicule, digne de Miss Pom-Pom Girl 2004, et Heero salua. Aussitôt, Duo lui prit le micro des mains pour faire son discours. Pendant tout ce temps-là, la caméra de Kit' faisait des gros plans sur Heero tandis que Duo No2 filmait son double, du moins, jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille ne l'assomme par derrière pour avoir les deux caméras pour elle seule. Sur l'écran géant, on ne voyait donc que des gros plans de Heero. Déconcertée, Sora No2 fit sortir Duo No2 en le traînant discrètement par les pieds dans les coulisses. °

Duo, vexé : « Ouais, ben tes cours n'étaient quand même pas aussi cool que les miens ! Chez moi, les filles pouvaient s'amuser au moins ! »

Heero haussa les épaules (Gros plan sur son visage) : « Ce n'est pas le but d'un cours. »

Duo sourit : « Bah ! Reconnais au moins que ma méthode d'apprentissage était plus distrayante que la tienne ! »

Heero, calmement : « Mais mon cours était plus fréquenté. »

Duo commença à s'énervant : « C'est parce que mes élèves s'évanouissaient pendant mes cours ! Ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute si je suis plus populaire que toi ! »

Heero haussa un sourcil : « Populaire ? »

Il s'avança jusqu'au rebord de la scène et offrit un très léger mais néanmoins merveilleux sourire à l'assistance. Le public féminin réagit au quart de tour : « Kyaaaaaaaaaah ! »

Satisfait, Heero se tourna vers Duo : « Tu vois ? »

Duo s'avança vers lui en protestant : « Nan ! Nan ! C'est pas possible ! »

Il offrit au public féminin son sourire le plus charmeur mais les filles, déjà accoutumées, se contentèrent de sourire béatement.

Heero haussa les épaules : « C'est bien que ce que je disais. »

Duo, choqué : « NONNNNNNNN ! Ma côte de popularité a baissééééé ! »

Il se tourna brusquement vers Heero avec une lueur de folie dans les yeux : « Heero, donne-moi le prix ! »

Heero, calmement : « Pourquoi ? J'ai MOI AUSSI été élu. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que je te laisse le prix. »

Duo, avec de grands yeux larmoyants : « Mais tu en as reçu d'autres ! Moi, c'est peut-être le seul prix que je recevrais de toute la soirée ! »

Heero haussa les épaules avec indifférence : « Nous avons été élus _tous les deux_, il nous appartient donc à _tous les deux_. »

Duo le prit par les épaules et leva vers lui de grands yeux pleins de larmes : « S'il te plaîîîîîîîîît ! »

Heero leva les yeux au ciel et lui désigna le prix dans les mains de Yuki : « Tiens. Et tais-toi. »

Duo s'empara du prix et le serra contre lui amoureusement (Le prix, pas Heero) : « Merciiii ! »

Yami-Rose, perplexe : « Bien. Puisque tout le monde est heureux, je peux continuer ? »

Duo s'installa de nouveau dans son siège : « Oui ! J'suis prêt ! »

Toute son attention était maintenant absorbée par la contemplation de son prix et il ne prêtait aucune attention à Carina qui semblait passablement agacée.

Heero descendit de la scène : « C'est bon : tu peux continuer. »

Yami-Rose, écarlate : « V-v-v-viiiiii ! »

Carina, énervée : « Ben vas-y, alors ! Continue ! »

Yami-Rose, confuse, se reprit aussitôt : « Oui ! Bien ! Pour récompenser le prix du meilleur costume masculin, j'appelle Treize Kushrenada ! »

Comme il arrivait sur scène, quelques voix très sensées se firent entendre.

Ténébra, perplexe : « Dites, quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi il est dans cette fic ? C'est censé se dérouler après l'opération « Preventer 5 », non ? Il devrait être mort ! »

Shigure éclata de rire : « Ah, ça ! C'est pour les besoins de l'histoire ! C'est la magie de la fiction ! »

Ténébra, déconcertée : « Les besoins de la fic ? Tu peux me dire à quoi il a servi jusque là ? »

Mais Shigure semblait ne plus vouloir s'arrêter : « Ahahahahahahahahahahah ! »

Ténébra, désespérée : « Tu ne réponds pas à ma question ! »

Sur scène, Treize Kushrenada envoyait des roses à tout va au public féminin.

Yami-Rose, enterrée sous un tas de roses : « Treize, ça suffit ! Les nominés ! »

Treize se reprit : « Hm. Oui. Alors, j'appelle les nominés ! Autrement dit, nos cinq jeunes et courageux EX-(Et il appuya bien sur le « ex ») pilotes de gundam, ainsi que le jeune Hatsuharu Soma ! »

Les garçons échangèrent des regards inquiets, sauf Haru qui se traîna sur la scène avec difficulté. Les cinq pilotes de gundam le rejoignirent, tous vêtus de leur costume : Heero, dans son costume de créature de Frankenstein, Duo en Comte Dracula, Trowa en Zorro, Quatre en John Steed, Wufei en Tarzan et Haru en serveur servile. Treize passa ses troupes en revue, c'est à dire fit des commentaires sur l'accoutrement de chacun. Ainsi, devant le costume de :

Heero : « Hm. Effrayant. On se demande parfois où est passé la grandeur de l'invincible Heero Yuy. » (Froncement de sourcils de Heero)

Duo : « Quelle classe ! Cela est bien digne d'un ex-pilote de gundam ! » (Heero regarda Heero du coin de l'œil avec un air tout fier)

Trowa : « Ah ! Le vengeur masqué de ces dames ! Intéressant. Un masque ! Une double identité ! ... Hum, ce n'est pas sans me rappeler quelqu'un. »

Quatre : « Hm. Très élégant. Ces dames ont dû très certainement apprécier. » (Quatre eut un sourire embarrassé)

Wufei : « Vous avez vraiment porté ça ? Dans une fête ? Devant tout le monde ? Décidément, (Air grave) j'admire votre courage ! » (Wufei serra les poings, énervé : « Non, non, je dois me contrôler ! »)

Haru : « Jeune homme, c'est un honneur extrême pour vous que de partager la position de nominé avec d'anciens pilotes de gundam. Avec ce costume, vous êtes à la hauteur ! »

Haru acquiesça mollement, sans détacher son regard de Lia qui le dévorait des yeux. Treize se tourna avec un air impérial vers le public qui roupillait à moitié, sauf la part féminine qui elle, était on ne peut plus réveillée !

Lia soupira lascivement : « Haruuuuu ! »

Sériel, déchaînée et peut-être un peu saoule, sautait sur son siège, une bouteille de vin à la main : « Wufeiiiiii ! VAS-Y ! T'ES LE MEILLEUR ! »

Wufei lui fit un petit signe de la main mais plus pour lui demander de s'asseoir que pour lui répondre.

Treize, déconcerté : « Hum hum ! Bien ! Le vainqueur est... »

Roulement de tambour !

« DUO ! Pour son costume de Comte Dracula ! »

Le public féminin se leva pour applaudir le gagnant.

Duo, très excité et ému : « Quoi ? J'ai ENCORE gagné un prix ? Et qui d'autre ? Hey ! Treize ! Je suis à égalité avec qui ? »

Treize vérifia ses fiches : « Hm. Personne. Ce prix ne récompense que vous seul. »

Duo, surpris : « Hein ? C'est vrai ? C'est VRAI ?! GÉNIAAAAAAL ! »

Il se saisit de la statuette que Treize lui tendait et commença son speech. Pendant ce temps-là, sur l'écran géant, Kit' était toujours aux commandes des deux caméras et passait son temps à filmer Heero sous toutes les coutures. Ayant également pris possession des caméras fixées sur des rails, au plafond, elle dirigeait maintenant, grâce à de multiples télécommandes, toutes les caméras du Caesar's Palace.

Duo, joyeusement : « Alors, je remercie tout d'abord ma merveilleuse petite amie, Carina, ainsi que toutes mes fans, mes élèves, mes amis, et tout ceux qui ont voté pour moi ! Et puis... (Il se tourna vers les autres nominés) Je peux rajouter quelque chose ? »

Heero et Wufei : « NON. »

Duo, déçu : « Bon. Tant pis. »

Tous regagnèrent leur place en traînant les pieds, sauf Duo, qui retourna auprès de Carina tout sourire en brandissant son prix d'un air triomphant.

Yami-Rose, joyeusement : « Bien ! Je commence à sentir une délicieuse odeur de compétition ! C'est bien ! Alors pour qu'elle atteigne son paroxysme, je vais vous révéler quelque chose de très important ! Les prix qui sont distribués lors de cette cérémonie sont en toc ! Si vous les jeter par terre, ils se briseront en mille morceaux et vous verrez qu'à l'intérieur se cachent en réalité des boîtiers identiques à ceux qu'ont reçus Heero et Sunny et Haru et Lia ! »

Carina prit une statuette des mains de Duo et la retourna en tout sens : « Quoi ?! C'est vrai ?! »

Duo, inquiet : « Heu, chérie, fais attention, d'accord ? J'y tiens, moi, à mes prix ! »

Carina sourit : « Oui, mais tu en as deux ! Alors... »

Elle la jeta violemment sur le sol et le prix se brisa en mille morceaux.

Duo, avec de beaux yeux larmoyants : « Mon prix du meilleur professeur... »

Carina fouilla dans les débris et en extirpa un boîtier métallique, très semblable à celui d'un GPS : « ET VOILAAAAAA ! Grâce à cela, on pourra se voir quand on voudra ! »

Duo, pensif : « Oui, mais il n'y a qu'un seul boîtier. »

Carina le regarda d'un air ennuyé : « Hm. Oui, c'est embêtant. »

Duo, soupira puis sourit : « C'est bon, j'ai compris ! »

Il fracassa son autre récompense sur le sol et récupéra le boîtier parmi les débris.

Duo, fièrement : « Je n'ai absolument pas besoin de ce genre de récompenses, MOI ! (Petit regard vers Heero) Je me suis vraiment bien amusé dans cette école et en plus, je sors maintenant avec une fille superbe et géniale ! Que demander de plus ? »

Toute contente, Carina se blottit contre lui, et la cérémonie reprit son cours normal !

Mis à part qu'à présent, tout le monde cherchait à récupérer les boîtiers des gagnants ! °

Yami-Rose, inquiète : « HÉ ! Un peu de calme dans le public ! Mr Akito Soma va récompenser le prix du meilleur couple ! »

Aussitôt, un silence absolu régna dans la salle. On n'entendait plus que le bruit des sandales en bois que portait Akito quand il monta sur la scène. Akito, l'air grave, s'avança d'un pas lent vers le pupitre. Une fois devant, il contempla l'assistance avec un petit sourire particulièrement désagréable.

Akito, avec douceur : « Bien. Je suis heureux d'être parmi vous. C'est moi qui suis chargé de vous surveiller jusqu'au retour de ma très chère Sora alors je vous conseille d'être bien sages. »

Tout le monde s'empressa d'acquiescer : « Ouiiii ! »

Le sourire d'Akito s'élargit, de façon encore plus insupportable, et il poursuivit d'une voix lente et monocorde : « Très bien. Alors, les nominés sont... »

Sur l'écran géant, la tête de Heero, filmée par Kit', laissa place à de magnifiques scènes de baisers présentant les couples :

Sériel et Wufei : Dans le parc du château de Réléna, à l'ombre d'un arbre, Sériel et Wufei s'embrassaient.

Wufei se leva aussitôt de son siège pour crier au scandale : « Qu'est-ce que c'est ça ? C'est ignoble ! Comment osez-vous filmer les gens dans leur intimité ? C'est absolument... ! »

Sériel le prit par le col et l'embrassa pour le faire taire.

Yami-Rose acquiesça très sérieusement : « Très bonne idée. »

Deuxième nominé, le couple Quatre/Oeil d'Ange : Gros plan sur la porte de la salle de bal où ils s'étaient enfermés pendant la fête d'anniversaire de la directrice. Oui, vous savez, cette fête qui avait duré une semaine, c'était pour l'anniversaire de la directrice ! Si si, j'vous jure !

Quatre, embarrassé : « Heureusement, ils n'ont rien filmé. »

Ténébra, sourcils froncés : « Ah ?! Parce qu'il y avait des choses à voir ? Des choses que vous voulez absolument nous cacher ? »

Oeil d'Ange, écarlate : « Mais mais mais... MAIS NONNNNNN ! »

Ténébra, avec un air soupçonneux : « J'en étais sûre ! »

Shigure, avec un air complice : « Je te l'avais bien dit qu'ils ne sont pas ce qu'ils semblent être ! »

Ténébra, avec un air mystérieux : « C'était élémentaire, mon cher Shigure ! »

Shigure et Ténébra, avec un pouce levé : « YES ! »

Quatre et Oeil d'Ange, déconcertés : « Ils sont effrayants. »

Troisème nominé ! Heero et Sunny ! On revit sur l'écran le merveilleux baiser « grand film hollywoodien post Take off to the sky ». Sunny s'écroula de son siège à force de se pencher en avant pour mieux voir l'écran et Yami-Rose en tomba sur les fesses.

Quatrième nominé ! Kyo et Mayanaïs ! On revit leur baiser « post mariage post combat titanesque ».

Kyo et Mayanais baissèrent les yeux d'un air gêné tandis que tout le monde s'extasiait sur ce charmant couple.

Cinquième nominé ! Haru et Lia ! ... Écran noir. Enfin presque, si on ne lit pas la minuscule écriture blanche qui dit : la scène a été censurée pour des raisons de décence et de morale.

Sixième nominé ! Akito et la directrice ! ... Idem. °

Akito, tout sourire (Ouais ! Il a été nominé ! C'est bien !) : « Parfait. Les gagnants sont... »

Il ouvrit délicatement et très lentement l'enveloppe contenant LA révélation.

Sunny, nerveusement : « Mais grouilles-toi merde ! »

Akito, sans lever les yeux de l'enveloppe : « Encore heureux que tu sois ma future belle-sœur sinon je ne donnerais pas cher de ta peau. »

Sunny se tassa dans son fauteuil et se serrant contre Heero : « Oh ! Désolée. »

Heero passa ses bras autour d'elle et foudroya Akito du regard. Mais celui-ci n'y faisait nullement attention, beaucoup trop contrarié qu'il était du contenu de l'enveloppe : il se dirigea vers Yami-Rose en traînant les pieds, l'air très énervé et inquiétant.

Yami-Rose, effrayée et toujours assise par terre, se protégea avec ses bras devant son visage : « Hiiiiii ! Me tuez pas ! J'ai rien fait ! »

Finalement, Akito lui donna la fiche du résultat et quitta rapidement la scène pour s'enfuir dans les coulisses.

Yami-Rose, perplexe, se releva en titubant : « Bon. Alors, les gagnants sont SÉRIEL et WUFEI ! Ainsi que, que... OH MON DIEU ! Ainsi que Mr Heero et Mlle Sunny ! »

Elle essuya une larme et applaudit à tout rompre. Le public l'imita aussitôt et les deux couples montèrent sur scène sous les applaudissements de tous. Heero laissa d'un geste la parole à Sériel et Wufei, malgré l'excitation de Sunny.

Sériel, légèrement gaie : « Alors là, c'est mon plus grand bonheur ! Wufei est absolument… (Pause suspense) Pire que dans la série (Wufei, vexé : « QUOI ? ») mais je l'adore ! (Gêne de Wufei) Je suis également ravie de partager le prix avec Sunny et Heero, surtout Sunny d'ailleurs, et je m'étais dit qu'on devrait se faire une soirée entre couples vainqueurs, histoire de faire un peu plus connaissance ! (Elle chuchota à l'oreille de Sunny : « Autour d'un strip-poker par exemple ! »)

Sunny, perplexe : « Oui mais je sais pas si Heero et Wufei seront d'accord. »

Sériel lui donna une grande tape dans le dos, en criant : « MAIS NON ! Y'A PAS D'PROBLÈME ! WUFEI ET MOI, ON EST TOUJOURS PARTANTS ! »

Wufei manqua de s'étrangler, prit la récompense, et traîna Sériel jusqu'à leurs places.

Heero, déconcerté (Du coup, il n'a pas fait attention au fait que Wufei a pris la récompense) : « Hum hum ! Je suis très heureux de recevoir ce prix. (Ah ! Il a froncé les sourcils ! Il s'est aperçu qu'il n'y avait PLUS de récompense sur le pupitre !) Hum ! Sunny et moi l'avons bien MÉRITÉ. »

Sunny, excitée : « C'est sûr ! Avec tout ce qu'il m'a fait endurer ! Salaud d'mec ! »

Heero se tourna vers elle, sourcils froncés : « Pardon ? »

Sunny, confuse : « J'ai dit ça pour plaisanter bien sûr ! »

Heero s'approcha d'elle d'un air menaçant : « Tu en es bien sûre ? »

Sunny, embarrassée : « Ben, heu... »

Sériel, debout sur son siège : « HÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ ! IL RESTE Á BOIRE ET Á MANGER ET EN PLUS. Y'A PLEIN DE BEAUX BISHOS QUI TRAÎNENT ALORS ON VA PAS PERDRE NOTRE TEMPS EN DISCOURS ! »

Sunny, embarrassée : « Elle a raison ! On a mieux à faire que de se disputer pour quelques mots de rien du tout ! »

Heero rangea lentement son pistolet, lui prit la main et ils retournèrent à leurs places sous les applaudissements du public.

Yami-Rose, émue : « Quel beau couple ! Ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours pour Mlle Sunny mais en même temps, sortir avec quelqu'un comme monsieur Heero ! ... (Son regard tomba sur le public) Heu, oui ! La cérémonie ! Ahaha ! J'ai failli oublier la cérémonie ! Alors ! Mesdemoiselles, pour remettre le prix du meilleur costume féminin, nous allons accueillir un homme, un TRÈS BEL homme. Mesdemoiselles, retenez votre souffle. Voici venir, non pas le temps des rires et des chants, ni Casimir mais… Mr Milliardo Peacecraft ! »

Tout le monde applaudit avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme mais Sériel fut sans conteste la plus démonstrative : elle monta sur son siège, ouvrit une bouteille de champagne en poussant des cris de bacchantes et éclaboussa tout le monde, même Milliardo, pourtant loin sur la scène, bien droit devant le pupitre. Finalement, elle se rassit en ricanant et but au goulot une longue gorgée de champagne.

Wufei, embarrassé : « Arrêtes ! Ce n'est pas bon pour toi : tu vas finir par tomber dans un coma éthylique ! »

Aussitôt, Sériel se serra amoureusement contre lui : « Oooooh ! Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?! Trop choupiiiii ! »

Wufei, très gêné (Souvenez-vous : Sériel porte toujours sa très courte toge romaine qui ne tient qu'à un fil !) : « Hééé ! Me colle pas ! »

Milliardo, sur scène, s'éclaircit la gorge pour ramener le calme dans la salle et fit son speech d'intro : « Bonsoir tout le monde ! On ne m'a pas beaucoup vu pendant ce voyage. Je crois bien que je ne suis pas très populaire auprès de la directrice. (Aurait-elle quelque chose contre les beaux blonds ?) Enfin, je suis très heureux d'être ici, surtout pour récompenser le meilleur costume féminin ! »

Il offrit à l'assistance un superbe clin d'œil, assorti d'un sourire Power Colgate Shining Smile, ce qui fit soupirer un bon nombre de jeunes filles dans le public.

Milliardo, sérieusement : « Je vais demander aux nominées de venir me rejoindre sur scène ! Mesdemoiselles Carina, Sériel, Sunny, Ténébra et Angel ! »

Les filles montèrent sur la scène, certaines avec appréhension, d'autres avec excitation.

Miiliardo, comme l'avait fait Treize, fit des commentaires sur les costumes. En fond sonore, on entendait une petite musique pompeuse, avec trompettes et tambours, dans le genre « défilé pour l'élection de Miss France ». Ainsi, il dit à propos du costume de...

Carina, habillée en Bunny Girl : « Hmm. Très saillant ! Très mignon ! (On a envie de lui donner la carotte ? Nannnn ! Pardon, c'est sorti tout seul de mon esprit pervers beaucoup trop exercé ! Nan ! Milliardo/Zechs ne dirait pas ça, bien entendu !) Hum hum ! (Auteur de cette fic ! Sortez immédiatement de mon esprit !) ... Oui, alors, je disais donc, très MIGNON et C'EST TOUT ! »

Carina fronça les sourcils dans une expression de totale incompréhension : « Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? »

Á propos du costume de Sériel, habillée avec une mini toge romaine : « Hmmmmmm ! Charmant, charmant ! C'est de toute beauté, vraiment ! C'est féminin et en même temps, il y a quelque chose d'altier dans ce costume ! (Il plongea son regard sérieux dans les yeux d'ivrogne de la jeune fille) Et une étrange ressemblance avec les yeux troubles de la belle Vénus. C'est vraiment fascinant ! »

Sériel posa une main sur son épaule et lui susurra d'une voix sensuelle : « N'est-ce pas ? »

Milliardo toussota d'un air embarrassé et passa au costume suivant, autrement dit celui de Sunny, qui était déguisée en diablotine sexy : « Hum hum ! Alors... (Son regard croisa celui de Heero) Et bien, c'est bien. ° »

Sunny, vexée, croisa les bras et tourna la tête d'un air fier : « Ah bah d'accord ! Merci beaucoup ! »

Miiliardo passa rapidement à Ténébra, qui portait son costume de déesse de la mort : « Voilà qui est très intéressant, très séduisant ! Ça a quelque chose de sombre, un peu funèbre. C'est peut-être ça qui est attirant. »

Ténébra, inquiète, le vit poser une main tremblante sur son épaule : « Heu, oui, enfin, ce n'est pas SI attirant que ça, non ? ( Me touchez pas, je suis déjà prise !) »

Milliardo se ressaisit et fit un petit pas de côté pour se retrouver face à Angel, habillée de son costume très complexe, mi-ange, mi-démon : « Oh ! Très intéressant ! C'est digne d'un grand couturier ! »

Angel, fièrement : « Évidemment ! C'est ma mère qui l'a fait ! Elle est styliste ! »

Milliardo, très intéressé : « Et vous croyez qu'elle accepterait de me faire quelques uniformes, costumes, masques, etc. ? »

Angel, perplexe : « Oui, bien sûr ! (Maman est toujours partante quand il s'agit d'habiller des beaux mecs parce que pour cela, elle doit prendre leurs mesures, les tripoter et donc...) Je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie de le faire pour vous ! Et pour pas très cher en plus ! »

Milliardo, ravi, se tourna vers la caméra, les yeux pleins d'étoile, pour offrir aux lectrices son plus beau sourire Power Colgate Shining Smile : « Parfait ! »

…

Impatiente, Yami-Rose passa une main devant les yeux de Milliardo : « Et ce prix alors ? On ne va pas y passer la nuit ! »

Aussitôt, Milliardo se reprit : « Oui, hum ! Alors… (Il décacheta l'enveloppe de ses petits doigts agiles ( phrase type pour faire fantasmer les lectrices) et parcourut rapidement les lignes inscrites sur la fiche) La gagnante, la SEULE et UNIQUE gagnante est... (Roulement de tambour) Mlle Sériel ! Félicitations ! »

Sériel se précipita sur lui et lui sauta au cou pour le remercier : « Merci ! Merci beaucoup ! Je vous adooooooooore ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai été récompensé pour ce costume ! C'est une nouvelle fabuleuse : pour une fois que faire du latin et du grec m'aura servi ! Miracle ! »

Milliardo se tourna vers Wufei d'un air embarrassé en levant les mains en l'air pour bien montrer que ce n'était pas sa faute si la jeune fille le collait ainsi. Finalement, Sériel remit pied à terre et prit sa récompense sur le pupitre : « Je remercie tout ceux qui ont fait ce costume ! Celles qui m'ont aidée à le mettre ce matin et (Petit clin d'oeil vers Wufei) celui qui m'aidera à l'enlever ce soir ! »

Wufei, très gêné, préféra détourner les yeux de la scène pour ne pas voir Sériel qui lui faisait mille clins d'oeil et lui envoyait mille baisers. Finalement, la jeune femme retourna sa place en ricanant : « Hé, Milliardo, votre chemise est toute collante à cause du champagne ! Vous devriez penser à la faire sécher ! »

Milliardo approuva cette idée et se dirigea vers les coulisses en déboutonnant sa veste.

« KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! » (Ben tiens, ça faisait longtemps !)

Quelques filles s'évanouirent mais pas Yami-Rose, heureusement, qui après s'être renversé un bac à glaçons sur la tête enchaîna tout de suite sur le prix suivant et qui allait lui demander BEAUCOUP de courage et de sang-froid...

Yami-Rose, bégayant : « B-b-b-bien ! Main-main-maintenant, nous allons récompenser la meilleure chanson et je... J'appelle Mr Ayame Soma ! »

Ayame fit son entrée sur scène avec un air royal et pompeux : « Bien ! Madame, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, je vais récompenser la meilleure chanson de cette fic et vous devez sûrement vous demander pourquoi est ce moi qui ai été choisi pour remettre ce prix et bien je vais vous le dire ! »

Yami-Rose, affolée : « NONNNNN ! AYAMEEEE ! Gardez un peu de suspense ! Parlez-nous d'abord du vote ! De ce qui s'est passé ! »

Ayame éclata de rire bruyamment : « AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! Oui, c'est vrai ! Chers amis, il s'est passé quelque chose d'incroyable ! Si on ne tient pas compte des quatre votes blancs sur les neuf que nous reçus, notre gagnant a été élu à l'unanimité ! »

Des murmures envahirent le public : tous se mirent à spéculer sur le nom du gagnant.

Carina, à Duo : « C'est peut-être Quatre qui va gagner ! Il avait chanté une très belle chanson pour Oeil d'Ange ! »

Duo, vexé : « Mais ma chanson était bien, elle aussi ! »

Carina, paniquée, rajouta précipitamment : « OUI ! ÉVIDEMMENT ! Il n'y avait personne qui t'arrivait à la cheville ! »

Duo, fièrement : "Oui !"

Malheureusement pour lui, Ayame en vint ENFIN à l'essentiel : « Blablablablablablabla et donc, c'est pour cela que je suis très fier d'avoir partagé ma chambre avec ce merveilleux jeune homme ! Je vous demande un tonnerre d'applaudissements madame, mesdemoiselles, messieurs pour LA VOIX de cette école : le séduisant, le très sexy, le merveilleux... Monsieur HEERO YUY ! »

(Tiens, « Yuy », ça ressemble un peu à « Yuki » ! Heero, la future idole d'Ayame ? Héhéhé ! Ce serait bien marrant !)

Sous les ovations du public féminin, sous les regards réprobateurs, méprisants, déçus et jaloux des autres garçons, Heero se leva sans bruit (Á part un grincement de siège) et gagna la scène tranquillement, avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Bizarrement, il avait trouvé le temps de se changer et portait à présent un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche qu'il n'avait pas rentrée dedans et qui était un peu déboutonnée en haut, ce qui lui donnait un air d'homme sérieux déchu.

Yami-Rose poussa Ayame de l'épaule et se saisit de la récompense pour la donner à Heero.

Heero, d'une voix neutre : « Merci. »

Yami-Rose se mit à rougir de façon incontrôlable : « Oh, ce n'est rien ! Vous l'avez bien mérité ce… (Leurs doigts se touchèrent comme il prenait la récompense) ...p-p-priiiiiiiiiiix ! »

Elle s'écroula dans les bras d'Ayame qui descendit de la scène pour la faire asseoir dans un siège.

Heero, un peu inquiet, suivit la scène des yeux puis se tourna vers Sunny, qui sautait sur son siège en lançant des confettis et en poussant des petits : « Youkouuu ! Youkouuuu ! ». Très calme, il fit son discours de remerciements : « Merci. Je remercie tout ceux qui ont voté pour moi et, pour remercier mes fans (Il s'y croit déjà ! °), je vais vous interpréter une nouvelle chanson. Elle ne fait pas partie de mon répertoire personnel mais qu'importe, je la dédie à, heu, ma petite amie. (Il baissa la tête honteusement, sans un regard vers Sunny, qui lançait confettis et serpentins) Sunny. »

Sunny, au comble de la folie : « OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! C'est MOIIIIIIII ! »

Heero s'éclaircit la gorge, détacha le micro du pupitre et s'avança vers le bord de la scène, en chantant a cappella :

« Saw some pictures in the paper,

- J'ai vu des photos dans le journal (Il plongea son regard dans celui de Sunny qui se calma aussitôt et « coula » au fond de son siège)

of a girl I'd met the day before.

- D'une fille que j'ai rencontré la veille.

I couldn't believe that hours later,

- Je ne pouvais pas croire que quelques heures plus tard

I had reporters knockin at my door,

- J'avais des journalistes frappant à ma porte (Duo, moqueur : « Nan, sans blague ? » Carina, sévèrement : « Shhhhh ! »)

But I...used to dream about,

- Mais j'avais l'habitude de rêver de (Heero prit un air rêveur. Wooooooow !)

the life I'm living now and,

- la vie que je vis maintenant et

I didn't think I'd miss those things from the past,

- je ne pensais pas que les choses du passé me manqueraient (Il posa une main sur son coeur)

and I'm not afraid of leaving,

- et je n'ai pas peur de partir (Il sourit aux jeunes demoiselles d'un air déterminé)

or letting go of what I had,

- ou de laisser partir ce que j'ai (et balaya le public d'une main)

cause I realize that now there's no turning back.

- parce que je réalise que maintenant on ne peut pas revenir en arrière (Et posa sur Sunny un regard appuyé)

Á ce moment-là, l'orchestre se réveilla et la musique se mit en marche, et j'ai même envie de dire « la magie se mit en marche », tellement c'était un spectacle... Wouh ! Un petit air à la guitare avec juste un peu de batterie pour battre le rythme, très simple et en même temps, si...

Heero balaya le public du regard avec un air rêveur :

« Cause I'm a young heart living in a world filled with love,

- Parce que je suis un coeur jeune qui vit dans un monde plein d'amour (Public masculin : « C'est toujours Heero qui chante, là ? » Public féminin, en soupirant : « Oooh, ouiii ! »)

so when tear drops fall from me like rain from above,

- alors quand les larmes coulent de mes yeux comme la pluie coule d'en haut (Heero leva des yeux tristes vers le plafond)

I can brush my troubles away,

- Je peux me laver de mes soucis (Il posa sur l'assistance un sourire très mignon qui dispersa une soudaine rougeur sur tous les visages féminins)

know that deep down inside,

- Je sais qu'au fond de moi (Il tourna les yeux vers Sunny et tendit une main vers elle)

I got SUN SHINE in my life...

- j'ai un soleil qui brille dans ma vie. »

Sunny, complètement shootée : « Oooooh ! Je fonds ! Je fonds ! »

Yami-Rose rampa jusqu'à elle et vint s'écrouler dans le fauteuil de Heero. Elle se blottit dedans et prit une grande inspiration pour se shooter à son odeur : « Oooooooh ! C'est merveilleux ! »

Heero, déconcerté :

« I used to think I could get better,

- J'avais l'habitude de penser que je pouvais faire mieux (Trowa, perplexe : « Cette chanson n'est _vraiment_ pas de lui, c'est sûr ! »)

my girlfriends always used to get me wrong.

- Mes petites amies avaient l'habitude de me comprendre mal (Duo acquiesça : « C'est sûr ! Il n'a _jamais_ eu de petite amie, avant Sunny ! »)

Some just sent messages, love letters,

- J'envoyais simplement des messages, des lettres d'amour (Quatre sourit : « Et même s'il en avait eues, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait été du genre à leur écrire des lettres d'amour ! »)

but those kinda feelings never lasted long.

- Mais ce genre de sentiments ne durait jamais longtemps (Heero leur lança un long regard assassin à tous les trois.)

Cause now the only love I find's within a castle made of sand,

- parce que maintenant le seul amour que je trouve est à l'intérieur d'un château de sable (Puis il tourna son visage souriant et ses yeux rêveurs vers Sunny. Et comme il est loin, on pouvait parfaitement penser qu'il regardait également Yami-Rose, et oui !)

and when the tide goes out it's swept away.

- et quand la marée se retire, il est balayé (Heero baissa les yeux avec amertume et écarta du bras un château de sable imaginaire)

Though I got my peace of mind,

- Pourtant j'ai l'esprit tranquille (Il leva très lentement la tête et sourit timidement à Sunny, et comme on peut en faire l'hypothèse, je le dis pour lui faire plaisir, il regardait aussi Yami-Rose !)

and time is firmly on my side,

- et le temps est fermement de mon côté (Son sourire devint plus assuré et il s'approcha du bord de la scène)

so through the battles I can safely say...

- alors à travers les combats je peux dire en toute sécurité... »

Il tendit une main vers Sunny et Yami-Rose et chanta une seconde fois le refrain :

« Cause I'm a young heart living in a world filled with love,

- Parce que je suis un coeur jeune qui vit dans un monde plein d'amour

Sunny et Yami-Rose, complètement shootées : « Ouiiii ! Un monde d'amouuuuuur ! »

Yami-Rose : « Les papillons ! »

Sunny : « Les lapins ! »

Yami-Rose : « ROSE ! Les lapins roses ! »

Sunny, en soupirant : « Ouiiii ! C'est beauuuuu ! »

Heero, perplexe, ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et termina le refrain :

« I got SUN SHINE in my life...

- j'ai un soleil qui brille dans ma vie... »

Pendant l'intermède musical, Heero descendit de la scène et se dirigea vers Sunny qui délirait dans son coin avec Yami-Rose :

Sunny, en gigotant sur son siège : « Ssunsshine ! Ssunsshine ! Ouiiii, c'est moi ! C'est mon nommmmmm ! C'est comme ça que je m'appelle ! »

Yami-Rose, admirative : « Quel beau prénom ! Moi aussi, je voudrais m'appeler comme ça ! Comme ça, Heero me chanterait de belles chansons tout le temps, tout le temps ! »

Sunny ouvrit de grands yeux quand elle vit Heero s'arrêter devant elle et lui prendre la main : « Ooooooh ! Bonsoir ! »

Yami-Rose, complètement finie : « Oooh ! Heu, joyeux Noël ? »

Heero, déconcerté :

« Cause I mean I'm caught living in a world filled with love,

- Parce que je veux dire que je suis pris à vivre dans un monde plein d'amour (Il sourit tendrement à Sunny qui lui répondit par un sourire béat.)

so when tear drops fall from me like rain from above,

- alors quand les larmes coulent de mes yeux comme la pluie coule d'en haut (Il porta la main de Sunny à ses yeux et Sunny manqua de tomber dans les pommes mais se ressaisit car ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de s'évanouir, voyons !)

I can brush my troubles away,

- je peux me laver de mes soucis (Il posa la main de Sunny contre sa joue, puis la fit glisser le long de son visage (Oooh !), ses épaules (OH !), son torse (ARGH !!) et la posa sur son coeur. (Oh la la !)

know that deep down inside,

- Je sais qu'au fond de moi (Il lui offrit son plus tendre sourire)

I got SUN SHINE shine in my life...

- J'ai un soleil qui brille dans ma vie... »

Sunny était prise de bouffées de chaleur : « Aaaaah ! Je vais mourir ! … Quelle mort délicieuse ! » Mais Heero, très cruel, ne daigna pas s'arrêter et se pencha au dessus d'elle pour reprendre plus doucement, une dernière fois, le refrain :

"Cause I mean I'm caught living in a world filled with love,

- Parce que je veux dire que je suis pris à vivre dans un monde plein d'amour (Sunny ferma les yeux : « Ça va pas, je vais m'évanouir ! »)

so when tear drops fall from me like rain from above,

- alors quand les larmes coulent de mes yeux comme la pluie coule d'en haut (Yami-Rose : « Quelle chance ! S'évanouir dans les bras de Monsieur Heero ! »)

I can brush my troubles away,

- je peux me laver de mes soucis (Sunny, perplexe : « Pas sûre qu'il me retienne ou qu'il me rattrape ! »)

know that deep down inside,

- Je sais qu'au fond de ma coeur (Yami-Rose, en totale admiration devant Heero : « Si ! Il le fera ! Il est trop... « trop » ! »)

La musique s'arrêta brusquement dans une cacophonie étrange provenant du balcon de l'orchestre et Heero termina la chanson a capella :

"I got SUN SHINE in my life...

- J'ai un soleil qui brille dans ma vie... »

Tout le public féminin se leva pour applaudir à tout rompre. Yami-Rose tenta de se lever mais s'écroula par terre. Sunny passa ses bras autour du cou de Heero pour l'embrasser mais...

Sunny, très faible : « Je peux pas... Je vais m'évanouir ! ARGH ! »

Oui. Elle s'évanouit.

Heero, déconcerté, déposa Sunny au fond de son siège et observa Yami-Rose ramper jusqu'à la scène. La jeune femme gravit les escaliers avec peine, à quatre pattes et tomba nez à nez avec deux paires de jambes féminines, qui se tenaient bien droites devant elles. Elle leva les yeux et reconnut Jaïga et la directrice qui la fixaient en souriant.

Yami-Rose, toujours pas en état : « Ké... Kézaco ? Je suis où là ? Quitter si vite le paradis pour l'enfer ! Pourquoi ? »

La directrice la prit par les épaules et la mit debout : « On vient juste de rentrer ! On a atterri au milieu de l'orchestre et on a un peu gâché votre chanson, désolée ! »

Yami-Rose balbutia : « C'est pas grave, parce que c'était... C'était... (Elle se tourna vers Heero et Sunny, toujours dans les pommes) C'était cooooool ! »

Ténébra, perplexe : « Ouais, c'était chouette ! Mais vous, vous étiez où ? Je croyais que vous deviez vous battre ! »

Jaïga ricana et posa une main sur l'épaule de la directrice : « On voulait se battre ailleurs et on a été faire un tour dans une autre dimension ! Seulement, c'était une dimension démoniaque et on a été attaquées par plein de créatures bizarres alors, comme on avait toutes les deux besoin de se défouler, on a fait mumuse avec, voilà ! »

La directrice, fièrement : « OUAIS ! Et on a même supprimé la dimension en utilisant une super attaque VACUUM ! C'était trop coooool ! »

Jaiga, avec un sourire sadique : « Ouais ! »

Tous, déconcertés : « Alors vous vous sentez mieux au moins ? »

Jaiga, en haussant les épaules : « Ouais ! Du coup, je vais reprendre ma place derrière les caméras ! »

Kit' soupira et rendit sa caméra à Jaiga ou plutôt poussa un grognement de douleur et lui céda sa caméra sous les coups.

La directrice transporta Yami-Rose jusqu'au pupitre et la posa juste devant : « Allez ! Encore deux catégories ! Courage ! »

Yami-Rose, faiblement : « Oui. Alors... (D'une voix lente et faible) Le prochain prix récompense le meilleur moment de la fic, l'instant que vous avez préféré. Pour remettre le prix, je vous demande d'accueillir avec les applaudissements qui lui sont dus Mr Frodon Sacquet. »

Frodon fit donc son entrée sur scène sous les acclamations du public. La directrice, qui, je le rappelle, a très peur des hobbits, s'éloigna un peu et se cacha derrière un rideau.

Frodon, avec un sourire très « Wouah » : « Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je suis ravi d'être de nouveau parmi vous pour récompenser le meilleur moment de cette fic. (Il sourit en direction de Quatre et Oeil d'Ange) Je vois qu'il y a bien des choses qui ont évolué en mon absence, mais dans le sens que je leur imaginais et j'en suis vraiment très heureux ! Bien, passons à la récompense maintenant ! Les nominés sont... »

Sur l'écran géant, la voix off présenta les différents nominés :

Les dangereuses JKS du chapitre 14 : Déguisées en cow-boy et en indienne, Kit' et Jaïga ont pris le contrôle du château de Versailles et ont kidnappé Heero, Sunny et Relena avec l'aimable participation de Hamtaro et de ses compagnons ! Heureusement, un jeune homme aux cheveux mi-longs, blonds et bouclés fait son apparition !

Le terrifiant Ours à la Tronçonneuse : Derrière l'école, devinez ce qu'il y a, derrière l'école devinez ce qu'il y a ! Y'a un ours, avec une tronçonneuse, dans un labyrinthe, dans un parc, petit parc derrière l'école et la lon la lon lère et... Non rien ! °

Le combat contre Voldemort : Combat en deux rounds - premier round, les élèves et leurs professeurs sont attaqués par surprise par Voldemort mais personne ne semble décidé à se battre et le sorcier s'impatiente ! Au moment où il va attaquer Mayanaïs et Kyo, les deux jeunes gens sont sauvés par deux mystérieux étrangers ! Deuxième round ! Les élèves, vêtus de leurs costumes d'Halloween se battent tous ensemble pur sauver Poudlard ! Quand l'union fait la force, rien ne résiste aux élèves de l'École Bishonens ! (Héhéhé ! J'adore cette phrase !)

Le défilé de Lia : Après avoir raté la première session de l'examen, Lia doit repasser l'épreuve en privé, devant Mr Hatsuharu Soma, son professeur de confection vestimentaire. Les deux jeunes gens sont de nature assez calme d'habitude. Enfin, c'est sans compter l'apparition de l'oni de Lia !

La chanson de Heero : Morceau d'anthologie ! Heero, vêtu d'un jean et d'un gilet en cuir chante « Take off to the sky », de façon enflammée à la malheureuse Sunny, attachée à une chaise !

Les scènes de clé du labyrinthe : Á Versailles, le labyrinthe est un lieu très prisé par les jeunes couples dont les hormones sont en effervescence. Lla clé du labyrinthe en particulier est un objet rare et très convoité. Héhéhé !

Frodon, joyeusement : « Et bien ! Je vois que vous vous êtes bien amusés pendant mon absence, on dirait ! Alors, le gagnant est... (Roulement de tambour) Le combat contre Voldemort ! »

Tout le monde se leva pour applaudir ce merveilleux moment et... C'est tout.

La directrice s'avança vers le pupitre, en riant : « Ahahah ! Y'a toujours personne pour prendre le prix ! Dans ce cas... »

Elle posa une main sur la statuette mais une autre personne avait eu la même idée. La directrice leva les yeux pour tomber nez à nez avec Kit' ! Cette dernière, ainsi que Jaïga, étaient bien décidées à récupérer le prix.

Kit', déterminée : « Hé là ! C'est quand même nous qui avons atomisé Voldy au bout du compte alors on a bien le droit à un petit quelque chose, non ? »

La directrice fronça les sourcils : « Mais il a été vaincu par le prix des efforts de tous les élèves ! (Les élèves en question opinèrent vivement du chef) Donc, en tant que représentante de la classe, le prix me revient de droit ! »

Tous les élèves manquèrent de tomber de leur siège. °

Mais déjà, Jaiga fit un pas vers la directrice : « Mme la directrice… »

Black Sora la regarda droit dans les yeux : « Jaiga… »

Jaiga, avec un grand sourire : « Mme la directrice ! »

Black Sora, tout sourire s'avança vers elle, un sourire menaçant sur le visage et… Elles tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Elles se tapotèrent le dos dans une accolade assez violente puis la directrice saisit le prix d'un geste vif et le passa brusquement à Jaiga, fichant au passage un coup de poing à Kit', qui était dans le passage. La jeune fille s'écroula par terre, bien entendu.

Jaiga, ravie : « Oh ! Que c'est gentil ! »

Directrice, avec un air sympa : « Ouais ! En souvenir de notre petite sortie classe verte de tout à l'heure ! Faudra remettre ça un de ces jours ! »

Jaiga lui serra la main : « Ouais ! Avec plaisir ! »

Déconcertée, Yami-Rose éclata de rire : « Héhéhé ! Bon, et bien, on va lancer la pub et rendez-vous à très bientôt pour le dernier chapitre d'École Bisho dans lequel vous pourrez découvrir le personnage préféré toute catégorie et voir la fin de cette soirée ! Á l'occasion, vous pouvez tous revoter pour votre personnage préféré toute catégorie ! … Comme ça, je fais partie des personnages pour lesquels on peut voter ! Héhéhé ! OH ! Et je rappelle qu'il est INTERDIT de voter pour soi-même, d'accord ? Voilà ! Merci de nous avoir suivi ! Á très bientôt ! »

Á Suivre…

* * *

La fête continue dans le prochain chapitre ! Elle continue et se termine ! C'était un long voyage et la fin sera digne d'un vrai feu d'artifices ! Encore et toujours de l'humour, du peps et de la folie dans l'ultime épisode d'Ecole Bishonens : Le bouquet final ! 


	17. Le bouquet final

Titre : Ecole Bishonens  
Auteur : Sora278  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas ma propriété.  
Couple : Shiguré/Ténébra, Duo/Carina, Heero/Sunny, Sériel/Wufei, Lia/Haru, Deedo/Trowa/Angel, Quatre/Oeil d'Ange, Black Sora/Akito, Mayanaïs/Kyo.  
Chapitre : 17/17

Petit message : C'est Noël à l'Ecole Bishonens ! C'est l'heure de la remise des derniers prix ! Les couples sont sauvés, la directrice a gagné plein d'argent (qu'elle a sûrement dépensé dans la cérémonie... La pauvre !) et tout le monde est heureux ! ... Vous aussi, pas vrai ?

L'heure est maintenant à la fête ! Mêlez-vous aux élèves, professeurs et autres personnels de l'école ! Et pas de larme tristounette, d'accord ?

Fini de pleurer ! Let'seuh go !

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Le bouquet final 

États-Unis, Las Vegas, 24 Décembre 2004, au Caesar's Palace. Cérémonie des École Bishos Awards.

Cinq ! Quatre ! Trois ! Deux ! Un ! JOYEUX NOËL !

Tout le monde se fit la bise, s'embrassa, s'échangea cadeaux et poignées de mains dans la liesse la plus totale.

Sur la scène, Yami-Rose resplendissait de joie : elle avait réussi son pari ! Présenter en entier toute la cérémonie des École Bishos Awards sans sauter au cou de Heero ! Mission accomplie !

Yami-Rose, joyeusement : « Bien ! Madame, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, il est temps à présent de remettre le dernier prix de cette cérémonie ! Le prix du personnage préféré toute catégorie ! J'ai été personnellement désignée par Mlle la directrice pour remettre ce prix. Alors, je vais demander aux nominés de venir me rejoindre sur scène immédiatement ! Venez me rejoindre ! Trowa, Heero, Duo, Oeil d'Ange, Sériel, Haru, Kyo et même vous Mlle la directrice, venez près de moi ! »

Tous montèrent sur la scène avec enthousiasme. Dans le public, c'était l'effervescence.

Yami-Rose passa devant les nominés, micro au poing : « Bien ! Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices, il est à présent inutile de vous les présenter ! Voici les huit personnes qui vous ont le plus marqués pendant cette fiction ! Vous les avez suivis pendant les trois mois de leur année scolaire ( Sept mois d'écriture !), vous avez suivi leur quotidien, leurs aventures, partagé leurs souffrances, partagé leurs peines et leurs joies et maintenant vous allez assister en direct à la consécration de l'un d'entre eux ! Mais d'abord, laissons-leur la parole pour qu'il nous donne en un mot leur avis sur leurs aventures dans cette fic ! »

Elle passa son micro à Trowa.

Trowa, en souriant : « C'était une très bonne année scolaire. Je suis ravi d'avoir partagé ces moments avec vous tous, et je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir fait de la peine à certains d'entre vous. »

Il posa son regard le plus sincèrement désolé sur Angel et Deedo qui baissèrent les yeux d'un air embarrassé.

Trowa, très sérieusement : « Angel, Deedo, je suis vraiment désolé. Je n'y peux rien, ce sont mes sentiments qui veulent ça. »

Les deux jeunes échangèrent un regard entendu en haussant les épaules avant de se tourner vers lui pour lui offrir un sourire pacifique.

Trowa, rassuré : « Merci. »

Sur ce bon mot, il passa le micro à Heero. Celui-ci sourit très légèrement : « J'ai été ravi de participer à cette aventure. Après avoir vécu avec des gens avec vous, je sais que vivre avec des êtres humains normaux ne doit pas être si difficile que ça, même pour quelqu'un comme moi. »

Le public, perplexe : « Comment ça « normaux » ? Ça veut dire que nous, nous ne sommes pas... ?! »

Duo prit le micro des mains de Heero et enchaîna tout de suite : « Moi aussi, je suis très heureux d'avoir partagé ces aventures avec vous ! C'était vraiment génial que de pouvoir rencontrer tous ces gens, parler et communiquer avec autant de personnes, venants de milieux aussi divers ! C'était tout simplement super ! »

Oeil d'Ange, timidement : « Je peux dire quelque chose ? »

Duo lui tendit le micro : « Bien sûr, tiens ! »

Oeil d'Ange : « Merci. Je voulais juste ajouter que je suis vraiment très très heureuse d'avoir participé à cette fic et je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir pu voter. Il faut dire au passage que les menaces de la directrice m'ont vraiment effrayée ! Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, je la remercie quand même de m'avoir permise de rentrer dans son école ! J'y ai appris des choses vraiment passionnantes que je ne suis pas prête d'oublier !Je remercie donc tous mes professeurs ainsi que toutes les élèves de l'école, ce serait bien si on pouvait se faire une sortie en couple un de ces jours, non ? »

Cette dernière phrase parut être une excellente transition pour Sériel, à qui la jeune fille tendait le micro.

Sériel, complètement bourrée : « Ouais ! Excellente idée ! Je propose que dès ce soir, on sorte tous en boîte pour faire la fête, apprendre à se connaître et après s'être bien amusé, on rentrera à l'hôtel et... »

Kyo, qui ne voulait pas en entendre plus, lui arracha brutalement le micro des mains : « ON DORT ! ON DORT ! LA NUIT, ON DORT ! »

Haru, calmement : « Pas toujours. Dois-je te rafraîchir la mémoire en évoquant devant tout le monde ta nuit de noces ou faut-il que je te casse la tête pour que tu t'en souvienne ? »

Kyo lui enfonça son poing entre les deux yeux et Haru valsa par dessus la scène pour s'écrouler aux pieds de sa chère Lia qui sut parfaitement comment lui faire reprendre conscience. Les vieilles méthodes sont souvent les meilleures ! Un baiser et voilà notre Haru de nouveau sur pied et en pleine forme !

Yami-Rose, déconcertée : « Bon, et bien, il ne reste que vous alors, Mlle la directrice. »

La directrice acquiesça et prit le micro qu'elle lui tendait : « Bien. Je suis très heureuse d'être ici parmi vous et très heureuse que vous soyez toujours là avec moi. C'est la preuve que vous êtes tous des personnes exceptionnelles. Vous êtes très forts pour m'avoir survécu malgré toutes ces épreuves. Ouais. Je dois avouer que je suis surprise, agréablement surprise. Ces boîtiers pour traverser les mondes, je suis sûre que vous les utiliserez sans faire de bêtises et je suis sûre que vous survivrez si vous vous aventurez dans des mondes dangereux et inconnus. Quoiqu'il arrive, quelque soient les épreuves que vous traverserez à l'avenir, vous avez fait face à l'inconnu et au danger avec brio alors je suis sûre qu'à partir de là, vous saurez utiliser cette expérience pour grandir avec force tout en conservant cette humanité nécessaire à chacun de nous et si jamais vous avez besoin d'aide, si jamais vous vous sentez seuls, vous pourrez toujours compter sur... »

Yami-Rose essuya une larme : « Sur vous ? Oh, Mlle la directrice ! C'est si... »

La directrice, gênée : « Mais… Mais non ! Pas sur moi ! Je voulais dire sur... Les uns sur les autres ! Voilà, voilà ce que je voulais dire ! »

Elle détourna les yeux d'un air embarrassé.

Yami-Rose, perplexe : « D'accord ! Elle fait son insensible mais on a tous compris ! Alors, c'est le moment de découvrir quel personnage a le plus marqué les esprits ! Voyons ça. »

Roulement de tambour ! Yami-Rose décacheta l'enveloppe très lentement avec précaution.

C'est…

Un garçon et...

Une fille.

Ils ne sont plus célibataires.

Yami-Rose, toute émue : « C'est... ÇA ALORS ! Encore une égalité ! Heero et Sériel, les deux stars de la soirée sont élus personnages préférés toute catégorie de l'École Bishonens ! C'est vraiment super ! Félicitations à vous deux ! »

Tout le Caesar's Palace se leva pour applaudir Heero et Sériel tandis qu'une pluie de confettis tombait sur la scène pour enterrer les deux jeunes gens sous un amas de papiers multicolores.

Sora No2, déconcertée, s'approcha de son double : « Ohohoh ! Ils ne savent pas doser là-haut !"

La directrice haussa les épaules, vexée de ne pas avoir eu le prix : « Mouais ! C'est Kit' et Jaiga qui se chargent de ça. Bon, on devait pas chanter une chanson de clôture nous deux ? »

Sora No2, ravie : « Alors tu as pris le temps d'apprendre les paroles ?! Super ! Est-ce qu'on le fait maintenant ? Tout de suite ? »

La directrice, confiante : « ÉVIDEMMENT ! Je suis prête ! On commence quand tu veux ! »

Sora No2, déterminée : « Parfait ! (Elle se tourna vers Duo No2, qui se chargeait des caméras) Duo, tu veux bien t'occuper de la sono s'il te plaît ? »

Duo, No2 lui offrit un grand sourire : « Pas de problème ! Je m'en charge ! »

La directrice ouvrit les bras et tous les sièges disparurent. La salle de concert se trouva ainsi transformée en une gigantesque piste de danse !

Sora No2 et la directrice : « C'est parti ! »

En un clin d'oeil, elles se changèrent et la directrice se retrouva ainsi vêtue d'un pantalon noir et d'un top noir avec écrit dessus avec des paillettes dorées « AUDIENCE », c'est-à-dire « public », en anglais. Sora No2 était, quant à elle, habillée de la même façon mais tout en blanc. Sur son maillot, « AUDIENCE » était écrit en bleu ciel.

Les deux jeunes filles s'avancèrent côté à côte vers le rebord de la scène et la musique démarra au quart de tour : une guitare électrique donna le signal et aussitôt la batterie prit le relais en roulant ses notes telle une vague menaçante.

La directrice et son double commencèrent à chanter joyeusement en tendant les bras vers le public. Á chaque fin de phrase, elles frappaient dans leurs mains.

"Saa ryoute wo hirogete !

- Ouvrez grand vos bras ! (Elles firent un pas en avant)

Issho ni te wo tataite arukou !

- Frappons dans nos mains et marchons ensemble !

Hashiridasu toki niha

- (Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard complice) Quand vous commencez à courir,

koko he kite tomo ni hajimeyou !!

- Venez ici (Elle désignèrent la scène du doigt) et nous commencerons ensemble ! »

Cut ! Dans la loge de Sériel, la jeune fille était assaillie par des journalistes !

Journaliste A, embarrassé : « Hum. Et bien, mademoiselle... Heu... Quelles sont vos impressions sur cette année scolaire ? »

Sériel, étendue sur un divan, dans sa mini toge romaine, une coupe de champagne à la main : « Et biennnn, très bonne dans l'ensemble. Je dois dire que c'est rare d'avoir une école aussi fabuleusement fréquentée. Je pense qu'il faudra en réouvrir une, ça serait pas mal mais cette fois on pourrait la faire différente : vous voyez, genre « un petit groupe » ! »

Elle se pencha et lui susurra à l'oreille : « Je cite pas de nom mais bon, hein, toujours les mêmes de toute façon ! Imaginez ! (Elle le prit par le menton) De richissimes jeunes filles héritières rachèteraient une société productrice d'animes et dérivés : elles se retrouvent donc pour ainsi dire propriétaires de beaux bishos avec droit de regard sur TOUTES les productions et... »

Journaliste A, fasciné : « Et... »

Sériel le lâcha brutalement et plongea dans sa coupe de champagne, d'un air très sérieux : « Bon, faut que j'arrête de fantasmer ! »

Le journaliste A quitta la pièce, très troublé. Une femme prit sa place dans le fauteuil en face du divan de Sériel.

Journaliste B : « Que pensez-vous de votre couple ? En êtes-vous fière ? »

Sériel eut un large sourire et resta silencieuse un moment avant de répondre : « Y'a pas a dire ! Wuffy, c'est mon bébé ! J'adore ce mec et Sora a fait un travail FABULEUX : alors là bravo, c'était vraiment trop mignon ! »

Journaliste B, jetant un coup d'oeil à ses fiches : « Mais... Vous ne vous entendez pas toujours très bien, non ? »

Sériel haussa les épaules : « C'est vrai qu'il a un sale caractère et n'est pas super romantique, mais bon ! » Elle se pencha vers la journaliste et lui chuchota, sur le ton de la confidence : « C'est pour ça que Sechs est pas mal dans son genre : à eux deux c'est le mec idéal ! »

Journaliste B, fronçant les sourcils : « Excusez-moi, ce ne serait pas plutôt « Zechs », avec « Z » ? »

Sériel, en riant : « Non non ! C'est Sechs avec un « S » ! Ssssssechs ! »

Journaliste B, perplexe : « D'accord, je vois. »

Elle quitta la pièce en prenant des notes et céda sa place à une autre femme, petite avec des lunettes excentriques.

Journaliste C, sérieusement : « Bonzoir ! Alors, Ze viens vous pozer deux petites queztions au zuzet du devenir de zertains des zobjets qui ont marqué votre prézence pendant zette zérémonie. Alors, première queztion : que comptez-vous faire de votre coztume ? »

Sériel posa une main sur sa cuisse : « Oooh ! Mon costume ? Je vais le garder ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quand Wufei ne veut pas faire quelque chose, il suffit que je le mette pour qu'il devienne très docile ! »

Journaliste C, déconcerté : « Oui, ze vois. Et vos récompenzes ? Qu'allez-vouz en faire ? »

Sériel, sérieusement : « Et bien, au début, je pensais les mettre sur la cheminée mais maintenant que je sais ce qu'ils contiennent, je vais sûrement en casser une, histoire de pouvoir aller embêter Wuffy de temps en temps sur son lieu de travail. »

Journaliste C, perplexe : « Bien. Je crois que vouz avez l'intenzion de rezoindre voz amis pour vaire la fête. Ze ne vais donc pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Un dernier mot ? »

Sériel se redressa et s'approcha de la caméra : « Oui ! J'espère revoir toute l'équipe dans d'autres circonstances ! Hmmm. Je ne sais pas moi, en vacances par exemple ! Á la montagne ! ... Oh non ! Mieux que ça ! Á la plage ! Le sable, la mer, la crème solaire ! »

Journaliste C, confus : « D'accord. Merzi pour zette interview Mlle Zériel. »

Sériel : « Oh, mais de rien ! »

Retour à la salle de concert !

La directrice, s'avança vers le public en haussant les épaules avec indifférence :

« Betsu ni dare yori saki ni aruite ikou

- Je n'ai pas l'impression particulière

nante kimochi ha nakutte ne

- de marcher devant qui que ce soit.

dakara to itte dare ka no ushiro kara

- Mais je n'ai pas l'impression de marcher

tsuite ku wake demo nai kedo ne

- Derrière qui que ce soit non plus ! »

Sora No2 s'avança vers le rebord de la scène et tendit une main vers le public, avec un sourire malicieux et chanta avec énergie :

« Kimira no dare ka ga

- Si l'un de vous

YES ! datte sakenda toki niha

- hurle : « OUI ! »

boku ha narande

- alors je m'alignerai et

YES ! datte sakebu… darou !

- hurlerai « OUI ! » aussi ! »

Cut sur le public ! Si la plupart dansaient, les autres étaient très occupés à marchander les précieux boîtiers qui devaient permettre à tous de voyager à travers les mondes.

Ayame, joyeusement : « Mon cher Shigure, tu n'as malheureusement qu'un seul boîtier ! Aussi pour te prouver ma grande générosité et te démontrer que je n'ai aucune rancoeur envers toi même si tu me trompes avec cette délicieuse demoiselle, je t'offre mon prix de meilleur personnel enseignant ! Comme ça, tu pourra prendre le boîtier qui est à l'intérieur et rejoindre ta belle dans son monde quand bon te semblera ! »

Shigure, surpris : « Oh, Ayame ! C'est vraiment trop ! Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ? Tu ne veux pas le garder ? Découvrir d'autres mondes ? »

Ayame, en riant : « Nonnnn ! Bien sûr que non ! (Il se tourna vers Yuki qui signait des autographes, non loin de là) J'ai déjà beaucoup de choses à faire dans notre propre monde, je ne vais pas aller voir ailleurs ! »

Ténébra s'inclina : « Merci beaucoup Ayame. C'est vraiment très gentil de votre part. Si je peux faire quelque chose pour vous remercier, n'hésitez pas ! Je suis prête à vous l'accorder d'avance ! »

Ayame, très intéressé : « Hmmm. Parfait ! Demain matin, nous allons à mon magasin et nous prenons les mesures pour votre robe de mariée ! C'est moi qui me chargerai de sa confection ! »

Shigure, très enthousiaste : « Oh ! Mais c'est génial, ça ! J'espère que tu es heureuse, chérie ? »

Ténébra, déconcertée, se tourna vers lui avec un sourire forcé : « Oui, _très_ ! »

Un peu plus loin, Trowa était en grande conversation avec Kyo et Mayanaïs.

Trowa, surpris : « Vous êtes sûrs ? Vous ne voulez pas de boîtier ? Découvrir d'autres mondes ne vous intéresse pas ? »

Mayanaïs sourit : « Non. En tant que princesse, je dois m'occuper de mon royaume, et puis… (Elle regarda Kyo du coin de l'oeil) Explorer d'autres mondes ne m'intéresse pas tellement : tant que je suis avec Kyo, tout va bien pour moi ! De plus, dans mon monde, il y a encore de nombreuses zones encore inexplorées, beaucoup de terres mystérieuses alors je ne risque pas de m'ennuyer ! »

Trowa hocha la tête : « Oui, je comprend ! Et toi Kyo, ça ne t'intéresse pas ? »

Kyo, décidé : « Absolument pas ! Je me sens déjà mal à l'aise dans mon monde alors si je dois voyager et me retrouver ballotté à droite à gauche... ! Je préfère changer d'air et vivre dans le monde de Mayanaïs en tant que (Il rougit, légèrement embarrassé) son époux. Je dois rester près d'elle et puis, son monde a l'air beaucoup plus compréhensif que le mien. »

Mayanaïs, tout sourire : « Et puis, chez moi, les personnes aux cheveux roux sont considérées comme sacrées ! Si Kyo veut avoir la paix, il suffira qu'il le dise pour qu'on lui obéisse immédiatement ! »

Trowa sourit : « Bien. Est-ce que vous savez à qui je pourrais donner cette récompense ? »

Mayanaïs, surprise : « Tu ne veux pas voyager ? »

Trowa secoua la tête tranquillement : « Non, j'ai assez voyagé dans ma vie. »

Kyo acquiesça : « Ouais, je comprend ça. Vas voir Lia et Haru : ils n'ont eu qu'un seul boîtier à eux deux. Ça leur fera sûrement plaisir si tu leur donnes le tien ! »

Trowa hocha la tête et s'éloigna : « Bonne idée. »

Mayanaïs, un peu inquiète, se tourna vers son époux : « Dis, Kyo, ça ne t'ennuie pas plus que ça le fait de changer de monde ? Après tout, tu ne pourras plus revoir ta famille, ni ton maître. »

Kyo haussa les épaules tranquillement : « Bah, de ce côté-là, pas de problème ! Haru l'emmènera avec lui quand il viendra nous rendre visite ! »

Mayanaïs, tout sourire : « C'est vrai ? Il viendra nous rendre visite ? C'est génial ! J'ai vraiment hâte de le revoir ! »

Kyo ne répondit rien mais lui sourit tendrement.

Sur la scène, Sora No2 et la directrice reprirent le refrain avec dynamisme :

« Saa ryoute wo hirogete !

- Ouvrez grand vos bras ! (Elles frappèrent dans leurs mains et ceux qui suivaient, dans le public, en firent autant)

Issho ni te wo tataite arukou !

- Frappons dans nos mains et marchons ensemble !

Hashiridasu toki niha

- (Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un sourire) Quand vous commencez à courir,

koko he kite tomo ni hajimeyou

- Venez ici (Elle désignèrent la scène du doigt) et nous commencerons ensemble ! »

La directrice s'approcha du rebord de la scène et se pencha vers le public en tendant un bras vers lui : « kimi tachi ga boku no hokori ! »

- Vous êtes ma fierté ! »

Elle se tourna vers son double qui acquiesça en lui souriant : « C'est bien ! Tu fais des progrès ! »

La directrice, embarrassée, détourna la tête : « Pffff ! N'importe quoi ! »

Pendant ce temps-là, dans la loge de Heero, Sunny recomptait les voix pour voir si Heero n'avait pas gagné à lui seul le prix de personnage préféré toute catégorie et celui de professeur car après tout, il était absolument scandaleux que Heero Yuy partage la première place avec quelqu'un d'autre !

Soudain, elle tomba sur les résultats du vote pour la meilleure chanson.

Sunny, intriguée : « Tiens ! Je me demande qui a voté « blanc ». … Tiens ! Les JKS ! Je croyais pourtant que Kit' était fan de toi. »

Heero, devant son miroir, était occupé à mettre sa cravate en place et se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

Sunny, sur un ton dramatique : « Quand même ! Voter BLANC ! Alors qu'il y avait ta chanson ! C'est choquant ! »

Heero haussa les épaules : « Hm. »

Sunny, perplexe, replongea dans son étude des votes : « Tiens, le vote de Carina a été compté comme « blanc » ! Ben pourquoi ? »

Elle consulta les bulletins de vote et s'arrêta à celui de la jeune fille.

Sunny, étonnée : « Oh ! Elle a écrit : « Je les ai pas mal toutes aimées » ! C'est marrant ça, comme réponse ! »

Heero, d'un ton neutre : « Je croyais que c'était choquant. »

Sunny, se reprenant : « OUI ! BIEN SÛR ! C'est CHOQUANT ! SCANDALEUX ! Honte à ceux qui n'ont pas voté pour toi ! BOUUUUUUUUH ! »

Heero, déconcerté, se tourna vers elle : « On peut y aller ? »

Sunny, confuse : « Oui. »

Elle lui prit le bras et ils sortirent fièrement, la tête haute. (Ouaiiiiis ! Couple de stars ! Heu, non, rien ! °)

Sur la scène, Sora No2 s'agitait, sautillait joyeusement, surtout depuis que Duo No2 avait quitté la sono pour rejoindre le public.

Sora No2, malicieusement :

« Kudaranaku mieru mainichi no naka niha

- Dans ces jours apparemment sans valeur

shiawase no torikku kakurete te

- Il y a une astuce cachée pour être heureux

sore ha kanarazu minna de wakachiaeru

- Ça a été fait pour que

you ni tsukurarete iru kara ne

- tout le monde le partage ! »

Elle adressa un petit clin d'oeil vers Duo No2. La directrice s'avança pour la rejoindre sur le rebord de la scène et fixa ceux qui l'écoutaient avec complicité :

« Jouzu ni katsu koto

- C'est o.k si

nante dekinakute mo ii !

- tu ne gagnes pas !

sono toki ha boku to

- Si ça arrive alors,

umai koto makete miyou !

- perdons ensemble ! »

Cut sur le public ! Ceux qui ne suivaient pas trop la chanson faisaient des commentaires sur les votes, d'après les bulletins de vote ramenés par Sunny.

Deedo écarquilla les yeux et regarda Angel avec des yeux étonnés : « Wouaaaaah ! J'y crois pas ! Si j'ai été nominée pour la catégorie de l'élève préférée, c'est grâce à ton vote ?! »

Angel, embarrassée : « Ben, ouais ! On s'est bien amusé toutes les deux pendant cette année scolaire, non ? »

Deedo, nostalgique : « C'est vrai ! C'était marrant cette petite compétition ! Je suis sûre que si la catégorie du meilleur couple n'avait pas compté uniquement les couples d'amoureux, on aurait eu une chance de gagner un prix ! »

Angel, perplexe : « Ouais, t'as sûrement raison ! »

Deedo et Angel poussèrent un soupir rêveur : « Aaaah ! »

Non loin d'elles, Deathslave était, comme à son habitude, en train de chambrer sa soeur. Monté sur une chaise, il montrait à qui voulait le voir le bulletin de cette dernière, dont la plupart des réponses n'avaient pas été prises en compte.

Deathslave, moqueur : « Vous avez vu ça !? Elle n'a pas arrêté de voter pour elle et pour Duo ! Pas biennnnnn ! »

Duo le tirait par le bras pour le faire descendre : « Allons, ça partait d'une bonne attention ! Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ! »

Deathslave ricana pour lui-même avant de répondre : « Oui, peut-être, mais on avait précisé qu'il ne fallait PAS voter pour soi-même ! »

Carina, embarrassée : « Et alors ?! Je n'ai pas fait attention, c'est tout ! Ça peut arriver à tout le monde, non ? »

Duo, perplexe : « Oui, évidemment que ça peut arriver à tout le monde ! »

Deathslave resta silencieux un moment : même Duo, qui avait une réputation de comique, prenait la défense de sa sœur ! Ce n'était vraiment pas drôle ! Carina, quant à elle, fixait son frère avec des yeux qui lançaient des éclairs, comme si elle voulait le foudroyer littéralement du regard pour le faire tomber de sa chaise.

Yami-Rose, qui avait suivi la scène, se posta discrètement derrière elle et lui souffla à l'oreille une idée diabolique.

Carina, étonnée : « Non, c'est vrai ? Mais je croyais que... ! »

Yami-Rose s'éloigna, un doigt posé sur ses lèvres : « Chut ! »

Carina la regarda rejoindre le groupe Heero/Sunny/Wufei/Sériel, près du buffet et se tourna vers son frère avec un sourire diabolique : « Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de ta récompense ? Tu n'as pas encore cassé ta statuette pour vérifier s'il y avait un boîtier dedans, n'est-ce pas ? »

Deathslave sauta de sa chaise et sortit de sa cape la précieuse statuette : « Nan ! T'as raison ! C'est le moment ! Héhéhéhéhé ! (Il leva la statuette) Avec ce boîtier, je vais pouvoir partir à la conquête du monnnnnnnnnnde ! »

Il jeta la statuette par terre et celle-ci se brisa en mille morceaux comme prévu mais Deathslave avait beau tourner et retourner les débris : « Ben, où il est ? Mon boîtier... »

Carina sourit diaboliquement, prit Duo par le bras et s'éloigna en ricanant.

Duo, perplexe : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On dirait qu'il n'y a rien dans sa statuette ! »

Carina jubila : « En effet, il n'y a ABSOLUMENT RIEN ! La directrice n'avait mis de boîtiers que dans les récompenses destinées aux élèves, aux professeurs et au personnel enseignant ! »

Duo, choqué : « Mais alors... ?! Ça veut dire qu'il a cassé son prix pour rien ! »

Carina, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles : « Exactement ! »

Duo, choqué : « Tu le savais et tu n'as rien dit ? »

Carina, fièrement : « Oui ! Ma vengeance est accomplie ! Héhéhéhéhé ! »

Duo soupira : « Et c'est ça l'esprit de famille ?! »

La directrice ainsi que Sora No2 finirent par descendre de la scène pour poursuivre leur chanson au milieu de l'assistance. Tout le monde tâchait de suivre leur chorégraphie : frapper deux fois dans ses mains à chaque fin de phrase, danser chacun à sa manière, en sautant sur place de préférence, tendre les bras vers l'avant sur la dernière phrase et frapper dans ses mains.

La directrice et Sora No2, joyeusement :

« Saa ryoute wo hirogete !

- Ouvrez grand vos bras ! (Tout le monde ouvrit les bras et frappa dans ses mains)

Issho ni te wo tataite arukou !

- Frappons dans nos mains et marchons ensemble ! » (Un pas en avant et on frappe dans ses mains)

Sora No2 fit un pas en avant et chanta seule :

« kimi tachi no koe ga shite ru

- Je peux entendre vos voix (Elle balaya le public de la main)

mou nani mo kowaku nante nai

- Rien ne semble effrayant ! (Et regarda autour d'elle avec un air confiant)

mou hitori bocchi janai

- Je ne suis plus seule ! »

Elle acquiesça et sourit. Pendant l'intermède musical, la directrice prit des nouvelles de ses anciennes élèves :

La directrice, joyeusement : « Alors, qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire, tous, après ça ? »

Sériel, en dansant : « Moi, ben, je vais continuer mes études et rendre visite à Wufei de temps en temps dès que mon emploi du temps me le permettra. Tu viendras me voir, Wuffyyyyyy ? »

Elle lui jeta un regard suppliant. Gêné, Wufei haussa les épaules : « Oui. Enfin, peut-être ! Si j'ai le temps. »

Sériel lui sauta au cou : « Youpiiiiiiii ! »

Oeil d'Ange et Quatre, déconcertés, échangèrent un sourire. Quatre passa un bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille : « Je pense que ce sera pareil pour nous. »

La directrice acquiesça et jeta un coup d'oeil aux autres couples : « Pareil pour Carina et Duo, Shigure et Ténébra. Kyo va régner avec Mayanaïs sur tout un royaume °, Lia va sûrement continuer ses bizarreries (Sora No2 : « Parle pour toi ! ») et je pense que Haru viendra souvent lui rendre visite _très souvent_ même ! … Hmmm. Qui il reste ? Ah oui ! Sunny m'a dit qu'elle allait continuer sa double vie d'étudiante et d'espionne ! »

Heero, qui venait de s'amuser avec un de ces boîtiers, apparut brusquement derrière elle : « Mais je vais m'installer dans votre monde. »

La directrice sursauta et se retourna pour lui mettre un poing entre les deux yeux : « CRÉTINNNNNNN ! On ne t'a jamais dit que c'était dangereux de parler dans le dos d'un génie !? »

Yami-Rose, agenouillée près de Heero : « Il ne vous entend plus ! Il est dans le coma ! --° »

La directrice haussa les épaules avec indifférence : « Oh. Tant pis ! »

Elle se tourna vers Angel et Deedo, l'une au bras de Koky, l'autre au bras de Koki : « Et vous deux, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? »

Angel, embarrassée : « Euh, et bien, ma mère va installer Koky dans une de nos villas et en faire son mannequin vedette. »

Koki regarda Angel du coin de l'oeil : « Bien sûr, ça ne veut pas dire que je n'aurais plus de temps à vous accorder ! »

Angel rougit de plaisir : « Oh ! Je... J'espère bien ! »

Directrice, ravie : « C'est cool ça ! Et vous Chevalier Koky, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Vous installer chez Deedo ? »

Chevalier Koky, fièrement : « Exactement. C'est grâce à cette jeune fille que j'ai pu retourner à la vie et puisque je suis devenu immortel comme elle (Heu, oui, pour ceux qui ne savent pas, Deedo est une elfe démone immortelle ! C'est vraiment le bon moment pour le dire ! On est au dernier chap !), je vais mettre tout mon temps à son service ! »

Directrice, perplexe : « Et ben ! Je vous souhaite bien du courage ! »

Deedo prit Koky par le bras en souriant : « Oh, mais ça ira très bien Mlle la directrice ! Je vais prendre biennnnnn soin de lui ! »

Koky toussota un peu pour masquer son embarras et les deux couples s'éloignèrent un peu plus loin. La directrice regarda autour d'elle : tout le monde avait l'air de bien s'amuser. Au fond, même si elle avait été obligée de renvoyer un bon nombre d'élèves en début d'année scolaire, elle avait fait du bon travail. Elle avait été une bonne directrice.

Sora No2 passa une main devant ses yeux : « Hého ! La chanson reprend ! »

Directrice, agacée : « Oui, je... JE SAIS ! »

Sora No2 sautillait joyeusement :

"Saa ryoute wo hirogete !

- Ouvrez grand vos bras ! (Tout le monde ouvrit ses bras et frappa deux fois dans ses mains)

Issho ni te wo tataite arukou !

- Frappons dans nos mains et marchons ensemble ! » (Un pas en avant et on re-frappe dans ses mains !)

La directrice souriait :

« Saa ryoute wo hirogete !

- Ouvrez grand vos bras ! (Elle prit la main de son double et sautilla avec elle !)

Issho ni te wo tataite arukou !

- Frappons dans nos mains et marchons ensemble ! » (Tout le monde frappa dans ses mains)

Les deux jeunes filles se sourirent et échangèrent un regard complice :

« Hashiridasu toki niha

- Quand vous commencez à courir

koko he kite tomo ni hajimeyou

- Venez ici et nous commencerons ensemble ! »

Tout le monde se resserra autour des deux chanteuses et tout le monde leva les yeux vers la caméra, suspendue au plafond.

La directrice tendit les bras vers la caméra :

« kimi tachi ga boku no hokori !

- Vous êtes ma fierté ! »

La musique joua ses dernières notes de synthé et de guitare électrique, mais le Caesar's Palace n'en resta pas silencieux pour autant ! Elèves, professeurs, invités, tous firent la fête, ensemble, pendant toute une nuit de délire. La folie totale ! Une explosion de joie et de bonne humeur, un festival d'amusement ! Le dernier de l'École Bishonens, mais sûrement pas le dernier qu'ils passeraient ensemble !

FIN !

* * *

Voilààààà ! C'est fini Ecole Bishonens ! J'espère que cette fic vous a plu ! Si cela vous intéresse, vous pouvez maintenant lire la suite et la fin des aventures de Sora No2 et Duo No2 dans "Toi, moi, etc" !

De mon côté, je vais m'atteler à la réécriture complète de ma fic "Un Bourgeon en Hiver" ! Il faut que je trouve un autre titre d'ailleurs... Hm... Allez, au boulot !

Merci encore de m'avoir lue ! A bientôt !


End file.
